De aqui a la Eternidad
by EsmedeCullen
Summary: 1920, Bella y ED son de mundos totalmente diferentes, pero ellos se aman, lo malo que Bells es obligada a casarse y ED por defender la vida de una joven y su familia tambien se ve en un matrimonio sin sentido ¿que sucedera cuando se den cuenta que aquel amor de infancia dejo su fruto? ¿podra BElla conformarce con ser solo la amante del amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Cuando te vi

Bella POV

Año 1920

Soy Isabella Swan una jovencita de 15 años de edad, tengo una familia muy estricta y de buena situación económica. Mi padre es político y tiene un gran prestigio en Forks. Mi madre, Renee era hermosa y una perfecta dueña de casa. Tengo dos hermanos de los cuales me referiré más adelante.

Puedo decir que soy una joven muy bella y muy cortejada, pero aunque no me encontrara muy satisfecha con esto cedía pues lograba ver el orgullo que causaba en Charlie Swan, mi padre.

Charlie insiste en que todas las tardes tome clases de piano, clases que e debido abandonar por un tiempo, pues mi nodriza aquella mujer tan bondadosa que me acompañaba desde un lado a otro, o procuraba saciar todos mis caprichos y a mis amiguitas, murió.

En el mismo año del suceso anterior mi padre requiere de la ayuda de alguno de sus peones, lo hemos notado muy cansado y mucho más débil, así que busca en su mano de confianza Carlisle Cullen un salvaguardo, 75 años le pasan la cuenta a cualquiera, ya no es un chicuelo para andar corriendo por ahí como lo hacía antes. Carlisle Cullen le recomienda a su hijo, era un chiquillo joven, hábil y de principios fuertemente marcados, Edward Cullen. A mi padre le pareció la mejor de las ideas, ¿Quien mas que el hijo de su amigo era el indicado para esto? joven que conocía desde que nació y al cual el mismo le pagó la educación. A pesar de todo y de que el trabajo no fuera el mejor remunerado sabia que podía ser uno de los grandes comienzos para Edward, según mi propio padre el joven es muy inteligente y merecía algo mejor, algo mas digno para poder mantener a su padre y darle una vida estable sin preocupaciones en su vejez. Sin más papá lo puso a prueba, y por supuesto este respondió satisfactoriamente. No lo conocía pero de todas estás cosas me enteraba porque papá nos las contaba en la mesa o cuando todos nos reuníamos en la sala a tomar el té. Era claro que papá no le pagaba muy bien, pero parece que al joven Edward no le molesta.

Edward POV

¿Cómo estas muchacho?- me preguntó el patrón días después de darme la noticia de que comenzaría a trabajar para él.

Bien patrón- respondí con total respeto, papá la única indicación que me dio era procurar no enojarlo, este hombre podía transformarse en el mismísimo demonio si se lo proponía. En el despacho y tal como siempre, que entraba se encontraban Demetri, Erick y Félix, peones de suma confianza del patrón.- ¿Qué se le ofrece patrón?- pregunté otra vez.

Necesito que me hagas un trabajito- dijo enarcando una de sus canosas cejas.

¿Cuál es el trabajo patrón?- curiosee.

Necesito que vallan a la casa de las putas y la rosita les mandara algo para mi, ahora bien, si no quiere Félix sabe que hacer.- argumentó mirando de reojo unos documentos.

Y, ¿necesariamente debo ir patrón?- no le encontraba la gracia a ir, yo no servía para dar escarmientos, porque de seguro se trataba de algo así.

Este güeón reclama por todo patrón- acusó Félix. Don Charlie lo miro y sonrió.

No reclames tanto hombre, necesito que este trabajo lo hagan los cuatro, por si las cosas se ponen un poco peligrosas. Aparte te sirve como experiencia, para que te hagas hombre.- dijo el viejo.

No quiero pasar por insolente patrón, pero no encuentro apropiado ir.- dije, era ilógico, podía usarme aquí en la casa si se presentaba algún inconveniente.

Patrón, este güeón no me da confianza, no lo mande, capacito que cuando estemos allá se paralice y sea un bulto mas que una ayuda- dijo el peón dirigiéndose a su señor- y tú- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a mi- no le contestes al patrón escuchaste, o ¿quieres que te de un escarmiento?

Tranquilízate Félix, y deja que yo arregle este asunto.- agregó el patrón observándome.

No te temo Félix, así que no trates de impresionarme.- dije con suma tranquilidad, yo era una persona de palabras, de argumentos no de violencia pero quería dejarle claro que no me asustaba.

Calmen los ánimos, que no se les olvide quien manda aquí. Tú no tienes porque meterte en el asunto- dijo mirando a Félix- y tú Edward, escúchame bien mocoso insolente, no me vuelvas a cuestionar, porque recién ahí me conocerás. Solo por respeto a tu padre no me levanto y te enseño quien manda y da las órdenes aquí. El trabajo es para los cuatro y punto. Ya lárguense, lograron ponerme de mal humor los pobres mugrosos.- dijo con aires de superioridad.

Discúlpeme patrón. Hare lo que usted mande.- tuve que agachar el moño, a mi no me importaba tanto, yo era joven, pero mi padre ya no y no podía ponerlo en peligro a él. Sin más que argumentar partimos a la casa de Doña Rosita, dueña del lugar más conocido que ofrecía servicios sexuales a los hombres que tuviesen para pagar. No me puedo hacer el inocente, aunque no fuese un cliente estable muchas veces me presenté en ese lugar para pedir servicios de alguna que otra señorita.

Tu caballo esta en el corral- dijo Félix observándome. Preferí no hacerme más problemas e ir por él, cuando ya había avanzado bastante me encontré que los 3 peones me seguían con aires molestos. -te así el güeón pendejo, no te creemos esa de que nunca te hay pegado una encama con las putas.- dijo riendo burlescamente.

Nunca les he contado alguna historia sobre mí, así que no debes creer ni dudar nada Félix.- dije un poco molesto.

Entonces, cuenta pues, soy un poquito curioso- dijo acercándoseme.

Aclaremos un punto Félix- dije mirándolo a los ojos sin titubear- no te temo a ti, ni a nadie y quiero que te quede bien clarito el hecho de que no me interesa que creas o no algo y de las misma forma no me interesa contarles nada sobre mi- cesé de decir volteándome para terminar de ensillar el caballo.

¿eres maricón?...- preguntó- ¡si, eres maricón güeón!- se bajó de su caballo y pude ver sus intensiones, me iba a tocar el trasero para molestarme. Lo más rápido posible me volteé, pero no alcance a golpearlo, muy por el contrario fue la suerte de mi adversario, quien prontamente esquivo el golpe que intente darle y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra mi rostro. Al instante se metieron Erick y Demetri, no para unirse a la pelea, sino sensatamente para separarnos, bueno en realidad para separarlo a él de mi cuerpo.- no sabes cuanto odio a los maricones.- me gritó con odio- ¿quería pegarme el maricón? ¿Quería pegarme a mí? Mídete güeón, tú nunca me vais a poder poner un dedo encima y el día que lo hagas te mato güeón, te mato maricón de mierda- dijo levantándome del cuello y golpeándome contra la pared- ¿me escuchaste maricón?

Déjame en paz- grité empujándolo pero el hombre no cedió su agarre, de un segundo a otro escuche la voz de un Ángel.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- cuando me volteé para ver de quien era tan magistral voz me encontré con la Señorita Isabella mirando un poco enojada, Félix me soltó al instante y no dijo ni media palabra.- le hice una pregunta Félix ¿Qué le hace a ese muchacho?- se nos acercó un poco y posó una mano en su cintura, un amplio vestido azul intenso cubría su bellísimo cuerpo. ¿Qué piensas hombre? Es la hija de tu padrón, un inalcanzable para mí.

Nada Señorita Isabella- dijo él mirando el suelo.

Yo no vi que eso se tratase de nada ¿Por qué lo golpeaba?- preguntó otra vez ese ángel caído del cielo.

Por altanero y por responderle a su padre- me acusó, yo no le había respondido a su padre.

No creo que eso sea cierto, si este joven le hubiese respondido a mi padre sería él mismo quien estaría aquí castigando tal atrevimiento- me defendió, debo admitir que sonreí un poco.

No crea en la cara de angelito que ti este güeon que como lo ve se hace no más- dijo irrespetuosamente.

Modere su vocabulario hombre, no creo a mi padre le agrade saber que usted se expresa de una forma tan vulgar en mi presencia- le reprendió y eso me encantó, tenía su carácter.

Disculpe usted señorita, no fue mi intensión faltarle- dijo sonrojado.- disculpe mi atrevimiento de nuevo niña, pero estamos muy alejados de la casona ¿Qué hace usted por estos lugares?- preguntó.

¿perdón? ¿usted me esta pidiendo explicaciones? Parece que mi padre lo tiene muy consentido Félix se está tomando muchos atrevimientos- vuelvo a repetirlo me encanta la actitud de esta niña.

Perdone usted otra vez, no fue mi intención ser impertinente- se disculpó otra vez.

Se disculpa mucho Félix pero ya es hora de aprender, yo- se indicó- soy la hija de su patrón, usted- lo indicó a él- un simple peón así que aprenda y no se tome atribuciones que no le pertenecen- Félix bajó la vista- una vez más que lo vea molestando a…- me miró esperando respuesta.

Edward Cullen Señorita

Ok ent…- se quedó callada y me miró sonriendo- ok… si los vuelvo a encontrar molestando al señor Edward las cosas comenzarán a ser diferentes, una hija puede lograr muchas cosas con un padre, no creo que les guste mucho tener que irse ¿o si?- preguntó y los 3 negaron.- ok, pueden irse- les dijo.

Si Señorita, vamos Cullen tenemos que ir- sabía que cuando nos alejáramos de la señorita estos se ensañarían conmigo, pero ahora si que tenía un poco de miedo…

No, el Señor Cullen se queda, le sangra la nariz y tiene un ojo que se le hinchará así que lo voy a curar, yo misma le diré a mi padre que Edward se calló y que por eso no pudo ir… comprenderá- los hombres asintieron y se fueron no sin antes mandarme una mirada de amenaza.

Disculpe el espectáculo que estábamos montando, le juro que no se repetirá- tenía la cabeza baja, creí una impertinencia mirarla con mis aires, ella era la hija del patrón y tenía que ubicarme.

¿así qué usted es el famoso Edward?- preguntó levantando mi mentón con su delicada mano ¿famoso?

¿famoso por qué señorita?- pregunté un tanto sonrojado por su sutil contacto.

Mi padre nos a hablado mucho de su nuevo muchacho- dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsita de mano para después limpiarme la sangre que salía de mi nariz.

No señorita arruinará su pañuelo- le dije.

No se preocupes- posó su otra mano sobre mi mejilla y usó el pañuelo.

Gracias- susurré.

De nada- sonrió tan dulcemente que mi corazón comenzó a moverse con un son diferente y especial, un ritmo que jamás había sentido, era la primera vez que veía a una muchacha que me hacía suspirar, lamentablemente para mi era la hija de mi patrón.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Idas y vueltas

Bella POV

Edward era un chico realmente guapo, si alguien me lo hubiese descrito como un monumento aún así se abría quedado cortos, tenía el cabello pelirrojo muy particular, unos ojos verdes esmeralda tan intensos que te dejan embobadas cuando los miras y una piel nívea tan sedosa que me invitaba continuamente a tocarla.

Íbamos caminando para la casa de Edward, quería poder curarlo un poco.

¿Qué lindo clima, verdad?- pregunté para romper un poco el incómodo silencio que se había implantando en el ambiente. Edward me miró detenidamente como si tuviese ganas de decir algo pero se lo guardaba, le sonreí para infundirle un poco de valor.

¿lindo clima?, mire- dijo indicando hacia arriba- el cielo esta enojado, inundado de cólera, pues la hermosa compañía a mi lado le ha ganado en hermosura-. Enrojecí como nunca y por cinco segundos un silencio volvió a inundarnos, no sabía si estas palabras eran correctas, lo lógico sería que me enojara ¿No? Más que mal yo solo intentaba ser amable, pero él creyó cosas que no eran. Aún no salían palabras de mi boca así que él se apresuró para volver a hablar- Perdóneme señorita, no debí, por favor no le diga al patrón que me correr del…- pero… no debía disculparse, más que mal no me molesto su comentario, solo me hacía confundir.

No se preocupe yo no diré nada a mi padre porque no me gustaría crearle problemas a usted o a don Carlisle.- nos volvimos a quedar calladas hasta que llegamos a una casita muy pequeña, abrió la puerta y me hizo seña para que pasar. Era rustica pero muy bonito, habían muchas fotografías por la casa.

¿quiere algo Señorita Isabella?- preguntó amablemente.

Dígame Bella, no me gustan las formalidades- le dije.

Pero… pero… no lo creo conveniente Señorita Isabella- dijo bajando la vista.

Pero yo le digo que lo puedes hacer, me carga que me diga Isabella- dije sonriendo- así que Señor Edward- le guiñé un ojo- le ordeno que me diga Bella- él también se rió.

Ok Señorita Bella- dijo y yo me permití rodar los ojos.

Edward puede decirme solo Bella… bella… solo bella- le repetí.

Pero…- lo interrumpí.

Haber, si piensa que le puede traer problemas entonces…- pensé- soy Bella cuando estemos solos y Señorita Isabella- rodé los ojos- cuando estemos con más gente ¿Ok?- asintió sonriendo.

¿le ofrezco algo Bella?- preguntó.

¿tiene Té?- pregunté con gentileza.

Si ¿se le ofrece una taza?

Por favor- dejé sobre el sillón mi bolsito y los guantes y lo seguí hasta la cocina.

No señ… no Bella, yo le puedo servir- agregó.

Tengo manos Edward- dije mostrándoselas- y me gusta sentirme útil, en casa me tratan como si fuese una reina, no me dejan mover ni un dedo- le pedí haciendo un adorable puchero. Suspiró dándose por vencido. Llené la pequeña tetera mientras Edward ponía la leña en la salamandra, me indicó donde guardaban la loza y saqué dos tazas con platillos y cucharas. Busqué el té y el azúcar y me di que no tenían, pero si miel, le recomendé que usaran eso, quedaba muy rico. Edward echó unas galletas que se veían realmente apetitosas en un platillo y las puso en la mesita pequeña que tenía solo 2 sillas. El agua hirvió y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa, era muy cómodo poder estar así y más aún poder entrar a la cocina.- ¿puedes creer que jamás e hecho esto?- pregunté sonriendo mientras me comía una galleta.

¿verdad?- se sorprendió mucho.

Verdad, mi padre no me deja entrar a la cocina, solo puedo cuando quería ver a mi nana Sue pero cuando murió ya no me dejaron volver a entrar.- dijo un poco apenada.

¿le dolió mucho su partida?- preguntó mirándome atentamente, me sonrojé un poco por lo intensa de su mirada.

Mucho, no sabes cuanto- la extrañaba mucho, más que mal me crió desde bebé.

Se extraña mucho- susurró tomando de su té.- queda muy rico con miel, gracias se lo recomendaré a mi padre- sonrió de una forma tan sensual.

Una vez, mi nana me estaba enseñando a cocinar, mi papá entró como nunca y me castigo y reprendió a Sue, decía que yo no estaba hecha para eso, pero a mi me encanta todo esto, lo cotidiano de las cosas.- dije tomando de mi té.

Que lástima que no la dejen hacer cosas- asentí.

¿te duele aún?- indiqué su rostro.

No- me mintió lo supe. Fui a la cocina por una cuchara limpia que estaba bien helada y me acerqué hasta donde estaba él, me recargué en la mesa y tomé su rostro puse la cuchara en su ojo dio un respingo. Debía aceptar que tenía un rostro de ángel, era hermoso, sus labios… sus labios eran una gran tentación para mí. Si mi padre se enterara me mataba. Sin que nadie me obligara me acerqué más a él y le di un pequeño besito en los labios.- Bella- me alejó, dios mío ¿Qué había hecho? Esto no podía pasar… si mi papá… dios, si mi padre supiera… dios mío, yo Isabella Swan me besé con ¿un peón? Dios mío… me alejé.

Lo siento… yo… dios mío… dios- agarré del sillón mi bolsita y mis guates y salí corriendo de la casa de Edward, pero dios ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por qué lo besé? Él creerá que soy una cualquiera, que yo me dejó besar por cualquier persona… dios mío, me puse a llorar durante todo el camino a la casa, pero cuando estuve ahí frente a la puerta me recompuse, no podía entrar así, me propuse olvidar eso, él es el hijo de Carlisle un peón y mi padre se sentiría muy defraudado de mi si es que se llegaba a enterar de algo como esto, simplemente tenía que alejarme.

Edward POV

Me besó, aunque haya sido cortito y porque yo lo detuve, ella me besó, Isabella Swan besó mis labios y se sintió tan rico, mi cuerpo se estremeció con una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió completamente. Pero aunque mucho deseara, no me podía hacer ilusiones, ella jamás me correspondería y por sobre todo tenía que velar por mi padre y si trataba de involucrarme aunque fuese seriamente con Isabella su padre me correría y obvio a mi padre también, bueno, eso ocurriría en el mejor de los casos, porque en el peor me mataría por deshonrar a su única hija.

Vi salir de aquí a la señorita Isabella ¿Por qué hijo?- preguntó mi padre entrando con el seño fruncido.

Vino a ayudarme con un golpe que me dí y le ofrecí una taza de té, luego se fue- dije bajando la vista.

Oh… ¿te caíste?- menos mal que dejó él tema o si no terminaría contándole.

Si…- y ahí quedó el asunto.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a vivir cosas que nunca había vivido o sentido antes, así pues fue en aquel momento cuando sentado en la hierba fuera de mi casa donde me puse a pensar llevaba una semana viendo de vez en cuando a bella, pero de muy, muy lejos, ella ni siquiera se daba un tiempo para mirarme y aunque me doliera era lo correcto. Lamentablemente para mi todos mis sentimientos quedaron en evidencia la amaba, con todo mi ser amaba a Isabella Swan, me enamoré como un pendejo. ¿Sería una opción para ella el estar conmigo? Si ella quería nos podíamos ir de aquí, irnos de este pueblo… ¿Qué piensas Edward? Me pregunté con lástima, sentía lástima de mi ¿crees que era señorita rica se va a fijar en un pobre peón? Ella le dejó bien en claro a Félix los personajes que tenían cada uno, ella la señorita hija del patrón nosotros peones de su padre. Quizás… quizás lo mejor sea irme, inventar que tengo problemas con la justicia o inventar algo parecido, pero sinceramente no podía hacerlo, pues daría un sinsabor tremendo a mi padre, mi viejito que se había esforzado por darme lo más que estaba en sus manos. La decisión fue atinada, lo único diferente desde ahora en adelante sería al mirar a la inocente Isabella, porque todo lo que cruzara por mi mente seria solo sueños que ni en los mismos sueños se logran alcanzar.

Bella POV

Me dedicaba a mirar por las partes más ocultas a Edward, no quería que nadie lo notase. Lo encontraba tan bello, tan gentil, siempre con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro, era todo un hombre con cuerpo macizo que aunque no tuviese dinero era tan señor, dios sin darme cuenta fui poco a poco enamorándome de él, de mi Edward.

Papá le pidió que me fuese a dejar a las clases de piano, eso era lo único que me faltaba, me arrepentía tanto de haber insistido en ir a las clases ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podía ser posible que papá me dejara ir sola a mis clases con un muchacho? Dios quien lo comprendía. Me senté a esperar en la entrada de la casa, se suponía que él tenía que llegar en unos 10 minutos, la clase era a las 3 y ya íbamos con retraso.

Señorita Isabella ¿Cómo está usted? ¿Lista para partir?- me puse en pie y solo asentí, su presencia me alteraba y confundía, esto no podía ser, así que no le podía dar más alas al asunto. Edward bajo la vista y me acompañó caminando, siempre me gustó hacer el trayecto a pie, me gustaba el paisaje que nos brindaba el camino.

Un largo mes estuvo inundado de silenciosas tardes, tardes sofocantes e incomodas. Hasta que decidí que todo esfuerzo por alejarlo de mi era inevitable. Cada vez las miradas se cruzaban más, el roce de nuestros cuerpos eran cada vez mas constantes y las sonrisas coquetas que siempre con mi que le daba eran infaltables, también era infaltable que Edward me regalara una flor y yo un beso en la mejilla. Por supuesto papá no debía saber nada, porque de lo contrario seria capaz de matarlo.

Le confesé a Edward que ya no podía mantenerme lejos de él, que ya no soportaba nuestras idas y vueltas sin poder abrazarlo o entrelazar nuestras manos, lo quería y de una forma absurda ya no existía un mundo para mi en donde no estuviese él. Un día él tomó la iniciativa y besó efusivamente mis labios, sabía que esa ya era la inevitable partida, ya no había arrepentimientos, ya no había forma de volver atrás, solo beso era capaz de desconectarnos del mundo entero.

Todos los días me escapaba de casa para encontrarme con él, me encantaba reírme, que nos besáramos y que jugáramos a cualquier cosa que a él se le ocurriera.

Edward POV

Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Bella me amaba de una forma que no merecía, pero lo hacía. Ella era lo mejor que me había pasado en el mundo. Estaba esperando que dieran las 2 para ir a buscarla y llevarla a su clase de piano, sonreía como un idiota hasta que mi padre me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

Me mando el patrón para que supieras que hoy la niña no podrá ir a sus clases, vino el doctor Sam Uley- me horroricé ¿acaso mi niña estaba grave?- tal parece que la niña tomo un resfriado por bañarse en el arrollo- pude suspirar tranquilo, no era nada tan grave.

Gracias por avisarme padre, pero no es nada serio ¿verdad?- pregunté tranquilo.

De hecho si es serio, tiene temperatura y por lo que me dijo la señora Renee no se la han podido bajar con nada, e estado delirando algunas cosas- ahí si que me quedé helado, ella estaba mal, ella estaba grave ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿y si moría? Pero no lo creía posible el doctor Sam era el mejor en la región así que si la familia Swan confiaba en él obvio yo igual.

Ha pasado una semana sin poderla ver, su salud aún es complicada y por recomendación no puede salir a tomar los frescos, solo quería que se recuperara pronto, necesitaba verla, necesitaba poder acariciar sus mejillas sonrojadas, quería poder sentir la dulzura de su aroma y la exquisitez de sus labios, la necesitaba completa, su esencia, sus bromas y sus exageraciones como niña adolescente. Para si esta semana estaba siendo una agonía, era como una brumosa niebla que no me permitía escapar, pensaba en ella todos los días, en cada momento a cada segundo. Necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba por último que me sonriera o que me mandara a decir con alguien que estaba bien, quizás si le escribía una carta, ahí vería como se la hago llegar, pesqué lápiz y papel y comencé.

**Primera carta de tu amado Edward porque ten presente que vendrán muchas más.**

4 de Enero de 1921

Para mi Bella:

Mi niña, mi pequeña y frágil niña, no sabe cuanto anhela mi alma y mi corazón volver a verla, tenerla a mi lado, besarla y decirle cuanto la amo, pero no se puede y créame que lo comprendo, parece que no fue muy buena idea bañarnos en el río.

Contarle lo que he hecho seria resumido a una palabra, nada. Han sido tan aburridos estos días sin verla han sido vacíos, inerte y solitarios, han sido una eternidad. Pero gracias a esto a aumentado el amor que siento por usted, ha aflorado en mi deseos de tenerla cerca y verla sonreír. Una ardiente pasión me hace quererla con locura. Le amo como nunca ame a otra, lo que siento nunca lo sentí, mas cuando vi sus ojos me inunde de amor. La amo, la amo y la amo, podría gritarlo hasta que mi voz desapareciese o escribirlo hasta que mi tinta acabase. Mi pequeña Isabella, mi dulce Bella, solo si puede o su salud se lo permite, esperare respuesta. La amo, se lo dije antes y se lo digo ahora, mi corazón le pertenece. Siempre suyo…

Edward Cullen

Le tuve que pagar a la cocinera para que jurara no decir nada a nadie sobre esta carta. No podía de la impaciencia, me fui a tomar un baño en el mismo río donde mi dulce niña se había bañado hasta que vi a lo lejos a Jessica era la chica del aseo y que tal parece ayudaba a vestir a mi niña, cometí el error de entrar desnudo al agua, ella a penas vio mi ropa se desvistió también, no podía negar que la muchacha era hermosa, pero yo ya no tenía ojos para otra que no fuese mi niña.

No te desvistas por favor- le pedí, pero no me hizo caso, se quedó con la interior. Comenzó a entrar lentamente.

¿Por qué Edward? ¿acaso no te gusto?- preguntó ya frente a mi.

Eres linda Jessica, pero y juro que no quiero parecer descortés, pero no es apropiado que usted esté desnuda frente a mi- rodee su cuerpo dispuesto a irme.

Me enviaron algo para ti Edward- dijo melosamente, me quedé paralizado ¿Bella?

¿Qué cosa?- dije sin voltearme.

Una carta…- susurró en mi oído, cerré los ojos, no puedo negar que soy un hombre y que ya a experimentado las artes del sexo, me pasaban cosas cuando me estimulaban y unas de las cosas que me encantaban era que me susurraran al oído.

De… de quien- trastabille.

De la niña de la casa- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cintura, sentí como las fue ajando, pero se las detuve.

¿me la podrías dar por favor?- y sin más salí del río y ante su vista curiosa me puse mi ropa aún mojado. La vi salir con la ropa pegada al cuerpo, se le traslucía todo, pero ahora había algo más importante que todo, una carta de mi bella.

¿Por qué la señorita le manda cartas secreteadas al peón de su padre?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

No digas nada por favor- le pedí extendiendo la mano.

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a darme por la cartita?- preguntó tocando mi pecho con su mano.

¿Qué quieres?- si era dinero ya no tenía así que rogaba que fuese algún favor, un "me debes una".

Un besito… quiero probar esos tan apetitosos labios- y ahí me arrepentí de rogar que no fuese dinero.

No puedo besarte, sería una falta de respeto, lo siento- le dije respetuosamente.

Entonces, adiós carta- dijo pescando su ropa y yéndose- ella no podía dejarme así, más que mal esa carta era para mi, ella no podía hacerme esto.

Pídeme otra cosa- supliqué.

Solo me interesa probar tus labios y si no lo haces… bueno, en tal caso Don Charlie tendrás que enterarse no más- se encogió de hombros.

No… el patrón no puede enterarse- ella sonrió victoriosa, esto me saldría muy caro.- solo un beso- ella asintió me acerqué, procuré que no fuese tan rápido para que quedara insatisfecha y me pidiese otro, pero tampoco fue tan largo, cuando nos separamos la vi relamerse los labios, el gesto era tan diferente a cuando lo hacía mi niña, cuando ella mordía sus labios o pasaba su lengua por ellos, era como si una fuerza sobre humana me atrajera más y me dieran más ansias de besarla.- mi carta- le dije.

Encantada cariño- y la saco del bolsillo de su delantal, sin más me fui de ese lugar hasta la casa antigua que fue de mis padres, aquella que se quemó. Me concentré en su pulcra y perfecta letra.

**Primera carta.**

4 de Enero de 1921

Edward

Podría decir mil veces que lo amo, que lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo, pero así y todo seria poco. Su carta fue maravillosa, provoco en mí una nostalgia terrible al no poder estar con usted. Estos días han sido aburridos, e tenido que estar en cama, pues el Doctor Uley se lo recomendó mi padre, no deja ni que me asome a la ventana.

No se preocupes que ya estoy mucho mejor y mas luego de lo que usted imagina estaremos juntos, juntos como antes y nos podremos bañar nuevamente en el riachuelo (aunque no creo sea muy buena idea).- reí de la inconciencia de sus palabras, de lo ligero que se tomaba esto, si supiera como la necesito locamente…

Mi Edward, porque sí eres mío, me perteneces, mi bello y hermoso Edward, lo amo con toda mi alma, mi corazón le pertenece, le pertenecen también mis pensamientos, mi cuerpo, mis besos y mi amor. En estos días de nuestra separación, me he sentido apenada pero esto me hace amarlo aun más.

Debo despedirme pues falta muy poquito para que mamá venga a darme la medicina.

Lo amaré eternamente…

Siempre suya Isabella Swan, su Bella.

Instintivamente me llevé la carta hasta el rostro para poder besarla ahí me percaté que el papel estaba impregnado de su aroma, de su esencia, me recosté en el pasto y pensé en la posibilidad de que ella estuviese junto a mi. Ya no había vuelta, esto ya estaba hecho, ella me pertenecía tanto como yo a ella… nos pertenecíamos y ese lazo ni su padre, el mío o la sociedad podría disolver… este camino que estábamos transitados tomados de las manos ya no tenía vuelta… ya no podíamos retornar además no lo queríamos, con ese pensamiento me puse en pie y entré hasta mi casita, mi humilde y pequeña casita, pero que con el pasar de los día me parecía más bella que antes… quizás fuese el amor que andaba en el aire. Sonreí.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Mala suerte

Edward POV

Me acosté alucinando y me levanté peor. La mañana pasó endemoniadamente lenta Don Charlie mando a llamarme quizás él me iba a decir por fin que mi niña ya estaba bien y tal como siempre podía llevarla hasta sus clases, oportunidad única, la aprovecharía gratamente en su compañía, hoy le diría lo dispuesto que estaba a dejarlo todo para que nos fuésemos juntos, hoy le iba a preguntar si ella quería irse conmigo, lógicamente junto a mi de momento no tendría lujos, pero estudiaría y me esforzaría el doble trabajando para lograr una posición para ella y para lo que juntos podíamos formar. Corrí hasta la casona principal.

¿Me mando a llamar Señor?- pregunté con mucha alegría.

Si muchacho, acércate necesito que me hagas un favor- el que quiere patrón pensé, juro que seré el mejor de sus empleados, juro que amaré y cuidaré mucho a su hija.

Mande usted patrón.- dije tratando de aclarar las ideas que tenía en la cabeza, no quería que de imprudente se me escapara algo que no podía decir, aún.

Toma- dijo el hombre indicando un revolver – necesito que le des a Aro Vulturi y que después me traigas a su mujer y a sus hijas.- no daba fe a lo que me estaba pidiendo… él… ¿él quería… él quiere que yo mate a ese hombre? Simplemente no lo podía creer.

Yo… yo no puedo patrón- dijo al instante, pero aún titubeando por la emoción de lo que este hombre frío me estaba pidiendo.

No te preocupes, que no iras solo, afuera te esperan 3 hombres más.- ya me imaginaba de quienes hablaba.

Lo siento patrón, pero no puedo.- trate de ser lo más sincero que pude, yo no mataría, no lo hice antes no lo haré ahora ni lo haré jamás.

Di una orden y mis ordenes se cumplen Edward.- golpeó la mesa.

Pero yo no puedo asesinar a un hombre señor, yo no quiero manchar con sangre mis manos.- además no podía hacerle eso a una familia, dejar viuda a una mujer y huérfana a unas pequeñas niñas… eso jamás… simplemente no podía.

Te servirá- dijo morbosamente- te creara agallas- pero… bien dicen que con el dinero no lo compras todo… este hombre no tiene corazón, por ende ni sentimientos.

Con todo respeto patrón, pero ¿Por qué no lo hace usted?- dicho esto me arrepentí, que falta de respeto.

No me cuestiones y no seas insolente, si no haces esto los hecho de la ascienda a ti y a tu padre, ¿me escuchaste?- se me abrieron los ojos a más no poder, lo menos que quería causarle a mi padre eran problemas.

Si patrón- dije bajando la cabeza y tomando el arma que estaba sobre la mesa.

Viven en la quebrada de las cenizas. Pégale un balazo medio a medio en la frente. Para que aprenda el güeon que con Charlie Swan nadie se mete.- dijo sonriendo, este hombre si que era malo, no podía comprender como dios lo había beneficiando con una familia tan linda.

Si patrón.- dije con resignación.

Tomé el caballo que estaba designado como mío para todas estas misiones, por así decirlas. Me armé de valor y junto a los peones de confianza del patrón nos encaminamos hasta la tan conocida quebrada de las cenizas. Allí en las montañas lo encontré trabajando la tierra.

Don Aro Vulturi- grité con el temor a flor de piel, yo no podía hacer esto.

Si- respondió el hombre sin saber lo que el destino deparaba para él y a su familia- ¿Qué se le ofrece joven?- me observó curioso.

Vengo de parte del Don Charlie Swan

¿si?- creo que ya estaba sospechando un poco- y, ¿Qué manda a decir ese futre?

Que con el no se juega- dije apuntándole con el arma, me daba tanta pena ver el temor en sus ojos, pero por mi padre y por mi bien estar sicológico tenía que encontrar un termino medio donde todos saliésemos beneficiados.

Muchacho, por favor no me haga daño, tengo una familia que cuidar- me suplico.

No te preocupes- dijo Erick otro de los peones- que mi patroncito las va a cuidar muy bien.- cerré los ojos instintivamente, esas mujer no solo iban a sufrir con la muerte de un ser amado, si no que iban a sufrir en manos de mi patrón.

Señorcito, dígale a su patrón que yo nunca le haría daño a nadie yo solo quería mi salario, lo que me correspondía, lo que me debía nada más.- argumentó juntando sus manos en son de súplica.

Vallan a buscar a su mujer y a sus hijas y llévenselas al patrón que yo me encargo de este hombre- ordené, se me estaba ocurriendo algo para no ensuciar mis manos con la sangre de este buen hombre. Esperé a que los otros se fueran.- yo no soy asesino- dije mirándolo intensamente.

No deje que se lleven a mi mujer y a mis hijas por favor- dijo el hombre hecho un mar de lágrimas- máteme, pero por favor no le haga daño a mi familia- suplicó otra vez, se me apretaba el corazón pero no estaba en mis manos disponer de tantas cosas.

Yo no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño, pues no quiero ensuciar con su sangre mis manos- me sentía mal por lo que le iba a ofrecer, pero era lo único que podía hacer por su familia- le quiero dar una posibilidad.- terminé.

Gracias señorcito, muchas gracias, dígale a su patrón que no lo volveremos a mosquear- dijo el hombre con lagrimas en los ojos- dígale que si quiere que nos vallamos del pueblo nos vamos… se puso en pie y sacudió su ropa.

No se confunda Don Aro, mi patrón dio una orden y yo por obligación debo de cumplirla. Me tengo que llevar a su mujer y a sus hijas. Debo ponerle un balazo en la mollera, pero se nota que usted no es un mal hombre no quiero hacerle daño, lo dejo irse. Empiece una nueva vida y olvídese de esta ciudad.- yo jamás había sido tan frío, ¿Por qué me estaba comportando así?

Pero yo no puedo joven, yo no puedo dejar que se lleven a mis mujeres.- agregó anonadado con mi petición.

Si de verdad aprecia un poco su vida lárguese porque mis compañeros no tendrán compasión con usted.- le advertí.

Pero yo no puedo dejar solas a mis mujeres.- corrieron lágrimas por su rostro.

Si lo deja más tranquilo, yo mismo me encargare de que nada les falte, por ultimo después usted puede rescatarlas, pero ahora es la única opción que puedo darle, tómela o déjela- sentencié fríamente.

La tomo- dijo el hombre llorando, su rostro estaba demacrado totalmente.

Entonces no pierda segundos y lárguese de esta ciudad cuanto antes- le pedí. Lo vi alejarse de mí y tuve que dar un tiro al aire para que los otros creyeran que de verdad lo había matado. Cuando llegué hasta la humilde morada Félix fue el primero que me intercepto.

¿lo mataste?- cuestionó.

Como el patrón mando- mentí. Pobres mujeres, las cuatro en su totalidad comenzaron a llorar, realmente ese no era un simple llanto, ellas gemían de dolor

bien hecho-me felicitó él mismo- te servirá para dejar de andar entre las faldas de papito- todos comenzaron a vociferar enormes risotadas. Después de unos minutos tomamos a las mujeres y comenzamos a acarrearlas contra su voluntad. Félix ve a Tanya Vulturi de aproximadamente unos 15 años de edad, es la hija mayor de Aro. Este comienza a molestarla porque era una niña de gran hermosura.

Esta bien bonita- dice el hombre tocándole los pechos- si no fuera porque le perteneces al patrón ya habrías sabio lo que es bueno hermosura- le dijo el miserable mientras le daba un lengüetazo entre el cuello y el rostro, ella que comienza a gritar horrorizadamente en el instante. La madre se percató de aquel repugnante acontecer.

Señor, por favor no le haga nada a mi niña pues, se lo imploro. Haga lo que quera conmigo, máteme si gusta pero no le haga daño a ella.- lloraba amargamente en las manos de Demetri.

Para lo que quiero a tu hija no me sirves tú porque eres vieja y fea- dijo burlescamente y obvio era mentira, era solo para infundir miedo porque la mujer tenía gran hermosura hace rato él mismo la miraba con otras intensiones. Era una mujer con ojos verdes intensos, su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura de un color caramelo exquisito, su piel era blanquita, su cuerpo era esbelto y pequeñito, nadie creería que tiene 3 hijas. En ese minuto el recuerdo de la hermosa Bella llego a mí y no pude manejar mi imaginación, imagine que la niña que estaba siendo acosada era ella, y que me pedía con lágrimas en los ojos que la ayudara. Así que rápidamente lo frené.

No le hagas daño a la señorita ¿me escuchaste?- mi tono de voz era autoritario.

No me di ordenes güeón, tú no eres nadie ¿me oíste?- dijo el hombre campestre agarrándome del cuello- así que no te metas conmigo, porque o si no va a salir muerto el señorcito- hubo una pausa y después prosiguió el hombre mirando a la pobre mujer que no paraba de llorar- Y tú escandalosa no te preocupes por ahora, porque después de que el patrón haga lo suyo, van a saber toditas lo que es bueno.- se alejó de mi. Juro que no lo vi venir, juro que ni en mis peores pesadillas quedé tan expuesto como ahora. Frente a todos estaba Aro Vulturi. En aquel minuto mi rostro se desfiguro y con revolver en mano, decidido, dio un tiro a uno de los nuestros que en ese minuto se encontraba con una de sus hijas, el cual murió en el instante, Erick. Félix fijo sus ojos en los míos y entendí, que por mi propio bien debía hacer algo en el instante, así que corrí velozmente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su esposa ya estaba entre mis brazos y con un revolver apuntándole la cabeza.

¿Qué significa esto? No se suponía que este güeón estaba muerto- preguntó indignado.

Había decidido darle una oportunidad, pero me equivoque.- traté de excusarme, su mirada me lo dijo todo, no valía la pena decir más, mi por venir ya estaba trazado.

Si pues maricón te equivocaste no más y esta equivocación la vas a pagar carita.- tragué en seco. Félix empuño su arma y le puso un primer balazo en el pecho a Vulturi que cuando se percató de su cruel destino susurró que cuidara a su familia, luego acercándose a este puso el último en la cabeza. Terminando la acción, Félix se acerco al hombre que se encontraba inerte en el suelo, que por casualidad era su primo. Luego con una mirada penetrante se me acerco, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en el suelo con la boca y la nariz sangrando, aquel hombre me había dado una gran paliza. Realmente no la sentí mucho, mi preocupación se centraba en aquel hombre, padre de familia que había sido muerto frente a su mujer y a sus hijas. Mi preocupación se centraba en el porvenir de aquellas mujeres y en cómo iba a cumplir mi promesa, porque yo se lo prometí yo asentí cuando él me pidió ese favor. Demetri dio la orden, debemos emprender rumbo, eran 4 en total la madre quien sola iba por el camino. Félix llevaba a Tanya, el otro hombre a Lauren niña de 14 años y yo llevaba a Alice de 13, todas y cada una llevaban un arma apuntándoles la mollera. Cuando llegamos y le presentamos el triunfo de nuestro proceder Don Charlie se sintió satisfecho con lo que había sucedido y con mi participación. Pero todo cambio cuando Félix entró en acción.

Patrón con todo respeto, me daría un minutito para poder hablar con usted- pidió.

Y, ¿que quieres?- curioseo el patrón, era lógico tarde o temprano tenía que saberse.

Informarle lo que paso no más- terminó este mirándome. En ese minuto supe que me vendría algo malo.

¿Dónde esta Erick?- pregunto dando un vistazo al grupo.

De eso mismo quiero hablarle pues- dijo este.

Ya, vamos.- A lo lejos veía como platicaban los dos hombres. Me preguntaba ¿Cual era más efusivo que el otro al hablar? No sentí del todo cuando a mi rostro se aproximaba un puño enorme el cual se me planto medio a medio, caí al suelo, y para rematarla conocí muy de cerca la suela de sus zapatos. Al finalizar la paliza y cuando llegue a casa, divise mi rostro en el espejo que se encontraba a unos metros de mí. Me mire con paciencia, el ojo derecho se encontraba totalmente cerrado y mi labio superior hinchado, a esto, cosa que no se puede divisar en un espejo, es una gran dolencia que siento en mis costillas. Me senté en el comedor, fue tan mí relajo que me quede profundamente dormido, no se cuantas horas habrán sido, pero solo me despertó el griterío que armo mí padre cuando diviso a su hijo único con el rostro desfigurado y con la sangre coagulada por todas partes.

¿Qué te sucedió hijo mío?- preguntó histérico.

El patrón quería que matara a un hombre- corte la oración con un llanto estremecedor, quizás era verdad que era un poco sentimental o muy regalón de mi padre, pero es que yo no era una mala persona, yo no podía ver morir a un hombre y no sentir pesar.

¿pero por qué tu?- preguntó.

Porque quería que me hiciera hombre.- seguía llorando y cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía el rostro destruido de aquel hombre pidiéndome que cuidara de su familia.

Y tu, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿lo mataste?- me miró feo.

No, no pude, quise darle una oportunidad pidiéndole que se fuera de la ciudad, pero no se fue y mato a uno de los nuestros, al primo de Félix- también me dolía la muerte de Erick, estaba seguro que no era un mal hombre pero tampoco merecía morir, de seguro también tenía familia que lo iba a sufrir.

¿al Erick?- se sorprendió mucho.

Si- susurré.

y, ¿Félix te hizo esto?- volvió a preguntar, ya no quería responder, estaba cansado pero tenía que tranquilizar su preocupación.

No papá, fue el patrón, que al enterarse de lo que paso se sulfuro y me saco la mugre.- le conté.

Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?- se tocaba el cabello sin comprender, la frustración era evidente en su rostro.

No se papá, no se por que tanto interés por él- era un simple peón ¿o no? Siguiendo su lógica, porque obvio esta que yo no creo que una persona por su condición económica o su puesto merezca morir.

Hijo mío, lo que no entiendo es por qué te tenia que elegir a ti- decía apoyando mi rostro en su pecho de forma tan cariñosa. Me dejo unos minutos sólo para ir a buscar algodón y alcohol. Él mismo curó mis heridas y me obligó a guardar reposo. Como deseaba poder ver a mi niña, como deseaba que fuese ella nuevamente la que curara con tanta delicadeza mis heridas.

Bella POV

Han pasado 10 días desde que recibí la carta de Edward y que no le mandé la mía, no entendía porque no se había vuelto a comunicar conmigo. Lo extrañaba tanto, necesitaba poder besarlo, poder decirle que lo amaba con mis propios labios, poder decirle cuanta falta me había hecho. Quería contarle de mis días, que supiera que papá me iba a comenzar a enviar a clases de piano otra vez así que podríamos de nuevo comenzar a casar las tardes juntos, quería besarlo de verdad que necesitaba sentirme en contacto con su cuerpo.

Edward POV

10 días habían pasado sin poder tener noticias de mi niña, 10 días sin saber como avanzaba condición. Muchas veces intenté ponerme en pie pero no pude, tenía fracturada 2 costillas y los leves movimientos me dejaban sin poder respirar de tanto dolor. Lo único que deseaba era poder besar los dulces labios de mi niñita hermosa, quería poder estrechar su cintura acercarla a mi y decirle en su oído lo mucho que la amaba. Pero para mi muy mala suerte no ha venido a verme, no se que hacer, porque en estas condiciones no me puedo ponerme en pie, ni tampoco voy a arriesgar a mi padre para que le de mi recado, solo esperare que el destino se encargue de enterarla de mi actual condición y que pueda venir a aliviar con sus caricias mis dolencias.

Bella POV

Salí de mi recamara con la disposición de que hoy viniese Edward a buscarme, me fui al comedor para poder desayunar.

buen día- salude, en la mesa estaba sentado mi padre a la cabecera con mi madre a su lado izquierdo, al lado de ella mi silla vacía. Al lado derecho de mi padre estaba Emmett mi hermano mayor y a su lado Rosalie su bellísima esposa que encargaba un bebé, según el médico tenía más o menos 6 meses, se veían tan enamorados, Rossi tuvo suerte se pudo casar enamorada, suerte que yo jamás tendría porque amaba a Edward y mi padre jamás aprobaría esa unión.

Buen día hija querida- dijo mi padre con un gesto para que me acercara a besarlo y así lo hice, pasé por el lado de todos dejando cariñosos besos, hoy estaba muy feliz porque después de tanto esperar por fin podría ver a mi amado… dios Edward te amo, dije para mi sonriendo como una tonta.

Parece que aún tienes calentura, de un derepente te pusiste roja como tomate- dijo mi hermano, yo le saqué la lengua el sabía de mis constantes sonrojos, sonrió. Vino Lauren a servirme, pude notar que no me miraba con micho aprecio lo que me extraño porque a mi ella me caía muy bien, pero en fin, no iba a dejar que nadie opacara mi felicidad.

Papá…- dije tanteando terreno.

Si hija- preguntó dando sorbos a su café.

Como ya estoy bien… bueno, quería pedirte que le dijeras al peón encargado- me dio coraje tener que llamarlo así, pero si lo llamaba por su nombre mi padre se enojaría porque estoy haciendo contacto con él- que me lleve a mis clases de piano, extraño mucho a Áng y estoy segura que me e perdido mucho de su próximo matrimonio con Ben- otra que tenía suerte, se había enamorado a primera vista cuando vio a Be, lo único que no me gustaba era la diferencia de edad, él tenía 40 y ella apenas 15.

Bien hija… ¿Emmett?- preguntó mi padre, el aludido se estaba comiendo un pan de 3 bocados.

Si padre- dijo este.

¿Podrías llevarla?- preguntó lo que obviamente me extraño demasiado.

Bueno yo…- no lo dejé terminar, además por su cara sabía que no quería, era un flojo y jamás le gusto caminar.

Padre, pero ¿y él peón que dispones para mi?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa, Rosalie y mi madre me miraron curiosas pero no dijeron nada, los hombres no se fijaron porque estaban concentrados en comer.

Está enfermo- soltó este y pude imaginarme mi rostro sorprendido, preocupado y pálido, ahora las mujeres me miraron aún más curiosas.

¿le pasó algo grave?- pregunté.

No lo sé- no volvió a tocar el tema.

Emmett acompaña a tu hermana- dijo mi padre poniéndose en pie.

Pero…- de nuevo no lo dejé terminar.

No es necesario padre puedo esperar- ahora lo que me urgía era poder ir a ver a Edward- además se nota que Emmett no quiere alejarse de su Rosita- como él le decía, mi padre sonrió.- soy comprensible y puedo esperar- él asintió y se me acercó para besarme.

Me enorgulleces cada día más, el hombre que elijamos para ti se llevará una perfecta mujer- me quedé helada ¿Qué elijan para mi? ¿iban a elegir un hombre para mi? Traté de sonreír para que nadie pudiese sospechar más de mí. Al rato me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a Jessica, ella era la indicada, ella vivía sabiendo siempre lo que ocurría en la haciendo, era quien me contaba todos los cotilleos habidos y por haber, quien me había hablado mucho de Edward antes de que mi padre lo contratara.

¿Jessica?- pregunté amablemente mientras tomaba una manzana roja del frutero, se veía riquísima.

¿Qué manda la señorita?- no me gustó su tono pero nuevamente lo dejé pasar.

¿podría hacerte una pregunta? Estoy segura que lo sabrás- agregué.

Pregunte pues- dijo concentrada en los preparativos del almuerzo ¿tan temprano y ya en ello? Bueno en fin.

¿quería saber que tiene el joven Edward?- pregunté.

¿su peón? ¿Por qué debería interesarle la salud de su peón?- ¿ella especulaba sobre…? Me dio un poco de miedo. No creo que la cocinera fuese tan imprudente de comentarle algo de la carta que el di destinada para mi amor.

Él es quien me lleva y trae de las clases de piano ¿Por qué no debería preocuparme? Siempre me e preocupado por todos los trabajadores de esta hacienda ¿o no?- no entendía hasta donde quería llegar.

Pero… ¿a él le tiene un cariño especial no? Digo o si no, no se andaría secreteando ¿no?- dicho Rosa de lo dijo.

¿Qué sabes de eso?- pregunté.

Lo de las cartitas que se envían…- dijo un poco enojada.

Y ¿eso te molesta?- pregunté confundida.

Si y mucho porque Edward me encanta y es para mi, de deje de leer novelas románticas y ponga los pies bien en el suelo, Edward es un peón y su padre jamás aceptara esto- me quedé fría… tenía que actuar rápido si quería que esto no se supiese.

Edward y yo somos solo amigos y te pido por favor que no mal interpretes las cosas porque o si no lamentarás estarme calumniando es muy grave, si mi padre lo sabe no creo que le agrade mucho- dije.

Eso mismo creo yo, si su padre se entera que está teniendo amovidos con el peón se molestará mucho, quizás que cosas hacen cuando se pierden por tantas horas- esto si que era el colmo, levanté mi mano y la estampé contra su rostro, ella quedó sorprendida.

No te permito china de porquería que me hables de esa forma, ubícate por tu bien y por el de tu madre- Rosa la cocinera era su madre- porque o si no se irán de esas tierras haraposas igual como llegaron- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- el día que te vuelvas a dirigir a mi recuerda tu lugar y recuerda mi posición, no eres nadie así que no intentes llenar de porquerías la cabeza de mi padre que no le creerá a una cualquiera y ofrecida como tu- se me pasó la mano pero quería que entendiera quien mandaba aquí, me sentí miserable cuando vi lágrimas correr por su rostro, suspiré frustrada. Nadie me decía nada de Edward así que tendría que ir a su casa, pero… ¿y si estaba su padre? Ya no me interesaba, necesitaba verlo. Pesqué una bolsita de genero y eché un poco de fruta, nosotros teníamos muchas y a fines de cuenta siempre se terminaban echando a perder, pequé la azúcar y la llevé también, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que faltaba en mi caza, había una bodega llena de alimentos. Me encaminé hasta que llegué a la casita que tanto había extrañado. Golpee y esperé unos segundos, quien abrió la puerta fue Don Carlisle, tenía las manos con harina, quizás estaba haciendo pan.

Niña Isabella- dijo sorprendido.

¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte que me digas Bella?- le pregunté sonriendo.

Es que no puedo niña, pero dígame por favor ¿para qué soy bueno?- sonrió, nunca me había fijado, pero este hombre era muy lindo, ya veía a quien había salido su hijo.

¿me invitaría a pasar? Es que hace un poco de frío acá afuera- dije recordando lo calentita que era la suya.

Oh, disculpe usted mi falta de educación, por supuesto- entré y él se fijó en las cosas que traía.

Son para usted- dije, era poco, pero quería tener un gesto con él.

Para qué se molesto niña- se puso un poco serio.

Es un poco de fruta, en mi casa hay tanta que termina perdiéndose y bueno el otro día su hijo me invitó una taza de té y me percaté que no tenían azúcar así que me tome la molestia de traerles un poco- dije sonriendo.

No debió, su padre podría molestarse con usted niña- dijo con el seño fruncido, se dirigió a la cocina y era verdad, estaba haciendo pan, me gustó verlo en algo tan domestico y bueno una labor de mujer, daría mucho para ver antes de mi muerte a mi padre hacer eso.

No se preocupe Señor en mi casa hay una bodega llena de azúcar así que nadie lo notara, no comprendo como papá no les da a ustedes- dije cuestionando ese hecho, tendría que hablar con él sobre eso.

No… lo… se…- dijo nervioso- en tal caso, gracias niña Isabella y por favor no le llame Señor, dígame Carlisle- me pidió.

Solo si usted me dice Bella o bueno "niña" bella si lo prefiere- dije y el asintió.

Bueno "niña Bella"- sonreí- ¿Qué la trae por mi humilde morada?- preguntó.

Muy linda y acogedora por lo demás- agregué para tratar de agradarle, aunque no era mentira, su casa era hermosa con gran calidad humana… me encantaría que en la mía se sintiera esto que se podía sentir aquí.

Gracias otra vez- seguía con su tarea.

Bueno…- tenía que disparar- me enteré que su hijo no estaba muy bien, muy por el contrario que dijeron que estaba bien enfermo- le dije y él asintió, me dolía el estómago al saber que estaba en esta misma casa a pasos de mi y no podía ir a su encuentro y poder besar esos labios tan deseables.

Si… sufrió un…- parecía pensar mucho lo que decir, lo que me pareció muy curioso.- accidente- concluyó.

¿Qué le pasó?- pregunté muy interesada y preocupada, él no tenía idea que mi estabilidad sentimental estaba en sus manos.

Se cayó y quedó un poco delicado- concluyó, estaba haciendo redondelas con las masas mientras las ponía en la cocina. Al rato comenzó a salir muy rico aroma.

¿tiene muchos dolores?- pregunté y el muy apenado asintió lo que hizo que mi corazón se arrugara.- ¿está tomando medicina?

No la e podido comprar aún no es día de pago- ¿Qué? ¿mi padre no le había dado dinero para poder comprarle la medicina a su hijo?

¿Cómo dice?- no entendía esta situación.

Es que nosotros tenemos fijado un día de pago ent…- lo frente.

Entiendo eso Carlisle, lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo mi padre no te dio el dinero que necesitabas para las medicinas de tu hijo?- pregunté y él solo se encogió de hombros, esto me parecía el colmo de los colmos.

No se moleste con su padre, él tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se recuerda de las pequeñeces- dijo humildemente, pero podía ver que aunque defendía a mi padre le dolía esta situación, el no poder darle la medicina a tu hijo y verlo sufrir por dolores debe ser algo terrible. Tomé mi cartera y saqué dinero que le entregué.- no niña… ¿Cómo se le ocurre?- me lo estaba devolviendo.

¿prefieres que tu hijo siga con esos insoportables dolores antes de recibirlo?- pregunté- ¿le dirá a alguien? Porque yo no, este será nuestro pequeño secreto- sonreí y le besé su mejilla, él quedó muy sorprendido.

Es que… no quiero abusar, usted es tan buena con nosotros- ¿Qué podía hacer? Además esto era por mi también, no quería ver sufrir al amor de mi vida, claro esta que este argumento no podía exponérselo a él.- ¿puede ser como un préstamo?- preguntó.

No… es un regalo de mi parte…- nos quedamos callados unos momentos- ¿Qué está esperando?- me miró curioso- valla a comprarle los remedios- sonrió.

Si, bueno, primero le llevaré desayuno a mi hijo, el pobre no puede ponerse en pie- se me partió el corazón, juro que luche con todas mis fuerzas para no ponerme a llorar.

No se preocupe yo puedo hacerlo, valla- le alenté.

Es que… no… ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Si el patrón se llega a enterar de esto me mata- dijo muy seguro ¿mi padre sería capaz de eso?

¿le dirá usted?- pregunté- porque yo no le diré a nadie, este será nuestro segundo pequeño secretito- el viejo sonrió tan genuinamente que por segundos me pareció que esto era con todo lo que podría vivir y ser feliz, él su maravilloso hijo y yo…

Por favor no se haga daño- me pidió y se puso su abrigo para después despedirse. Me puse a buscar entre los muebles las cosas para hacerle el desayuno, sonreía como una idiota, por fin iba a poder hacer esto y en su casita. Puse agua y esperé a que hirviera, por mientras pele un poco de fruta de la que le traje y se la piqué en un plato, había manzana, pera, plátano, naranja y uvas, un desayuno muy nutritivo, con otras naranjas le hice un vaso de juro natural, le hice también huevos, le puse pan del que su padre acababa de hornear, mantequilla, té y en un posillito chiquito le eché un poco de azúcar para que el se sirviera a gusto. Solo esperaba que todo fuese de su agrado. Respiré unas cuantas veces hasta que toqué su puerta.

Pasa papá, estoy despierto- dijo con ese tono tan amable característico de él. Abrí y volví a tomar la bandeja, asomé solo mi cabeza y me fije que él no miraba en esta dirección si no que hacia fuera ¿Qué era tan interesante? Dejé la bandeja en el velador, su pieza era pequeñita pero estaba todo muy ordenadito, frente a su cama había una silla así que me senté ahí, él todavía no me miraba, así que tendría que hablar.

No se que tan interesante hay afuera- se dio vuelta lentamente y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando me vio sentada frente a él- que no me presta ni tan poquita- hice un gesto con mis dedos- de su atención- sonreí.

Bella- susurró.

Aquí estoy- dije.

¿Cómo entró?- dijo estirándome su mano, sabiendo claramente lo que quería, me acerqué y me senté junto a él- ¿y mi padre?- preguntó curioso pero con una flamante sonrisa en el rostro.

Por la puerta y salió para comprar sus medicamentos- dije.

¿le abrió él? Y ¿Cómo consiguió el dinero?- volvió a preguntar sujetando muy fuerte mi mano.

Si y no lo sé- traté de hacerme la tonta.

No sabe mentir Bella- sonrió.

¿tan evidente soy?- pregunté sonrojada.

Demasiado…

Se lo dí yo- solté de golpe.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Bueno… ¿Cómo se le ocurre a mi padre recibírselo?- dijo acomodándose, su cara lo reflejó todo.

Uno ¿Qué tiene? Y dos ¿Cómo se le ocurre a usted querer vivir con ese dolor?- me enojé un poco, pensé que iba a valorar más el detalle.

No se enojes por favor, es que usted debe pensar que estamos abusando y yo no quiero eso…- bajó la vista me acerqué para por fin hacer lo que tanto había deseado, lo besé tiernamente.

Y ¿Por qué usted piensa por mi?- sonrió sobre mis labios- ¿Qué acaso no le queda claro que lo amo?- pregunté- ¿Qué no quiero que sufra dolores? No me reclame, solo me estoy preocupando por usted- le dije volviendo a besarlo.

Dios bella, no sabes cuanto desee tenerla aquí, así- dijo besándome más intensamente, por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar, aparte me percaté que a él le costaba así que no quería abusar.

Le traje su desayuno- le informe indicando la bandeja.

¿lo preparó usted?- preguntó sorprendido.

Para mi amor- le susurré y se lo puse en las piernas.

Se ve muy rico- sonreí, intentó pescar la cuchara pero le dolió.

Ok… me encanta esto, no que sufra dolores- rectifiqué seriamente- pero si que tenga que atenderlo, así que usted ni se mueva porque yo se lo daré- entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué acaso él no se daba cuenta de lo tentador que era con esas miraditas?

Me podría acostumbrar a esto- dijo recibiéndome fruta.- Así que ¿azúcar?- alzó una ceja.- ¿de quien será causa esto?- me encogí de hombros, seguimos riendo y bromeando, dejaría que desayunara antes de bombardearlo con preguntas.- estuvo delicioso- dijo- ¿cree que mi padre quiera prepararme uno igual todas las mañanas?- ambos negamos y sonreímos. Me acerqué más él me indicó que me acostara a su lado, su rostro estaba sonrojado a un lado y con una cicatriz, delicadamente acaricie su frente.

¿Qué paso?- ya no pude aguantar más.

Me extrañaba que aún no preguntara- dijo agarrándose más fuerte de mi cintura, besé la comisura de sus labios.- pero no pasó nada amor mío- me desilusionó que no me lo quisiera contar.

¿Cómo que nada- volví a preguntar- o es que ya no confía en mí?- se me partía el alma si se tratara de eso.

¿Cómo puede decir eso? si usted sabe cuanto yo la amo- frunció el seño.

El amor requiere confianza, y yo me di cuenta que usted no confías en mí y eso me angustia mucho Edward- me iba a poner en pie para irme- porque me doy cuenta que no me ama de verdad- sentí mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Que injusta es Bella- dijo esquivando mi mirada- ¿Cómo puede decir o pensar semejante cosa?- su rostro denotaba decepción.

Lo que pasa es que me angustia mucho lo que le sucedió y usted no dices palabra alguna Edward- dije rápidamente.

La entiendo, pero eso no le da derecho de dudar de mí amor- pasó hasta el enojo.

Lo siento mucho amor mío- dijo acariciando su rostro- perdone por decir esas cosas, pero… bueno… perdone- lo miré directamente a los ojos.

Me golpeo su padre- dijo velozmente ¿Qué? ¿había escuchado bien?

¿Cómo?- ¿será por lo nuestro? Quizás Edward se lo confesó, pero, pero…

No fue nada amor mío ¿podríamos dejar este tema?- dijo besándome y yo solo pude asentir. Me impregné de su aroma, de su esencia, lo amaba y no dejaría que nadie más lo dañase ni siquiera mi padre.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Contándoselo a Áng

Edward POV

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde y llamaron a la puerta de nuestra casa era el patrón, al que no le había visto ni la punta de la nariz después de la paliza que me dio. Sentía que conversaban mi padre y él en el salón, ya me podía parar y caminar así que me pegué bien a la puerta

Carlisle- dice el patrón a mi padre- ¿Cómo estas mi buen amigo?- era como si nada hubiese pasado.

Más o menos Don Charlie- dijo mi padre ¿para qué más leña al fuego? Mi padre debería dejarlo como esta.

¿Por qué amigo?- era realmente como si nada.

Por lo sucedido con mi hijo patrón- le recordó mi padre al desmemoriado.

No te quedes en eso mi buen Carlisle. El pasado, pasado está, ahora si tu necesitas para comprar algún medicamento, yo me hago cargo de todo, más que mal fui yo quien le dio esa paliza a tu cabro pero por razones justificadas- se excuso.

Nada justifica que usted le halla pegado a mi hijo patrón, usted no tiene ningún derecho.- padre…

¿Cómo dices?- preguntó sorprendido al escuchar a mi padre respondiéndole por primera vez.

Eso patrón, que ni yo siendo su padre le he tocado alguna vez.- déjalo ahí papá, pedía en mi fuero interno.

Mira Carlisle omitiré lo que acabas de decir, para no tener nuevamente que recordarte que el Señor aquí, soy yo. Aunque no estoy aquí para darte explicaciones, vengo a ver a tu cabro.- dijo sin miramientos.

¿para que si se puede saber?- cuestionó mi padre.

Él trabaja para mi ¿No? Lo necesito- agregó el viejo.

No patrón, no lo mande a él, Edward no nació para eso.- me defendió mi padre y ciertamente esta vez se lo agradecí, yo no quería tener que volver a dañar a alguien.

¿no nació para que? No es para lo que te imaginas… por el momento, pero tienes que pensar que por la culpa de él murió uno de mis mejores hombres, el que cumplía con todas mis órdenes, así que llegara la instancia en que a él le toque pagarme por la muerte de un hombre tan fiel.- explicó y yo solo pude ponerme rígido. Dejaron de conversar y comenzaron a caminar hasta mi pieza, así que rapidito me recosté en la cama.

¿Cómo has estado muchacho?- preguntó entrando el hombre.

Mejor- respondí temerosamente.

Que bueno, porque necesito que me hagas un trabajito- él había dicho que no era para eso de momento, pero igual me puse muy nervioso.

Patrón yo…- pero no me dejó terminar.

Escúchame bien Edward, por una estupidez de tu parte murió el hombre que cumplía todas mis órdenes, así que el día que me toque enviarte a alguna parte tendrás que hacerlo, me lo debes, pero por ahora no te preocupes que necesito que hagas otra cosa, ¿puedes caminar?

No muy bien, patrón.- aunque estaba mejor no podía desplazarme por grandes trayectos.

Bueno, de igual forma no era muy sacrificado solo necesitaba que como siempre lo haz hecho llevaras a mi hija a su clase de piano, la niña me tiene loco con que desea ir y en la casa nadie puede llevarla, pero bueno, tendré que mandar a otro, no te preocupes.- agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Patrón- dije velozmente- de igual forma puedo hacerlo. Más que mal no es una tarea tan pesada y tengo que reincorporarme luego me guste o no, no se preocupe patrón, cuente conmigo.- quería poder verla hace 2 días que no podía venir, decía en una carta que había estado muy ocupada porque su madre le estaba enseñado a cocinar y que apenas pudiese venía a traerme una muestra de su avance. Mi semblante cambió, por unos minutos el dolor era imperceptible.

Cuídala Edward, si algún día le sucede algo o le pones un dedo encima abusando de mi confianza, te mato, ¿me escuchaste?- tragué en seco.

Si patrón.- si supiera que estábamos llegando a una instancia donde de vez en cuando era imposible mantener las manos tranquilas… dios mío.

Ya muchacho, Bella debe estar esperándote en el salón.

En minutos estoy allá.- dije.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible quería que me viese arreglado, ella lo merecía, así que con una parte de mi salario me compré ropa nueva, no quería avergonzarla. Sin más me fui a paso lento hasta la gran casona. La esperé en la entrada de la casa, estaba ahí frente a mi más bella, más frágil y más rojita que nunca. Se aproximó, lo único que hicimos fue mirarnos, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo por abrasarla y besarla, pero logre darme cuenta que Rosa, la cocinera miraba tras la puerta, así que nos limitamos a decirnos entre dientes; Te Amo.

Tímidamente Bella pasó por mi lado emanando ese perfume delicioso como a frutas silvestres. Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me percaté cuando con gran ímpetu mi niña se lanzó sobre mi y me besó, nuestros labios danzaban en un son maravilloso y nuestros cuerpos tomaban forma propia al fundirse con el del otro, la amaba, sencillamente ella era todo lo que alguna vez fantasee.

Tuve que recordarle que si nos seguíamos entreteniendo llegarían tarde a su clase, así que ella comenzó a correr un poco, mientras yo solo me limitaba a caminar más rápido, cuando se percataba que ella estaba más adelante que yo, retrocedía con un andar sensual y sin más nos volvíamos a fundir en un perfecto beso. Una cuadra antes de la casa de doña Isidora su maestra nos debíamos despedir.

Aunque no me gustaría la tengo que dejar- susurré en su oído.

Pues no me deje entonces y pídame no entrar a clase y nos vamos por ahí- me dio un besito en los labios.

Sabe que me encantaría, pero no podemos, alguien nos podría ver- dije temeroso más por su suerte que por la mía, yo estaba dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella.

Lo amo mi Edward- susurró mirándome intensamente, tuve una idea descabellada, aquella donde la llevaba a mi casa y la hacía mía, pero ella se merecía algo mejor, no podía ser posible que la deshonrara así como así no más.

No me haga esto, usted no sabe lo que provoca en mi- la besé.

Tengo que irme- dijo sonrojada y a regañadientes me tuve que separar de ella.

Vengo por usted a la hora de salida- ella asintió y dándome otro besito se fue.

Bella POV

Las palabras de mi Edward me dejaron desconcertada ¿las cosas que yo provocaba en él? No tenía idea que yo lo provocaba, solo pensé que era yo la que andaba un poco más acalorada cuando estaba cerca de él y me besaba. Si tan solo supiese lo que él provocara en mí, había noches donde despertaba sudada por sueños pecaminosos y después me daba una gran vergüenza poder mirarlo. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la casa de doña Isidora, me voltee para verlo una última vez y sus ojos me enloquecieron, me sonrojé.

Ángela Weber era una niña de cabellos Castaños y de ojos color café, su tez más o menos oscura y su cuerpo esbelto. Era la niña mas desarrollada de mis amigas y a sus 15 años ya estaba siendo cortejada por un gran empresario de la capital, su nombre era Ben y tal parece que era un buen tipo.

Cuando entré vi en la sala donde se encontraba el piano a mi grupo de amigas. Me senté donde siempre, pero no estaba prestando mucha atención a la lección de hoy, más aún mis pensamientos estaban muy lejanos a este lugar. De repente la señora Isidora salió del salón y Áng me tironeo de la mano para alejarme del grupo.

¿Qué sucede Bella? recuerda que hemos sido amigas desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres, así que no debes mentirme.- me advirtió de ante mano.

Estoy enamorada Áng… perdidamente enamorada- susurré sonriendo a más no poder. Mi mejor amiga saltó de su asiento y no paraba de abrazarme y darme besos en las mejillas, éramos como hermanas.

Felicidades amiga y, ¿Cuándo será el matrimonio?- entré en razón que quizás no debí haberle dicho… bajé la vista apenada.- pero, ¿no te casaras?, o sea, ¿no te están cortejando?- preguntó curiosa.

Es lo que más anhela mi alma, pero no.- volví a bajar la vista, me dieron unas inmensas ganas de llorar por mi situación y también por su mirada de cuestionamiento.

Pero… mírame- dice la joven tocándome el rostro- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?- agregó.

Se llama Edward, Edward Cullen, tiene 20 años y lo amo.- concluí.

Si pero… o sea, ¿Quién es?- volvió a preguntar y caí en cuanta.

Has sido mi mejor amiga y lo serás siempre, solo quiero que seas mesurada y no lo comentes por favor- ella asintió- hay Ángela, mi alma se estremece de angustia, el joven que amo es el mismo que viene a buscarme todas las tardes. Es un peón de mi padre.- un gran silencio inundo la sala, Ángela se dedicó a mirarme por muchos minutos sin decir nada. La señora Isidora hizo acto de presencia y ya no me dio tiempo de volver a hablar. Cuando la clase terminó y salimos, ahí como siempre estaba mi perdición andante. Mi Edward.

¿Cómo le fue?- preguntó mi amado.

No muy bien…- lo que le extraño- ¿podemos irnos?- él solo asintió. Me desagradaba sentir aquella mirada tan fue de mi mejor amiga, la que era casi, casi mi hermana, la que esperaba fuese la única que me comprendiera, pero tal y como siempre me equivoqué.

¿Qué sucedió Bella?- preguntó curioso.

Le conté a mi amiga que estoy enamorada de usted, pero ella no lo tomó muy bien- lo tenía más que claro.

Pero… pero… ¿ella le puede decir a su padre?- preguntó preocupado.

No lo creo…- susurré. Tomó mi mano y me acercó a su cuerpo para poder hacerme olvidar mis problemas y si que lo logró.- gracias amor- dije besándolo de nuevo.

Solo no este triste porque me apena a mí por no saber que hacer- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Su sola presencia me alegra… solo… nunca me deje por favor- no sabía que podía pasar, si ella pensaba que era por mi bien quizás le diría a mi padre.

Jamás mi amor- y me volvió a besar. Llegamos hasta la casa y estaba un poco hambrienta, me dijo que si quería podía ir a comer a su casa aprovechando que su padre andaba haciendo unos trámites con el mío en el centro de la ciudad. Fui hasta la cocina donde estaba Jessica, le pedí por favor que le dijera a mi madre que ya había llegado y que iba a ir a dar una vuelta por la hacienda, ella asintió sin hablarme.

Jessica me odia- dije dándole a Edward las cosas que aquella misma mujer me había juntado, quería cocinar en la casa de Edward.

¿Por qué tendría que odiarla?- preguntó un poco nervioso o… ¿fue mi imaginación?

Porque usted le gusta Edward… ella me encaró y sabe de nuestras cartas- dije y él se volteo para dejar las cosas en la cocina.- ¿lo sabía?- su nerviosismo no podía ser por otra cosa.

Si… ella misma fue quien me trajo la suya- me miró y sabía que algo no me estaba diciendo.

Ok… ¿Qué más?- pregunté.

Nada más- dijo nervioso otra vez.

Edward lo conozco, dígame ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

Es que… bueno también sabía que le gusto, me chantajeo para darme la carta- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¿chantajeo cómo?- pregunté.

Bueno… ella me pidió que la besara y…- me llevé las manos a la boca.- no fue nada amor- acarició mi rostro.

¿la besaste?- pregunté molesta.

¿Qué podía hacer? Si no lo hacía llevaría su carta a las mismas manos de su padre, quería protegerla- era tonto que me enojara tanto, pero me dolía que los labios de esa bruja tocaron los de mi Edward.

Dígame que no siente nada por ella- le pedí cerrando los ojos.

No siento nada por ella, porque la amo a usted- sonreí. Dejamos pasar este incidente, tendría que conversar con esa niña para que dejara de ilusionarse con mi Edward. Le preparé un pastel con frutas muy rico según él, pero sabía que lo decía porque lo había preparado yo, cualquier cosa que yo hiciera él amaría.

¿vamos al río?- pregunté.

Amor ¿quiere volver a enfermarse?- preguntó.

Vamos- hice caritas de animalito a punto de morir y a él no le quedó más que rodar los ojos y asentir. Era rico poder estar así con él y poder disfrutar de las cosas simples a las que jamás había estado acostumbrada.

Lo amo- dije mientras le quitaba la camisa para que nos metiéramos al río.

Bella- susurró mirándome fijamente.

No querrá que se estropee su ropa ¿verdad?- pregunté y él negó. Después que lo ayudé con su ropa me voltee para que me desabrochara el corsé. Sentí su mirada recorrer todo mi cuerpo y me sonrojé, pero no esperé que dijera algo, solo me metí al río mientras él me seguía. Comenzamos a jugar como verdaderos niños pequeños, nos lanzábamos agua, nos abrasábamos y besábamos a cada instante.

Te amo Isabella Swan- me dijo y sentí sus manos masajear mi espalda y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió completa.

¡Bella, por dios! ¿Qué haces?- me separé a velocidad casi inhumana de Edward el que estaba con el pecho expuesto a mi amiga. Comenzamos a salir un poco del río.

Pero, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar, vi a Edward ponerse la ropa porque sí, también él había entrado solo en ropa interior.

Que insensata Isabella, podría haber sido tu padre- no me gustaba que me llamara por mi nombre.

Pero no eres mi padre- dije avergonzada.

Por dios Isabella- dijo la joven con tono de angustia. Vi a Edward removerse inquieto a mi lado

Señorita déjeme explicarle, pasa que…- pero ella lo frenó.

¡cállate!- gritó Áng con odio desbordante en la mirada. Edward quedó helado.- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irrespetuoso? ¿Cómo puedes involúcrate con la hija de TÚ PATRÓN?, ¿Qué no sabes lo que puede ocurrirte o lo que puede pasarle a ella?- me indicó.

Déjate de ser hiriente- le pedí.- él es el hombre que yo amo y no me interesa lo que ni tú ni nadie diga ¿quedó claro?- me había enojado la forma en la que le habló a Edward.

Pero por Dios que insensatez, entiende, tu eres el peón del fundo y ella la hija del dueño del fundo. Esto no puede ser, no puedes desnudarte frente a éste joven Isabella, y tú no debes dejar que ella lo haga. Sinceramente espero que esto no haya pasado a más.

¡Ya cállate!- le grité.

Bella…- susurró sorprendida.

Si esto hubiese pasado a más, todo habría sido por amor, así que deja de juzgarme- le grité.

¿amor? ¿amor, Isabella? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que es el amor?- preguntó con aires de superioridad.

¿y qué es lo que sabes tú de el?- pregunté molesta.

Mucho más que tú- dijo.

¿Por qué? porque según tú tuviste la suerte de enamorarte del hombre que tu padre dictaminó ¿sinceramente crees que eso es amor? Porque yo no- grité- yo creo que te amoldaste a la situación, que te engañas pensando eso para no seguir sufriendo como al principio ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunté- ¿recuerdas cuando llorabas por todos lados porque tu papá ya había arreglado tu matrimonio y te estaba dejando a merced de un viejo patético?- me dio vuelta el rostro con una tremenda cachetada que me dejó boquiabierta, ella jamás había sido ni un poco agresiva conmigo.

¿Qué crees que dirá tu padre cuando se entere de éste amorío con su peón?- me estaba amenazando, sabía que se me había pasado la mano con lo que le dije así que si optaba por decir algo, no podría detenerla.

Espero seas mesurada Áng, hasta luego- dijo besando su mejilla. Me dolía su golpe, pero yo también sabía que a ella le habían dolido mis palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Tantas emociones en poco tiempo

Bella POV

¿Por qué será que lo amo tanto Edward?- pregunté mientras el me abrazaba por la espalda. ¿Qué lo tendrá tan callado? Bueno sabía que las palabras de mi amiga lo dejaron raro, pero no había nada que pensar.

He meditado mucho lo nuestro y pienso que lo mejor sería que me alejara de usted- me puse rígida- si su padre se entera se podría molestar mucho con usted y no quiero que sufra. Lo que dijo la niña Ángela es verdad, lo nuestro es tonto, malsano, no puede ser- me incorporé al instante para poder observarlo, le tome el rostro y lo besé mientras hablaba.

Esto es mi Edward- Beso- y si dice amarme- beso- no se aleje- beso- porque eso causaría en mi una pena enorme y no podría vivir- sus ojos se dulcificaron y me besó con gran ahínco. La noche cayó, cayó como cae un bebe que recién comienza a dar sus primeros pasos, así que me tuve que volver a casa. Al entrar encontré a mi padre recostado en el sofá, el que despertó cuando me sintió llegar, así que encolerizado por la hora comenzó a regañarme.

¿Estas son horas de llegar? ¿Se te olvida que esta es una casa decente y te pasaste de la hora? ¿Dónde estabas Isabella?- preguntó molesto.

En el arrollo padre- me justifiqué.

Y ¿con quien?- curioseo.

Sola padre, sola…- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? ¿de verdad Ángela le había dicho?

Porque la niña Ángela llegó indignada, roja del cólera, dijo que te tenían bastante ocupada y que por eso no pudieron conversar, me sentí sumamente avergonzado cuando le pidió a mi buen amigo que se la llevara en el instante, ¿Qué pasó Isabella? ¿Qué o Quién te entretenía tanto?- preguntó molesto. Me acerqué y besé castamente sus labios.

No se preocupe tanto, no estaba con nadie, solo me enoje con Áng. Me iré a dormir, tengo un poco de sueño- y concluyendo la oración le dije- Lo quiero mucho papito.- estrategias, sabía que con eso no preguntaría más. Me vino a ayudar Jessica para dormir.

¿Qué camisón usará?- preguntó con brusquedad.

Celeste- agregué. me ayudó a desvestir y podía notar sus movimientos bruscos.- ¿te molesta venir a ayudarme?- pregunté dándome la vuelta.

Mucho, pero el patrón me manda y debo hacerlo- dijo sinceramente.

Le diré a mi padre que te cambie, no quiero verte si vas a hacer las cosas mal- dije molesta, nunca había sido pesada con ninguna persona del servicio, pero esta niña afloraba lo peor de mí.

No quiero tener problemas con el patrón- dijo.

¿Y no piensas que si eres irrespetuosa conmigo los tendrás?- pregunté… pero claro ella no pensaba.

Disculpe usted "señorita"- dijo lo último con un tono que dejó mucho en evidencia. Di vuelta su rostro con la cachetada que le plante.

¿Qué acaso no te quedó claro lo que te dije la otra vez?- pregunté.

Es usted la que no entiende algunas cosas…- dijo con autoridad, no lo puedo creer.

Me cansaste- dije poniéndome una bata, iría a decirle a mi padre que la sacara de la casa mañana por la mañana, su altanería me ponía mal humorada- te largaras de esta casa- dije yendo hasta la puerta.

¿Usted quiere que su padre se entere?- preguntó riendo descaradamente.

¿Qué pretendes?- pregunté mirándola y ella me desafiaba.

Quiero a ese hombre ¿Qué espera Usted? ¿Qué su padre acepte ese noviazgo?- preguntó.

Eso a usted no le concierne- le recordé.

Si me concierne porque quizás si usted no lo hubiese engatusado e ilusionado él ahora conmigo como debía de ser… estaríamos juntos como siempre, pero obvio una señorita, con ricos perfumes y olor a Fresia, con ropas importadas del mundo entero, con piel sedosa y cuidada cualquier hombre lo quisiera, pero cuando la realidad llegue y se haga visible ante ustedes el quedará destrozado, pero claro eso a la señorita no le importa, total cuando Edward este sufriendo quizás usted andará en Europa con su marido- ¿Qué?

Usted no sabe nada y quiero que se mantenga al margen de esto, además usted jamás a estado con Edward, quiero que deje de mentir- le dije.

Si hemos estado juntos- me quedé helada, pero no me iba a dejar llevar por eso quizás era mentira o si había pasado fue antes de que estuviésemos juntos- Usted no me busque y no me encontrará… ¿sabe qué?- dijo acercándose a la puerta- no me interesa que usted se ande revolcando por ahí con él, porque tarde o temprano será a mi a quien elija- iba a ir a golpearla por tal atrevimiento pero salió antes de mi cuarto. Con la preocupación me recosté e intenté dormir. En la mañana me levante un poco constipada así que decidí no tomar un baño hoy. Me fui hasta la sala y me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando en la sala al lado de su padre desayunaba Jacob Black. Papá extendió su mano en mi dirección y yo sonriendo para no ser descortés me acerqué.

Pequeña mía, deseo presentarle a alguien, venga aproxímese.- y así lo hice- Este joven que usted ve aquí me ha pedido su mano, por supuesto que ya cuentan con mi bendición, así que el comenzará a cortejarla.- No lo podía creer, papá dictaba yo acataba. A mi cabeza llegaron mil recuerdos, todos relacionados entre sí, entre mi Edward y yo. Se me humedecieron los ojos, de reojo vi a Jessica sonreír, por eso me hablaba tanto de un esposo de seguro ella había escuchado alguna conversa. Miré al hombre que era demasiado mayor que yo, la boca me castigo Jacob Black era un prestigioso abogado en el centro de la ciudad y tenía nada más y nada menos que 43 años, era un de los soltero más codiciados, pero él no había mostrado jamás interés por ninguna hasta ahora, porque podía notar el inmenso agrado en sus ojos. Me miró de arriba abajo un centenar de veces, sin más me arranco sin desayunar. Corrí a toda prisa, corrí hasta que se me acabó el aliento y lloré hasta que no me quedaban lágrimas. Me escondí en una pequeña casa abandonada que se encontraba en las mismas tierras de mi padre, pero que jamás había visto, me interné allí, no quería ver a nadie ni saber de nada, ni siquiera de mi misma, quería desaparecer.

Edward POV

Me interné en el bosque, mi niña debía estar desayunando así que la vería hasta dentro de una hora. Mis pies me guiaron hasta la casa antigua de mis padres. Vi la puerta abierta lo que me extraño, porque yo era el único que iba de vez en cuando y jamás dejaba la puerta abierta, aunque la casa se estuviese cayendo.

Me sorprendí encontrar en ese lugar a mi niña… ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí? La contemple desde la entrada sentada en el suelo y me fascino, soñaba algún día poder traerla a vivir aquí cuando pudiese arreglarla o reconstruirla sería más apropiado decir. De repente la sentí gemir de dolor y mi corazón se apretó, caminé sonoramente y ella se volteó, su rostro estaba demacrado, surcado completo por un dolor que con simples palabras jamás llegarías a comprender.

La vi tan frágil, tan desolada que sin más me tiré de rodillas al suelo, mi niña desconsolada entre lágrimas lo único que hacía era susurrar mi nombre, me abrazó tan fuerte que por minutos pensé quedaba sin aliento.

Edward- dijo mi niña con voz afligida y con lágrimas mezcladas- es mi padre amor mío- la niña Ángela debió haberle contado al patrón, no veía otra explicación.

Amada mía, mi dulce niña, ¿Qué la agobia? No me rompa el corazón con su desaire, dígame.- le supliqué mientras acariciaba su cabello sedoso.

Edward, papá dio mi mano a un hombre, me tendré que casar Edward- y volvió a llorar. Sus palabras me dejaron helado, perplejo, casi sin aliento… ni en mis peores pesadillas viví este momento, me imaginaba que si su padre se enteraba me echaría lejos y a ella la internaría en las monjitas, pero jamás pensé llegaría el momento donde la vería casada. No me importaba la muerte, quizás lograría ser más feliz pues pasaría la eternidad junto al recuerdo de mi niña, pero verla casarse con otro, eso no lo podría soportar. Sin previo aviso comencé a llorar, parecía un niño, me agarraba la cabeza y me preguntaba como poder zafar de esta. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, era un hecho se casaba. Pasamos abrazados todo el día, cuando llegó la noche nos percatamos que había luna llena, decidimos no llegar a casa ambos nos quedamos aquí juntos, eso sí tuve que ir por unas mantas no quería que mi niña muriera de hipotermia.

¿Por qué lo amo tanto Edward?- pregunto mi dulce niña.

¿Por qué la amo tanto Isabella?- pregunté abrasándome aún más a su cuerpo.

¿Cómo sabia que yo estaba en esa casa?- ya no estábamos en ella, nos habíamos internado más en el bosque, porque sabía que podrían habernos encontrado fácilmente.

No sabía- dije.

Y ¿a menudo va para allá?- preguntó.

De vez en cuando- susurré.

Y ¿Cómo sabía que estaba ahí? Ni yo me había enterado- sonrió y me gustó.

Ahí mi niña, vivíamos mi madre, mi padre y yo hace algunos años.- dije con nostalgia.

¿verdad?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Si- me dolía hablar de eso, pero respondería todas sus dudas.

Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué esta abandonada ahora? ¿tan destruida?- preguntó mientras acariciaba mi pecho, tuve que cerrar los ojos.

Porque se quemó- agregué agitado, pero parece que ella no lo notaba porque seguía acariciándome.

¿pero como?

Fue un accidente, esa noche perdimos todos y perdí a mi madre.- El silencio nos envolvió. Una corriente de frío nos golpeo y la sentí estremecerse, así que la abrasé y atraje más a mi cuerpo. Roce mi mano contra su cara, quería reconfortarla, quería que supiera que no la dejaría casar, que si era necesario me la robaba y llevaba lejos de aquí. Ella reaccionó y se encaramó sobre mis piernas, me enrojecí porque aunque había tenido muchas veces sexo, sentía que esta sería la primera vez que haría el amor. Mi aliento comenzó a agitarse, lo deseaba, quería poder amarla, quería entregarle y darle todo lo que ella merecía.

Lo deseo Edward- me dijo mientras la vi quitarse la blusa.

¿está segura? Ya no habrá vuelta a tras- le recordé, asintió así que comencé a ayudarla para quitarse el corsé mientras besaba su cuello. A la vez ella con manos temblorosas me ayudó a quitarme la camisa, la recosté y sutilmente le quité los zapatos, las medias, el calzón y los faldones, me quité el pantalón y nos miramos intensamente. Su aroma era exquisito, me fascinaba su piel sedosa, el aroma de sus pechos me enloquecía. Comencé a besarla y ella se sonrojó, sabía que sentía vergüenza de estar desnuda ante mí.- no sientas vergüenza, porque es el ser más hermoso en el universo- sonrió tímidamente. Ella temblaba de miedo. Comencé a acariciarla y a abrasarla. Comencé por su cuello, bajé hasta sus pechos donde me entretuve saboreando sus pezones duros, ella arqueaba la espalda excitada. Nos amamos como jamás. Mientras la acariciaba por el costado entreabrí sus piernas.

Bella POV

Sabía que esto no debería ser, mi madre siempre me enseñó que una debía entregarse en la noche de bodas y a su marido, pero yo sabía que eso jamás pasaría, porque Edward no sería mi esposo porque mi padre no lo dejaría jamás, así que tendría que conformarme con faltar a mi promesa de castidad, tendría dios que perdonarme algún día, pero no quería entregarle lo único que eral realmente mío a un hombre que no lo merecía, yo quería que Edward se llevase esto de mi. Sentí que con sus piernas abría las mías lentamente, tenía miedo, pero lo quería, lo deseaba mucho. Volvió a bajar hasta mis pechos y los devoraba sin pausa hasta que sentí que su necesidad se posaba en mi sexo. Poco a poco y aunque sabía que el miedo se reflejaba en mis ojos comenzó a entrar, llegó un minuto donde ya no pudo y me miró pidiendo indicación.

No tenga miedo amor, la amo mucho- sonreí.

¿me dejarás?- quería saber que era lo que creía.

Jamás- susurró y lo sentí entrar de golpe, debo aceptar que me dolió un poco, pero pude soportarlo, ya se lo había entregado todo, ya no había retroceso a esto, mi cuerpo quedaría siempre marcado con su nombre.

¿me quieres?- preguntó él.

Te amo- susurré con confianza. El comenzó un ritmo acompasado donde entraba y salía entregándome un placer que jamás pensé se podía experimentar. Una entrega completa, lo amaba y ya no quería separarme de él. Me excitaba aún más ver su rostro lleno de deseo, cada vez que entraba gemía sonoramente y me encantaba ser yo quien provocaba tantas cosas en él. Sentí una concentración localizaba en mi bajo vientre, algo que jamás sentí, jamás mi madre había hablado de sexo conmigo, sentía que su ritmo era cada vez más rápido y unas grandes ganas de orinar me invadieron, pero no podía pasar tal vergüenza, así que me aguanté.

Exprésate cariño- me dijo besando mi cuello y haciendo el ritmo más frenético hasta que amábamos explotamos con una gran grito, debo admitir que no me pude aguantar.- capaz nos encuentren- dijo sonriendo y yo lo acompañé. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por primera vez había hecho el amor. Aquella noche dejé de ser doncella. Pasamos toda la noche amándonos, me entregué a él 2 veces más esa noche. No habíamos dormido nada, nos vestimos, Edward me llevo a mi casa y ahí nos despedimos con un tierno beso, lo amaba y lo que habíamos hecho anoche era la expresión máxima de aquello.

Cuando entré al salón encontré a mi madre llorando. Esta se levantó en el instante al verme cruzar el umbral de la sala y besó mi mejilla, pero mi padre la alejó y me pescó de un brazo y me zamarreó.

¿Dónde te metiste?- preguntó furioso.

¿Qué te importa?- grité invadida de cólera.

¿Qué andabas haciendo? Vienes toda sucia, quizás con quien te estabas revolcando por ahí- dijo.

Con cualquiera menos con el tipo que tu elegiste para mi- dije.

Eres una puta cualquiera- en su tono denotaba una rabia que jamás había expresado hacia mi, levantó su mano y de una cachetada dio vuelta mi rostro- ¿ves a este hombre?- preguntó girando mi rostro hacia el hombre que se suponía sería mi esposo, estaba con el rostro encolerizado también, quizás ya no querría casarse conmigo, eso sería maravilloso – si el aún acepta será tú esposo, dentro de una semana te casas, ¿me oíste?

¡no quiero, no quiero!- grité con fuerza.

¿aun esta en pie el matrimonio Jacob? No lo culparía si su decisión cambió- dijo mi padre con vergüenza.

Acepto Don Charlie, su hija es hermosa y no me interesa si tuvo un desliz, Señorita Bella si usted me le permitiera yo podría hacerla muy feliz- dijo el idiota.

Usted nunca podrá hacerme feliz ¿Por qué no se busca una mujer de su edad?- pregunté con ironía.

Ya me aburrí de tus caprichos, te casaras y punto.- mi padre me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta mi recamara, vi a Jessica sonreír y juro que jamás había odiado tanto a alguna persona por poder hacer lo que quisiera, ella era una simple empleada pero podría casarse con algún muchacho que la quisiera, quizás hasta con mi Edward que después de mi boda tendría que rehacer su vida. Me metió al cuarto a empujones. - ¿con quien te estuviste revolcando cualquiera?- me dolían sus palabras, mi madre estaba golpeando la puerta para entrar, pero mi padre la había puesto llave.

Con nadie, mentí para que ese hombre desistiera de casarse conmigo, pero ya veo que nada funciona- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se que con alguien te metiste, estas toda revolcada, debería ir a dejarte a la casa de las putas, ahí si que podrías hacer lo que quieres- dijo golpeándome en el rostro otra vez.

No me haga más daño por favor- dije en mi cama tratando de tapar mi rostro.

Te vas a casar, no voy a dejar que mi hija ande en boca de todos, aunque te lo merezcas.- dijo tomándome del brazo para que lo mirara- eres una puta, una ofrecida, tu madre no supo enseñarte buenas costumbres pero espero que tu esposo pueda hacerlo, si es que aún te acepta, si no lo hace andarás en boca de todos y lo único que aspiraras será a un pobre y mal nacido peón- como deseaba que eso sucediera y poder ser feliz con Edward, después de eso me lanzó a la cama y salió rápidamente. Me acerqué a la puerta y le puse llave como pude llegué hasta la esquina de la pieza y me quedé ahí, mis ojos se inundados en ira y en mi propia lastima, lloré, lloré hasta que no pude dar una lágrima más. De vez en cuando recordaba a Edward, sus labios rondando todo mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciándome por partes que creía tan ocultas, pero luego llegaba arruinándolo todo el recuerdo de aquel hombre 28 años mayor. Aquel hombre que no amaba pero con el cual estaba obligada a casarme. Pasaron dos días y yo no abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, todos comenzaron a preocuparse hasta que mi padre no aguantó más y decidió abrir a golpes.

"Ahí estaba sentada en un rincón, sola con sus recuerdos, sus ojos estaban hinchados y desorbitados, estaba casi sin aliento. Charlie cayó a su lado tan fuerte que podría apostar que sus rodillas quedaron moradas. La besó, lamentaba tanto haberle dicho todas esas cosas que su niñita no merecía, porque sabía que ella era una señorita bien criada, él sabía que ella jamás se entregaría a un hombre hasta que estuviesen casados, la levantó, estaba como muerta, así que decidió recostarla en la cama. Mandó a buscar primeramente a Edward, le pidió que fuese sin descanso a buscar al Doctor Sam Uley, su plena confianza estaba en él. Edward corrió como nunca cuando el patrón le dijo que su hija no estaba nada bien, vio tan afligido a su patrón que pensó sucedería cualquier cosa si dejaba pasar un segundo. Al volver Edward con el doctor, este fue presurosamente a revisarla. Lamentablemente la niña no presentaba razones visibles por las cuales su cuerpo se descompensara día a día de aquella forma. Estaba pálida, ardiendo en fiebre, sus ojos irritados desprendían mares de lágrimas y su cuerpo estaba descompuesto.

Se veía tan pequeña ahí en su cama, sin poder moverse, ni presentar mejoría alguna. Doña Renee nunca se despego de su lado. Al día siguiente, a primera hora llegaron Emmett junto a su hermosa esposa embarazada y Jasper el cual aun continuaba soltero. La familia entró a ver a la pequeña la cual se veía tan mal, que pensaron que la niña más bella de la ciudad se moría. Charlie se apoyo en el lecho de su hija la miro y comenzó a un pequeño monologo.

Mi amor, mi pequeña Bella, no te mueras hija mía- dijo tomándole la mano y aproximándola a su pecho- perdóneme, yo no quería golpearla, pero se ha puesto tan altanera que no dio de otra… tu sabes que te amo, que eres la única hija mujer que tengo y que nunca desearía que nada malo le pasara.- el hombre lloraba desconsoladamente."

Edward POV

Estaba que moría de la angustia ¿Qué le pasó a mi niña? ¿Acaso le hice daño? Pero si ella se fue muy bien de aquí… me daba vueltas como loco por la sala… ya no me interesaba mi situación, así que fui en busca de respuestas. Me encontré a Doña Renee llorando en la terraza.

Señora, con el respeto que usted merece y pidiéndole perdón por la falta, estoy muy preocupado por la niña Isabella, usted me podría decir ¿Cómo esta ella?

Muchacho se agradecen las ganas por saber de mi hija, pero creo que no es apropiado, o sea no es algo que debamos contarle a usted- agregó distante la mujer. No pude retenerlas más, esta angustia me estaba matando doña Renee se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, se me acerco cogió mis manos.- ¿Qué sucede muchacho?- preguntó dulcemente. Le solté todo, ya no pude aguantar más, decidí que lo mejor sería no mentir más, si ella estaba sufriendo por lo que pasó ayer, necesitaba que esas cargas se removieran a mi, estaba dispuesto a ser torturado pero que a ella no la tocaran más.

Señora, yo amo a mi Bella, la amo con todo mi corazón, me ahoga el hecho de tenerla lejos y saberla enferma, la amo y estoy completamente seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mi.- le expliqué.

Mira- dijo la mujer- Bellita está mal, el Doctor no sabe que hacer porque no encuentra explicación a las causas de su estado. Él nos dijo que quizás no sobreviva, pero la familia no pierde la esperanza de que se logre recuperar- dijo entre lágrimas.

Señora- dijo ahogado por el llanto y aunque ella me dijera que no lo haría igual- ¿podría yo entrar a verla?- solté.

No puedo, pues esta toda la familia en su recamara.

Por favor señora se lo ruego.- le dije.

Voy a tratar pero no te prometo nada, haré todo lo posible, pero tienes que esperar hasta que pueda sacarlos a todos de su recamara, por mientras esperarme en la cocina, yo te iré a buscar.- dijo y corrí sin descanso hasta donde ella me indicó, esperé por media hora hasta que la vi aparecer, Jessica ya me tenía cansado con sus estúpidas palabrerías.- Tiene que ser rápido muchacho- dijo la mujer.- esto podría costarme mucho, así que se prudente.- estaba parado frente a la recamara de mi niña, la mujer abrió la puerta y entró ella primero. Me dediqué a observar todo a mí alrededor, el cuarto era muy espacioso, parecía la mitad de mi humilde casa. Estaba todo bien ordenadito y distribuido. Pero mi objetivo era otro, me daba miedo verla pero con mucho valor lo hice, ahí estaba, más blanca que nunca, parecía sin vida. Me arrodillé a su lado y toqué su frente, estaba muy helada, hasta su piel tenía una textura diferente, no era la misma de aquella noche tan maravillosa que pasamos juntos. No pude contener mis lágrimas.

¿a hablado?- pregunté.

Nada, lo único que hace aún es respirar- dijo con la voz ahogada.

Mi amor, Bella… despierta por favor- dije dulcemente- no me dejes cariño, te juro que encontraremos algún modo de impedir tu matrimonio.- dije convencido. Sentía la mirada de la mujer fija en el acto. Me acerqué y besé en los labios a mi dulce niña, sin más ella comenzó a abrir los ojos vi sonreír a la madre que se había puesto frente a nosotros

Lo amo, ¿lo sabe verdad?- preguntó ella.

Si- respondí ahogadamente, no quería que se despidiera.

Solo he podido amar- jadeo- y entregarle todo lo que tengo- jadeo- a una persona y esa eres tú- jadeo- es por eso-jadeo- que no me permito- jadeo- ni deseo estar con ningún hombre- jadeo- al cual deba entregarle mi cuerpo- jadeo- porque el solo reclama el tuyo- le costaba mucho hablar, miré de reojo a su madre ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos producto de la confesión de su hija.

Isabella, no me deje, por favor no me deje, hágalo en el nombre del amor que dice tenerme y del cual nunca e dudado.- le susurré.

Edward eres tan optimista- jadeo- pero no puedo- jadeo- no siento seguridad- jadeo- Papá ya lo dijo y por eso es un hecho, me caso, y esté donde esté él me encontrara-jadeo- tiene mucha gente de su lado-jadeo- y tu sabes que en el pueblo por dinero-jadeo- son capaz de vender su alma al diablo.- terminó.

Confíe en mí por favor. Yo no podría dejar que nada malo le sucediera, le doy mi palabra- bajando la voz le continué diciendo en el oído con motivo de secreto- si es necesario salir del país, soy capaz de hacerlo solo para estar con usted.- Sonrió, era una risa tierna, pero que a la vez estaba inundada de preocupaciones.

¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?- preguntó.

Gracias a su madre- confesé, la vi abrir unos grandes ojos, pero después se relajó un poco.

¿mamá?- la llamó.

Si mi amor- dijo la mujer con dulzura.

Perdón por no contárselo madre, pero sentía miedo- dijo mi frágil enferma. Ella sonrió y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

Debes irte muchacho.- dijo con tranquilidad.

Déme un minuto- dije dirigiéndome a la mujer, después a la luz de mi vida- mi niña, no olvide que la amo, que es el amor de mi vida y que cuando se recuperes pediré su mano a su padre y nos podremos casar, tenga fe de aquello.- la vi reír sinceramente, ella creía en mis palabras.

Váyase Edward, que puede entrar alguien y tendremos muchos problemas.- asentí, me acerqué y la besé. Salí por la misma cocina y emprendí rumbo a mi humilde casucha con el corazón destrozado por ver tan mal a mi Bella pero con la ilusión de que se sane prontamente. Llegó la noche y con ella el sueño, yo estaba aquí y mi Bella descansaba en su casa, ambos descansamos y nos amamos a la distancia.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Me caso

Edward POV

Al día siguiente a primera hora me mandó a llamar Don Charlie Swan. Ya me extrañaba que no lo hubiese hecho antes. Han pasado unos días de la muerte de Aro Vulturi y por ende de la captura de su mujer y sus tres hijas. Me temo que lo que me espera no es nada bueno.

¿me mando a llamar patrón?- pregunté temeroso.

si cabro, hazte para acá no más- dijo el hombre con un vaso de vino en la mano- mira el regalito que te tengo hombre- golpeo mi hombro.

No entiendo Señor- dije titubeando.

¿tú creí que yo me traje a estas mujeres para qué?- preguntó un poco frustrado por la situación.

No lo se patrón, sus motivos tendrá- dije seguro mirando a los presentes.

Puta que es pavo este cabro- dijo el viejo vociferando una gran risotada la cual fue acompañada por la de los dos hombres que quedaron de aquella cruel casería. En el instante el patrón hizo una seña a Félix, el cual se poso tras Tanya y subiéndole la falda la acercaron a mí.

A pesar de que por tu culpa esta muerto el mejor de mis peones te hago este regalito pues- dijo morbosamente el viejo, de mis labios salió una risa temerosa.

¿Cómo?- pregunté.

Esta linda la cabra- dijo el viejo desabrochándole los botones de la blusa y descubriendo sus pechos recién formados, la acción me dejó sin habla. Detrás de nosotros se escuchaban llantos estremecedores. Eran llantos de una madre desolada al ver el ultraje que recibía su hija. El hombre le acarició los pecho, se le acercó y los lamió, me dio asco así que dejé de mirar solo sentía el llanto de la niña.

No le hagan daño por el amor de dios, es tan solo una niña.- dijo la mujer histérica.

Pero esta bien buena esta niña, ¿o no?- dijo el viejo agarrándole una pierna e insertándose entre ellas, le dio lengüetazos en el cuello.

Pero podría ser su hija señor, tienen la misma edad e incluso son muy parecidas físicamente.- dijo la mujer tratando de persuadirlo. Lo pensé por un minuto, aquella aseveración era correcta.

No te atrevas a comparar a mi hija con una puta cualquiera ¿me escuchaste, mierda?- dijo el viejo dando vuelta el rostro de la mujer con un combo- mi hija es una señorita, hecha para casarse con un hombre de bien mierda, no como tu cabra que ya se debe haber revolcado quizás con cuanto güeón que encontraba en el camino.- dijo furibundo. Tanya solo lloraba.

Sáquenlas a todas no más y dejen a esta cabrita, que si no la quiere este güeón- dijo apuntándome- me la dejo yo no más.- íbamos a salir, pero el viejo no me dejó.

¿te has acostado con una mujer alguna vez?- preguntó el viejo. La pregunta me dejo atónito, acaso podía decirle "si Señor, me e acostado con muchas pero todas quedaron olvidadas cuando hice el amor con su hija… ¿o no sabía? Con su dulce hija nos amamos, ella ya no es doncella porque se entregó a mi" me mataría sin miramientos.

Sácate la ropa- me dijo.

Es que…- pero no me dejó continuar.

Esto te va a ayudar Edward, te vas a hacer hombre, tomar lo que no debes te crea agallas y te prepara para la vida.- dijo orgulloso, como quien da el mejor de los concejos a un hijo.

Pero yo no quiero, señor- dije nervioso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no se de donde la saco pero en su mano derecha empuñaba un arma.

Lo vas a hacer Edward, porque o sino la mato.- El maldito viejo sabía como llegar a mi punto débil. Si bien la violación es un acto de crueldad, era preferible eso, antes de la muerte. Me acerqué a la muchacha que estaba llorando y me senté a su lado.

Trataré de ser lo más cuidadoso posible- le susurré y ella cerró los ojos- tengo que hacerlo Tanya o si no él te matara- la miré y ella tenía miedo… de mi… miedo de mi… me centré y en aquel minuto, y usando mis influencias y mi educación sobre el viejo arremetí negociando el porvenir de ella.- señor, con todo respeto, a mi me gustaría casarme con la señorita Tanya- dije tranquilamente poniéndome en pie. Era mi perdición, pero era la salvación de ella.

No era lo que esperaba, pero eso me rectifica que no eres maricón.

Señor esta joven es lo justo para mí, y por ella y por la libertad de su familia juro ser el peón más fiel que aya tenido.- le dije.

Me parece tentador, pero para poder sellar el trato, tengo solo una exigencia.

¿Cuál patrón?- pregunté dudoso.

Deseo que cada vez que se me plazca me hagan una visita las niñas.- dijo el viejo puerco.

¡la mujer!- dije velozmente

No me tienta el trato entonces.- agregó.

Solo con una condición- dije

Eres un simple peón, ¿te crees con derechos para exigirme algo?

No patrón pero ambos salimos beneficiados- dije.

Haber- dijo el hombre dando un gran suspiro- ¿Cuál es tu condición?- preguntó.

Que cuando ellas encuentren un hombre con quien casarse usted no las volverá a tocar más- dije.

Trato hecho- dijo el hombre estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano. El viejo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida- hoy quiero a Lauren en mi cuarto.- ordenó.

Así será patrón.- dije aunque con pesar era la única opción. Al salir el viejo del potrero se encontró con las mujeres llorando a fuera. Lo vi dirigiéndose a Lauren.

Te estaré esperando- y ahora dirigiéndose a los peones dice- ya no son propiedad mía, les pertenecen a Cullen, déjenselas a dentro y se van ¿ah? y ustedes, entiendan bien güeones, el que toca a una de esas mujeres se muere ¿me escucharon?- dijo ordenando.

Si patrón- dijeron sincronizadamente ambos. Yo caí sentado, las mujeres lo único que hacían eran abrasarse y llorar. Así que aproveche la instancia y sin mirar más que el suelo comencé a explicar la transacción.

Señora Esme- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- para evitar que el patrón matara o tuviésemos que tocar a Tanya me tendré que casar con ella. Ustedes son mi familia ahora, pero lamentablemente no logre hacer entrar en razón al patrón y él me pidió que por la vida de su hija el debía disponer cuando quisiera de Lauren y Alice.- Lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de todas las mujeres y por el mió también.- lo mejor, si algo positivo se le puede encontrar a esto, es que cuando las niñas encuentren un hombre con quien casarse él no las volverá a molestar más.- concluí.

Todo esto es por mi culpa, debió haber dejado que me matara.- dijo mi… prometida…

No digas eso hermana- dijo la niña Alice tocando dulcemente su rostro- cuando encontremos a un buen hombre él nos dejara tranquilas.- Logre apreciar la dulzura con la que Alice miraba sin reproche a su hermana mayor. Esto me estremeció, después de un rato nos pusimos en pie y la madre se me aproximó.

Muchas gracias joven- dijo la mujer que tenía un rostro realmente lindo, su dulzura me recordaba a mi madre.

¿Por qué me da las gracias, si no pude ayudarlas a todas?- pregunté desconcertado.

Porque usted no tenía la obligación de nada y nos ayudo desde el comienzo, a pesar de que mis hijas tengan que sufrir la rabia de esa bestia. Pero no se sienta culpable, usted hizo lo que pudo y por eso le agradezco- dijo.

Yo le prometí a su difunto esposo que así sería y juro que hasta el último de mis días las protegeré- aunque eso me cueste la vida y la mujer que amo con todo mi ser.- bueno- dije desanimadamente y pensando en lo que diría mi niña cuando se enterara de aquello- vengan síganme, las llevare a mi casa, es pequeña pero de una u otra forma nos las arreglaremos.- agregué. Cuando llegamos a casa y después de explicarle lo sucedido a papá e instalar a las mujeres en una pequeña habitación que teníamos para guardar cachureos, me senté en el comedor… e de admitir que mi padre quedó un poco extraño desde que vio a la señora Esme, como me gustaría que entre ellos pudiese surgir algo, ambos necesitaban apoyo y ambos estaban solos.

¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Cómo cree usted?- pregunté mirando el techo, me parecía en este momento muy interesante.

No lo se dímelo tú.- me pidió.

No deseo hablar padre.- dije apenado.

¿Cómo esta la niña Bella?- preguntó y en ese momento lo miré atentamente, él lo sabía pero en este momento no quería pensar en eso.

Padre- dije-no pregunte.

¿tú crees que soy tonto?- preguntó con el seño fruncido.

No padre ¿Cómo podría yo creer eso?- traté de hacerme el desentendido.

Ahora que te casas todo cambia Edward.- agregó recordándome lo que ya tenía más que claro.

Lo sé y créame, eso me duele mucho.- me sinceré.

Y, ¿Qué pasara con la Señorita Bella?- insistió.

Nada padre, no podrá pasar nada.- fue más para mi que para él.

¿le contarás?- arremetió otra vez.

Debo hacerlo.- volvió a ser más para mi que para él.

Y, ¿estas dispuesto a perderla por una mujer que no amas?- me extraño que dentro de todo el me apoyara en esto.

Lo único que deseo es que ella pueda perdonarme.- dije apunto de llorar, tenía una pena dolorosa incrustada en el corazón.

Ojala hijo mío, ojala.- concluyó.

Papá sea discreto, quiero yo confesárselo.- le pedí.

Bueno hijo.- concluyó. Eran las nueve cuando a la casa llegó Félix para comunicarme que el patrón ya estaba listo para recibir su visita. El cuerpo se me descompuso.

Infórmale que voy en seguida.- le dije.

No te demores, tú sabes que al patrón le gustan las cosas al instante.- tronó los dedos.

Ya lo se.- Cerré la puerta y desee con todas mis fuerzas que en ese minuto se hubiese detenido el tiempo. Golpee la puerta de las mujeres y con prontitud salió Lauren.

Estoy lista- concluyó.

Lo siento, pero no pude hacer nada.- me disculpé.

No te preocupes, todos debemos poner de nuestra parte para que esto funcione bien ¿no?- bajó la vista. Aquella respuesta me dejo sin palabras. Aquel acto de entrega era difícil de entender.

Vamos, tengo que llevarte.- le informé.

Vamos- dijo. Cuando llegamos vi que se desprendieron algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, las cuales seco con prontitud.- estoy lista, ¿me vendrás a buscar o me voy sola?- No era una pregunta muy trascendental pero que por nerviosismo hizo.

Te esperare aquí.- dije acomodándome en un tronco un poco alejado de la situación, no quería por cosas del destino escucharlos.

Bueno- concluyó al fin y la vi alejarse de mí.

Lauren POV

Cuando entre a la pieza de Don Charlie, estaba sentado en un sillón con un vaso de vino en mano. Eso no me daba buena espina, al parecer estaba tomando. Se me aproximo rápidamente y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba acariciándome. Me quitó la ropa y comenzó a besar mis pechos, decidí no bloquearme tanto y dejarme llevar por la situación más que mal esto seria pan de cada día. Salvajemente se me lanzó encima, al rato sentí su sexo tocando el mió. Entró con furia, sin ser delicado, sin sentir compasión de mí, entró rompiendo la barrera de mi inocencia, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar. Me dolió. Me dolió mucho, pero no pude decir nada más solo dejarme llevar por los recuerdos y dejarlo a él entrar y salir de mí un centenar de veces, me mordió los senos, estaba segura que me quedarían las marcas de sus dientes. Se acostó en la cama y me hizo ponerme sobre él para poder penetrarme salvajemente. Lo mejor de todo fue que el acto no duro mucho. Cuando terminamos me logre percatar que en las sabanas quedaba el único vestigio de lo que me pertenecía, lo único de lo que era dueña, en la cama había una gran mancha roja sinónimo de que perdí mi virginidad.

Señor, yo quería pedirle un favor.- le dije.

Si, ¿y que sería?- preguntó dudoso.

Usted ¿me podría dar trabajo aquí en el fundo? Yo le pego a todo, y lo que no se lo aprendo rapidito.- dije para sonar convincente e interesada.

De eso estoy seguro, me lo demostraste bien- dijo el hombre con una risa a la cual obligatoriamente tuve que responder. Se sentía un gran señor habiéndose acostado con una niñita virgen.

¿Qué me dice Señor?- pregunté temerosa.

Si te portas así todos los días conmigo, yo puedo ser muy generoso contigo y con tu familia.- dijo acercándoseme de nuevo y contorneando mi cintura con la yema de sus dedos. Asentí para demostrarle mi disposición a complacerlo.

Gracias patrón- dije.

Ven a verme mañana al despacho y según como te portes veo en que trabajo te puedo dejar y dile a alguna más de tu familia por si quieren trabajo ¿ok?

Está bien, patrón.- dije sumisa.

Ya, ándate no más.- sentenció, me puse en pie y cuando estaba saliendo arremetió.- ¿no se va a despedir?

Perdone patrón- dije aproximándome a él. Charlie se puso en pie, me agarró por la cintura y beso mis labios. Edward estaba afuera tal como lo prometió, cuando me vio salir se puso en pie rápidamente. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mí mente y me desvanecí. Al otro día cuando desperté mamá estaba frente a mí con el rostro destrozado, solo me aferre a su cintura y no dije nada. Luego me levante, me fui a tomar un baño y me senté a la mesa para desayunar con todos.

Don Alberto me dijo que podría darme un trabajo.- agregué.

Y, ¿en que?- preguntó don Carlisle que era un hombre muy guapo pero por sobre todo muy amable y amoroso con mi madre, se notaba que la miraba de forma diferente, sabía que mi madre debía vivir el luto de mi recién muerto padre, pero esperaba que un día que se repusiera ella pudiese ser feliz con él, se notaba que esta era una buena familia.

Aún no lo se, pero me lo prometió.- dije dejando mis pensamientos.

No se sienta forzada, no tiene para que trabajar.- sonreí, era muy amable.

Gracias Señor, usted es muy bueno al igual que su hijo, pero siento que lo apropiado es que trabaje, lo que me permitirá mantener a mi familia. Además me dijo que podía ofrecer trabajo a quien lo quisiera- dije mirando a mi familia.

A mi me gustaría también, quiero poder ayudar- dijo Tanya.

Usted no trabajara, para eso estoy yo, además no la quiero cerca de ese hombre- dijo Edward, tal parece que se interesaba de verdad un poco en mi hermana, eso me alegraba mucho.

Quiero Edward, un poco más de dinero no nos vendría mal- dijo mirándonos a todo y yo asentí.

No tienes para que, con el salario de mi padre y con el mío basta.- dijo nuevamente tan duro de cabeza como cualquier otro hombre.

Yo deseo trabajar, eso me distraerá y me ayudara a pensar en otras cosas.- sentencié, el que yo trabajara no estaba en discusión, el que lo hiciera Tanya, eso lo tendrían que arreglar con su prometido. Cuando terminamos de desayunar, me puse en pie y Tanya me siguió a pesar de la mirada que le dio Edward pidiéndole que no fuese.

¿puedo conversar con usted patrón?- pedí cuando entré al despacho del señor.

Buen día Lauren- dijo el hombre mirándome de pies a cabeza. Creo que por la cantidad de copas que había tomado anoche, no se había logrado percatar de la hermosura que era, porque muchos me lo habían dicho, mi hermana estaba muy nerviosa a mi lado.

Vinimos por lo del trabajo- dije.

Vengan pasen- dijo el viejo- ¿Cómo que les gustaría hacer?- preguntó.

Lo que usted me designe estaría bien patrón.- dije.

Te doy la oportunidad de elegir un trabajo y ¿la desaprovechas?

Es que no quiero abusar de su generosidad patrón- dije mirando a Tanya que tenía el seño fruncido.

Te doy la posibilidad de que no trabajes, si no que te dediques solamente a mí y a satisfacer mis necesidades, te pagaré por los servicios recibidos- el rostro de mi hermana quedó lleno de asombro.

Le doy las gracias por ese voto de protección, pero deseo sentirme útil en algo.- dije nuevamente.

Te daré un trabajo que no sea muy forzado, para que estés siempre lista y tan hermosa como hoy para mí.- agarre de mi mano se intensificó, ella estaba que no podía soportar más.

Gracias patrón- susurré.

¿sabes cocinar?

Si- agregué sonriendo, siempre me había encantado ayudar en la cocina a mamá.

Entones estarás en la cocina ayudándole a Rosa ¿entendido?

Eso estaría bien para mí patrón, gracias.- asentí.

Con respecto a ti ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- le preguntó a mi hermana.

Lo que disponga- le dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

Lo que yo dispongo es otra cosa, pero no creo que a tu futuro marido la agrade la idea- dijo burlón.- tengo una hija y no esta conforme con su actual empleada, dice que es un poco ruda cuando la ayuda a vestir ¿podrías encargarte de ella?- le preguntó.

Si señor- dijo mi hermana.

Ella junto a mi esposa es la joya más preciada que tengo, no la trates mal porque la pagarás ¿me oíste? No me interesará a quien le perteneces- me dio un poco de miedo y a mi hermana también, pero ella solo asintió.

Gracias patrón- dije yo.

De nada- dijo mirándonos fijamente- se pueden ir- pero deteniéndonos en el umbral de la puerta dice- Se me había olvidado informarte Lauren que en la noche quiero a Alice en mi cuarto.- Aquella aseveración me estremeció el alma. Todo vestigio de seguridad en aquel minuto se esfumo. ¡Esto es terrible! Mis labios no dijeron nada, pero mis ojos lo interpretaron todo. Salimos del despacho echas un mar de lágrimas. Cuando llegamos a casa logre percatarme de que Alice jugaba con una muñeca que le había regalado el señor Carlisle, la cual perteneció a Doña Elizabeth, su difunta esposa. El cuerpo se me estremeció, era una niña, una pequeña que no merecía tener ese cruel destino. La noche llegó y con ella el miedo.

Mi niña-le dije llevando su rostro a mi pecho- nunca dejare que algo malo te suceda.- la protegería hasta no me fuese posible y si para eso tenía que sufrir yo, era el mejor precio a pagar. Le dije a Edward que iría a ver al patrón tal como ayer.

El patrón fue drástico en su petición, hoy quiere a Alice- sabía que esto le costaba, pero era su obligación hacerlo, más que mal él fue quien hizo el trato.

Lo se, pero no puedo dejar ir a mi hermana, mírala- dije apuntándola- es tan solo una niña.

Pero yo hice un trato para poder salvar la vida de Tanya- concluyó.

Lo se, pero déjame intentarlo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- deseo tratar por último de que no le hagan daño a mi hermana.

Como desees, pero ya te lo advertí.- dijo desafiante y me volvió a acompañar.

No te preocupes diré que no tienes nada que ver y que te obligué a traerme.- trate de tranquilizarlo.

No tienes para que decir eso, solo plantéale lo que tienes en mente y punto.- me recomendó.

Gracias Edward, eres muy bueno con nosotras.- de verdad de corazón se lo agradecía y de verdad que daba gracias a dios que mis hermanas estuviesen bien, Alice sería feliz de eso me encargaría yo misma y Tanya también y de eso se encargaría Edward.

No me lo agradezcas, más que mal pronto seré el esposo de tu hermana, lo que me obliga a velar por ustedes.- me recordó.

Y eso es lo que te agradezco, pues no tenías responsabilidad alguna con nosotras y aun sabiéndolo te comprometiste con Tanya.

Si tenía el deber, más que mal fui yo uno de los que capturo a tu padre, ahora solo me centraré en tratar de ser un buen marido para tu hermana y un buen apoyo para ustedes- sonreí pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

Lo serás Edward, lo serás.- Emprendimos rumbo hacia la habitación del patrón, y cuando entre me miró con sorpresa.

¿Qué sucede aquí? Yo dije Alice, Alice en mi habitación.

¿para que ella, patrón?- dije con tono insinuador- ¿Qué acaso no lo dejo satisfecho mi visita anoche? ¿acaso un hombre como usted necesita a una mocosa para que le haga las cosas que le puedo hacer yo?- me acerqué insinuándome.

Bueno, tú eres maravillosa, pero la deseo a ella.- explicó.

No lo creo, usted me desea a mí- dije quitándome el vestido- desea mi cuerpo, no el de una niña que no sabe hacer nada para dejar satisfecho al señor- Charlie se me acercó, mientras su aliento se agitaba cada vez más. Me tomó por la cintura, se arrodillo y comenzó a besar mis pechos. Lo tomé por la cara y lo hice ponerse en pie, luego le tome de la mano y lo guié hacia mí. Me recosté en la cama, comencé a quitarle la ropa y lo excité. De ese modo el posó por segunda vez su sexo en el mío y me hizo el amor. Así lo sentí, experimente por primera vez la sensación de amor, me dejo llevar e hice lo que pensé era correcto, hice el amor, amor que es enjuiciado, amor que no se entiende ¿sentir amor? Si, yo sentí amor o por lo menos intenté sentirlo, pues era lo más cercano que conocería de el. Lo amé, verdaderamente amé a aquel hombre que me quitó la inocencia. Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y abriéndome más las piernas se introdujo duramente en mi, pero esta vez ya no hubo dolor, hubo goce, disfrute, jadee con él y gemí a más no poder. En la mañana cuando desperté el patrón estaba recostado a mi lado mirándome.

No me había percatado de lo hermosa que eres Lauren.- me dijo y yo me sonrojé.

Gracias patrón-dije acomodándome- siento mucho esta falta, no volverá a suceder, se lo prometo.- me excusé al instante.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó extrañado pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Que me haya quedado dormida en su cama- dije.

Oh, no te preocupes, me gusto verte dormir.- concluyó.

Patrón puedo cometer una imprudencia y ¿hacerle una pregunta?

Hazla, pero no me comprometo a responderla.- dijo él.

¿Por qué usted no duerme con su esposa?- pregunté.

Porque hay veces en que ella está indispuesta y esas veces hay mujeres que nos ayudan a liberarnos- dijo acariciando mi mentón.- además no dormimos juntos en la misma cama lo hacemos en separadas pero en una misma habitación y ella muchas veces me hecha porque dice que ronco- lo vi reír y se veía muy lindo.

Que extraño que una mujer eche a su esposo de la habitación- dije agraciada, él parecía un hombre imponente y dominante, no me lo imaginaba sumiso a los caprichos de su esposa.

La amo y quiero lo mejor para ella y si le incomodan mis ronquidos la complazco- dijo y por momentos envidié a esa mujer que podía tenerlo completamente.

Igual es raro eso de las camas separadas mis padres siempre se acostaban juntos.- dije alzándome de hombros.

Eso es típico en la gente campesina, en la gente pobre como lo era tu familia.- me dolió, pero a pesar de pobres yo estaba segura que mi padre no se encamaba con otras mujeres, que amaba a mi madre y le era fiel.

¿usted se casó enamorado?- pregunté.

No, el amor se construye con los años, me casé embobado por la belleza de mi mujer, gracias a dios pude construir la felicidad a su lado y hoy por hoy puedo decir que la amo con locura, pero uno tiene que primero mirar el linaje, uno tiene que unir fuerzas, apellidos, uno no puede unirse a una cualquiera, uno tiene que crear fortuna de todo esto y fue como lo hice yo, el padre de mi esposa me hizo enormemente rico, estas eran sus tierras, ahora mías.- dijo con orgullo- ya vete será mejor, antes que me tiente contigo, además mi hija esta de cumpleaños y tengo que ser el primero en saludarla- Me levante me aproxime a él, y le besé los labios, fue un beso hermoso o eso sentí.

Bella POV

18 de septiembre de 1920

Hoy cumplo 16 años, que nervio. Toda la familia llegó con un pastel enorme a mi recamara, mamá vino a ayudarme a vestir con el traje nuevo que papá me regaló.

Estaban mis hermanos; Jasper aún sin novia ni hijos. Junto a mi hermano Jasper estaba Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, junto a su gran barriga, me da la impresión que falta muy poco para que de a luz. Emmett era un gran empresario, exportaba al extranjero vinos, la empresa la fundó papá y él se la cedió a su hijo mayor, la viña llevaba por nombre vinos del valle. Mamá, mi encubridora, me miraba con su carita rojita y sonriente, es una mujer hermosa y muy dulce, yo no se como se casó con papá que es tan frío. Junto a toda la familia estaba Jacob Black, hombre moreno de ojos café. Junto a él un enorme ramillete de rosas rojas, las cuales acepte cordialmente y las puse en un florero en mi cuarto.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, recuerdo que me vestí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fui a casa de Edward y me encontré con su padre, me invitó a pasar. Cuando entré logré percatarme que había cuatro mujeres completamente extrañas.

¿se le ofrece algo señorita?- preguntó la mujer con rostro muy lindo.

No, pero muchas gracias- dije curiosamente- ¿le podría hacer una pregunta?

Por supuesto Señorita-

¿Quién es usted?- la curiosidad me inundaba ¿acaso sería una prometida de don Carlisle? El que no dejó que la mujer me respondiera.

¿Qué se le ofrece niña?- preguntó.

Vengo a buscar a su hijo- dije un poco sonrojada.

Él se esta bañando, ¿para que lo quiere?- estaba claro, él ya sospechaba, pero no podía soltarlo aun, tenía que hacerme la desentendida.

Papá lo quiere ver en su despacho.- mentí.

Y ¿la mando a usted?- junto a más no poder las cejas.

Es que me están preparando un desayuno, por eso me sacaron de la casa.- concluí.

¿para que miente señorita?- me sonrojé.

No se de que me habla don Carlisle- dije nerviosa.

De su relación con mi hijo, de eso le hablo.- bajé la cara y no dije palabra alguna.- Señorita, de repente las cosas que pensamos no resultan ser tan verdaderas, quizás usted no es para Edward ni el para usted.- concluyó, lo miré extrañada por sus palabras ¿algo intentaba aclararme? De repente Edward entró a la sala y nos encontró a su padre y a mí conversando, lo que lo puso muy nervioso.

¿Qué sucede aquí papá?- preguntó él.

Nada hijo.- algo me estaba extrañando en todo esto, pero no pude seguir pensando más porque sin previo aviso unos cariñosos brazos me elevaban del piso y me daban vueltas. Todo esto en presencia de su padre y de las cuatro mujeres ubicadas en la cocina, creo que una de ellas me miraba con pena.

Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, feliz cumpleaños.- me susurraba y yo solo podía reír.

Gracias Edward.- dije.

Espérame un segundo, iré a buscar tu sorpresa.- me quedé esperando en la sala ante la mirada expectante de las mujeres.

Edward POV

Salí de la sala para ir a buscar el obsequio que le tenía a mi niña, pero sabía que se me venía una reprimenda por parte de mi padre.

¿Cuándo le piensas decir?- preguntó molesto.

Quizás hoy- susurré buscando entre mis pertenencias.

¿quizás?- preguntó aún más molesto.

Si padre, quizás.- no quería seguir conversando sobre el asunto.

No le continúes alimentando falsas esperanzas, pues lo real es que tú te casaras con Tanya y ella con ese hombre que oficialmente es su prometido- me recordó muy a mi pesar.

Lo que menos quiero hacer es alimentar falsas esperanzas que luego la hagan sufrir padre.- dije con total sinceridad.

Entonces dile la verdad- me gritó.

dame tiempo, si veo la oportunidad más precisa se lo diré.- tomé el paquetito que contenía su obsequio. Mi niña se me acercó y besó mi mejilla, cerré los ojos cuando una corriente eléctrica me inundo completamente. Vi a mi padre quedar paralizado con aquel beso, así que velozmente me la llevé de la mano al riachuelo.

Que lindo es, ¿para que se molestó?- preguntó mirando dedicación la cajita, era el único bien material que tenía, pero quería que se quedara con ella.

Espero le guste es el único recuerdo que tengo de mamá.- Lo abrió.

Si era de su madre, ¿Por qué me lo da a mí?- pregunté

Porque ella quería que se lo regalara al amor de mi vida- solté. Bueno esas nos fueron sus palabras, era un obsequio para mi esposa la madre de mis hijos, pero sabía que ella no se molestaría conmigo.

Gracias mi amor- dijo besándome- es muy bello su regalo.- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

La amo Isabella, hágame el favor de recordarlo por siempre.- le pedí.

Edward- me entregó la cadenita para que se la pusiera y así lo hice- debo irme, papá me dejo salir solo por unos minutos.- agregó al final, deposité un besito en su cuello, aspiré su aroma sabía que esta era la última vez que la tendría así. Era ahora o nunca.

Debo contarle algo antes de que se marche- le dije temeroso.

¿no puede esperar?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos juguetonamente.

No- zanjé.

Me asusta…- agregó tomándome más fuerte las manos.

Lo siento tanto mi amor- dije llorando- lo siento tanto.

¿Qué sucede?- ella se puso muy nerviosa, me miraba sin comprender nada.

Hice un trato con su padre, me tengo que casar.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Elíjeme a mí

Bella POV

¿Qué?- pregunté sin entender o procesar del todo la noticia.

Eso, para salvar la vida de una muchacha, debo casarme con ella.- no podía ser, esto no era real… sin poder controlarme me puse a llorar.

¿pero como sucedió eso? Usted no puede casarse porque… ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿con lo nuestro Edward?- estaba histérica.

Lo siento mi amor, pero esa es la verdad, y ya no podía alargar mas esta agonía que sentía. Espero que algún día me pueda perdonar.- ¿así de simple? ¿esto era un adiós? ¿me iba a dejar? ¿para mi cumpleaños? ¿y el amor que decía tenerme? Ese gran amor que me demostró cuando me hizo suya.

¿es que acaso no me ama?- lancé la pregunta que me tenía ahogada.

¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso?- me cuestionó.

Y ¿entonces? Lo que pasa es que no entiendo Edward, dice amarme ¿y se casa con otra? ¿dejaras que me casen a mí con Jacob Black? ¿dejaras que me toque?- le escupí las preguntas.

No me diga eso por dios santo.- apretó la mandíbula.

Y ¿Qué espera que le diga? ¿Qué le narre esto en colores rosa? Pues no puedo, porque se lo que se me viene, porque se que lo que le di no sirvió de nada, porque se va con otra, porque se aleja de mi lado- dije lloraba a más no poder- dígame que es mentira… dígamelo por favor. – le supliqué.

Que más quisiera yo que decir lo que su ser anhela, pero no puedo.- me puse en pie aún en shock.- perdóneme- me pidió.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?- me volví para mirarlo- usted hace mucho que andaba raro ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- pregunté.

Tenía miedo… quizás por egoísmo también.

Edward hicimos el amor, tomó mi cuerpo y ¿ahora me dejará? ¿Qué pasará conmigo?- bajó la vista- ¡MIRAME POR DIOS!- le grité- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué va a ser de mi?- lloré.

Usted se casara y me olvidará, lo sé- me descompuso escuchar sus palabras.

¿siempre creyó eso?- me llené de una irá que jamás creí sentir por él.

Si…- susurró.

Usted nunca me quiso de verdad- me miró enojado y creo que lo que vio en mi rostro lo descompuso porque se sonrojó- me usaste Edward- dije confianzudamente.

No yo…- pero no lo dejé seguir, estampé mi mano en su mejilla.- bella- susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¡Me lo quitaste todo!- ya no tendría respeto por él- me quitaste la posibilidad de amar a otro hombre- eso era muy cierto, jamás podría amar a otro porque lo que experimenté con él era algo que no se repetiría dos veces.

No… usted puede volver a amar a otro, lo sé- dijo convencido.

Eres lo peor que me a pasado en la vida Edward- me estaba costando respirar un poco.- te odio- le escupí con todo el veneno que pude destilar. – me quitaste mi virginidad, te aprovechaste de mi maldito peón- cuando dije esas palabras me arrepentí, pero ya estaba hecho.

Fuiste tú quien me tentó, tú te subiste sobre mi, fuiste TÚ LA QUE SE ME OFRECIÓ- me quedé perpleja, jamás pensé que pudiese decirme eso- que no se te olvide esa parte cuando le digas a tu padre lo que pasó, porque no eras la dulce inocente que se quería conservar, a cada segundo te me ofrecías como una…- pero él mismo se mordió la lengua. Me puse a llorar, sus palabras eran dagan sobre mi cuerpo.- perdón… perdóname- intentó acercárseme pero no lo dejé.- mi niña perdóneme, nada de lo que dije es verdad, me dolió su forma despectiva de referirse a mi.- se defendió. No le dije nada.- dígame algo por favor- rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y no lo alejé, quizás esta sería la última vez que sentiría su aroma y su piel tan cerca.

No tengo nada más que decirte, me dejaste todo claro- agregué con frialdad.

No me hable con tanta distancia por favor, se lo imploró- tomó mi rostro y me besó.- soy su Edward- y volvió a besarme.

Ya no puedo hablarte de otra forma, me estás matando en vida, pero eso no te interesa me queda claro, porque según tú no sufriré tanto ¿no?- lo alejé y a paso lento me fui de su lado.

La amo…- lo sentí susurrar, o quizás fue mi imaginación.

Llegué a casa y sin que nadie me viera entré por la cocina y me metí a mi dormitorio, le puse llave a la puerta. Quería morirme, quería desaparecer de este mundo o que un agujero se abriera en la tierra y me succionara. Me iba directo a la cama cuando me llevé un gran susto, una niña con cabellos rubio rojizo estaba ordenando mis vestidos.

¿Quién eres tu?- dije limpiándome las lágrimas.

Mi nombre es Tanya señorita- me dijo bajando la vista.

Mírame a los ojos, el tiempo de la esclavitud ya pasó y yo no soy mala así que ten confianza conmigo- le dije y ella asintió, me observó detenidamente.

¿Por qué llora niña?- pero no le contesté.

¿eres nueva?- su cara me era familiar, se que la había visto en alguna parte, pero con el dolor que sentía no podía ni quería recordar nada, porque cada uno de mis recuerdos estaban protagonizados por él.

Si, mi familia y yo llegamos hace poco y su padre me dio la indicación de ayudarla ya que la señorita Jessica se dedicará a otras cosas desde ahora.- eso abría sido sinónimo de un gran jolgorio, pero no quería hacer nada más que tirarme en mi cama a llorar por lo desgraciada que era mi vida.

Me gusta que seas tu quien me ayude, eres muy amorosa- me senté en la cama.

Si me permite el atrevimiento- asentí- antes de subir, me percaté que toda la familia estaba esperando su llegada, debería bajar ellos quieren festejarla- agregó sonriéndome.

Pero… yo no quiero celebrar- dije casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero es su cumpleaños y su familia parecía tan entusiasmada, no le haga ese desaire, baje un rato y después puede subir yo la esperare con un baño eso la ayudará a relajarse- asentí, me retoqué un poco porque mi rostro estaba espantoso, mi vista se fue al obsequio que él me había hecho y tuve ganas de llorar otra vez, así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue sacármelo y guardarlo en un lugar seguro, aparte si mi familia lo veía sospecharían de algo.

Hija- gritó mi padre emocionado cuando me vio. Me hice la interesada todo el rato, mi padre me regaló más vestidos, mi madre perfumes y lociones, mi hermano Emmett con Rosi me dieron un hermoso collar, mi hermano Jasper me regalo libros y unas fotos muy bonitas que había sacado en Paris, e de mencionar que mi hermano es un gran artista, él era tan intuitivo era con quien más me conectaba y lo había extrañado mucho cuando mi padre le pidió que se fuese de casa. Estuvo casi todo el rato a mi lado abrasándome. Estuvo presente también Áng con su prometido quienes me regalaron un diario de vida muy lindo con tapa de cuero.

Isabella me gustaría entregarle mi obsequio- dijo Jacob Black, puse mi mejor cara y me acerqué, cerré los ojos cuando vi la forma de la caja, era de un anillo. Cuando lo abrí me quedé absorta era muy lindo, pero desee con todas mis fuerzas que fuese otro quien me lo regalara.

Gracias- susurré quedándome con la caja en las manos, pero él me la quitó y sacó el anillo ante la mirada ansiosa de todos, vi a mi amiga Áng que sonreía con verdadera felicidad, esto si que la complacía, mi sufrimiento le gustaba. El hombre tomó mi mano izquierda.

Le juro Isabella que la voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, la quiero de verdad y soy el hombre más feliz al saber que usted será mi esposa y la futura madre de mis hijos- me puso el anillo en al dedo que debía, ni siquiera me preguntó, aunque lo hubiese hecho yo no habría tendido muchas opciones, le habría tenido que decir que aceptaba, sonreí y todos los presentes en la sala aplaudieron el hombre miró a mi padre y este asintió, sabía lo que venía, tomó mi mentón y unió lentamente sus labios con los míos, fue un beso lento, donde me obligó a recibir su lengua, era un hombre mayor y juro que me dio un poco de asco pero fingí, me tendría que acostumbrar, desde ahora en adelante me convertiría en una feliz actriz para poder engañar a los míos.

Los días han pasado y solo veo a Edward de reojo, un día intenté acercarme pero el solo negó, él ya no me quería en su vida tenía que comenzar a aceptarlo por mucho que me doliera. Me paseaba por la hacienda sin tener completamente nada que hacer, de vez en cuando la niña Alice venía a conversar conmigo y a mostrarme las muñecas que Don Carlisle le había regalado, lo que me dio una gran idea, le di todas las mías que estaban guardadas en una pieza oscura, primero mi padre se enojo diciendo que era tradición que mis muñecas después fuesen de mis hijas, pero después logré relajarlo. Un día nos sentamos en la entrada de mi casa, pero Don Carlisle la llamo, después ella a escondida me dijo que le prohibieron acercarse a mi, lo que verdaderamente lamente. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Qué era lo que me tenía así tan muerta? ¿Qué me había hecho Edward para necesitarlo como al aire? ¿Por qué cuando lo veía trabajar la tierra deseaba correr hasta él y abrazarlo y besarlo para después rogarle que una vez más me hiciera el amor? Esto me tenía desesperada, mi boda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la de Edward era hoy a petición de mi padre que sería el padrino de la unión. Estaba destrozada, juro que lloré a más no poder cuando me enteré que la novia era Tanya, aquella que se había convertido en una amiga para mi, ella era quien me lo quitaba. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomé una botella de licor y me fui hasta el río donde lloré por mi desgracia, lloré por no poder hacer nada para convencerlo, lloré por amarlo tanto y lloré por sentir estas raras sensaciones. Mi mala fortuna me ataría a un hombre que no deseaba y él no cumpliría su palabra, él sin remordimiento se estaba casando. Tomé algunos tragos y me sentí mal, así que lo dejé. Seguí llorando, imaginando que ya sería la hora de su matrimonio. Sentí que se sentaban a mi lado. Miré y me sorprendí con quien me encontré.

¿Edward?- pregunté incorporándome un poco.

¿Qué hace acá y bebiendo?- preguntó indicando la botella de licor que estaba a mis pies.

Estaba pensando- dije.

¿necesita tomar para pensar?- sonreí la verdad que si. Me dejé caer sobre la hierba y él también se recostó pero con las manos tras su cabeza.

¿a qué hora es tu boda?- pregunté.

Una hora, me echaron de la casa porque no podía ver a la novia antes del matrimonio, tradiciones- sonreí pero no de alegría.

Tradiciones- susurré, sentía como si una pared de hielo se hubiese puesto entre nosotros.

Hace mucho no venía al río- dijo sentándose, se veía hermoso con ese traje negro y con su cabello desordenado.

Mmm- no quería decirle más y arruinarle el momento, él tenía que estar feliz, era su matrimonio.

¿Cómo a estado?- preguntó pero sin mirarme, pensé decirle mal, pero recién dije que no le arruinaría su momento.

Bien- susurré y ni yo misma me la creí.

Tu voz no me lo pareció- dijo aún sin mirarme.

No quiero molestarte con mis problemas en este día tan importante para ti, tienes que estar feliz, este día tiene que ser inolvidable- le aconsejé y me sorprendí de que fuese con sinceridad.

¿Así que su novio ya le dio un anillo?- preguntó ignorando lo que yo le había dicho.

Si, para mi cumpleaños- me empecé a sentir mal así que me senté de nuevo porque me estaba mareando el ir de las nubes.

Me alegro- dijo demasiado serio.

Tu voz no lo parece- dije copiando sus palabras.

Me tengo que ir- dijo parándose.

Lo sé- metí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Lo siento tanto Bella- su voz pareció melancólica así que como pude me paré, este era mi último momento.

Esta es mi última oportunidad ¿verdad?- él sonrió- elíjeme a mí, tengo ahorros Edward, podríamos irnos lejos, llevarnos a tu familia, un día me dijiste que te casabas por un trato, te doy la posibilidad de que nos vamos y ellos no salgan dañadas, pero por favor no la elijas a ella para ser tu esposa- me acerqué y le tomé el rostro él no se alejó para mi suerte- dame a mi el privilegio de ser tu esposa, déjame a mi poder darte u hijo- sonrió- ¿lo imaginas? Un niño lindo como tú, con tu cabello desordenado y tus hermosos ojos verdes, vámonos, lejos… muy lejos- me acerqué para que me abrazara y así lo hizo no me decepcionó.

Bella…- respiró profundo entre mis cabellos- que más quisiera yo- dijo y mi realidad calló como balde de agua fría, nos separamos. Miré mis manos.

Esta es la última vez que te lo digo, que te lo propongo, vente con nos…- me quedé callada mientras cerraba los ojos, eso no podía decírselo- vente conmigo, lejos, podrás estudiar, comenzaremos de poco, no viviremos con grandes lujos pero poco a poco tendremos lo nuestro- tomé una de sus manos y me la jugué hasta el final- vente conmigo y te daré familia, tendremos bebés, no necesito nada, me voy con lo puesto, podría trabajar en algún lugar, puedo hasta dar clases de piano, vente conmigo y seremos una familia- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ya más claro no se lo podía dejar.

No puedo- susurró, pero él no entendió, había pedido que me llevaran al centro el otro día y fui donde un doctor que no supiese de mi familia, por una gran suma no me pidió ni nombre, estaba embarazada, sería mamá, seriamos padres, intenté que lo comprendiera pero él no pudo y no le arruinaría su existencia diciéndoselo cuando lo que de verdad quería era casarse con esa mujer- te juro que no puedo- y tal como vino se fue, lo miré alejarse hasta que se me hizo imperceptible. Ya no podía hacer nada más, él se casaba y yo también lo haría en unos días, solo esperaba que Jacob no se percatara que mi hijo no sería de él, ahí tendría que ver la forma de poder engañarlo, más que mal tenía a lo más 2 meses así que si el bebé naciera antes podríamos decir que era prematuro, Edward decidió y no fuimos nosotros, puse una mano sobre mi plano vientre donde ya crecía vida, no me podía echar a morir, no podía, por él, por ese ser que merecía nacer fuerte y saludable, fue completamente impropio beber, pero me sentía desarmada. Papá dijo que la ceremonia fue perfecta, me trajo pastel el que boté al instante. Esta sería mi peor noche porque ellos estarían juntos, ellos hoy dormirían juntos, ellos hoy harían el amor.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Elegí lo correcto olvidándome del amor

Edward POV

La vi a lo lejos sentada, faltaba solo 1 hora para el matrimonio y le dije a mi padre que iría a dar una vuelta para distraerme un poco. Me acerqué, quería poder hablarle antes de que todo entre nosotros acabara.

¿Edward?- susurró con tono extraño acomodándose para mirarme.

¿Qué hace acá y bebiendo?- pregunté cuando me fije que a sus pies había una botella de licor.

Estaba pensando- dijo con aquel tono otra vez, me daba pena estarle haciendo tanto daño.

¿necesita tomar para pensar?- sonrió, pero la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos. Nos recostamos sobre la hierba.

¿a qué hora es tu boda?- preguntó sin energía.

Una hora, me echaron de la casa porque no podía ver a la novia antes del matrimonio, tradiciones- sonreí pero por mi situación ¿Cómo sería si fuese ella la que se estuviese preparando para ser mi esposa?

Tradiciones- agregó sacándome de mis fantasías.

Hace mucho no venía al río- ya las cosas no fluían entre nosotros, parecíamos 2 desconocidos, me senté mirando el río.

Mmm- esta conversa se nos estaba tornando… rara…

¿Cómo a estado?- ya no más rodeos, eso era lo que me interesaba.

Bien- su voz tembló, solo a ella le pasaría, solo tenía que pronunciar una palabra, era tan mala tratando de mentir.

Tu voz no me lo pareció- dije pero aún sin mirarla, no quería arriesgarme, estaba tan linda como con un brillo especial en los ojos y quizás no podría frenar las ganas de ponerme sobre ella y hacerle el amor.

No quiero molestarte con mis problemas en este día tan importante para ti, tienes que estar feliz, este día tiene que ser inolvidable- ¿felicidad? Eso solo lo conocí en sus brazos, de reojo vi en su mano izquierda un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

¿Así que su novio ya le dio el anillo?- pregunté serio, como me gustaría haber sido yo, como me gustaría sacarle ese anillo y tirarlo lejos, pero no podía.

Si, para mi cumpleaños- se sentó también.

Me alegro- dije furioso.

Tu voz no lo parece- citó mis palabras, esto ya no podía pasar a más, me quedaba menos de una hora para casarme con Tanya, así que ya era hora de partir.

Me tengo que ir- dijo poniéndome en pie.

Lo sé- me dio tanta pena verla poner su cabeza entre sus piernas y aferrar sus manos a ellas.

Lo siento tanto Bella- tenía ganas de llorar pero abrasándome a su cuerpo, quería besarla quería poder casarme con ella, poder formar una familia a su lado. Se paró cuando escuchó mi voz.

Esta es mi última oportunidad ¿verdad?- sonreí con desgana total, la quería tanto, ella era tan linda y perfecta, con su piel rosadita, tenía un brillo tan especial en su mirada, había un no sé que, que la hacía más irreal- elíjeme a mí, tengo ahorros Edward, podríamos irnos lejos, llevarnos a tu familia- me sugirió- un día me dijiste que te casabas por un trato, te doy la posibilidad de que nos vamos y ellas no salgan dañadas, pero por favor no la elijas a ella para ser tu esposa-se acercó y acarició mi rostro, sabía que debía alejarme, pero no pude, deseaba sentir su piel tersa en contacto con la mía- dame a mi el privilegio de ser tu esposa, déjame a mi poder darte un hijo- sonreí ¿un hijo? ¿mío y de mi bella? ¿nuestro?- ¿lo imaginas?- dios y si que lo imaginaba, como lo deseaba- Un niño lindo como tú, con tu cabello desordenado y tus hermosos ojos verdes, vámonos, lejos… muy lejos- se me acercó y la abracé ¿un hijo? ¿Cómo habría sido si ella estuviese en cinta por mi? Que tentadora sonaba esa proposición, ya me imaginaba una niñita igual de hermosa que ella.

Bella…- aspiré el aroma de su cabello, era tan delicioso- que más quisiera yo-después de eso se me alejó bruscamente, esquivó su mirada de la mía y la posó en sus manos.

Esta es la última vez que te lo digo, que te lo propongo, vente con nos…- se quedó callada, ese nosotros que no dijo era obvio que era por las mujeres que albergué en casa- vente conmigo, lejos, podrás estudiar, comenzaremos de poco, no viviremos con grandes lujos pero poco a poco tendremos lo nuestro- tomó mi mano y me miró intensamente, su mirada me derretía- vente conmigo y te daré familia, tendremos bebés, no necesito nada, me voy con lo puesto, podría trabajar en algún lugar, puedo hasta dar clases de piano, pero vente conmigo y seremos una familia- ¿una familia? Deja de pensar cosas Edward, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirme? Estaba casi tiritando de miedo.

No puedo- susurré, ya no podía entretenerme más - te juro que no puedo- y sin más me alejé de ella, la dejé atrás, todo lo que un día fue mi existencia entera quedaba enterrado en mi pasado, solo deseaba que algún día ella pudiese olvidarme, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que pudiese enamorarse de su prometido, olvídame bella, pedí, sabía que yo jamás lo haría, sabía que aunque estuviese dejando a tras mis mejores momentos, mis días más felices yo jamás lograría olvidarla, jamás dejaría de recordarnos aquella noche donde fue solo mía, estaba dispuesto a intentar formar algo con la que elegí como mi esposa, estaba dispuesto a formar esa familia que desee formar con mi bellita, pero a pesar de todo jamás la amaría de verdad, porque mi alma completa estaba tatuada por la hija de mi patrón por mi imposible… de verdad y con toda mi alma esperaba que mi niña pudiese ser feliz, con toda mi alma lo deseaba. Cayeron algunas lágrimas por mis mejillas pero antes de llegar a la capillita que tenía la hacienda donde tenía que esperar a la novia las limpié. Todos los presentes me felicitaron, estaba el patrón con su esposa quien me miraba con rabia y la comprendía, porque ella era la única que sabía de la gravedad de nuestros actos, ella era la única que sabía que bella y yo habíamos estado juntos en intimidad. Esperamos por una media hora más o menos hasta que llegó Tanya que se veía realmente linda, pero nunca tanto como se vería mi niña… traté de desechar ideas que me tentaban a correr lejos de este lugar, para solo centrarme en la mujer que venía del brazo de mi padre.

El vestido era muy lindo y se le pegaba al cuerpo de forma natural.

Sean felices- susurró mi padre.

Gracias- sonreí y él se dio cuenta cuales eran mis emociones, negó. Me perdí en mi recuerdos junto a ella casi toda la ceremonia, solo la voz del padre me trajo a la realidad.

¿joven Edward?- preguntó y yo sonreí.

Acepto padre- Tanya sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

Y usted señorita Tanya Vulturi, ¿acepta a Edward Cullen como su único esposo en las penas y en las alegrías, en la salud y en la enfermedad para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?- preguntó el hombre solemnemente.

Acepto padre- dijo ella más emocionada de lo que esperaba.

Entonces, por el poder que me confiere la ley del hombre y de dios, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- me dijo el padre y con una sonrisa fingida me acerqué y besé sus labios, la inocencia y la ternura estaba presente en sus ojos, ya no había vuelta atrás así que lo único que me quedaba era tratar de hacerla feliz, ya no me debía importar más, solo el bienestar de mi familia, ella era una niña hermosa y quizás con el tiempo y la ayuda de dios pueda enamorarme de ella. Nos fuimos a la fiesta que estuvo muy linda, hubo de todo, comida, buen vino cortesía de la viña del patrón. Con Tanya bailamos mucho, nos reíamos mucho, de verdad no pensé poder pasarlo bien, tenía claro mis sentimientos, pero esto me gusto, me gustó poder disfrutar con ella de esto. La fiesta llegó a su fin, don Charlie le ofreció a mi padre una habitación para él y otra para la señora Esme y Alice, y de Lauren que no se preocuparan ella pasaría buena noche en su dormitorio, así de esa forma podrían darnos un poco más de privacidad en nuestra primera noche juntos. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a casa y ella tímidamente se me acercó para besarme.

¿está segura de esto? No tiene porque…- pero me frenó.

Soy su esposa es lo correcto ¿no?- dijo dándome una linda pero a la vez nerviosa sonrisa.

Lo correcto- dije más para mí que para ella.

Solo… yo…- se sonrojó.

No se preocupe, la cuidaré- y ella sonrió, nos fuimos hasta mi cuarto que desde ahora dejaba de ser mío para ser nuestro. Nos tendríamos que conformar con esto hasta poder lograr algo. Comenzó a desabrochar su vestido pero detuve sus manos y las remplacé por las mías, lentamente y rozando su piel fui desnudándola. Me quité mi propia ropa y nos recostamos, esto era lo correcto, el deber, mi deber, mi promesa se iba cumpliendo. Besé su rostro amorosamente y ella sonrió, la acompañé porque me pareció linda. Rocé sus senos y ella se mordió el labio, pero jamás sería ni la mitad de deseable de lo que me era ese mismo gesto en otra… dejé de bagar y directo, bajé hasta sus pechos y los besé quería excitarla lo suficiente para que no le doliera, quería olvidarme quería sacarme sus besos de mi mente, el recuerdo de su cuerpo, abrí sus piernas con las mías y me interné sobre ella, primero hice que mi sexo la rozara y me percaté que estaba lista así que comencé a entrar, lentamente, mesurado lo último que deseaba era dañarla. Sentí en un segundo la barrera de su inocencia y la miré, aún podíamos retroceder pero ella asintió, así que sin pensarlo golpee dentro de ella para abrirme paso, la sentí estremecerse, algunas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, me centré en no moverme ni un milímetro hasta que ella me autorizara aunque estuviese deseoso de brindarme placer, aún sin mirarme ella asintió y me moví pero mirándola, la sensación era placentera, era muy rico poder tener sexo después de tantas emociones que viví con bella, porque estaba claro que aunque sonara cruel y que para ella fuese entrega total, este acto para mi era puro sexo y nada más. Nos acoplamos, entré y salí las veces que quise, sabía que le dolía un poco pero jamás me pidió parar y yo muchas veces lo hice pero ella decía que siguiera, seguí besándole los pechos para estimularla, tenía un olor a limpieza pero jamás ese dulzón de mi niña, sus pechos eran como caramelos para un niño. Poco a poco fuimos sintiendo que estábamos por acabar, en un minuto pensé terminar fuera de ella para que no aumentar tanto el riego del embarazo pero esto ya estaba hecho, y desde que empezamos las probabilidades estaban. Además, tarde o temprano seríamos padres ¿no? ¿Qué más daba cuando? Terminamos en un… bueno no sé si ella, pero yo terminé en un placentero orgasmo, y esto no se trataba de ser inconciente o malvado con ella, hice todo lo que pude y al parecer ella no logró disfrutar, un centenar de veces le pedí parar para no dañarla pero ella se negaba apelando que era solo cosa de costumbre y así fue como culminamos el acto, nuestro matrimonio ya estaba consumado, me bajé de ella y me acosté de espalda a la cama pero la atraje a mi pecho y ella me beso, después de eso sentí lo acompasada de su respiración.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Imágenes I

Casona Swan

Entrada a las caballerizas

Casa de Edward y su padre

Casa antigua de la familia Cullen donde vivían los padres de Edward

Camino que recorrían Bella y Edward para ir a las clases de piano

Ángela y Bella en clases de piano

En el arrollo

¡Espero les guste!

besos


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Verdades

Boca a boca

Me ido olvidando respirar

Nuestras lenguas juntas

Se ahogaban

Y en tu cama

Tenia ganas de morir

Y moría…

Noche a noche

En todo aquello que calla

Nos unía el tempo

De un pacto

Yo a tus ojos

Tenía ganas de volver

Y a ellos regresaba

Más allá de ti

Si mucho más allá

Queda un mucho por vivir

Es todo y más

Fue tanto amor,

Fue tanto amor

Fue tanto, tanto, tanto amor

Que no encuentro un momento pa' olvidar

No tengo ganas de olvidar

Cuerpo a cuerpo

No había un minuto que perder

Y en la tregua intensa

De un beso

No bastaba con la vida que te di

Y una, una todas…

Más allá de ti

Aun queda por saber

Hasta donde no llegué

Y si hay algo más

Fue tanto amor,

Fue tanto amor,

Fue tanto, tanto, tanto amor

Que no encuentro un momento pa' olvidar

No tengo ganas de olvidar

No doy con el tiempo pa' olvidar

No tengo tiempo pa' olvidar

Me quedo en el tiempo pa' olvidar

Es que no hay ganas de olvidar

Bella POV

Mi madre me tenía loca con los preparativos de la boda, Jacob me mandó a comprar el vestido no sé a donde. Ya quedaba cada vez menos tiempo para atarme de por vida a él, poco tiempo para que él fuese mi único dueño. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado la incertidumbre total de no saber como sería un embarazo en mi condición, quizás Jacob se de cuenta, él es médico, pero por otro estaba tan feliz, tan dichosa que deseaba poder gritar al viento que él único dueño de mi vida y de la que crecía dentro de mí, era Edward, mi Edward Cullen… ¿Cómo habrá sido su noche de bodas? No pude ni pegar un ojo, solo quería correr hasta su casita y suplicarle que no la tomara a ella.

¿Qué piensas hija?- preguntó mi madre.

¿va a venir Jasper?- pregunté lo necesitaba tanto, era con quien más me conectaba, solo nos recostábamos sobre la hierba y me podía relajar completamente.

No lo sé hija, sabes que a él no le agradó esta unión- dijo mi madre peinándome.

Él es el único sensato en esta familia- dije irrespetuosamente.

Exacto… todos somos unos insensatos, empezando por ti y por esa relación que pensaste tenía futuro- cerré los ojos- y luego yo por apoyarte y quedarme callada, debí decirle a tu papá y ahora no estarías sufriendo tanto- sonreí.

Claro, quizás ahora ambos estaríamos muertos- alegué.

Déjate de reproches, Jacob es un gran hombre y cuando habla de ti lo hace con mucho amor- quería gritárselo para ver hasta donde llegaría el amor de él por mí cuando se enterara.

Ya no digas más- porque o si no, no podría controlarme.

Se que es un hombre mayor, pero tu padre también es mayor y míranos, llevamos más de 30 años de un feliz matrimonio- sonreí con ironía, muchas veces yo misma la había encontrado llorando por culpa de él, tan feliz no era ese matrimonio, él de vez encunado la humillaba y también sabíamos que le era infiel.

No abría deseado que mi vida fuese como la suya mamá, con todo respeto- la vi tensarse- usted a sufrido mucho a causa de él, mi papá le ha hecho muchas- susurré.

Pero es parte del matrimonio.

¿Qué la engañe? ¿eso es parte del matrimonio? Porque ambas sabemos que él ha estado con muchas otras mujeres- mi madre me dio vuelta el rostro con una cachetada.

No te permito que calumnies de esa forma a tu padre- me dijo con rabia.

Usted sabe que es verdad y no quiero esa vida para mí- le grité alejándome un poco, era la primera vez que mamá me ponía un dedo encima.

No sé que te hizo ese muchacho para dejarte así, no se que te dio, pero vas a dejar la insensatez porque te casaras con el Señor Black es lo mejor que te puede pasar después de…- no pudo decirlo.

Después de haber echo el amor con Edward- le dije con soltura- pongámosle nombre, me entregué a Edward e hicimos el amor- me quiso volver a pegar pero oculté el rostro.

Déjate de repetir eso porque tu padre te puede escuchar- dijo y después sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, quizás le dolía golpearme.- no sé que tiene los Cullen que…- Susurró pero fue como en un segundo que se percató que estaba diciendo algo inapropiado y con su mano tapó su boca.

¿Qué iba a decir madre?- ¿Qué tiene los Cullen que…? ¿los Cullen? ¿Edward y Carlisle? Edward en mi… ¿Carlisle? ¿Carlisle… en… ella?

Nada, déjalo- yo estaba que no podía comprender.

¿estuviste enamorada de Carlisle?- pregunté con histeria.

N-no… no… NO- me gritó. Me tapé la boca, su nerviosismo lo dejó al descubierto.

¿tuviste intimidad con él?- era impropio que se lo preguntara pero algo me tenía intranquila.

Deja de preguntar- pidió en un susurró.

¿abría alguna posibilidad de que Edward fuese mi hermano?- pregunté horrorizada y poniendo una mano en mi panza.

No… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿crees que abría dejado que te relacionaras con él si fuese tu hermano?- el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

¿algunos de mis hermanos es hijo de él?- se quedó callada, le preguntaba porque yo había quedado embarazada fuera del matrimonio sería normal que mamá hubiese quedado embarazada de él ¿o no? Ella no me diría nada, así que salí velozmente de mi casa por la cocina y corrí hasta la casa del susodicho. Golpee y esperé hasta que alguien saliera a atender.

Yo voy Edward…- escuche gritar y mi corazón se encogió, estúpidamente no pensé que a esta hora él aún estaba en la casa, me arrepentí pero ya estaba hecho, a mi encuentro salió Tanya, su esposa que me miró como si hubiese visto un fantasma- niña Bella…- susurró.

¿Quién es esposa?- preguntó aquella maravillosa voz cuando se asomó su ojos se posaron automáticamente en los míos y me puse nerviosa- ¿Qué hace acá señorita?- peguntó abrazando de la cintura a la mujer frente a él.

Yo… vine…- titubee.

Yo creo que mejor no diga nada y vuelva a su casa- me dijo severamente lo que me molestó.

No lo vine a ver a usted- se sorprendió.

¿entonces?- curioseo.

¿se encuentra su padre?- estaba tan apenada por esta situación, él estaba aferrado a la cintura de esa mujer, parecían contentos.

¿para qué lo quiere?- preguntó con sospecha.

No le incumbe ¿se encuentra o no?- pregunté enojada y él frunció las cejas evidentemente molesto.

Pase- y así lo hice, el Señor Carlisle tanto como todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos.

Señor Carlisle necesito conversar con usted un momento- agregué sonrojada por la atenta mirada de todos.

Diga- se limpió las manos de la harina, de nuevo estaba haciendo pan.

Necesito que sea a solas- dije mirándolo con intensidad.

No hay nada que mi familia no pueda saber, así que dígalo no más- sonrió, me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar casi pegada a él, puse mi mano en su hombro y le dije en forma de secreto.

Usted sabe que hay algo que su familia no debe saber aún, es sobre mi madre- nos quedamos de pie pero sin decir nada, la cara de él era de pánico total.

No tengo nada que decirle sobre eso- susurró, me volví a alejar.

¿Qué está pasando acá?- preguntó Edward, pero ambos lo ignoramos.

Ok… quedé con la espinita clavada, así que si usted no me dará respuestas a mi- me di vuelta para poder hacer una salida dramática.- se las tendrá que dar a mi padre- tomé el pomo de la puerta.

No…- gritó- vamos a hablar- me dijo y yo sonreí, me volví para mirarlo- ¿podrían dejarnos solos por favor?- todos lo miraron extrañados, Edward me miraba a mi y luego a su padre repetidas veces.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen que hablar? Me quiero quedar- dijo con autoridad.

No Edward, este es un asunto que hablaremos la niña Isabella y yo, así que salgan un rato y no quiero que estés escuchando ¿me oíste?- sonreí sabía que era muy curioso, asintió con resignación, se me acercó.

No lo hagas alterarse a estado mal del corazón- asentí, después de unos minutos nos quedamos solos en la sala.

¿Qué tiene que decir o preguntar niña?- preguntó molesto.

Tenemos que decir mucho y tengo que preguntar bastante también, pero primero quiero que me explique ¿Cómo es eso de que estuvieron enamorados con mi madre?- cerró los ojos.

Es una historia bastante pasada niña- se trató de defender.

Pero que dejó huella ¿no?- sus ojos estaban apunto de salir disparados de sus orificios, jamás se esperó esa pregunta.

¿Por qué dice eso niña? No piense esas cosas, su mentira nos podría traer muchos problemas innecesarios- sonreí.

¿mentira? Voy a ser clara Carlisle ¿de cuál de mis hermanos es padre usted?- se atoró con su propia saliva.

¿yo?- preguntó- por dios niña usted no tiene derecho a calumniarme de esta forma- dijo nerviosísimo.

A mi madre se le salió, tuve una gran incertidumbre pensando que si bien ustedes se enamoraron- dije paseándome por la sala- tenían intimidad- se colocó colorado- pensé que quizás Edward pudiese ser mi hermano- se sorprendió.

¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?- preguntó sentándose lentamente.

Es que tengo una gran imaginación, pero al punto, le pregunté a mi madre si alguno de mis hermano pudiese ser su hijo y ella calló- lo miré con intensidad y él bajó la vista mirando sus pies.- y como dicen, el silencio nos otorgo, así que como ella no me diría cual de mis hermanos es su hijo, vine a preguntarle a usted- terminé.

Niña… ¿Cuál es el afán de traer el pasado al presente?- aún no me miraba.

Carlisle- dije confianzudamente- no me iré de esta casa sin una respuesta, así que dígame ¿Cuál de mis hermano es su hijo?- pregunté y él suspiró vencido.

Hace muchos años estas tierras pertenecieron a su abuelo y yo llegué muy joven aquí a trabajar, su abuelo era un buen patrón, justo y qué puedo decir, tenía una hija de ensueños- sonrió- a penas la vi, me volví realmente loco, su belleza era magnánima, era perfecta, bueno, su belleza es perfecta- ¿él aún amaba a mi madre?- y comprendo a mi hijo, por eso nunca lo alejé de ustedes, porque en cierta forma pensé que él podría tener mejor suerte que la mía- ambos reíamos con amargura- yo estaba completamente enamorado de su madre y estaba dispuesto a llevármela lejos de este lugar, pero… un día su abuelo me mando a llamar, me dijo que habían problemas en una de las viñas en Perú, así que velozmente me tuve que ir, le prometí a su madre que cuando volviera nos casaríamos, la extrañé con locura, a cada minuto la tenía en mis pensamientos así que hice todo el trabajo lo más rápido posible, me tarde 2 meses y cuando volví, ella estaba casada con su padre- levanté su rostro y me percaté que tenía los ojos llorosos, me acerqué más y aferré mi mano a las del para infundirle valor y que continuara- cuando la vi, ella me dijo que no pudo hacer nada, que no pudo negarse que se vio obligada, yo me sentía engañado decepcionado…- se calló- y me sentí peor cuando me enteré de su embarazo- abrí unos grandes ojos.

O sea… ¿Emmett es su hijo?- pero él negó velozmente.- Jasper…- susurré sorprendida.

Jamás pude y juro que no me faltaron ganas, pero no la hice mía antes, yo quería que hiciéramos las cosas bien, quería casarme primero. Al tiempo ella tuvo un lindo bebé, muy lindo, era igual a su padre y lo llamaron Emmett, con su madre nos habíamos alejado mucho, yo ya no quería verla, porque me hacía mal, pero un día me la encontré en el río y me dijo que me extrañaba y para mi eso fue suficiente, por primera vez estuvimos juntos, ella me dijo que no estaba teniendo intimidad con su padre porque estaban pasando por una crisis y él ni se le acercaba, a esos unos 5 meses y ella supo que estaba embarazada, dijo que era mío y yo le creí, era el hombre más feliz niña Bella, sentía una emoción tan grande dentro de mi que no podía mantener más la mentira, quería ir donde su padre y decirle que ese bebé que esperaba era mío pero su madre me rogó que no lo hiciera, porque su padre sería capaz de deshacerse del bebé. Su madre dijo que lo mejor era que todos creyeran que el bebé era de su padre y yo por amor tuve que acceder. Pero, su padre supo que el bebé no era del, porque saco cuentas y le exigió que le dijera la verdad, pero su madre se calló, jamás el patrón supo que era mío. Un día no la vi, y su nana Sue me dijo que su madre había dado a luz a un bebé rubio, cuando estuvo bien pudimos encontrarnos y me lo mostró, era hermoso, un niño rubio de ojos azules, se parecía mucho a su madre por sus colores eran los míos… deseaba tanto poder cargarlo, poder decir a todo el mundo que era mi hijo, pero no pude, y me conformé con ir viéndolo crecer, su madre me decía que en su casa todo iba bien, pero me entere que su padre lo trataba mal, le supliqué a su madre que le dijéramos la verdad y que así el niño pudiese venir a vivir conmigo, pero no me dejó. Gracias a dios la vida me trajo a mi Elizabeth de la que me enamoré perdidamente- sonrió como un bobo- no casamos y tuvimos un bebé, a mi Edward, pero seguía pensando en mi hijo Jasper que cada vez lo veía crecer, sufrir, llorar y a mi me partía el alma, de vez en cuando me sentaba con él y le preguntaba, él me decía que su papá no lo quería, que era el único niño no querido por el padre y a mi me daban ganas de gritarle que su padre lo amaba con toda el alma, pero me mordía la lengua… lo vi crecer más y fue cuando llegó usted, me alegré porque vi los ojitos relucientes de él cuando la veía, ustedes se llevaban muy bien…

Yo amo a mi hermano- dije velozmente.

Lo sé niña- dijo- me dolió cuando su padre lo echó de la hacienda, porque sabía que eso significaba que no lo volvería a ver- suspiró.

Jasper comprenderá y usted verá como él lo aceptara- él se paro al instante.

No… usted no puede decirle, él se decepcionaría mucho, no, yo… no quiero niña- dijo pero supe que era mentira, a él le gustaría contarle.

Eso es lo que usted piensa, pero Jasper no lo hace porque lo conozco mucho y el preferiría no tener nada pero saber que su padre lo ama…- susurré acariciando su rostro- ¿acaso no le gustaría que alguna vez él le dijera papá?- sonrió.- mire, yo no le diré nada abruptamente, pero poco a poco podríamos ir preparándolo, Jasper decidirá si es una verdad que quedará entre algunos o querrá que todos lo sepan… pero él tiene derecho a saber la verdad, no podemos negársela- asintió.

Pero no le impondremos nada y será con tiempo niña- sonreí.

Ok, ahora ¿le podría hacer otra pregunta?- dije con una gran sonrisa.

Vino y me obligó a decirle la verdad y ¿ahora me pregunta?- ambos nos reíamos, fue hasta la cocina y sacó del horno el pan que había puesto.- ¿quiere un vaso de jugo?- asentí, nos sentamos en la mesa y me dio uno de sus panes exquisitos y jugo natural de naranja con miel.

Que rico- dije dándole otro sorbo al vaso.

Y ¿Cuál es su inquietud?- preguntó.

Yo se que entre usted y mi madre no pasa nada, que mi madre se enamoró de una forma inexplicable de mi padre, pero… y ¿usted? ¿Cómo está usted?- pregunté.

¿piensa que aún amo a su madre señorita?

No… como le dije, ya se que entre ustedes no sucede nada, pero…- sonreí- y ¿la señora Esme? Veo como se miran… ¿está pasando algo?- se sonrojó- no sé que me pasa con usted, pero lo quiero mucho, si no fuera asqueroso y repulsivo por el simple hecho de que amo a su hijo- el sonrió con pena, pero era verdad, aunque él se hubiese casado yo lo amaba- me abría gustado ser yo su hija, usted es un gran hombre, y solo porque me interesa su felicidad se lo pregunto- dije.

Bueno… ella es una gran mujer y si me diera la oportunidad y la dicha de ser mí…- se rió sonrojado.

¿Esposa?- asintió.

Sería muy feliz- agregó, nos pusimos a hablar de cosas triviales, le conté travesuras que hacíamos en la casa con Jasper y que siempre me defendía para que no me regañaran a mí, no reíamos mucho hasta que vi entrar a Edward preocupado.

Ya no aguanto, quiero que me digan lo que hablan- nos ordenó, yo dejé de sonreír porque me dolía su presencia.

Nada hijo, la niña vino a contarme unas cosas- trató de excusarse.

¿creen que yo soy idiota?- preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

No hijo- dijo su padre, yo me reí.

Yo si lo creo- me miraron confundido- tu lo preguntaste- me alcé de hombros. Me puse en pie, ya era hora de marcharme.- me tengo que ir, ya veremos como lo haremos- susurré para que Edward no escuchara.

¿Por qué se secretean tanto?- volvió a preguntar.

Que curioso hijo- dijo su padre y yo me reí- solo espero niña- ahora me susurró para que su hijo no escuchara- que la historia no se vuelva a repetir- me quedé fría ¿Por qué me lo decía? No me pude ni mover quedé petrificada y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder- ¿niña?- pero no dije nada más.

Me tengo que ir, espero que esté presente para mi boda, sería muy importante- ahí haría que conversaran y se conocieran más- estará toda mi familia presente y me gustaría mucho contar con el honor de su presencia- me despedí, cuando pasé por el lado de Edward me percaté que estaba tenso y sus manos estaban empuñadas con furia. Las mujeres estaban sentadas en el césped un poco lejos de la casa, todas me miraron y Tanya lo hizo con pena… ella no sabía lo afortunada que era, por eso andaba con esas caras, ella no sabía que todo lo que yo desee ahora le pertenecía a ella.- buen día- dije despidiéndome y ellas asintieron, las vi ponerse en pie y volver a la casita que e de decir era muy pequeña para todas las personas que estaban viviendo ahí, quizás como se las arreglaban.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Decepción I

Edward POV

Más allá de mis manos mucho más allá

Más allá de mis ojos mucho más allá

Veo el cielo y oigo el mar

Mucho más allá

Guardo los secretos que me das

Que pequeño me siento cuando tú no estás

Una hoja en el viento un poema más

Y un dolor en el rincón de mi corazón

Más allá de distancias a mi amor

Que te quiero con locura

Y te quiero más allá

No es tan solo uno fase y nada más

Recortando tus recuerdos

Y escribiendo en el cristal

Pongo freno al tiempo que se va

Más allá de estos mundos mucho más allá

Más allá de mí puerta mucho más allá

Verme toda la ciudad

Mucho más allá

Busco tópicos que desojar

Que te quiero con locura

Y te quiero más allá

Es tan solo una frase nada más

Recortando tus recuerdos

Y escribiendo en el cristal

Pongo freno al tiempo que se va

¿Qué conversaron padre?- pregunte interesado por la visita de mi niña, debo admitir que cuando la vi me puse muy nervioso y por lo mismo inconcientemente abracé a Tanya. Pasé por todos los estados ya dije nerviosismo, curiosidad, felicidad, esperanza, alegría, pena, enojo y ahora aun más, pero mucha más curiosidad ¿Qué tenía "MI" bella que conversar con mi padre y más encima tan secreteados?

De algo importante hijo y que a su debido tiempo sabrás ¿Bueno?- pero eso ni un poquito lograba bajar mi curiosidad.

Como usted mismo le dijo a bella, jamás nos hemos mentido, no comencemos ahora- le recordé.

Eso no fue lo que dije Edward, lo que dije es que no había nada que mi familia no pudiese saber- se defendió.

Ahí esta, entonces dígame- traté de convencerlo.

Es que me di cuenta que si hay algo que mi familia no puede saber, en realidad que nadie puede saber- agregó dejándome aún más extrañado.

Pero si bella ¿No?- sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Esa niña es única- no lo iba a saber yo- a pesar de ser dulce es de armas tomar- dijo lo más feliz de la vida.

¿ahora son amigos?- ironicé.

Claro que no hijo, pero digamos que desde ahora nos veamos más seguido- abrí unos grandes ojos.

Quiero que me expliqué y quiero que lo haga ahora papá- ya no me estaba gustando esta complicidad que tenían.

Contrólate Edward y recuerda que no le estás hablando a algún campesino de por ahí- me respondió y sabía que era cierto, así que no me quedó más que bajar la cabeza- se que estás intrigado hijo y no te he dicho que no te voy a decir de lo que se trata, solo que ahora no te lo diré ¿Entiendes?- tuve que asentir.

Solo respóndeme algo por favor- le pedí.

Bueno hijo- dijo volviendo a la cocina.

¿Cómo ella pude enterarse de algo tan importante sobre usted? ¿Cómo pudo controlar tanto la situación y por sobre todo a usted?- curiosee, recuerdo bien que ella tomó el control de la situación e hizo que mi padre gritara para que no se fuese a decirle ese secreto tan importante al patrón ¿podría tratarse de mí? ¿podría ser acaso algo que nos relacionara a ambos, o sea a bella y a mi?

No puedo responder la primera pregunta, pero la segunda… solo puedo decir que es mejor que nadie sepa, eso me podría traer grandes problemas hijo, y ya no preguntes más por favor, te juro que a su debido tiempo lo sabrás- me golpeo cariñosamente el hombro y me quedé sentando por un buen rato en el comedor pensando ¿Qué era eso tan importante? ¿Qué era lo que sabía bella sobre mi padre y que lo comprometía tanto? Todas mis dudas eran sobre lo mismo.

¿Qué le sucede esposo?- preguntó Tanya acariciando mi rostro.

Nada- dije agarrándola de la mano y saliendo de la casa. Comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores, el patrón me dio unos días libres así que no teníamos nada que hacer, ni dinero para llevar a pasear a mi "esposa"- solo… solo quedé intrigado por la visita de la niña Isabella- del único y verdadero amor de mi vida, pero eso no podía decírselo a ella.

Paciencia, pronto su padre se lo dirá, no desespere- me abrazó fuerte- lo quiero Edward, lo quiero mucho- no supe que decirle, en realidad quedé helado, está bien estamos casados, pero tan solo por un día, no teníamos para que decir ese tipo de cosas aún.

Tanya yo…- pero ella me calló.

Usted no tiene que decir nada- dijo observándome con intensidad- yo se que usted no siente lo mismo por mi, solo quería decírselo, decirle que a usted lo quiero mucho, pero que anoche terminé por enamorarme, anoche fue cuando lo supe, cuando me quedo claro, fue ahí cuando fuimos uno- me sorprendió la gran intensidad con la que vivió las cosas anoche, todo lo que para ella involucró amor para mi fue simple sexo. Sin aviso me besó con muchísima intensidad. No podía negar las cosa que sentía, lo que provocaba su cercanía sobre mi cuerpo, pero lamentablemente no eran los labios que quería, no eran los brazos que mi cuerpo pedía, ni sería aquella intimidad la que me sumergiría en el mejor placer existente, deseaba de bella… necesitaba a MI bella, no a esta mujer que el destino me puso en frente. La besé conformándome, bella, mi Isabella, jamás volvería a envolverla entre mis brazos, esto sería todo lo que me esperaba y tenía que comenzar a aceptarlo. Así de pie comencé a desabrochar su vestido lentamente dejando sus pechos al descubierto los cuales al instante devoré, eran muchos más grandes que los de ella… dios mío como la necesitaba… la estampé contra un árbol y me restregué para que supiese lo que estaba provocándome o más bien era eso lo que quería hacerle creer, esta reacción era única y exclusivamente por el recuerdo de bella entre mis brazos, me restregué para poder excitarme más, poco a poco la di vuelta y su rostro quedó reposando sobre el árbol, comencé a subir su falda a diferencia de ayer, ella hoy jadeaba, mis besos apasionados sobre la piel de su cuello la hacían gemir. Necesitaba saciar este deseo que me invadía, necesitaba sentirme dentro y por minutos no pensar en nada más. Sabía que Tanya no se lo merecía, esto también era complicado para ella. Bajé un poco su ropa interior para darme camino libre, pero luego pensé.

Aquí no, mejor vámonos a casa- le dije tratando de recomponer nuestras ropas, lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, era poseerla en nuestra cama y no por estos lugares.

Pero quiero aquí… quiero ahora…

Tanya POV

Aquí no, mejor vámonos a casa- me dijo bajándome la falda, pero yo quería hacerlo aquí, no porque realmente lo deseara sino porque hace un rato había visto a la señorita Isabella espiándonos, quería que Edward me tomara aquí y ahora para marcar terreno y dejarle bien claro que este hombre ya tendía una dueña y aunque a ella le doliera, esa era yo, Edward es mío.

Pero quiero aquí… quiero ahora…- le dije jadeando. Dudó un minuto pero luego lo sentí reír y volvimos a lo nuestro, no me daba miedo de que nos viesen, porque aparte ya nos estaban espiando, además solo pasaríamos por una pareja joven de recién casados que descubrieron los placeres y solo piensan en ello. Sentí la intimidad de mi marido restregarse contra mi, hasta que de un golpe lo sentí dentro, tuve que gemir más fuerte de lo normal, pero esta vez ya no era de dolor, sino que de excitación, deseo y placer. A lo lejos vi a la niña taparse la boca, quizás para no gritarle algo a su "amado" o quizás para no escucháramos sus sollozos ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿era tan masoquista? Sentía como entraba y salía de mi, ya nos pertenecíamos, nos perteneceríamos para siempre porque sus destinos no estaban unidos, ella debe casarse con el viejo que escogió su padre para ella… dios mis piernas flaqueaban de tanto deseo, Edward tomaba mis pechos con tanta fuerza que de seguro dejaría pequeñas marcas, pero me daba lo mismo porque este placer que sentía lo pagaba todo. Me percaté que ambos estábamos casi por acabar, los movimientos de Edward eran cada vez más veloces y mi intimidad palpitaba y se apretaba más entorno a mi Edward, MI EDWARD y eso fue lo que quise dejarle muy claro a esa niñita, quería que supiese quien había ganado este juego. Ambos terminamos juntos gritando. Mi fuero interno reía viendo el rostro bañado en lágrimas de la "niña". Edward era un despistado, ella casi estaba frente a nosotros y él nada.

¿Cómo estás?- preguntó ayudándome a acomodar la ropa.

Mejor que nunca- dije besando sus labios pero de forma juguetona.

Vamos- estiró su mano y yo encantada la tomé… nos fuimos de ese lugar dejando todo lo malo a tras.

Bella POV

No podía creerlo, o sea sabía que ellos lógicamente iban a tener intimidad pero jamás pensé que así al aire libre, sin pensar que yo misma podría andar paseando por ahí. Estaba más que claro, no le importo, no le importamos para nada. Bueno claro esta que no sabe de la existencia del bebé, pero él pudo haber sido más precavido con su intimidad. ¿Por qué me estaba haciendo este daño? ¿Por qué jugo tanto conmigo? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer tantas cosas? Ahora si que estaba más que claro que Edward jamás me quiso y que jamás fue mío. Tendría que casarme, si no lo hacía y mi padre se enteraba de mi embarazo sería capaz de matarlo dentro de mi o hasta deshacerse de él cuando naciera, si se le ablandaba el corazón lo dejaría vivir pero sería la deshonra en la familia, en cambio si me casaba, mi padre seguiría respetándome, mi reputación y la de la familia Swan seguiría en pie y mi bebé nacería con un padre quizás y con un poco de suerte todos creerán que el bebé nació prematuro.

Los días pasaron y tan solo quedaba uno para mi boda, un maldito día para mi condena, pero la salvación de mi bebé. Salí a dar una vuelta para distraerme todos andaban como locos arreglando nuestro jardín donde sería la fiesta. Ya no quería pensar más, solo quería sentarme en el río y olvidar mi por venir. Jasper aún no llegaba y yo aún tenía fe de que viniese, a pesar de lo que decía mamá, para que decir papá, él solo quería que se mantuviese lejos.

¿nerviosa?- era su voz, tuve que cerrar los ojos para deleitarme con su timbre de voz tan varonil.

Digamos que si- solté.

¿sabes?- se sentó a mi lado, negué- mi padre a estado raro desde que fuiste a hablar con él- agregó mirando hacia el frente.

¿para bien o para mal?- pregunté.

Para bien, creo- respondió.

Eso es bueno- sonreí con un poco de alegría.

¿Por qué?- me miró como si me reprochara algo.

Pregúntale a él- dije y luego desvié la vista recordando que ya nada ni nadie podía alejarme de mi propósito, él no me amaba y mi bebé necesitaba estabilidad, entre Edward y yo ya no podía ocurrir nada, así que tenía que dejar de mirarlo con tanto amor.

¿crees que no lo e hecho?- hizo una mueca de molestia.

Esa ya no es mi culpa- agregué.

¿Qué fue lo que descubriste bella?- preguntó.

Nada que te incumba- dije a la defensiva y muy, muy molesta.

¡Eres una maldita egoísta, estamos hablando de mi padre, por solo una maldita vez deja de pensar en ti!- me gritó furioso.

¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- me puse en pie mirándolo fijamente.

¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, perdone usted- dijo haciendo una inclinación irónica, era un estúpido- se me olvidaba que usted es la hija del patrón señorita Isabella y yo un simple y pobre peón, perdóneme usted y no le diga a su padre que me podría castigar- sus burlas me dolían, me comencé a alejar, no quería llorar frente a él- ¿no me dirá nada la señorita?- dijo agarrándome del brazo.

¡Aléjate de mí!- grité a todo pulmón.

¿eso es lo que quieres?- preguntó ¿a qué estaba jugando? Por dios estaba casado, tenía intimidad con esa niña ¿Qué era lo que quería de mi?

¡ESO ES LO CORRECTO! Dios santo ya elegiste y no fue a mi ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- pregunté sin comprender.

Que me digas lo que tienen tú y mi padre- dijo soltándome.

¡MENTIRA! ¿Qué quieres de mi?- le grité- vives atormentándome, vienes y me hablas cuando sabes que eso me destruye. No me elegiste a mi después de que te lo supliqué… entonces… no entiendo Edward ¿Qué buscas? ¿a qué juegas? Y no me mientas- le pedí casi al borde de las lágrimas. Tendió una mano hacia mí y dude, no quería volver a sufrir, no deseaba que todo doliera más, pero nuevamente caí, me aferré a su mano como si de eso dependiera mi vida, quería, necesitaba saber lo que quería decirme. Caminamos, bueno correr sería más apropiado decir, hasta la casa antigua de sus padres, aquella que se quemó. Entramos y ahí nos quedamos frente a frente, yo esperado una respuesta y él, pues no tengo idea que pasaba por su mente en este preciso momento.

Bella… trato… dios sabe cuanto trato de alejarme de ti pero no puedo, es como si una fuerza inexplicable me trajera a tu lado- agregó acercándose a mi, pero yo retrocedí, sus palabras solamente había logrado alterarme, su cercanía terminaría perturbándome- ¿Por qué te alejas de mi? ¿me temes?- preguntó.

Jamás te temería, pero tu cercanía me terminará confundiendo más- le dije.

Lo siento bella, siento seguir haciéndote daño- agregó con los ojos llorosos.

¿Por qué la elegiste a ella? Y ya no te estoy reprochando nada, mi destino está con el hombre que mi padre eligió para mi, pero la curiosidad me sobrepasa… necesito que me lo digas por favor- le pedí.

Así como tú no me puedes decir lo que tienes con mi padre, yo no te puedo decir esto, quiero protegerte si crees que hay algún culpable reclamarás, te conozco y no quiero que nada malo te ocurra- confesó seriamente.

Mañana es el día…- susurré y lo vi tensarse.

Como quisiera que eso no ocurriera, como me gustaría que no tuvieses que casarte- agregó cabizbajo.

Entonces llévame lejos…- le pedí acercándome más a él- sácame de aquí.

No puedo- cerró los ojos ante mi contacto.

Por favor- supliqué con voz quebrada- no me importa que estés casado o lo que hagas con ella en el bosque- abrió unos grandes ojos.

Bella yo…- pero lo detuve.

No me interesa, lo juro, solo quiero que me saques de este lugar, hay cosas tan bonitas que podríamos vivir juntos- por ejemplo el nacimiento de nuestro bebé, pero eso no podía decírselo, no quería que decidiera desde la obligación.- viviremos experiencias únicas y te juro que apenas encontremos un lugar mandaremos a buscar a tu padre… yo no podría vivir con las mujeres porque ellas me odiarían, pero te juro que aun que yo no quiera si tu dispones también mandamos buscar por ellas… por favor- supliqué una vez más, me acerqué a sus labios, si me decía que no sería el precio a pagar, pero ya no me importaba.

La vida que tengo para ofrecerte no es la que mereces- dijo pero esta vez no dijo que no, así que estaba vulnerable, era mi oportunidad, pasé mis manos por su cintura.

No me interesa vivir mal estando a tu lado- agregué besándolo otra vez.

Pero estaríamos en pecado bella, no nos podremos casar- me recordó.

Edward te amo a ti y no me interesa si no hay un papel de por medio, juro que me habría gustado ser la Señora Cullen- sonrió pero con pena- pero si no podemos no me importa, solo quiero vivir contigo, solo me interesa poder envejecer a tu lado rodeados de nuestros nietos. Llévame lejos, yo te dije tengo ahorros que te permitirás estudiar y poco a poco conseguiremos más- ya no se estaba negando tanto, incluso creo que se debatía internamente.

Quisiera darte tantas cosas, bella…- agregó besándome.

Tiempo al tiempo mi amor, te juro que poquito a poquito conseguiremos nuestras propias cosas lejos de aquí- agregué.

¿estarás dispuesta a dejar a tu familia para siempre? ¿dejas tus trajes europeos o tus perfumes?- preguntó mirándome atentamente.

¡TODO!- dije con convicción.

Júrame que no te vas a arrepentir- ¿me estaba diciendo que sí? ¿me estaba aceptando?

¿eso es un si?- pregunté con emoción.

Si no te lamentarás luego al darte cuenta que dejarás todos tus lujos, quien te sirva, quien te bañe, aunque eso lo podría hacer yo- nos reímos- dejarás a quien te vista, tus joyas, las comidas deliciosas… si no te arrepentirás entonces te digo que si- sonreí a más no poder, me lancé sobre él con la ilusión de que por fin podríamos ser felices, él, yo y nuestro bebé.

Me haces tan feliz- dije besándolo con desesperación.

Ya no puedo alejarme de ti, me estoy volviendo loco, te necesito bella- susurró con sus labios sobre mi cuello y fue cuando sentí una energía que aprendí a conocer solo con él recorría mi cuerpo, era el deseo, era excitación, era pasión y por sobre amor. Llevé mis manos a su camisa y comencé a desabotonársela, deseaba sentir su piel desnuda haciendo contacto con la mía- Bella…- susurró con ojos cerrados cuando mis labios haciendo contacto con su pecho.

Lo amo…- volví a susurrar.

La amo más- dijo acariciando a mi espalda que ya estaba desnuda. Sus dedos calientes trazaban líneas sobre mi piel, me estaba enloqueciendo, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, mi cuerpo quería sentirse amado una vez más. Nos dejamos caer en el suelo, pero él antes puso su camisa para recostarme sobre ella. Me ayudó a quitarme todo, quedé nuevamente completamente desnuda solo para él, lo ayudé con su pantalón y me mordí el labio mirando su intimidad, aún no comprendía como era la naturaleza humana y como era posible que eso tan grande y grueso entrara ya sin problema en mi pequeña intimidad. Se dedicó a besarme completamente sin olvidar ningún espacio recordándolo todo. Yo también quería besarlo completamente, pero no me dejo, me dijo que me necesitaba y que si sus labios no estaban sobre mi cuerpo enloquecería, así que pensé que ya tendríamos tiempo para disfrutarnos más.

Júrame que no la tocarás otra vez- le pedí y se puso serio pero después asintió y prosiguió dándome placer- dios Edward… me enloqueces- le dije. Sonriendo y con una lentitud que me enojaba un poco se insertó entre mis piernas dejándome sentir su necesidad.

La amo…- me miró con intensidad entrando lentamente. Tuve que cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por el deseo, arquee la espalda y se aferró a mi cintura, mientras yo me aferré a su cuello. Las entradas y salidas eran tan profundas y ricas que no podía evitar gemir sonoramente. Estaba y sin mentir ni exagerar, tocando el cielo con las manos, estaba en el mismísimo paraíso, cualquiera que nos viese diría que esto era un pecado imperdonable, pero yo estaba dispuesta a quemarme en el infierno con tal que mi vida fuese al lado de este maravilloso hombre.

Te necesite tanto…- susurré agitada.

No nos separaremos nunca más- gimió sin dejar de moverse- te llevaré muy, pero muy lejos- tomó mis manos para unirlas a las de él por sobre mi cabeza. Estábamos tan sudados y claramente no sabía cuanto tiempo llevábamos haciendo el amor. Los golpecitos de nuestros cuerpos al chocar era una magnifica melodía para mi, ojala dios me permitiera vivir así para siempre con Edward, era lo único que rogaba. Cuando terminamos ambos lo hicimos gritando el nombre de nuestro amor, esta ha sido la mejor de mis experiencias.

Júrame que vendrás por mi- le pedí acariciando su rostro.

Ya no puedo vivir sin ti amor, te juro que nos iremos ¿podrás despertar a las 3 de la madrugada?- preguntó sacando el cabello que caía sobre mi rostro.

A la hora que dispongas- conteste velozmente para que se percatara que no tenía ni un mínimo de dudas.

Bella escúchame bien, no hables de esto con nadie- negué- no te despidas de nadie- volví a negar pegándome más a su pecho- no creo sea buena idea que hagas una maleta, alguien nos puede ver, en tu bolsito- dijo indicando mi bolso de mano- hecha tus documentos y lo que en el te caiga ¿entiendes?- asentí pero sorprendida por solo llevarme mi bolsito de mano, eso era exagerar- bella tienes que comenzar a dejar cosa ¿entiendes?- asentí, pero algo a de haber visto en mi rostro, así que rodó los ojos- trae con cualquier escusa algunas cosas a esta casa yo las dejaré en una maleta- sonreí y lo besé- debe ser lo justo y necesario, unos 2 vestidos, 2 pares de zapatos, tu ropa interior, solo eso ¿entiendes?- era bastante poco, pero dicen que de apoco se empieza ¿no?- quiero que a las 3:30 de la mañana salgas a buscar por la cocina, estaré escondido en el naranjo- asentí- nadie te puede ver Bella- dijo preocupado- sal muy abrigado no quiero que te enfermes- siempre sobre protector.

Nadie me verá- le aseguré- pero… tengo una duda ¿Cómo nos iremos? Si alguien se da cuenta que no estamos nos podrían encontrar prontamente si nos vamos caminando- le expliqué mi duda.

Tomaremos prestado un caballo del establo de tu padre- sonreímos en complicidad- lo dejaré amarrado lejos de la casona, así que caminaremos un poco y luego nos vamos en caballo- asentí otra vez sobreexcitada por la idea-Bella debes fingir que estás triste- acarició dulcemente mi rostro- esa sonrisa es hermosa, pero si alguien más la ve nos podrían descubrir- me puse seria.

Bien…- comenzamos a vestirnos, de vez en cuando me daba miraditas que me sonrojaban de una gran forma- traeré mis cosas para acá- asintió y fue cuando nos despedimos, pero prometiendo encontrarnos para la madrugada, le supliqué que no se fuese a arrepentir.

La amo y no me arrepentiré- me besó antes de alejarse.

Tengo algo muy importante que decirle, pero se lo diré por la noche cuando nos vamos- lo vi fruncir el ceño.

¿Qué cosa?- me agarró posesivamente por la cintura.

No te lo diré ahora Edward, se que eres curioso y eso te hará venir por mi, solo puedo decir que es muy, pero muy importante, pero nada malo- lo besé y me fui riendo.

Hice todas y cada una de las cosas que me dijo Edward, incluso tuve algunas peleas con mi madre diciéndole que no me quería casar que por favor convenciera a papá. Llevé los 2 vestidos más sencillos para que ocuparan muy poco espacio, también 2 par de zapatos y poco de ropa interior, la más bonita que tenían. Llevé como lujo personal un jabón y uno de mis perfumes, eso no abultaba nada, lo dejé todo en una esquina, era una bolsita pequeña así que Edward podría darse cuenta de que por él era capaz de dejarlo todo.

Volví y comí bien porque no pararíamos hasta estar muy lejos. Fui hasta mi cuarto para dormir, busque en mi escondite el collar lindo que mi Edward me había regalado y guardé también todas mis joyas de algo podían servirnos en un mañana. Guardé también mis ahorros, todo en mi bolso de mano. Sabía que era suficiente dinero, pero mejor no arriesgarnos, fui hasta el estudio de mi padre y busqué en el cajón donde sabía siempre mantenía efectivo y saqué una gran suma de dinero, con esto era suficiente, le alcanzaría a Edward para estudiar lo que siempre quiso, Medicina, y bueno para que pudiésemos vivir tranquilos también y que él no tuviese que matarse trabajando por un buen tiempo. Por fin me fui hasta mi cuarto y me acosté pero en ningún minuto cerré los ojos, no me quería quedar dormida. Miré a cada segundo el reloj hasta que por fin marcó las 3:20 de la madrugada, 10 minutos antes por si tenía algún percance. Estaba todo en completo silencio, así que sin problemas salí de la casa por la cocina, se veía todo oscuro, pero sonreí, jamás me había sentido tan libre como ahora.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Decepción II

Bella POV

Edward…- susurré acercándome al naranjo, pero nada, eso era extraño ya era la hora estipulada, bueno, esperé por si se había retrasado. Miré mi reloj, o sea el que era de Jasper y él me había dado un día, según el eran las 4:00 de la madrugada y mis dientes castañeaban por el penetrante frío que me calaba los huesos. Caminé para acercarme a la casita y me extraño ver luz, quizás me estaba esperando ahí y yo no le entendí, sonreí un poco más tranquila, vi que la cortina se movía y en segundos se abrió la puerta, por fin nos largaríamos de aquí, pero mi sorpresa fue grande cuando vi a Carlisle ahí parado en vez de a mi amor.

Niña…- susurró con tanta pena que automáticamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él ya no se iría conmigo, el muy cobarde no fue capaz ni de darme la cara.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunté hipando y tiritando de frío.

Pase, está muriendo de frío- sobre la mesa estaban mis cosas, en la misma bolsa que las había echado, la revisé estaba casi todo, pues faltaba mi perfume que había elegido para llevar, mi favorito.

¿Por qué?- pregunté susurrando, tampoco quería montar un espectáculo y que su esposa se enterara de lo que habíamos hecho esta tarde en su antigua casita.

Le dejó esto- me extendió un papel que tomé al instante.

¿dejo esto?- no comprendí.

Léala, él debe explicarse en la carta- dictó su padre poniendo más palos en la salamandra. Desdoble el papel y me topé con su maravillosa letra.

Bella:

Se que mis palabras no curaran la herida que mi ilusión estúpida dejó en usted. Se que no tengo perdón de dios por dejarte así, pero te juro que por gran amor y respeto que siento por ti que no tengo otra opción Isabella. La vida es cruel y muchas veces nos juega sucio, eso es lo que nos esta pasando ahora. No sabe usted la pena que me consume en este momento donde tengo entre mis manos sus cosas, espero no le moleste que me lleve su perfume, quiero poder conservar un recuerdo tangible de usted y su maravillosa esencia… me alegró tanto ver que lo que trajo era tan solo lo justo, tal cual se lo pedí…

Lo siento mucho Isabella, dios sabe que mis intensiones nunca fueron malas, sino lo contrario, totalmente puras, pero la vida es así me esta dando otro camino y aunque no me gustaría elegirlo lo hago, tengo que hacerlo, así que una vez más renuncio a usted, una vez más destruyo su corazón.

Bella mis sentimientos siempre fueron reales, cuando le dije que lo amaba lo hice con el corazón, y créame que soy y estoy conciente de lo que a ambos nos espera estando separados, pero créame… es mejor así, estos casado, me confundí, tu embriagante belleza me confundió y tus ojos me idiotizaron ¿en que pensaba? Lo nuestro jamás hubiese funcionado, no estábamos hechos para estar juntos.

Deseo sinceramente que pueda ser feliz con el hombre que su padre eligió para usted que yo lo seré con la mujer que elegí para el resto de mi vida…

Le suplico que algún día sea capaz de perdonarme, pero si no lo hace créame que sabre comprender.

Dicha y felicidad

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen

Se fue… se alejó y me dejó aquí solo y expuesta a que hoy un unas horas más me tenga que casar, más encima se burlaba de mí deseándome dicha y felicidad… ¿Cómo puedes amar y a la vez odiar tanto a alguna persona?

Dígame que es mentira- le exigí a Carlisle.

Que más me gustaría mi niña- su rostro mostraba solo pena y quizás un poco de vergüenza.

Carlisle dígame que él no me dejó… dígame que esto es un sueño…- rogué cerrando los ojos y aferrando una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi frente, por supuesto que me puse a llorar- ¡eso! Me quedé dormida- comencé con mi mano que tenía en la frente a golpearme en la cabeza- ¡despierta Bella! Es una pesadilla y Edward esta esperando en el naranjo- trataba de autoconvencerse.

Niña- el hombre trató de detener mis manos- niña por favor no se dañe- pidió abrazándome fuertemente.

Dígame que no lo hizo por favor- me estaba costando respirar- dígame que no me hizo esto- el hombre no me respondía, me abracé con todas mis fuerzas a su cuerpo- dígame que no nos hizo esto- comencé a soltarme del abrazo, era como si una mano imaginaria estuviese desgarrando mi pecho, ahora en vez de corazón tenía un enorme hueco en el pecho que comenzaba a sangrar- dígame que no le hizo esto a nuestro bebé- le grité mientras sentía que perdía todas las fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, pero me di valor y me liberé completamente de sus manos y corrí hasta su cuarto que cuando lo abrí en aspecto estaba igual, luego fui hasta los cajones donde guardaba su ropa y sentí que el agujero en mi pecho se hacía más grande, los cajones estaban completamente vacíos.

¿Qué bebé niña?- preguntó el hombre que estaba a mi espalda. Caí rendida al suelo y sentí sus brazos acunarme completamente. Lloré hasta más no poder de vez en cuando sentía pasos que quizás pertenecían a las otras mujeres, o sea solo se fue Edw… me dolía nombrarlo, pero solo se fue el maravilloso matrimonio.

¿Qué puedo hacer Carlisle?- sentí que preguntaba una dulce voz.

Necesita llorar, pero si sigue así por mucho más la llevaré con el patrón, en su estado puede ser muy complicado, no quiero que el bebé se conga en riesgo- lo escuché decirle a la mujer mientras me abrazaba mucho más fuerte.

¿Esta embarazada?- esa era la voz de la pequeña Alice a la que quería mucho, pero que le pidieron no juntarse más conmigo, si que la había extrañado mucho.

Alice- susurré pero aún llorando.

Aquí estoy amiga mía, aquí estoy- tomó con ternura mis manos.

Tu hermana robó mi vida- hipé con la voz quebrada por el inmenso dolor que sentía- pero no la culpo ella no sabía nada- la excusé, el culpable de todo era ese hombre que me enloqueció de amor, que me lo quitó todo y que arruinó mi vida. El agujero sangraba y ardía más.

Lo siento tanto mi vida- dijo Esme acariciando mi rostro- juro que no planeamos esto, jamás hubiésemos deseado que sufriera tanto- su voz era tan dulce.

Duele… duele mucho- dije acariciándome el pecho- me duele aquí- dije indicando el corazón de Carlisle- me duele mucho- lo miré y vi sus ojos derramar lágrimas.

Lo sé amor- acarició mi rostro- lo sé porque yo también lo sentí, también experimente ese mismo grado de dolor y sufrimiento- me besó ambas mejillas.

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- me sentía atrapada, mi vida estaba arruinada, lloré más.

Te apoyaré cariño- me dijo.

Ahora la entiendo tanto, ahora comprendo su dolor, su desdicha, ahora siento lo que sintió mamá, fui tan injusta con ella. No quiero pero tengo que casarme por él- dije posando una mano sobre mi bebé.

¿Edward lo sabía?- negué- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?- me criticó.

Se lo iba a decir cuando nos fuésemos hoy- las mujeres abrieron unos grandes ojos- no me dio tiempo- sonreí con pena, pudo ser tan diferente todo si se lo hubiese dicho en la casita antigua.

Lo siento tanto mi niña, usted sabe que daría lo que fuese para que no se repitiera la misma historia, para que usted no sufriera- a Carlisle comenzaron a caerle algunas lágrimas, Esme me llevó con ella y Alice a su dormitorio, me dijo que Lauren no estaba. Me pidieron que durmiera, pero no pude, de vez por cuando venía Carlisle y me susurraba que tenía que estar bien por el bebé, pero a pesar que intentaba contenerme no podía. La mañana llegó y sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta de entrada con desesperación, se escuchaban susurros… "dime que él no se la llevó" sentí llorar a… ¿mamá?... "¿la historia se repite? Carlisle eso que me dices no puede ser verdad…". La puerta se abrió y vi a mi madre llorando mientras corría hasta abrazarme.

Mi amor…- acariciaba mi rostro- dime algo bebé- trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero no le resultaba del todo.

¿Qué pasará con mi bebé?- le pregunté aferrando mis manos a mi plano vientre, tenía miedo, no quería que lo fuesen a dañar.

Te tienes que casar Bellita- arrugué el rostro- Bella ahora esto es necesario, ya no es porque yo te lo pida, ni para complacer a tu padre, es por tu hijo, él merece tener un padre- agregó.

¡Ese bebé tiene un padre!- le recordó un furibundo Carlisle- ¡al igual como lo tenía el mío contigo!- todos los presentes nos quedamos callados un momento hasta que mamá logró hablar.

Uno que los abandonó, hasta tu fuiste más hombre que tu hijo, pero lo nuestro es harina de otro costal, lo trascendental aquí es la situación de mi bella y en las condiciones que la dejó el maldito de tu hijo- me sorprendió la rudeza con la que habló mamá, pocas veces la veía así.

No te permito…- pero mi madre no lo dejó continuar.

Soy yo la que no te permite más Carlisle… tu hijo vino, enamoró a mi niña, le quitó su virtud y decidió casarse con otra, eso es una osadía tu hijo debería haber muerto por lo que hizo- se me arrugó el corazón de tan solo imaginar que las palabras de mi madre hubiesen sido verdad… lo prefería lejos que muerto.

Ellos decidieron y ambos son culpables de sus actos. Si ese bebé se forma es porque ambos consintieron, no culpes a mi hijo, además él no sabía- lo defendió su padre.

Pero la dejó, supe solo mirando a mi hija que algo había cambiado, la vi guardando vestidos y algunas otras cosas y supe que huiría ¿con quien más? Pensé… y de nuevo me quedé callada ¿Y qué pasó? Una vez más tu hijo la daño, nada más que esta vez daño a otro ser más, a uno completamente indefenso… solo espero que ese bebé no corra con la misma suerte de mi Jazz- agregó mamá llorando de nuevo. Me puse en pie las cosas se estaban saliendo de camino, así que era mejor que con mamá nos fuésemos.

Mi Jazz también que eso jamás se te olvide, solo que tu quisiste alejarlo de mi y eso es lo mismo que le estas aconsejando a tu hija… eres una gran madre Renee- le criticó.

No te permito que juzgues mi manera de ayudar a mi hija, porque en esto también sale favorecido tu hijito… se desliga por fin del cacho que le resultó mi hija- me dolió la forma de referirse de mi madre, pero no dije más y justo cuando Carlisle le iba a responder algo me plante frente a él y no lo dejé responder.

¿quieres algún día poder verlo?- le pregunté y él automáticamente supo de que le estaba hablando, así que asintió enérgicamente- entonces procura que esto jamás lo sepa tu hijo- puse una mano sobre su rostro- él ya me destruyó lo suficiente a mi, no voy a dejar que lo haga también con mi bebé- le dije.

Pero mi niña, él tiene que saber, su hijo merece saber que tiene un papito que lo amara, no haga lo mismo que su madre, no le quite a mi hijo la dicha de ser parte de él- apeló por su hijo, esta vez mamá no respondió nada.

Jugó conmigo como se le vino en gana, hirió mis sentimientos y destruyó lo que pude ser una vida relativamente normal ¿y para qué? Solo para poseerme una vez más- todos abrieron grandes ojos- él quiso endulzar mis oídos con promesas vacías, pero no lo culpo del todo, fui yo la idiota que le creí también, pero escúchame bien, no lo voy a permitir jamás que juegue con la vida y los sentimientos de mi bebé, jamás tendrá el honor de cargarlo y decirle hijo, ese será su castigo y si tú se lo dices o cualquiera de las presentes- dije refiriéndome a Esme y Alice- Carlisle sabes lo mucho que te quiero- mi madre se sorprendió por la confianza que teníamos- pero te juro por su vida que jamás dejaré que tan solo lo veas aunque sea de lejos- después de eso agarré lo que me pertenecía de esa casa y junto a mi madre llegamos a la nuestra, me casaría por la tarde casi noche así que tenía tiempo de sobre para descansar. Ya no lucharía contra mi destino, me casaría no por mí, si no que por mi bebito… él se merecía el sacrificio que la final de la noche se iba a realizar.

Charlie POV

Tocaron la puerta de mi despacho y era Lauren, se veía muy linda la pequeña mocosa.

¿Qué quieres Lauren y por qué vienes hasta acá?- pregunté un poco enojado, pero no quería que Renee pudiese verla por aquí, además esta muchacha era muy deseable para su propio bien, así que la situación podría prestarse para otra cosa y no quería que mi esposa nos pudiese ver.

Necesito decirte algo muy importante Charlie- yo le había dado autorización para que en privado me llamara así.

Pues dime, no quiero que mi mujer te pueda encontrar aquí- agregué lleno de curiosidad.

Acabo de ver y escuchar cosas que no te agradaran nada, pero antes de decírtelo tienes que prometerme que nadie saldrá dañado- asentí automáticamente mirando la forma tan rica con que movía sus labios, las mujeres tenían un poder sobrenatural en mi- acabo de ver a tu hija y a Edward en una casa antigua que esta como si se hubiese quemado- me dejó muy, pero que muy sorprendido.

¿mi hija con ese muchacho?- no entendía.

No te diré lo que estaban haciendo porque no te va a gustar- agregó con insidia, entrecerré los ojos ¿Qué era lo que me estaba tratando de decir?

¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunté pero ella me ignoró.

Lo que esos jóvenes le hacen a mi hermana es terrible… quedaron de escaparse juntos en la madrugada- me quedé frío sin poder creer en lo que esta muchacha me estaba diciendo.

¿Qué ganas tratando de calumniar a mi hija? Es una niña por dios, no te inmiscuyas ahí Lauren porque con eso vas a salir perdiendo, te e dado bastante, así que no seas mal agradecida- dije enojadísimo, pero al instante se me acercó y se sentó sobre mis piernas, acariciaba mi rostro cariñosamente, su aroma era exquisito y me hacía olvidarlo todo, quería poseerla aquí y ahora.

Te juro que no te miento, ellos ya estuvieron juntos antes, se notaba, no había pudor al tocarse y se juraron escapar a caballo muy lejos de estas tierras, la niña le dijo que tenía algo importante que decir, pero que lo haría por la noche- me contó y yo estaba de que no lo creía ¿mi niña? ¿mi niña tiene relaciones pecaminosas con un maldito peón? ¿con un peón? ¿un don nadie?- solo quería decírtelo porque te quiero mucho y lo sabes, no quiero que ellos te hagan algo como eso y bueno tampoco a mi hermana- besó mis labios y yo respondí el besó.

Lauren… aquí no- dije cuando sentí su mano bajar hasta el borde de mi pantalón- puede venir mi esposa.- le recordé.

Pues que venga… verá como se hace disfrutar a un gran hombre como tu- sonreí por su ocurrencia.

Ve a cerrar la puerta- le pedí con la respiración errática.

Ya la cerré, no solo veía a decirte eso, también vine porque te deseo y quiero que me poseas- dijo sentándose sobre mi pero esta vez con cada pierna a un lado de la mía, como si montara un caballo.

Será un placer, mi dama- me gustaba esta niña, me enloquecía, bueno igual que mi esposa y mi hija con tan solo hacerme ojitos cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos, Lauren me pedía muchas cosas y yo jamás podía negárselas, un día me dijo que soñaba con un mañana ser madre y yo le rogué que por favor me eligiera a mi para ser el padre de esos niños, quería que ella fuese solo mía, solo que mi persona pudiese echar raíces dentro de ella, me lo juró. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo iba desabotonando su vestido y dejaba sus pechos al descubierto con los cuales jugué al instante besándolos y acariciándolos.

Me enloqueces Charlie- gimió, desabrochó mi pantalón y dejó al descubierto mi sexo listo y dispuesto para disfruta, lo comenzó a acariciar con una de sus manos. Subí su vestido y gruñí cuando me percaté que andaba sin ropa interior.

¿tan segura estabas de esto?- pregunté riendo.

Estoy segura de ti- y era verdad, aunque amaba a mi esposa, también la amaba a ella, no la dejaría hasta que como había pactado con el mal nacido de Edward ella encontrara un buen hombre con quien casarse, pero quizás hasta ahí iría a su hogar a suplicarle un poco de atención. Se levantó un poco y comenzó a bajar por mi sexo… dios era tan calida y estrecha que me volvía loco… ella era una delicia de mujer y para mi buena suerte solo MI mujer. La ayudé a subir y bajar en torno a mi, ambos gemíamos por el gran placer que estábamos sintiendo. Cada vez la ayudaba a moverse más y más rápido, mis ojos no podían apartarse de su cuerpo, veía el maravilloso rebote de sus pechos cuando me cabalgaba y veía todas las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba al ver su rostro descompuesto por el placer, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, las cejas juntas y la boca abierta, tomé su pecho y la acerqué para poder devorarlos con osadía, eran mío podía hacer lo que fuese con ellos, la acerqué y también comí su labios, automáticamente abrió la boca para dejar entrar a mi curiosa lengua que quería recorrer completamente cualquier espacio de ella.

Eres mía…- dije sobre sus labios- solo mía ¿me oyes?- la agarré del trasero y la ayudé a moverse más rápido, estaba llegando a mi tope, ella asintió- abre los ojos- lo intentó pero el deseo le ganó, sonreía victorioso- abre los ojos- le volví a ordenar y así lo hizo, vi la oscuridad de sus ojos, el deseo mismo reflejado en ellos- solo este viejo te posee ¿me oyes?- pregunté moviéndola más rápido sobre mi erección.

Solo tuya… solo tuya- dijo con los dientes apretados- solo te deseo a ti Charlie- gimió lo que me hizo acabar dentro de ella, si la embarazaba no me importaba, de echo eso era lo que deseaba, volver a ser padre, pero ya no con Renee, después de lo que me hizo no sé como accedí a tener a Bella… bueno de lo que ahora y jamás me arrepentiría, la sentí temblar sobre mi dejándose llevar por su propio orgasmo. Lo de mi hija con ese bastardo tenía que tener una explicación, le creía a Lauren, pero también le creería a mi hija lo que dijese…- fue rico…- susurró dejándose caer cansada sobre mi cuerpo, estaba completamente dentro de ella, lo que me encantaba, me encantaba que estuviésemos así, mi sexo se amoldaba perfectamente sobre el de ella.

Como siempre mujer- dije tomando su cintura pequeñita y pegándola completamente a mí.- ¿te has enfermado?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sinceramente me hacía mucha ilusión que me diese un hijo.

No… estoy sanita- sonrió sobre mi cuello, reí.

Sabes a lo que me refiero- acaricié su espalda cariñosamente.

Cuando lo esté te lo diré… no seas impaciente- golpeo mi hombro con delicadeza.

No es mi virtud ser paciente y me conoces- juguetee trazando figuras con las yemas de mis dedos sobre su espalda- ¿tienes aunque sea alguna sospecha?- si me decía que si podría aguantar hasta que lo confirmáramos.

Si…- susurró lo que me hizo enormemente feliz, la abracé más fuerte y ella me besó.

Me haces muy feliz- le dije.

¿de verdad te hace feliz tener un hijo con una simple campesina? ¿no te haría más ilusión tenerlos de tu flamante esposa?- dijo con pena y el corazón me dolió un poco.

No… me hace más ilusión que seas tu quien me de un nuevo hijo, me da más ilusión que seas tu por primera vez madre y de mi… me hace más ilusión de verdad- sonreímos- júrame que seré el primero en enterarse cuando te lo confirmen ¿bueno?- asintió risueña, lo había pasado fantástico aquí con ella, me gustaba que nos arriesgáramos, pero lamentablemente tenía que volver a mi realidad.- ¿podrías ir por el muchacho? Quiero aclarar algunas cosas- besó mis labios y se puso en pie dejándome fuera de ella… me sentí vacío con esa acción.

Júrame que no le harás nada, mi hermana merece ser feliz- me pidió recomponiendo su ropa.

Lo juro, solo necesito alejarlo de mi vista- dije. Salió sonriendo de mi despacho, me hacía realmente feliz saber que había una posibilidad de ser padre otra vez. Pero mi realidad era otra… no podía haber sucedido algo como eso… ¿mi hija y mi peón? Ese miserable se aprovechó de ella en mi propia nariz… ¿Cómo no me percaté antes? Fui yo también quien le dio tanta confianza. Deshonró a mi familia, pero tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a él, esto también era responsabilidad de la ofrecida de mi hija que siempre tenía que andar junto a la servidumbre… recordé cuando ella misma fue quien nos dijo que había estado con alguien y yo no le creí pensando que mi hija era inocente, que solo estaba tratando de molestarme. Me serví un vaso de whisky, yo que les di mi entera confianza y así me pagaron, pero tampoco podría matarlo por mi amigo Carlisle, él no merece pasar por el dolor de la perdida otra vez.

¿me mando a llamar patrón?- preguntó el descarado bastardo.

Pasa y siéntate- le dije y así lo hizo- ¿tienes algo que decirme Edward?- prefería que él la soltara, haber hasta donde era capaz de mentir.

No patrón… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- se puso automáticamente nervioso.

No sé… solo… simple curiosidad- suspiré, sería compasivo con él, pero ya no lo quería más aquí.

Nada que pueda interesar mucho patrón… mi matrimonio va bien, bueno eso llevamos unos días- sonrió descaradamente.

¿tu matrimonio va bien?- asintió- y… ¿en que parte de tu matrimonio entra mi hija?-pregunté serio.

Yo… señor…- tartamudeó- yo… lo siento… yo… no sé que decirle- asentí lentamente.

Pues yo lo diré entonces, engatusaste a mi hija con tus malditas artimañas ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué yo te diera la mano de mi Isabella en matrimonio? ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerle Edward?- pregunté echándome para atrás en la silla.

Le puedo ofrecer mis manos, mientras pueda trabajaré para ella, estudiaré se que ahora no tengo nada que brindarle, pero en un mañana Don Charlie podré ofrecerle mucho, yo creo en mi- alegó pero yo me puse a reír.

Eres tan iluso muchacho ¿crees que mi bella se conformará con mediocridades? ¿sin lujos? El amor no compensa nada, el amor son solo hormonas Edward cuando la atracción pase no les quedara nada- agregué.

Eso es lo que usted cree- me dijo altaneramente.

Haber Edward… si tanto la querías…- me interrumpió.

La amo- confesó.

Bien… entonces si tanto la amas ¿Por qué no viniste a pedirme su mano?- aunque no lo quería eso era claro si mi hija me lo hubiese pedido quizás… solo quizás abría aceptado esta locura, aunque después me arrepintiera de por vida.

Porque usted no lo abría aceptado- se defendió.

Entonces bajo tú lógica ¿Por qué tendría que aceptarlo ahora más encima cuando tu estas casado?- pregunté- si antes tenias casi nada para ofrecerle, ahora tienes menos, porque ya ni libre estas- me miró con pesar- ni siquiera eso puedes darle a mi hija, ni siquiera puedes casarte con ella, ni siquiera una familia puedes darle- me estaba enojando.

¿usted lo abría aceptado?- preguntó sorprendido.

Quizás Edward… quizás, se que eres un muerto de hambre, un maldito don nadie, pero siempre creí en tus capacidades, quizás con un poco de mi ayuda habrías podido superarte, pero ahora eso ya no me interesa porque ya no eres digno de mi hija…- suspiré- ahora me siento decepcionado de ella sabiendo que se te ofrecía y que tu la revolcaste quizás por donde- me dolían mis palabras.

Señor por favor… ayúdeme… ayúdeme a anular mi matrimonio- suplicó.

Te quiero lejos de mi hija o si no ella pagará las consecuencias- el muchacho abrió unos grandes ojos- te propongo un trato… lárgate por las buenas y nadie saldrá dañado, ni esa mujer que aceptaste en tu casa ni tu padre… y bueno, ni Isabella, porque la castigaré duramente si no te vas- mentí, aunque estuviese completamente encolerizado jamás le podría hacer daño a mi hija. El muchacho cerró los ojos.

¿podría tan solo despedirme de ella?- preguntó.

No- zanjé- toma- le tendí un sobre con bastante dinero- será suficiente para que te largues de este pueblo y dejes a mi hija con la vida que nació para vivir- asintió- piensa en tu mujer y en lo que le estaban haciendo. Espero jamás verte, parte hoy mismo no me quiero arriesgar y que me engañen- agregué.

Así será… yo amo a su hija y por ella estoy haciendo esto, porque si fuese por mi me quedaría… solo… solo no la dañe por favor, la culpa fue mía- suplicó con los ojos empañados, si no fuese porque esta casado y me detestaba la idea de que todo Forks supiese que es un simple peón abría aceptado ayudarlo con lo de su matrimonio, pero era mejor así… era mi excusa perfecta para no pasar por esa vergüenza.

No le haré daño si prometes alejaste de ella de por vida- asintió, se puso en pie para irse con el sobre en la mano- es una buena oferta la que te hago, no intentes engañarme porque si así fuese te mato Edward- se tensó- y créeme que no lo he hecho porque tu padre no merece seguir sufriendo con más perdidas- asintió y después de eso se largó y sinceramente esperaba que para siempre. Mi familia estaba deshonrada solo esperaba que esta estúpida promiscuidad por parte de mi hija no traiga consecuencias y si lo hacía que se pusiese tapar ante la sociedad como nos había pasado a Renee y a mí… mi niña, mi hija ya no era una doncella y por su bien solo esperaba que Jacob no se diera cuenta o que aún así la aceptara.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Sacrificio

Bella POV

Estaba frente al espejo viéndome en un maravilloso vestido de novia, pero no estaba feliz. Mamá junto a algunas mujeres me ayudaron a vestir y a maquillar. Rosalie le pidió a mi madre que me diera la "charla", mamá colorada tuvo que fingir y yo aún más roja asentir cuando era necesario. La ceremonia sería en nuestro jardín donde estaría el padre Cayo mismo quien caso a mí… ¡BELLA DEJA DE PENSAR EN ÉL! Me pedí. Cuando consideraron que estaba lista llamaron a mi papá para que me viniera a buscar.

Te vez realmente hermosa, mi niña- dijo mi padre con los ojos empañados. Reí fingiendo un poco de felicidad, tampoco él tenía la culpa de que Edward me abandonara.

Gracias papá- susurré tomando su brazo para comenzar a caminar. Suspiré con frustración.

Quiero que seas feliz mi amor- me miró con intensidad- te amo y todo lo que he hecho en la vida lo hice para protegerte, por tu bienestar- sonreí, pero con pena.

Gracias- llegamos hasta la alfombra blanca donde al final estaba Jacob con un traje gris elegante que me esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Sentí la melodía y era el momento para comenzar la marcha.

Tranquila- susurró mi padre con el pecho hinchado y rebosante de felicidad, por fin lograba casarme y con eso hacerse más poderoso. Toda la gente me miraba fijamente, no podía negar que Rose y mi madre habían hecho un gran trabajo. Cuando llegamos hasta el altar Jacob extendió su mano y mi padre le extendió la mía posicionándola sobre la de él.- Te estoy dando mi bien más preciado, cuídalo por favor- le pidió mi padre.

Así será Charlie, gracias- sonrió él.

La ceremonia se realizó con normalidad, los respectivos acepta a… para amor y respetar… bla, bla, bla… y los respectivos acepto de ambas partes y finalizando con el beso. Pasamos de mano en mano recibiendo felicitaciones hasta de gente que no conocía. Bailamos, comimos, brindamos, nos pidieron más besos a los cuales él complacía a quien los pedía. La noche se fue acercando y con eso mi fin. Los invitados estaban divertidos, mamá tomó mi brazo y me acercó a ella.

Te quiero mi niña y perdón por no poder ayudarte- agregó llorando, acaricié su espalda con cariño, ella no tenía la culpa quizás i no estuviese embarazada mamá hubiese intercedido por mi.

Me ayudaste mucho… me apoyaste mucho madre- agregué besando su rostro.

Perdóname- agregó.

Mamá- agarré su rostro para que me mirara- no hay nada que perdonar, te amo- besé sus labios castamente. Ya era hora de que nos fuésemos, usaríamos un cuarto alejado de los demás.

¡BELLA!- sentí que gritaron a mi espalda, nos paramos porque ya íbamos caminando con Jacob. Cuando me percaté que mi Jazz estaba con un ramo de rosas rojas no aguante las lágrimas y levantando el vestido porque era largo y grande corrí ha sus brazos- mi dulce Bella- susurró acariciando mi cabello.

Viniste- grité con alegría.

A mi pesar pero tenía que acompañarte- besó mis mejillas y me entregó el ramo de rosas.

Te amo mi Jazz- agregué abrazándolo fuertemente.

No tengas miedo- me pidió.

No te vallas- quería poder hablar con él sobre Carlisle antes de nos fuésemos con Jacob, él no quería vivir aquí, decía que su casa estaba lista para recibir a su dueña.

No me iré amor mío, tendremos mucho por hablar mañana- sonrió, nos despedimos y me tuve que ir nuevamente con mi esposo ante los aplausos de los presentes, menos de mi Jazz que no estaba de acuerdo con esta unión. Caminamos hasta la habitación y fue cuando sentí el pestillo de la puerta cerrarse cuando me puse muy, muy nerviosa. Jacob se me acercó y comenzó a rozar mis brazos lentamente, no quería esto… dios mío no quería que me tocara, además tenía mucho olor a alcohol, me alejé para dejar las flores que Jazz me dio sobre una mesita. Mi corazón corría a gran velocidad. Lo miré y comenzó a sacar su ropa, cerré los ojos y comencé a híper ventilar. Dios santo… ayúdame… sentí su cercanía u cerré más los ojos.

Jacob…- susurré pero no me dejó hablar porque me besó con rudeza- no…- no quería que fuese así.

Eres mi mujer- dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

Lo sé… solo…- me volvió a besar- Jacob- lo corrí con empujones.

Eres mi mujer- dijo desabrochando con brusquedad mi vestido, ya no pude hacer nada.

Solo no me dañes- le pedí llorando, pero él me ignoró. Me dejó completamente desnuda y me puso en la cama, me besaba y de vez en cuando me mordía lo que era muy doloroso. Lo traté de alejar para hacerlo entrar en razón, sus caricias eran bruscas e imprecisas, sentía muchas veces sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda- por favor- le rogué.

¿Por qué dejaste que otro te tocara?- preguntó mientras me abría las piernas con fuerza y automáticamente entró de un tirón en mi. Contuve mi grito para que nadie supiese lo que este hombre me hacía- ¿Por qué le diste a otro lo que por obligación era mío?- Me dolía demasiado porque no sentía nada de deseo, sus penetraciones eran muy costosas, estaba completamente seca- eres una cualquiera por entregarte a otro… eres una puta- dijo apretándome más fuerte.

Por favor- lloré por el gran dolor y la falta de aire que me provocaban sus brazos. Siguió entrando y saliendo varias veces y yo solo podía llorar, lo único que le pedía a dios era que no le ocurriera nada a mi bebé… cada una de las entradas dolía más que la otra sentía líquido entre mis piernas, quizás me oriné pero no estaba segura. Di gracias al cielo cuando terminó, se salio y se recostó en la cama, instintivamente cerré las piernas y llevé la mano hasta mi intimidad, volví a sentir líquido caliente, miré y era sangre. Comencé a sollozar más fuerte, no quería que mi bebé muriera, yo lo amaba, yo… yo quería conservar el recuerdo de aquella persona a la que amé tanto.

Perdón- susurró Jacob parándose de la cama y observándome- dios mío bella… yo te amor, no quería dañarte- me tocó y lloré más fuerte- no Bella… yo… lo… yo lo siento… te suplico me perdones- solo cerré los ojos y me dejé consumir por el dolor, esto nunca se comparó a lo que hacíamos con Edward, él jamás me dañó… "te daño por que te dejó… esto también lo hizo él" lloré más cuando escuché aquella voz en mi cabeza. Edward también me hizo esto y si que era verdad. No dormí nada y Jacob tampoco porque se la llevó suplicándome perdón.

Llama a mi madre por favor- le pedí.

No te puede ver así, podrían arrebatarte de mi lado- argumentó, me puse en pie dolorosamente y me fui a tomar un baño para sacarle la sangre que ya se había secado sobre mi piel. Él mismo me ayudó a vestir y me percaté que la sabana ya no estaba. Por lo menos el maquillaje cubrió aquellos morados más notorios.

¿puedes llamar ahora a mi madre?- pregunté casi sin energías.

Puedo- me volví a recostar en la cama que estaba hecha y descansé un poco pero con gran preocupación, posé mis manos en el vientre ¿y si lo había dañado? Volví a llorar pero ya no por dolor físico, en este momento era lo que menos me importaba, ahora lloraba imaginándome que mi bebé pudiese estar muerto dentro de mi… supliqué por su vida, dios quiera que creciera y me pudiese mirar con sus ojitos.

Hija- agregó mi madre entrando en la habitación- por dios ¿Qué le hizo a mi hija?- preguntó con enojo, quizás como estaba que se asustó tanto.

Yo no quise dañarla- agregó mirando el suelo.

Eres un…- pero no la dejé seguir.

¿podrías dejarnos solas?- le pedí, él solo asintió.

Bebé… lo siento tanto- sus ojos se aguaron.

Llama al médico- le pedí.

¿te hizo mucho daño? ¿Qué te duele?- preguntó.

Mamá… sangré mucho, quizás daño a mi bebé- mamá se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar un grito de pánico.

Hija…- susurró.

Si alguien se da cuenta, díganles que algo me cayó mal ayer por favor- no quería más problemas.

Si le digo a tu padre no dejará que la lleve esa bestia- me aconsejó.

Mamá, solo llama al doctor por favor- supliqué, empezó a salir pero la paré antes- dile a Jazz que venga- ella asintió. Al rato estaba Jazz asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Lo siento tanto pequeña- susurró mientras se me acercaba. Me dediqué a llorar todo el rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y me encontré con mi madre y el doctor.

Isabella- se me acercó al instante.

Doctor- dije con esperanza, él era el único que nos podía salvar, porque si mi bebé moría yo moría con él.

¿Qué pasó cariño?- Jazz se alejó un poco para darle espacio al médico.

Anoche… bueno- no le dije más, él asintió haciéndome ver que comprendía- sangré mucho- vi a Jazz arrugar el rostro molestísimo.

Él la daño- dijo mi madre.

¿te duele mucho?- preguntó y yo asentí.

Necesito que me revises Sam porque…- miré a mi madre y ella suspiró preocupada- porque… Sam estoy embarazada- dije velozmente, tanto él como Jazz se atoraron con su propia saliva.

Bella…- me criticó Jazz, pero no dije nada más porque esto era lo mejor que me había pasado y no me arrepentía de nada- Jacob debió esperar y tu no entregarte antes del matrimonio… o por lo menos debió ser más delicado si sabía de tu estado- cerré los ojos me daba vergüenza confesar que no era del- ¿bella?

No es de su marido- confesó mamá haciéndomelo todo más fácil- así que de este cuarto no puede salir que bella esta embarazada- agregó demandante.

¿de quien es?- preguntó Jazz, pero de nuevo no respondí.

Ayúdame Sam no quiero que mi bebé se muera- me puse a llorar de nuevo- Sam por favor luego sal y grítalo por la cuidad entera si quieres, pero por favor ayúdanos- toqué mi vientre.

Te voy a examinar- tuve que dejarlo ver mi intimidad, en realidad no me daba pudor para nada, solo me dolía bastante- no pudo haberse dañado el bebé porque la sangre es por el desgarro no viene desde adentro, no es del bebé- agregó y por fin pude sonreír tranquila- no tienes visiblemente síntomas de embarazo así que solo debe de tratarse a los más de 2 a 3 meses ¿Qué harás cuando tu esposo se de cuenta que el bebé nace antes de tiempo indicado?- preguntó.

Quiero pensar en el ahora Sam, no quiero deprimirme- agregué con los ojos llorosos otra vez, no quería que mi bebé sufriera lo mismo que a sufrido Jazz porque a él es a lo que más amo.

Te ayudaré- todos quedamos sorprendidos- seguirás todas mis indicaciones Bella- asentí- no dirás nada hasta que yo te autorice, tendremos que esperar un tiempo para decirle a tu esposo que te embarazó- asentí y de reojo vi a Jazz muy enojado… si supieras- cuando el bebé valla a nacer yo estaré por aquí, así que tienes que convencer a tu marido de que te traiga, de que quieres que el niño nazca aquí, ahí nos las arreglaremos y veremos como le hacemos creer que es prematuro, solo necesito que jamás digas nada, mi carrera esta en juego ¿me oyes?- preguntó.

Será como tu me digas- esto era lo mejor que me podía suceder, un experto aliado.

¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó Jazz otra vez cuando por fin me iba a confesar antes que mi respondió Sam.

Su esposo, él es el padre- zanjó y yo ya no dije más. Decidí que mientras arreglaban mi equipaje para irme, iríamos con Jazz a conversar al río.

¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté acomodándome sobre su pecho.

Mejor que tu- reímos- ¿Bella te violaron?- negué- intimidad consentida- susurró sorprendido y yo solo me limité a asentir.

Siento decepcionarte- le dije con mucha vergüenza.

Jamás estaría decepcionado de ti si es que fue por amor, no por obligación- alzó mi rostro para que lo viera.

Lo hice por amor, por eso lo quiero tanto- acaricié mi plano vientre- por este ser aún sigo en pie- se me quebró la voz.

¿Qué pasó cariño?- preguntó con pena mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Estoy destruida Jazz, porque se que es lo que me espera el resto de mi vida, jamás volveré a ver al hombre que amo y no tuve ni siquiera el valor de poder decirle sobre nuestro bebé. Me tendré que conformar con que otro sea su padre… me tuve que conformar con verlo casarse, tener intimidad con su esposa y verlo dejarme- dije llorando- perderlo a él es lo peor que me podría haber sucedido- concluí.

¿Edward? ¿el hijo de Carlisle?- preguntó y yo solo me limité a asentir- pero… ¿acaso el no te amaba?- me encogí de hombros- lo mataría si estuviese aquí- dijo furibundo, él no sabía que en realidad estaba queriendo matar a su hermano.

Jazz no digas eso- le pedí- ¿Jazz?- tenía que decirle la verdad, ya no quedaba más tiempo.

¿mmmm?- acariciaba con delicadeza mi espalda.

Si fueses mi bebé- lo vi sonreír- ¿te gustaría saber la verdad?

Si… preferiría vivir con necesidades antes que con un padre que no te quiere- agregó.

¿abrías preferido ser hijo de Carlisle antes que de nuestro padre?- curiosee con inocencia.

¿sabes algo?- lo miré con intensidad- siempre le tuve envidia a ese muchacho, a Edward- me sorprendió su confesión.

¿Por qué?- Pregunté con interés.

Porque él tenía un padre que lo amaba- agregó como si nada- y el mío lo único que hacia era retarme, castigarme, gritarme y siempre ignorarme… siempre me e preguntado porque es así, aún no encuentro la respuesta- sonrió con pesar.

¿Qué te gustaría Jasper?- pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

Que mi padre me amara- dijo al instante.

Tu padre te ama- solté sonriendo, él merecía saber la verdad, quizás mi bebé también, pero esto no se trataba de nosotros, si no de él.

Lo sé… o de eso me e tratado de convencer todo este tiempo, además eso también es lo que dice mamá- agregó- pero es tan frío conmigo, a ti te abraza, te besa, te acaricia cariñosamente, a Emmett le da la mano, lo abraza, golpea su espalda para apoyarlo e infundirle valor, pero a mi nada- suspiró- fui hasta su mesa cuando llegué anoche, todos se alegraron pero él nada, tan frío como un roca. Te juro que de verdad me gustaría comprender- me dio pena su dolor, me extrañaba también que siendo yo la que más recibía la atención de mi padre nos lleváramos tan bien y que el nunca me aya odiado.

Mi Jazz- acaricié su rostro- la explicación es tan simple pero a la vez muy dolorosa- agregué y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¿de que verdad me hablas?- preguntó.

Jazz lo que te voz a decir puede traer muchos problemas en esta hacienda, solo te pido que papá no se entere- asintió velozmente, quizás ni atención puso en mi petición- mamá… ella sufrió por un amor al igual que yo… también la obligaron a casarse al igual que a mi… mamá se embarazo de papá y tuvieron a Emmett- sus ojos se abrieron más, comprendió al instante lo que intentaba decirle- mamá se embarazó e mi con papá, pero…- no me dejó seguir.

¿Charlie no es mi padre?- preguntó horrorizado, así que era hora de la verdad, negué lentamente- pero… pero… dios santo- se agarró la cabeza a dos manos y comenzó a jadear horrorizado.

Jazz… mamá no tuvo otra opción, como yo tampoco la tengo ahora- en este momento era cuando más comprendía a mi madre.

Pudo decirme y no hacerme creer que Charlie lo era… no sabes, no tienes idea de cómo me sentía con el rechazo.- sus ojos se aguaron.

Pero Jazz…- tomé su mano con cariño- hay un hombre que en silencio siempre te amo- le solté, nos miramos en silencio por mucho rato, dios lo conocía tan bien- esto no cambia nada, si no quieres saberlo pues no lo diré- dije observando detenidamente su rostro.

¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó sonrojado.

Un descuido de mamá…

¿Carlisle?- y yo asentí- creo que siempre supe que en su excesivo cariño había algo extraño- sonrió pero no de felicidad- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?- preguntó.

Tengo la respuesta- dije acariciando su rostro, él reposo su cara en la palma de mi mano- pero ¿no te gustaría que fuese él mismo quien respondiera esa pregunta?- curiosee.

Me da miedo…- susurró.

¿A qué Jazz?

A gritarle u ofenderle- sonreí.

Se que no lo harás porque cuando veas su rostro te darás cuenta que te ama con el corazón- le infundí valor, pero es que era verdad.

¿me ama?- se sorprendió.

Con la misma intensidad que a Edward- sonreí y con mucho cuidado me ayudó a pararme- ¿vamos? Quiero despedirme del, quizás por mucho tiempo no vuelta por estas tierras- asintió y nos fuimos lentamente hasta la casa de su padre quien con hacha en mano estaba cortando leña, me fijé que Alice estaba sentada sobre la hierva leyendo un libro y su madre atrás trenzando su cabello. Sonreí parecían una verdadera familia. Carlisle levantó la cabeza y se percató de nuestra presencia, le sonreí para infundirle valor.

Me vengo a despedir- le dije y él al instante se me acercó.

Está pálida niña ¿está enferma?- negué sonriendo, pero con desdicha- ¿la dañó?

No quiero hablar del tema- agregué.

Carlisle- extendió la mano Jazz, para estrecharla con la del. El hombre sin pensarlo le dio la mano, me extrañó que Jazz mirara con tanta dedicación a las mujeres.

¿Cómo a estado joven? Se le a extrañado mucho por estas tierras- los ojos de Carlisle eran sinceros, Jazz sonrió un tanto feliz.

Bien, gracias. Bella ya me contó todo- él asintió- así que como usted intuye necesito respuestas- él hombre rubio asintió otra vez a su hijo que ahora podía notar eran muy parecidos.

Le daré las respuestas que quiera joven- le dijo él con mucho respeto.

No me digas joven, me hace sentirte distante, eres mi padre ¿no? Puedes llamarme por mi nombre- sonreí y vi que Carlisle también lo hacía.- se lo mucho que me has cuidado y lo presente que has tratado de estar en mi vida, me habría gustado que me lo dijeras antes para que nos hubiésemos disfrutado desde hace mucho- suspiró- siempre supe que nada me conectaba con Charlie, en cambio contigo mucho- los ojos de mi Jazz se llenaron de lágrimas- solo dime que me quieres… eso me basta- y las lágrimas cayeron, traté de alejarme para darles un poco de privacidad, lo último que escuche fue cuando Carlisle le decía que lo amaba con toda su alma y con todas sus fuerzas, sonreí.

Esme- dije acercándome a las mujeres, ellas se pararon y delicadamente me abrazaron- me vengo a despedir, me tengo que ir con mi esposo- ellas asintieron.

Espero que nos vengas a ver, quiero conocer a ese bebito- dijo Alice con gran alegría.

Trataré, lo juro- nos abrazamos fuerte.

¿Quién es él?- susurró en mi oído.

Mi hermano- le dije- y el de Edward- sonrió sonrojada cuando se percató que mi hermano la miraba.- mmmm ¿Qué son esas miraditas?- le pregunté y ella solo negó ruborizada a más no poder.

Buen día- saludó Jazz con los ojos rojos mientras se nos acercaba.

Buen día joven- saludó Esme.

Hola- dijo Alice extendiendo su mano para que Jazz hiciera lo suyo y no me decepcionó, con una sonrisa picara mi hermano besó la mano de Alice, alegró que se miraran así, si llegaban a sentir algo, estaría más en estas tierras y así más con Carlisle y quizás un día saber más sobre su hermano.

Me despedí de todos prometiendo que intentaría volver. Jazz me acompaño pero prometió volver, creo más para ver a Alice que parecía complacida al charlar con él llegamos a casa y me fijé que todo estaba listo, nos despedimos y partimos rumbo a mi tortura personal. Jacob me abrazó y besó en los labios olvidando todo lo que me había hecho anoche. Me comentó muy a su pesar que el doctor le sugirió que no intimáramos por unos días hasta que el desgarro pasara, esa noticia me puso un poco feliz, por lo menos por algunas noches no tendría que ser torturada por mi "esposo". Estaba dispuesta a hacer esto, incluso a ceder en nuestros encuentros maritales, pero jamás dejaría que dañara a mi bebé y si se atrevía lo tendría que levantar la vida entera, solo por mi hijo vivía y lucharía por él con uñas y dientes, en ese aspecto jamás sería como mi madre. Jamás mi bebé va a sufrir, mientras yo me encargue de eso.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: ¡Quiero otro hijo! Y un reencuentro…

Bella POV

Mi embarazo había sido tranquilo, nació 2 meses antes de lo debido pero Jacob no sospecho o por lo menos no me dijo nada. El día que nació fue el más feliz de mi vida, Jacob se había puesto posesivo y no me permitió ir hasta la hacienda, pero eso ya no importaba en lo más mínimo, porque mi hija nació sanita, perfecta y hermosa. Era el vivo retrato de su padre, pero todos decían que se parecía a mí, lo que era mentira. Su cabello era de un rojizo maravilloso, caía en rulos, sus ojos eran verdes no tan intenso como los de su padre, si no que más claritos, casi cristalinos, tenía pequitas en su rostro que era blanquito, no sacó nada a mí, pero no me importaba porque teniéndola aquí conmigo me recordaba quien realmente era su padre. Carlisle un día me mando una carta con mamá y me dio pena no poder ir para que conociera a Renesmee nuestra Nessie. Lo mejor de todo es que Jacob ama de sobre manera a la niña, era como la luz de sus ojos, cuando la veía era como si sonreírle fuese lo único que importaba. Jugaba con ella, saciaba todos sus caprichos, él era un gran padre no se podía negar. Solo conmigo era un poco extraño, había veces donde estábamos bien, pero otras veces me gritaba, me humillaba, desde hace algún tiempo no dejaba que nadie de mi familia viniese a casa, un día groseramente echó a Jazz y le pidió que no volviera más, me insultó me dijo que yo no era nadie para dejar pasar a las personas a esta casa, pero después por la noche tuvimos intimidad y fue todo muy lindo, ya no sentía dolor ni nada, él aprendió a no ser brusco y yo aprendí a ser paciente y poner de mi parte, porque sabía que a su manera él me quería mucho. Ya habían pasado 5 años de este matrimonio y nunca volví a quedar embarazada, quizás era yo, no lo sé, pero lo que tenía claro y veía en sus ojos eran las inmensas ganas por volver a ser padre otra vez.

Estábamos en la sala jugando con Nessie y vi entrar a Jake con cara de pena o pesar, quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía.

Judith- llamó a la niñera de nuestra hija.

¿si señor?- preguntó la muchacha.

¿puede llevar a Nessie al patio un momento?- le pedió mientras daba besitos cariñosos en las mejillas de su hija.

¿Qué pasó cariño?- pregunté sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

Amor- susurró- tengo algo que decirte- me comencé a preocupar bastante.

¿Qué ocurre? Su rostro me preocupa esposo- dije tocando cariñosamente su rostro.

Se trata de su padre- me angustié.

¿Qué le pasó?- sabía que su salud no había estado nada bien, pero no había podido ir a visitarlo Jake no me dejaba.

Mi bella- susurró- Charlie falleció- me quedé helada, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

¿Cómo?- ¿Charlie Swan? ¿el "gran" Charlie Swan muerto? No podía ser.

Se que duele amor- borró las lágrimas que caían desde mis ojos- pero no llores así porque asustarás a nuestra hija- asentí y traté de recomponerme.

¿iremos verdad?- él asintió, desde que me había traído al otro día del matrimonio jamás había vuelto a las tierras de mi familia.

Pasaremos un par de días allá, tu madre me pidió que me encargara de unos asuntos que dejó tu padre, así que una temporada en Forks no nos vendría mal ¿no?- sonreí pero con mucha pena, apenas de que él me aya obligado a casar lo amaba.

Arreglamos algunas maletas para partir, mi niña de vez en cuando limpiaba las lágrimas que aparecían. Llegamos a casa de mis padres por la noche y desde que entramos los recuerdos volvieron a mí como una serie de fotografías. Recordaba que en cada sitio de este lugar había sido punto de encuentro con él ¿Qué sería de Edward? ¿Cómo sería su vida hoy por hoy? Pero no lo podía saber, porque nadie me quería decir nada. Era mejor no pensar más, necesitaba alejar las imágenes o comenzaría a pasarlo mal de nuevo.

Al llegar conversé con mamá que no paraba de llorar, sabía que ella lo había amado mucho. El día del entierro fue terrible, pero tuve que ser fuerte por mi niña que estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción de todos. A lo lejos vi a Carlisle de la mano de Esme, estábamos lejos pero pude ver los ojos cristalinos de él cuando vio a la niña entre mis brazos. Tenía que aprovechar mañana cuando Jake saliera la oportunidad de llevarla con él para que la conociera. Por la noche Jake me hizo el amor como jamás lo había hecho, fue tan tierno, tan lindo y por primera vez junto a él me sentí especial, me dejó recostar la cabeza en su pecho caliente y sudado, con un rico olor varonil, me gustaba mucho su perfume, muchas veces lo escuche decirme que me amaba y que trataría de cambiar para ser un mejor esposo. Por la mañana Jessica que aún trabajaba para mi familia nos preparó el baño que juntas con Nessie disfrutamos. Al salir busque el vestido más lindo que traía y se lo puse, elegí otra sencillo para mi, pero de color, no me gustaba la idea de andar de luto, eso me deprimía más.

¿A dónde vamos mami?- preguntó mi hija que iba a mi lado saltando y con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

A conocer a una persona que nos quiere mucho- le alegró que digiera eso, fue por el camino recogiendo flores, sobre todo en estas tierras ella me recordaba más a su padre biológico. Tocamos la puerta.

¿Bella?- preguntó Carlisle saliendo a nuestro encuentro.

¿Le extraña que viniera? Se lo prometí un día, aquí estamos- su vista bajo automáticamente a su nieta y sus ojos volvieron a ponerse llorosos.

Se parece tanto…- susurró y le estiró sus brazos a mi hija quien sonriendo dejó que la tomara, acarició su rostro.

Tienes bonitos ojos- le dijo mi hija al hombre que no podía borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Y tu, unos preciosos que me recuerdan a una mujer muy importante en mi vida- agregó él, mi hija le tendió su manita que estaba llena de diferentes flores, él gustoso las acepto y las puso en un florerito sobre la mesa de centro. Conversamos de trivialidades, Nessie se fue a la cocina con Esme para preparar un pastel- sus ojos son iguales a los de mi difunta Elizabeth- agregó mirándola.

Mi hija por donde se mire es Cullen…- susurré, no tenía nada de la familia Swan y eso me alegraba.

Así es… y me enorgullece- sonreímos.

¿Carlisle?- me miró con curiosidad- ¿sabes de Edward?- era la pregunta que tenía atravesada en la garganta y en el corazón.

¿para que quieres saber Bella?- preguntó apenado.

Para sacarme la incertidumbre que llevo dentro, solo necesito saber como esta él- le dije con mi vista nublándose.

Esta bien Bella…- agregó sin ganas de decir más.

¿A dónde se fue?- pregunté.

No te lo puedo decir mi niña… actualmente tampoco se su paradero, recibo cartas de él de vez en cuando, alguna que otra fotografía- agregó mirando para otro lado.

Y ¿la carta decía que él estaba bien? ¿usted le creyó sin verlo?- enjuicié.

Si, mi hijo nunca me a mentido- le defendió tal y como siempre- además como le dije me mando fotografías, tiene una linda casa, al fin pudo estudiar medicina tal y como quería y que por fin es feliz con su esposa y sus niños- abrí la boca por la sorpresa, poco a poco me recompuse.

¿de verdad crees eso?- preguntó mirando a mi hija.

Si… si que lo creo- susurré.

Esto también le causo mucho daño a él- agregó.

¿daños? ¿de que daños me habla? Por favor Carlisle deja de justificar a tu hijo, deje de encontrar que todo lo que él hace o dice es bueno, porque en el fondo usted y yo sabemos que su hijo es un poco hombre que siempre se escondió tras la falda de su papito, y que solo se dedico a jugar con todas las mujeres que le pasaron por frente, y lamentablemente yo fui una de esas.- no me descontrolé porque estaba mi hija cerca, pero si mi tono era muy duro.

Yo nunca he justificado lo que hace mi hijo, y créame lo que más anhelaba Edward era estar contigo. Pero lamentablemente las circunstancias les depararon otro camino, y ese camino fue por culpa de su padre.- soltó de golpe.

¿Qué dice?- no comprendí porque me dijo eso.

Yo no soy el indicado en explicar aquello. Creo que ya llegara el día y el momento adecuado donde ustedes se podrán ver las caras y podrá recibir explicación de lo que ahora le digo.

Ya no me interesa, soy feliz como estoy, soy feliz viendo como mi hija ama a su padre- arrugó la frente.

Él no es su padre- agregó molesto.

Lo es… él le a dado todo lo que su hijo le negó- iba a volver a hablar pero me puse en pie y estiré mis brazos hacia mi hija la que corrió a mi encuentro.

¿ya nos vamos?- preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Si bebé, ya es hora del almuerzo y papá debe estar por llegar- una gran sonrisa se vislumbró en su rostro, mi hija amaba a Jake tanto como él la amaba a ella.

Vamos… quiero ver a mi papito- dijo cariñosamente, Carlisle se dio cuenta de eso y se apenó.

Pudo ser diferente… si que pudo ser tan diferente- salí de esa casa para llegar a la mía, tenía que dejar de pensarlo, él estaba viviendo su vida y era feliz, ya no tenía que interesarme más nada sobre él. El tiempo pasó y volvimos a casa, al poco tiempo mi hermano Emmett y Rosalie nos fueron a visitar con la pequeña Ursula que tenía la edad de mi hija pero unos meses mayor. Ursula era hermosa se parecía a su madre con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero tenía los hoyuelos de mi hermano. Él la amaba mucho, cuando hablaban con Jake sobre sus hijas ambos babeaban. Por la mañana me encontré con que mi esposo aún no se iba al trabajo, me mando a llamar al estudio porque según tenía algo importante que decir.

¿Qué sucede esposo?- pregunté entrando al estudio.

Necesitamos hablar Bella- agregó serio.

Me asustas cuando me habla tan serio- dije, se paró y se me acercó.

Bella…- suspiró- yo siempre quise tener hijos, muchos- sonrió. Lo sabía, pero no entendía porque no podía embarazarme- antes de casarme contigo, yo había estado con muchas mujeres- asentí, era de esperar, era un hombre muy apuesto y adulto, era lo lógico- yo intenté tener hijos con otras mujeres y nunca pude- abrí unos grandes ojos- yo no puedo tener hijos Bella- un grito salio de mis labios, el dolor, la de vuelta a casa, la vergüenza- bella abre los ojos- me pidió y poco a poco lo hice, no quería molestarlo más.

Yo… yo… lo siento… yo- pero tocó mi rostro con cariño.

Eso ya no importa amor- agregó- Yo, egoístamente pensé que quizás contigo iba a poder ser padre, al principio pensé que la niña era mía, bueno biológicamente mía, porque igual ella es mi niñita hermosa, la luz de mi vida y la amo igual que a ti, pero ahora que han pasado 5 años y no te e podido embarazar me doy cuenta de lo que sucede- agregó.

Yo… yo…- puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

No te voy a juzgar amor, porque me has dado lo mejor que tengo en la vida- susurró y yo pude respirar tranquila- pero quiero que me des más bella… quiero otro hijo- me extrañó, él no puede…

Pero… yo… usted no puede- tartamudee sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

Muy a mi pesar, lo sé- agregó- pero… Bella encontré a un hombre que tiene buena descendencia, ha tenido 6 hijos varones, quiero que usted…- no podía creer lo que me decía… la rabia me estaba nublando la vista.

¡¿Qué?- grité horrorizada.

Bella, si se lo pido es porque la amo, se que usted también quiere ser madre- no podía ni mirarlo- bella esto no será por placer, solo será para procrear, bella para que me de otro hijo, y si usted lo quiere yo puedo estar presente para que él no se aproveche de la situación y la toque más de lo debido- me costaba respirar, no podía creer que él, que mi esposo me estuviese proponiendo intimar con otro hombre para tener un hijo… eso era… eso es…

Enfermizo- solté de golpe- usted está enfermo- su rostro se enfureció- ¿quiere…?... ¿usted quiere traer a un hombre para que me posea y más usted mirando? ¿Se estará tocando también cuando ese hombre me este….? ¡Que denigrante! No se como puedo sentir aprecio por un hombre como usted- sin aviso me dio vuelta el rostro con una cachetada.

No me voy a excusar esta vez porque te pasaste de la raya- agregó, me puse a llorar más que por el dolor del golpe porque si el disponía ese acto morboso se llevaría acabo- perdoné tu desliz pero en ese entonces me hiciste feliz y me la hiciste fácil porque también te lo iba a proponer en ese entonces- seguí llorando.

Me quiero ir unos días donde mi madre- solté de golpe.

No porque quiero que te embaraces- me dijo con una mirada intensa.

Pero…

Te embarazarás lo más pronto posible, después si quieres vas- se me comenzó a acercar- bella si tuviese otra opción jamás dejaría que otro hombre te tocara, pero quiero una familia grande y yo no puedo, entiéndeme- besó mis labios y respondí el beso, si yo era una tonta, ni alejarlo quería, más que mal él y mi bebé eran lo único que tenía.

Por favor dame tiempo, quiero procesar esa información, déjenos ir con mi madre por unos días- suspiró y pensó lo que le pedía.

Bueno- me agarró de la cintura y me besó otra vez. Fui a mi cuarto por una maleta y le pedí a Emmett que me llevara y así pues nos fuimos todos dejando solo a mi esposo, aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras- si gustas amor, puedes buscar al mismo hombre que engendró a mi hija, tiene buenos genes así que te doy permiso- me besó- no sabes lo feliz que me harías si me hicieras padre otra vez- agregó, se despidió cariñosamente de su hija y por fin partimos. Sentía mucho dolor, me sentía vacía, una porquería que mi esposo me dejara a merced de otro hombre que me embarazara, era denigrante… no podía creerlo.

Tu ojo está morado- agregó Rosalie y yo solo pude llorar, ya era bien entrada la noche así que las niñas iban durmiendo en nuestros brazos, Emmett paró y se volteó.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que te golpeo?- preguntó enojado.

Porque no valía la pena- dije acurrucándome entre el cuello y el hombro de mi hija, respiré aspirando su perfume natural igual al de mí… a Edward. Llegamos por la mañana y yo no logré descansar nada. Mi hija acababa de despertar pero seguía desperezándose entre mis brazos.

Edward POV

Me había enterado de la muerte de Charlie Swan y aunque había estudiado para salvar vidas, no podía decir que me alegraba, pero para nada, me daba pena. Papá me pidió que fuese pero yo no lo creí prudente pues de seguro ella estaría ahí y ya no podía revivir sentimientos, ahora tengo una familia por la cual velar. Tanya me había dado 2 hermosos hijos que se parecían mucho a ella. Mi perlita tiene recién cumplido los 4 años, me enteré que Tanya estaba en cinta meses después de que nos fuimos de estas tierras. Era una niña de cabellos rubios y muy lisos y unos ojos azules, su cara la forma de sus facciones también eran igual a ella, era muy hermosa. El pequeño Benjamin que tiene 3 añitos es rubio e igual a su madre y hermana también, sus ojitos también eran azules, todos decían que se parecían a mí pero era mentira, eran como mi esposa y me gustaba porque ella es muy linda. Un día por casualidad me encontré en el centro a la señora Renee. Me contó que la casa era tan grande y se sentía tan sola ahora que su esposo no estaba y que sus hijos se fuesen, quería vender algo del terreno para tener vecinos cercanos.

¿Vendería la antigua casa de mis padres?- pregunté interesado.

Si hubiese algún interesado por supuesto- suspiré.

Me gustaría hacer un trato con usted- la mujer sonrió, le encantó que fuésemos nosotros quienes nos quedáramos con la mitad de sus tierras, agregó que Carlisle se lo merecía bastante. Ahora íbamos en el auto mi esposa y mis hijos para la casa de la Señora Renee, quería ver como estaba la casa en estos 5 años pasados y comenzar a trabajar.

Es un honor hacer trato contigo- agregó ella y nos sentamos en el salón hasta que se sintió estacionar un coche en la entrada- ¿Emmett?- se preguntó para ella misma y se acercó a la puerta velozmente, mi esposa tomó mi mano y los niños estaban jugando con unas cosas que la señora le había presentado- ¿cariño?- se dirigió a su hijo.

Hola madre ¿Cómo está?- preguntó entrando con maletas, besó las mejillas de su madre. Entró una mujer rubia que cargaba a una niña, nos pusimos en pie para saludar cuando la vi… estaba, estaba cargando a una niña que se restregaba los ojos tal parecía venía recién despertando, estaba tan linda, tan hermosa, bueno tal y como siempre, su rostro… su rostro… ¿tenía morado un ojo? No lo podía creer… ¿la habían golpeado?...

Bella POV

Entré al salón y fue como si el tiempo hubiese corrido hacia atrás, estaba ahí de pie frente a nosotros. Pero había una gran diferencia ahora era otro, se veía, se notaba, su rostro estaba frío incluso diría que ahora estaba más pálido. Era como si en la sala solo estuviésemos tres personas él, nuestra hija y yo, pero en un segundo el tiempo tomó su curso normal y abruptamente me trajo a la realidad, una donde su mano tocaba la de otra mujer, la de Tanya y que cerca de ellos habían 2 niños 1 varón y 1 hembra. Los ojos de Edward por unos segundos me miraron con la misma dulzura de antes pero su cuerpo expresaba indiferencia.

Dios mío hija ¿Qué le pasó en el rostro?- preguntó mamá y de esa forma pude dejar de mirarlo para ver el rostro preocupado de mamá.

Me… me golpee con la puerta- mentí.

No me mientas- me pidió- ¿te pegó otra vez Jacob?- y todos miraron atentos, Edward se tensó.

Madre…- negué, no quería hablar más del tema.

Es un gusto volver a verla Señora Isabella, ha pasado tanto tiempo que la memoria falla en las facciones físicas, pero ahora que la veo recuerdo, usted sigue igual.- me dijo.

¿igual? ¿Igual dice usted? No lo creo señor, igual nunca.- dije muy seria.

Hija…- mamá tocó mi hombro, mi hija recargaba su cabecita en mi hombro.

¿su hija?- preguntó ignorando lo que había dicho.

Si- agregué.

¿y se llama?- curioseo mirando con más detenimiento.

Me llamó Nessie- dijo mi hija acurrucada en mi pecho.

¿Nessie?- ella asintió- eres muy linda- le dijo.

No, mami dice que no soy linda- él frunció el ceño como si le enojara o creyera que yo trataba mal a mi hija, rodé los ojos- ella dice que soy hermosa- todos sonrieron con cariño y ternura, besé su mejilla con el inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Ella es Tanya ¿la recuerdas?- asentí.

Buen día- saludé por cortesía.

Buen día para ti también- estaba tan cambiada, con esas ropas se veía hermosísima.

¿mami?- la miré- ¿me puedes bajar?- y a mi pesar lo tuve que hacer.

Niños- llamó el con amor en el rostro, ellos levantaron la cabeza y vinieron- ella es Perlita y tiene 4 añitos y él es Benjamín y tiene 3- eran unos niños realmente hermosos, me agaché pues ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, besé cariñosamente el rostro de los niños. Los ojos de Edward se dulcificaron, pero cuando lo miré me esquivó. Se veía guapo con esa ropa, pero no me gustaba su nueva forma de ser.

¿Solo tiene un hijo?- preguntó él.

Si, digamos que aún no somos bendecidos con otro- sonreí, de verdad que daría lo que fuese para darle otros a mi esposo.

Es una lástima pero tenga paciencia cuando menos lo espere llegará- sonrió automáticamente, me dio pena recordar que él ya no me quería y que era feliz con su familia.

No me siento muy bien así que…- pero no alcancé a decir más, vi entrar a Carlisle y se sorprendió cuando me vio, automáticamente buscó por la sala hasta que su ojos se tranquilizaron, había encontrado su objetivo, su nieta.

Cariño…- susurró abrazándome- ¿Qué le pasó en el ojito?- preguntó con curiosidad.

Nada… soy torpe me golpee con una puerta- volví a mentir.

¿debo creerle?- acarició dulcemente mi rostro.

Si- susurré sonriendo.

¿Cómo está mi nieta?- preguntó secreteando, vi de nuevo el rostro serio de Edward.

Hermosa como siempre- agregué.

¿tío Carlisle?- preguntó mi hija con mucha alegría, habían aprendido a quererse mucho en esos días que estuvimos acá.

Hola hermosa- le dijo Carlisle estirando sus brazos para que ella se insertara entre ellos.

¡Abuelito!- gritaron los hijos de Edward que corrieron hasta él quien no dejó de abrazar a mi hija para acariciar a su nietos, bueno mi hija también lo era pero solo él lo sabía.

¿mamá?- dejé de mirar a los demás, pues vi que Edward me observaba con intensidad y después a su padre.

¿si hija?-preguntó.

Me iré a dormir un rato ¿la puedes cuidar un ratito?- ella asintió. Al minuto que ya nadie pudo verme me permití llorar, estaba casado y era feliz, era muy feliz con su perfecta familia, me recosté y seguí llorando hasta que me dormí. Cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí al notar que era de noche, me acomodé y brinqué del susto cuando vi a Edward sentado en una silla frente a mi, se veía tan elegante pero tan sombrío, incluso daba bastante miedo mirarlo a la tenue luz de una pequeña vela- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté un poco molesta.

¿Cómo a estado tu vida Isabella?- preguntó con su antigua voz, me sorprendió su pregunta así que tarde unos segundos en responder.

Pues… eh… buena o… por lo menos relativamente- susurré acomodándome en la cama.

¿Por qué?- preguntó preocupado.

Porque si…- no quería dar detalles de mi supuesta vida feliz, tampoco quería que me tuviese pena.

Esa no es una respuesta- sonrió ladinamente.

Lo es, que a ti no te guste es otra cosa- le dije con seriedad.

Estás tan cambiada…- agregó.

Los años pasan, la vida misma nos cambia Edward- nos miramos fijamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volví a preguntar.

Platicando- contesto divertido y no pude evitar reírme.

Y… ¿Cómo a estado tu vida Edward?- pregunté.

Buena- respondió al instante, ni siquiera lo dudo un segundo.

¿eres feliz?- volví a preguntar.

No completamente- agregó con sinceridad.

¿Qué te falta?- pregunté curiosa, lo tenía todo, ahora posición social, dinero, una bella esposa y hermosos hijos ¿Qué podía faltarle?

Tú y mi hija- mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder ¿Carlisle se lo dijo?... ¿yo? Pero si me dejó ¿Cómo podía decir que le faltaba yo?- ¿no dirás nada?- preguntó pero esta vez molesto- esta bien, entonces hablaré yo. Nessie que está ahora jugando con mis niños es también mi hija y me la ocultaste- no me podía ni mover- ¿pensaste que jamás me iba a enterar?- preguntó poniéndose en pie y tomándome bruscamente del hombro, fue instintivo y con mis manos me protegí el rostro porque eso era lo que hacía para que cuando Jacob me golpeaba no lo hiciera ahí, que me viesen un ojo morado era muy vergonzoso.- Bella…- susurró- jamás te golpearía-no sé porque pero me puse a llorar, lo único que jamás desearía sería sentir un golpe de él, eso no lo podía soportar- ese bastardo te a golpeado más que tan solo esta vez ¿verdad?- dijo acariciando donde estaba el moretón que Jake me había dejado.

Perdón- susurré aún llorando.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- volvió a preguntar, apoye mi rostro en su pecho y sentí su aroma que ya no era el mismo que en ese entonces, pero era rico y muy llamativo igual.

Te lo iba a decir…- ese día te dije que tenía algo importante que decirte pero te fuiste y me dejaste- lo corrí porque me acorde de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa… Jacob me ultrajó ese día y también lo hizo Edward por dejarme aquí.

Me tuve que ir- se defendió.

No me interesa, solo no me vengas a criticar porque fuiste tú mismo quien nos abandonó- le indiqué alejándolo más.

Yo no sabía que estabas embarazada- dijo molesto.

Eso cambia las cosas ¿No? ¿A mi me podías abandonar pero si hubieses sabido que estaba embarazada no me habrías dejado?- pregunté con ironía- por favor no me hagas reír- me di vuelta.

Habrían cambiado mucho las cosas- susurró.

¿Por qué?- pregunté.

No habría tenido miedo y me habría quedado para luchar- sonreí con pena.

No te basto que solo yo te amara para luchar por mi- mis ojos se volvieron a empañar.

Nunca se trato de eso, tú sabes que no era así- agregó.

Solo se que nunca me amaste- dije con gran pena.

Edward POV

Solo se que nunca me amaste- agregó a punto de llorar… ¿Qué nunca la amé? ¿Qué nunca la amé? Hice todo por ella, me arriesgue y arriesgué a mi padre, me fui para protegerla porque el bestia de su padre me dio a entender que le haría daño ¿Qué nunca la amé? Dios yo la amé y ahora que la volví a ver la amo con toda mi alma… ¿Por qué dudaba de mí? En la carta le dejé al descubierto mi amor y que estaba renunciando a ella por un camino que no quería elegir- que me dejaste una maldita carta para no darme la cara, me destruiste… me dejaste sin nada porque todo te lo llevaste tú, dejaste un hueco en mi pecho, un hueco que aún sangra al verte tan bien sin mi- me dolían sus palabras, porque su dolor era el mío propio, tal como ella identificaba sentirse todo este tiempo me sentí yo.

Lo siento…- susurré bajando la cabeza.

¿lo sientes? ¿Qué lo sientes?- me gritó criticándome- pues yo lo siento más, porque me abandonaste, porque me dejaste… porque "nos" dejaste a nuestra suerte ¿no pensaste lo que me esperaba?- preguntó con dolor- ¿no pensaste en lo que él me haría?- susurró llorando y mi sangre comenzó a hervir tan solo de imaginármela a ella…

Bella yo…- no quería escucharla porque no lo podía soportar.

Tú nada Edward. Me dejaste, me abandonaste, solo querías acostarte conmigo para después irte con ella. ¿Siempre estuviste con las dos, verdad? No más que a ella si la amabas. ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas si no lo sentías de verdad?- me criticó

Yo si te ame, te ame mucho Bella, pero las circunstancias de la vida te alejaron de mi lado.- traté de explicarle.

¿te acuerdas de la promesa que me hiciste?- preguntó y realmente no se a que se refería específicamente, le había prometido muchas cosas.

No Bella, no recuerdo qué específicamente- dije con sinceridad.

Me forzó- cerré los ojos a más no poder- me hizo suya con fuerza y me daño, ese día pensé que iba a perder a mi hija porque sangré mucho- me tensé completamente, me di vuelta y le pegué un puñetazo a la pared ¿Por qué le hizo daño? ¿Por qué la forzó? Pudo tratarla bien, ella era hermosa, perfecta, una niña dulce… ¿Por qué ese bastardo le hizo daño? ¿Por qué? La vi y mi corazón se apretó mucho, solo quería borrar ese dolor, esa pena, ese sufrimiento de su vida.

Perdóname- la abracé como si de eso dependiera mi vida- perdóname- me puse a llorar también- perdóname te lo suplico- le pedí, no podía parar de llorar, estaba destrozado ¿Cómo una persona puede dañar tanto a una niña? ¿Por qué él no la trato cariñosamente? Caí de rodillas al suelo y posé mi rostro en su vientre y lo besé- perdóname- le supliqué.

No puedo porque una parte de mi te odia, decidiste irte con esa y dejarme a mi, yo que te lo entregué todo, mi cuerpo y mi alma, te di una hija- sentí que lloraba.

Perdóname, te lo suplico- le rogué.

¿Por qué me dejaste?- preguntó con frialdad ni siquiera me tocaba.

Porque tu padre me lo exigió- solté de golpe aún llorando.

¿mi padre?- tomó mi rostro para que la mirara, asintió- ¿mi padre sabía?- preguntó sorprendida.

Si… él sabía y me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti te haría pagar por ello- agregué, ya no había más que guardar, el viejo murió, yo… ahora le podía decir la verdad sin consecuencias, porque jamás dejaría que el perro de Black le hiciera daño.

¿Por qué no me dijiste?- preguntó alejándome un poco, se sentó en la cama y cariñosamente me ayudó para yo también hacerlo.

Porque parte del trato era irme sin despedirme de usted- confesé, ese día quise haber muerto, por un segundo quise que Charlie me matara para no romper el corazón de ella, yo sabía que me odiaría, yo sabía que ella no me podría perdonar, ese día discutimos, nos reconciliamos e hicimos el amor, quería, prefería saberla llorando mi muerte que saberla pensando que me aproveché de la situación.

Pero pudiste ir a escondida…- me criticó, pero no hubiese sido así de simple, ella no me habría dejado ir teniendo en consideración que su padre lo sabía.

Usted no me habría dejado ir- la conocía tan bien, su temperamento la habría cegado y a mi dejado en evidencia, lo único que deseaba era que jamás le hicieran daño, pero todo me salió al revés.

Por supuesto que no… te habría contado del bebé- sonreí- nos habríamos marchado juntos, tenía tantas ilusiones de formar algo contigo, de tener una casita chiquita igual que la de tu padre- sonreí por la dulzura de sus palabras- pero nuestra casita… tuya, mía y de nuestra bebé- susurró y nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- pero en cambio tuve un gran matrimonio, un vestido ostentoso, viviendo en una gran casa, con finas ropas y exquisitos perfumes, pero infeliz, siendo golpeada- gruñí- manoseada, menospreciada ¿y sabes que es lo peor?- negué con los ojos cerrados- que me conformé- la miré fijamente- me acostumbre y creo que hasta me gusta esa vida- la miré sin comprender, estaba muy enojado- creo que hasta amo un poco a mi marido- ¿Qué? ¿lo amaba? ¿después de todo lo que le había hecho?

¿Cómo puedes amar a una bestia como esa?- pregunté bastante enojado.

Se que… él no ha sido bueno conmigo, de hecho casi todo lo contrario, pero… pero él le a dado todo y por sobre todo ama a su hija…- no la dejé que siguiera.

Mi hija- agregué con rabia.

Él le a dado todo- me ignoró- si vieras como la mira, él la ama por sobre toda razón, de hecho es la luz de sus ojos- aparte de odiarlo tanto lo envidiaba a más no poder… él, él se quedó con mi vida, él tiene todo lo que yo desee.

Bella…- sabía que no era apropiado pero quería preguntárselo- … tu… ¿aún me amas?- pregunté con la ilusión a flor de piel.

¿cambiaría algo si te dijera que si?- preguntó seria.

Solo respóndeme- le pedí.

Sabes que te sigo amando…- sonreí- que te amo igual que siempre y más por darme a mi hija- me estaba conteniendo, sabía que estaba mi familia de por medio pero ya no podía luchar contra eso, me lancé a sus labios y los probé con desesperación, ella automáticamente me respondió y sus brazos se amoldaron en mi cuello, su sabor era el mismo, su boca era una delicia. Nos separamos jadeando, dios la necesitaba, la necesita mucho, pero también sabía que era inapropiado ¿si quedaba embarazada? Pues por mi fantástico pero no nos podíamos arriesgar a que su esposo nos descubriera, además no quería que por segunda vez me pasara lo mismo que a mi padre con Jasper, mi hermano- hazme el amor- susurró y algo dentro de mi se encendió, me puse en pie y comencé a sacarme el saco y el pañuelo, ella se puso en pie y corrió mis manos para ella misma quitarme la camisa, no es que estuviese tirándolo todo a la basura, si no que esto ya me superaba, la deseaba, la deseaba con mi vida entera, yo sabía que esto jamás cambiaría mi situación ni la de ella, pero ambos lo deseábamos.

No quiero que nadie sufra, pero desde que te vi entrar te desee- solté mientras sentía como sus labios besaban mi pecho.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Imágenes II

Vestido de Bella

Su padre le regalo estos pendientes por su matrimonio.

Un Edward antiguo

El nuevo Edward


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Beneficio mutuo y Cartas

Bella POV

Sentía sus labios recorrer todo mi cuerpo y sin negar lo mucho que amaba esta sensación deliciosa no podía dejar de sentirme desgraciada por estar engañando a mi esposo, a pesar que me hubiese dado su consentimiento. Tenía claro que estar entre los brazos de Edward era lo que tanto había anhelado por mucho, pero ahora que estaba aquí, me sentía como una maldita ramera. Desabotono mi corsé para dejar mi cuerpo al descubierto. Fue sacando mi ropa interior hasta finalmente dejarme desnuda ante sus mirar con detenimiento, me sonrojé.

No me mires así, se que mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo, los años pasan y no juegan a mi favor- le dije tratando de esquivar su mirada, me avergonzaba que notase las marcas que mi hija había dejado en mi cuerpo.

¿y en qué parte no juega a tu favor?- dijo acariciando mi vientre con ternura.

No me digas más…- no quería decirle, si no se había percatado por lo tenue de la luz, no le diría yo para que lo notase.

¿Quizás el aumento de tus pechos?- dijo acercándose para besarlos, tuve que arquear la espalda, la excitación era tremenda- o ¿lo el toque sensual de tus caderas?...- bajó hasta besar mi vientre- abría dado toda mi fortuna por ver este vientre redondito… por haber sentido a mi niña moverse- sonreí, tomé su rostro, ya no más pensamientos, ya no más remordimientos, este era como un trato, ambos nos beneficiaríamos, Edward tendría un poco de placer y si de verdad me quería un poco, esto significaría algo importante para él, para mi a parte de hacer el amor con él, podría tener la opción de embarazarme y que de esa forma mi esposo no me obligara a intimar con una completo desconocido.

Te necesito- susurré abriendo mis piernas y dejarlo que se insertara entre ellas- te necesito ahora- sus labios se entretuvieron besando mi cuello, no es que fuese brusco pero sus caricias estaban siendo duras, muy excitantes- no me dejes marcas por favor- estaba besando mi cuello un poco más fuerte y podía dejarme algún cardenal.

Jamás- sentí como acariciaba con su sexo mi ya húmeda intimidad, estaba jugando conmigo, lo sentía sonreír sobre mi piel.

Por favor- le pedí y en ese segundo lo sentí, me estaba dando un gran placer. Acomodó mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y el ritmo que nos enlazaba era enloquecedor, era un acompasado vaivén de extremada sensualidad, ver su rostro con tantas expresiones de deseos producidas por mi, no por su esposa, por mi, verlo estremecer y sentirlo jadear en mi oído por las entradas y salidas lo hacían todo perfecto, ahora me daba cuenta que mi vida pudo ser tan diferente si Edward hubiese venido a mi casa para decirme esa noche que tenía que irse, quizás mi padre de cierta forma lo habría aceptado o quizás no y me abría desheredado, pero habría sido tan feliz viviendo en una pequeña casita rodeada de mis hijos, porque de algo estaba segura, yo no me iría de esta hacienda hasta que me volviese a embarazar de él… necesitaba esto, necesitaba que él me diera nuevamente esto, necesitaba complacer a mi marido. Edward jadeaba mucho más fuerte y por nuestro bienestar pegué mis labios a los suyos para que nadie nos fuese a escuchar, esto sería perjudicial para él y mucho para mi. Sentí como terminaba dentro de mí y sentir algo caliente que me inundaba provocó mi propio éxtasis y me hizo tocar el cielo con los pies en la tierra. Nuestras respiraciones estaban completamente agitada, una capa de sudor recorría su cuerpo lo que lo hacía irreal, me miraba de la misma forma que hace años lo hacía, sus ojos eran tan dulces como aquella última vez que hicimos el amor, aquella vez donde me dio tantas esperanzas que destruyo en unas tantas horas.

Usted no tiene idea de cómo desee esto- cerré los ojos… yo también lo desee, esos minutos que pasamos unidos y donde aún estábamos unidos porque él aún no salía de mi interior habían sido los mejores en mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente era tiempo de volver al ahora, a nuestra realidad.

Será mejor que se valla- dije aún con los ojos cerrados, él había comenzado a besar mi cuello otra vez, pero cuando le dije esto se quedó estático.

¿Cómo?- preguntó con gran curiosidad.

Su esposa debe estar preocupada ya es bastante tarde- susurré pero esta vez abriendo los ojos.

Pero… pero… yo pensé… yo… podría quedarme- agregó sin conciencia real de sus palabras.

¿Qué le explicara a su esposa por la mañana?- pregunté.

Que me fui a un bar… no sé Bella, que necesitaba pensar que me quedé en una hostería- agregó como si mentirle no fuese la gran cosa.

Lo que es a mi no me interesa que alguien dude, esto podría llegar a los oídos de mi esposo y sería el fin de mi matrimonio- me miró con sorpresa.

Y ¿acaso eso no sería lo mejor que te podría pasar?- preguntó especulativo.

Para nada… mi esposo y mi hija son lo único que realmente tengo y no deseo perderlos- su rostro se llenó de pena- Edward- acaricié tiernamente su rostro- esto fue muy lindo para mi como lo intuyo fue para ti- hizo una mueca como si la respuesta fuese de lo más obvia- pero no quiero que esto nos traiga problemas ni a ti ni a mi… tu mujer por despecho podría alejarte de tus niños- creo que al fin tomo el peso de la situación.

¿nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó ilusionado.

Tanto como se nos permita- le afirmé, amaba a Edward y sabía que era feo que lo usara, pero de verdad que lo necesitaba mucho, necesitaba quedar embarazada de él, no quería que otro hombre me pudiese tocar.

Te amo Bella- susurró y sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir con emoción, emoción con la que no podía dejarme llevar, jamás podríamos estar juntos así que no podía ilusionarme.

Y yo a ti- dije con total veracidad, pero mi confesión era con resignación, me había resignado a solo por este tiempo que este aquí poder encontrarme con él. Se salió de mi interior y comenzó a vestirse, me deleite viendo su escultural cuerpo, ese que jamás volvería a pertenecerme, bueno, solo en encuentros furtivos.

Mañana tendré que ir a la ciudad todo el día, necesito comprar materiales y contratar gente para comenzar con la reconstrucción de mi antigua casa- me alegró, sabía que para él era muy importante.

Que bien… se que hacerlo te alegra mucho- ya vestido se volvió a recostar a mi lado.

Le compré la mitad de las tierras a su madre- me sorprendió.

¿verdad?- o sea… ¿él viviría para siempre en las mismas tierras que mi familia?

Verdad, además le pedí a mi padre que dejara de trabajar y su madre no se opuso, ahora que tengo los medios necesarios quiero contratar gente que les aliviane la carga- eso era muy lindo de su parte.

Que bien, eso es muy amoroso de tu parte- acaricie cariñosamente otra vez su rostro y él se me acercó y besó mis labios.

Bueno al punto ¿podríamos encontrarnos cuando llegue?- preguntó haciendo caritas, me recordaba tanto a Jazz cuando querían convencerme por hacer algo.

Eres tan parecido al hermano que tenemos en común- ambos reímos.

¿y bien?

Nos encontraremos- le aseguré, tenía que hacer esto bien, sabía que Jake no soportaría estar un par de días más lejos de nosotras, así que tenía que asegurarme de quedar embarazada antes para que no sospechara.

Edward se fue a su casa no sin antes asegurarme que mañana vendría por mi escondido para que fuésemos a algún lugar a hacer el amor, me sonrojé cuando lo dijo tan explícitamente, pero él me aseguró que no había nada por lo que avergonzarse, nuestro amor había pasado a una etapa donde nos necesitábamos en contacto físico. Ya no tenía sueño, imaginar lo que habíamos hecho hace unos minutos no me dejaba cerrar los ojos sin seguir pensando y no podía sentirme arrepentida, solo avergonzada de 1, estar engañando a mi esposo con otro hombre y 2, estar usando a Edward para darle a Jacob lo que él no podía tener por cuenta propia.

Fui a la cocina y me preparé un té calentito, aún no podía creer que mi padre estuviese muerto y que más aún hubiese tenido una vida paralela con Lauren, juro que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, incluso mamá quedo sorprendida cuando ella le confesó el día de su muerte que él era el padre de sus hijos, hijos que yo no conocía, pero que cuando vi supe que era cierto, eran iguales a mi padre, resultó ser que mi padre hace 5 años estaba manteniendo una aventura con ella, la preñó una vez por año primero tuvo a Emilio que tiene la misma edad de mi hija, luego tuvo a Alejandro de 4 años, luego Boris de 3, Graciela de 2 y ahora esta a punto de parir de su quinto hijo, lo que sencillamente no puedo creer, con 19 años, uno menos que yo, ya estaba rodeada de niños, aunque no se podía negar el amor y la devoción con la que los atendía, ella estaba viviendo desde hace unos día en nuestra casa, según mi madre ella tenía derecho a estar aquí, si de verdad tanto había amado a su marido y los niños eran del, buena ella la ayudaría y también querría a los niños que en fin de cuentas no eran culpables de nada… no sé que tiene mi madre en la cabeza, pero bueno, no soy quien para hacerle ver su error. No podía dejarla desamparada, pero tampoco era tanto como traérsela a vivir aquí en la casona principal. Me fui al estudio de mi padre y me senté en su silla tras su prominente escritorio. Tomé mi té mirando todo a mí alrededor, no creía aún que jamás volvería a verlo. Miré los cajones, él ya no estaba sí que ¿Qué más da? Hurgue, encontré algunas fotografías nuestras, donde me abrazaba con mucho amor, o donde besaba a mamá, era extraño la parte baja del mueble estaba como suelta y tenía una pequeña fisura donde metí mi dedo y con facilidad la tabla delgadita se podía levantar, era como un pequeño compartimiento… dejé la taza de té en el escritorio y con mucha curiosidad comencé a tomar las cosas, era un compartimiento bastante grande, habían fotos donde salía con sus hijos pequeños con Lauren, ella salía acostada en alguna cama y él con el bebé entre sus brazos muy feliz, lo que no me explicaba era que si los quería tanto ¿Por qué nunca nos dijo? ¿Por qué nunca nos pidió que los tratásemos como de la familia? Las seguí mirando, habían otras donde salía con Lauren solamente besándola con intensidad, mi padre como en la playa con ellos, quizás simulaba viajes de negocio cuando en realidad de iba con ella por placer. Me fijé y había varios documentos, por lo que me pude fijar había un testamento donde se especificaba que a sus pequeños hijos también les tocaba parte de la herencia. Me sorprendió percatarme de las varias propiedades a su nombre de las cuales nosotros no teníamos idea, habían joyas y dinero, mucho dinero, pero lo que llamó enormemente mi atención fueron los sobres atados que estaban ahí, eran varios. Me sorprendió que todos de esos sobres fuesen para mi, eran cartas que tenían la dirección de mi casa en la ciudad, pero todas tenían dirección de retorno ¿Qué significaba eso? Ordené todas las cosas tal como estaban y después cerré el cajón. Vi las cartas por fecha y ubiqué la primera, con desesperación la abrí.

14 De noviembre de 1921

Isabella Mía:

Pequeña de mi corazón, usted no sabe como me gustaría poder abrazarla en este mismo instante. Se que quizás no lo esta pasando muy bien con esta boda tan repentina, pero usted sabe que es lo mejor y junto a eso yo también se que tomé la mejor decisión que pude… cariño mío en un mañana lo comprenderás.

Por estas tierras todo anda igual, su madre la extraña con su vida, su hermano Emmett dice que extraña a quien hacer sonrojar y yo hija mía, extraño su sonrisa, sus miradas que me convencían de cualquier cosa… te extraño hija, me gustaría contarte lo feliz que me siento en este momento, pero siento una gran lástima porque se que ante mi alegría esta su sufrimiento, espero pronto poder ir a verla, quiero ver como va su embarazo y poder conocer a mi futuro nieto.

La amo hija, Su padre Charlie Swan.

Ahora comprendía eso de "un día lo comprenderás" era por Edward y su felicidad, quizás por el nacimiento de uno de sus hijos con Lauren. La segunda carta tenía unos días después de la anterior.

23 De noviembre de 1921

Isabella Mía:

No sé por qué mi carta llegó hasta acá y no a sus manos, quizás fue por algún descuido de alguien, así que mando la primera carta con mi segunda carta hija…

Quiero comentarle que en esta casa cada día nos hace más falta su presencia, entro a su cuarto y aún siento el aroma de su perfume.

Hija perdóneme, se que quizás una de las opciones es que usted misma aya mandado de vuelta la carta porque ya no quiera saber de mi… pero por favor, le suplico me perdone, no puedo vivir sin saber sobre usted, no puedo vivir sin que me diga que me ama así como cuando era pequeña. Se que su felicidad estaba lejos de ese hombre, estaba aquí en su casa con Edward, quizás si yo los hubiese ayudado un poco… hija solo suplico que me perdone por favor.

La ama su padre Charlie Swan

Por mi rostro caían muchas lágrimas, eran escuetas palabras pero llenas de significado para mi, se arrepintió y eso era todo lo que necesitaba… sabía que el estaba sufriendo cuando yo solo lo amaba aún sabiendo que él me había obligado a casarme con otro. Me dolía imaginar la posibilidad de que él nos hubiese ayudado, ahora estaríamos juntos y mi hija no tendría que estar llevando el apellido de otro hombre.

30 De Marzo de 1922

Isabella Mía:

Volvió a llegar mi carta de regreso y de igual forma cerrada, hija mía, me angustia su silencio, me duele saber que usted esta sufriendo aún y que no me puede perdonar… hija mía, si abre esta carta, le suplico por favor me escriba, lo necesito mucho…

La ama su padre Charlie Swan

Esta fue aún más escueta que las otras, pero no por eso cargado con menos angustia, después de irme de esta casa jamás volví a ver a mi padre y saber que le dolía me producía mucho pesar.

30 De noviembre de 1922

Isabella mía:

El otro día fui a su casa pero me enteré que no estaban, de hecho me dijeron que andaban en Perú de vacaciones, las empleadas me comentaron que la niña era hermosa que se llamaba Renesmee, me encantaría poder verla, me encantaría poder ver si mi nieta es igual a ti… me dio pena no poder verla pero espero para la próxima tener mejor suerte. Aproveché de escribirle esta carta aquí mismo fuera de su casa ya que las empleadas no me pueden dejar entrar, pero me juraron que ellas mismas se encargarían de ponerla en sus manos, hija si lee esta carta quiero decirle que la amo mucho y quiero que este año venga a pasar las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo a la casa, trataré de convencer a su esposo, quiero contarle unas cosas que me tienen muy alegre, usted siempre fue comprensiva.

La amo mucho hija mía… Charlie Swan

¿Vacaciones en Perú? ¿Cuándo? Jamás fuimos de vacaciones con Jake y menos salimos de país, si nunca me dejaba salir, casi ni sociabilizaba con los demás… ¿Jake era quien no me hacía llegar las cartas de mi padre? En mis manos tenía una última carta, era de días antes de enterarme de su muerte.

20 De Junio de 1925

Isabella mía:

Se que no merezco que esta carta llegue a sus manos, porque se que todo su sufrimiento es por mi culpa, ni siquiera tengo el derecho de escribirle. Por medio de su madre me enteré que su marido la maltrata y le juro que lloré como un niño, pensé entregándola a él usted podría ser feliz, pensé que ese hombre era una buena persona pero me equivoqué, es un infeliz que no merece tenerla, también confirmé mi gran duda, Carlisle me confesó que Nessie era hija de Edward, hija mía… hija de mi vida usted debió decírmelo, usted debió convencerme o en el mejor de los casos usted debió obligarme a cambiar de idea, hoy por hoy me doy cuenta de lo egoísta que fui, hoy que mi salud esta completamente deteriorada, hoy que siento que la luz de mi vida se apaga es donde me doy cuenta de lo mal padre que fui… siempre supe que Jasper no era mi hijo biológicamente, pero yo lo amaba, pero mi mezquindad y orgullo no me permitieron poder demostrárselo, siempre hice diferencias, siempre fui duro con él, jamás voy a negar que me dolía el engaño de su madre, y me dolía más al saber con los años que el padre de mi Jasper era mi buen amigo Carlisle, me dolía que él no fuese mío, que no hubiese sido tan bueno como para yo haberlo formado… pero yo lo amaba y lo amo como a cada uno de mis hijos, que hoy con orgullos puedo confesarle a usted hija mía son 7… pronto 8 porque Lauren esta encargando a mi 5 hijo con ella, quizás después de esta confesión me odie más, pero no quiero seguir mintiéndole, quiero que sepa que tengo 4 hermosos hijos con ella y que eso me hace muy feliz. Por eso una vez yo ya no este quiero rogarle que los ampare, quizás una vez yo no este usted decida venir o su esposo la quiera traer, le suplico que los cuide mucho, que ayude a mi Lauren, que ayude a mi Emilio, Alejandro, Boris Graciela y prontamente Luz o Gervasio, le suplico que cuando se lea el testamento y se haga la repartición de la herencia que estoy seguro su madre querrá hacer, le suplico que de su voto de amparo a mis hijos pequeñitos, se que Emmett con su desconfianza podría hacer que ellos sean expulsados de estas tierras, por eso tengo la fe que usted con su gran curiosidad encuentre estos documentos, se que quizás usted estará tan enojada conmigo como sus hermanos, pero le suplico que si Emmett hace algo en contra de ellos le entregue el dinero, las joyas y una de las propiedades, la que usted disponga, para que ella pueda tener un buen por venir, engañé a su madre y lo sé, pero me enamoré a los tantos años, me volví a enamorar de una niña que me mostró lo real de la vida, ahora la comprendo hija mía, ahora comprendo el gran amor que sintió por Edward, ahora es cuando me arrepiento de el gran dolor que le provoqué y merezco su rencor, merezco morir sin ser perdonado, solo le suplico que me ayude por última vez, se que usted lo hará. Se que en este momento usted esta sufriendo, lo tengo más que claro, se hija mía que le duele que su hija lleve el apellido de otro y es por eso que le dejo en esta misma carta el nombre y la dirección de mi abogado de confianza, si es amor verdadero ambos se reencontraran y podrás con la ayuda de mi buen amigo formar aquello que tanto soñaron ahora con mi consentimiento… espero estar en el cielo y no en otro lugar por todas las culpas que tengo que pagar, pero me gustaría poder mirarla y verla ser feliz nuevamente como cuando estaba aquí.

Llamé a su esposo para que las pudiese traer, le digo todas estas cosas porque mi salud a estado muy mala, si esta carta llega a sus manos y su marido no me la envía otra vez sin ponerla en sus manos de nuevo espero que venga por último para poder ver los ojitos de mi nietecita que por fotos e visto que es tan hermosa como usted… estoy pagando mis culpas hija, las estoy pagando con su rechazo, su esposo me confesó que usted no quiere saber de mi y lo entiendo y lo estoy pagando con la frialdad en la mirada de mi Jazz, por favor le suplico, le imploro que si algún día por cosas del destino lee este tan insignificante papel pueda perdonarme, pueda pensar en la posibilidad de perdonar a este viejo que no hizo nada más que hacer sufrir a quienes lo amaron tanto…

Venga con prontitud hija, Sam dice que no estoy nada bien, tráigame a la niña se lo suplico, no me deje morir sin conocerla y poder otra vez tener a mi Isabella hermosa entre mis brazos.

La ama con su alma Charlie Swan, su padre…

Por favor venga pronto la necesito junto a mi.

Mi rostro era un mar de lágrimas, estaba tiritando, diría que convulsionando por el dolor que me provocaron las palabras de mi padre… murió esperando conocer a su nieta… Jacob siempre comentó que mi padre estaba enojado conmigo por algo que el no entendía, una vez me dijo que él no me quería de nuevo en su casa… papá murió esperando mi perdón, él se fue suplicándome que viniera a verlo… ¿Por qué Jacob hizo eso? ¿Por qué Jacob me mantuvo tan lejana a mi realidad? ¿Por qué fue tan mesquino después de todo lo que yo he hecho por él? No podía parar de llorar, me paré de la silla de mi padre y salí corriendo con todas las cartas en mi mano, salí de la casa y corrí hasta donde sabía encontraría mi contención y claramente ese ya no podía ser Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: A medias

Bella POV

Llegué hasta la casa de Edward, pero por dios rogaba que él ya no estuviese despierto. Toqué la puerta una vez y esperé recargada en el costado de la puerta no quería despertarlos a todos… y ¿si salía Tanya? Dios no me hagas esto… a los minutos salio Carlisle muy, pero muy extrañado.

¿Bella?- me quedé mirándolo como si sintiese culpa de estar ahí, es que en realidad la sentía un poco, no por molestar en la madrugada, si no que después de haber estado otra vez con Edward- ¿le pasó algo a la niña?- preguntó histérico.

No…- susurré- Necesito conversar con Jazz- hasta de eso me había dejado alejada mi esposo, hasta de la boda de mi mejor amiga y mi hermano, Jazz decidió vivir aquí con Carlisle desde esa ceremonia a lo que mi padre no se negó.

Pero… si… pase…- la casa estaba en penumbras y se lo agradecía, me senté acurrucando mis piernas hacia mi pecho. Golpeo despacio la puerta de mi hermano- ¿Jasper? ¿hijo?- susurró despacito. En unos segundos la puerta se abrió y creo Carlisle le dijo algo. las lágrimas aún salían de mis ojos, Jazz se sentó a mi lado sin querer abrazarme aún, lo miré con todo el dolor del que fui capaz.

¿Qué paso mi amor?- preguntó cariñosamente pero sin tocarme aún, era como si pensara que su toque me alteraría, Carlisle se había ido a su habitación.

¿estuviste cuando papá murió?- quizás él me podía contar un poco sobre lo que había sucedido en sus últimos minutos.

Si…- susurró.

¿dijo algo?- pregunté aún llorando.

Pidió perdón…- aún en la penumbra de la noche pude ver el brillo en sus ojos.

¿dijo algo de sobre mi? ¿murió tranquilo?- eso era lo que me agobiaba, necesitaba saber si alguien pudo decirle que lo amaba, que a pesar de no hubiese podido estar.

Preguntó mucho por ti y por la niña, quería conocerla… no sé si murió tranquilo amor- pasó tranquilamente su mano por mi espalda.

Mira- dije entregándole las cartas.

¿las escribió Charlie?- asentí- ¿Dónde las encontraste?- preguntó curioso.

Las encontré en un cajón oculto que tenía… léelas…- fue por una vela y la puso cerca de él para poder tener un poco de luz y comenzar a leer. Con cada palabra y carta se sorprendía más, pero con la última lloró creo cuando leyó sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, dejó las cartas a un lado y nos fundimos en un apretado abrazo, uno que nos reconfortaba a los dos… me sentía desgraciada por no haber podido venir y decirle que lo amaba, más que mal ese era su deseo, su último deseo, él quería conocer a su nieta y yo no pude venir por culpa de mi esposo.

No pude decirle que no había nada que perdonar…- lloré- no pude traerle a su nieta para que la conociera, no pude decirle que a pesar de todo lo amaba mucho- me acurruqué sobre sus piernas y ahí nos quedamos.

Sus últimas palabras fueron para ti mi amor- besó mi cabeza, me separé un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos- el dijo "Isabella mía"- volví a llorar pero de emoción, lloré por no haber sido una buena hija, lloré por mi desgracia…- es duro amor… es duro enterarnos de tantas cosas ahora que esta muerto… es duro mi amor, pero tienes que tener una cosa clara, él te amaba, tu eras la luz de sus ojos, su niña su hermosa Isabella, a pesar de que en sus últimos minutos te haya querido a su lado y no hayas podido estar, él ahora sabe todos tus sentimientos, él ahora sabe que lo amaste y que siempre lo amaras y por sobre todas las cosas, él sabe que lo perdonaste, que cada una de sus malas decisiones fueron olvidadas- era verdad- no sufras más amor, solo te más daño- y si que era verdad.

Perdón por despertaste y no haber podido esperar hasta mañana para mostrarte las cartas- susurré.

No importa mi amor, siempre que me necesites puedes venir- me aconsejó.

¿Cómo está el bebé?- pregunté tratando de sonreír un poco.

Más grande que nunca- Alice estaba embarazada- Alice se ve hermosa con su pancita abultada- sonreí pero ahora con un poco más de felicidad.

Soy tan feliz si tú lo eres- le dije.

Lo sé mi amor, lo sé…- quedé abrazada en sus piernas por mucho rato más, realmente cuánto no sé, pero creo fue mucho porque estaba comenzando a amanecer.

Perdón por hacerte trasnochar- me disculpe.

Las cartas me dejaron mucho que pensar, no te preocupes, no abría podido dormir de todas formas.

Me iré, aún es temprano y usted aún podrá descansar- le dije poniéndome en pie.

¿Qué hará con respecto a los hijos de Lauren?- preguntó sin pararse.

¿tú estás en contra de lo que papá deseaba?- pregunté.

No… pero… pero Emmett estuvo aquí anoche y me dijo que la echaría sin nada por tratar de meter a esos niños, él sabía que no eran de papá- agregó y era de esperar, Emmett respetaba mucho las tradiciones y nunca conviviría con ellos.

Bueno, tendré que hacer lo que papá me pidió, pero si de mi depende los haré quedar, ellos son nuestros hermanos de igual forma y no los podemos desamparar… tenía muchas fotos de ellos juntos, salía cargando a los niños y para que vamos a venir con cosas, son iguales.- eso era verdad.

Lo sé, además Alice los quiere mucho, no podría hacer nada en contra de ellos- sonreí.

Me voy, mi niña despertara en cualquier momento- sonreí.

¿puedo volver a leerlas?- preguntó dirigiéndose a las cartas, asentí.- ¿me dirá que le pasó en el rostro?- negué, no quería más problemas. Me despedí con un abrazo y un beso a mi hermano, le pedí que invitara a su familia a la casa para tomar desayuno, le pedí que nos reuniéramos y me aseguró que así sería. Llegué hasta la casa y fui al cuarto de mamá y me encontré con que estaba acostada con mi niña es sus brazos, así que delicadamente me acosté en el lado que pertenecía a mi papá, puse mis manos en la cinturita de mi hija y ella instantáneamente se volteo para quedar abrazadita a mi. Su aroma era tan rico, ella me daba paz cuando todo estaba oscuro, cuando tenía ganas de llorar, cuando tenía ganas de gritar por todos lados me bastaba con acurrucarla en mis brazos y estaba listo, una paz me envolvía y todos los problemas me parecían más pequeños que al principio.

Te amo…- susurré antes de relajarme y dormirme.

¿Hija?- sentía a lo lejos.

¿mmmm?- me removí inquieta.

Estamos abajo… ¿quiere tomar desayuno allá o quiere que se lo traigan?- preguntó susurrando.

Voy a bajar- me asustó no estar con mi bebé.- ¿Nessie?

Está abajo, despertó súper temprano- asentí. Esta mañana no tomé un baño solo tomé uno de mis vestidos y me lo puse, estaba tan desanimada sin la sonrisa matutina de mi hija el beso de mi esposo que decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y bajé.

Hola- susurré, estaban todos en el comedor sentados y comiendo ya, vi ahí a Tanya y los niños, pero no estaba Edward, era obvio, ayer me lo había dicho.

Venga hija, venga siéntese- me senté a la mesa y comí en completo silencio, Nessie estaba jugando con Ursula, Diego, Perla, Emilio, Alejando, Boris y Graciela. La tarde se paso sumamente rápida, Jazz me dijo que lo mejor era contarle a Emmett y mostrarle donde estaban esas especies secretas pero yo le supliqué que no lo hiciéramos, no quería que se llevara todo y yo no poder ayudar a Lauren si ellos optaban por desampararla. Si de mi dependía no dejaría que jamás esos niños fuesen simples campesinos, ellos estudiarían y tendrían un buen pasar. Por la tarde todos nos sentamos otra vez a cenar, pero esta vez si estaba Edward que no paraba de mirarme o darme sonrisitas torcidas cuando nadie se percataba, cuando me saludó me dijo que me tenía un obsequio. Estábamos de los más bien cuando;

Familia- esa era una voz tan conocida por mí, era mi esposo.

Papi- gritó con emoción mi hija que corrió como si de eso dependiera su vida hasta los brazos de su papá.

¡Amor de mi vida!- la abrazó con gran amor, pude ver el rostro de Edward alterado por aquella muestra de amor y que quizás nunca fuese hacia él.

Papito mío te extrañé mucho- dijo con voz infantil acurrucándose entre el cuello de mi esposo.

¿mi amor?- estiró su brazo hasta mi.

Y ¿tienes la cara?- se puso en pie Emmett dando un golpe en la mesa, Jake lo miró confundido.

¿perdón?- frunció el cejo.

¿Le pegas a mi hermana y dos días después vienes como si nada?- Jacob me miró dándome una advertencia.

¡Emmett!- le critiqué poniéndome en pie.

No lo defiendas, te golpea y te humilla, de esa forma ya no pueden seguir casados.- dejó en el suelo a la niña que sin decir más partió a jugar con los demás niños sin darse cuenta de nada.

No tienes derecho a criticarme- Jake se molestó bastante, así que fui a su lado- ¡no me dirás como manejar mi matrimonio o como tratar a MI mujer!- recalcó su posesión.

Jake- susurré acariciando su pecho, él me observó enojado, esto se me venía feo.- no se cual es el afán de provocarme problemas con esas mentiras que dices, mi esposo no me a golpeado, él sería incapaz de eso, me golpee con una puerta desde un principio les dije- su rostro se relajó un poco.- mi esposo no tiene culpa de que yo sea tan torpe- finalicé mirándolos a todos, Edward tenía el rostro descompuesto, él sabía la verdad, pero no podía ponerlo en evidencia y sobre todo delante de él mismo, eso me traería muchos problemas en privado.

No te metas Emmett, yo no te e criticado jamás lo permisivo que eres con tu mujer, tú no te metas si soy un poco estricto con la mía, lo que quiero que te quede bien claro es que amo a mi esposa, eso ni tu ni nadie puede dudarlo- se aferró fuerte a mi cintura y después de eso me sacó del comedor y me llevó hasta mi recamara, la que tanto conocíamos, estaba claro que esta noche ya no me vería con Edward, la lejanía de mi esposo duró menos de lo que esperaba.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en dejarme mal con tu familia?- me gritó.

Yo no…- pero me silencio con una bofetada.- Jake- susurré aferrando mi mano en el lugar que él golpeo.

¡Siempre me pones mal! ¿Qué quieres? ¿quieres que te alejen de mi?- me gritó de nuevo.

No…- susurré con miedo.

¿quieres quedarte aquí?- negué- lo único que sé, es que el día que tu te alejes de mi te alejaras de Renesmee también porque puedo intentar vivir sin ti, pero no sin ella- me aterró la posibilidad.

No puedes…- agregué casi sin respiración.

Puedo, así que no me tientes Isabella… puedo tolerar todos tus caprichos, menos que me quieras dejar mal y quitarme a mi hija- volvió a gritar haciendo como que me iba a golpear de nuevo.

No…- me tapé la cara.

¿no qué?- preguntó serio.

No me alejaré jamás de usted esposo- sabía muy bien que si él se lo propusiese podría arrebatarme a mi bebé.

¿Por qué?- preguntó impávido.

Porque lo amo… porque usted es mi esposo, porque no me quiero alejar de usted- y dentro de todo era verdad, aún creía en la posibilidad de un cambio en su personalidad tan colérica.- ¿Por qué peleamos?- me acerqué melosa, ya no quería más problemas, además tampoco era un buen minuto para reclamarle por las cartas de mi padre.

Por tu insensatez- me criticó. Me seguí acercando hasta quedar muy cerca del, pasé mis manos por su cintura para acariciar su espalda. Miraba al frente, sus ojos no se posaban en los míos, aún estaba molesto.

No pelee conmigo, me duele cuando me reta- dije acercándome y besando su barbilla.- no me rechace- le pedí.

Isabella- susurró cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué esposo mío?- dije bajando por su pecho y besándolo por sobre la tela, él aún tenían sus manos a su lado, no me tocaba.

Siento mucho lo sucedido, pero es usted la culpable de que yo la golpeara, su altanería a cruzado los limites y había que poner un freno, ¿usted me comprende verdad?- preguntó, tomé sus manos y las aferré a mi cintura y volví a pasar las mías por su cintura para acariciar su espalda.

Si, y no se preocupe mi amor, que e meditado y me di cuenta que yo provoqué la situación. Así que le pido disculpas, porque lo provoqué con mi insolencia, tengo muy claro que usted nunca me haría daño.- no quería provocar su enojo, era mejor llevarlo por la buena.

Me alegra mucho escucharla recapacitar y asumir que fue usted quien tuvo la culpa.- asentí aún besando su pecho por sobre la tela.

Si mi amor, lo se, así que ¿me perdona?- dije dándole un beso en los labios.

La perdono mi amor, solo no me vuelva a provocar porque usted sabe que no me puedo controlar- asentí y comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa para dejar su pecho fornido al descubierto.

Hágame el amor- le pedí besando su pecho, realmente y aunque por sobre todo amara a Edward, amaba a Jacob también, lo amaba por ser mi esposo, por darme todo lo que Edward me negó, por amar a mi hija y porque a pesar de todo, él me amaba, lo que pasa es que es muy celoso con el entorno, pero era porque él no quería que nada malo me pasara, él quería lo mejor para su hija y para mi.

No tengo ánimo- agregó tratando de fingir desinterés, pero aún así lo sentí sonreír, lo dicho era una real mentira, bajé mi mano hasta su pantalón y me percaté de su excitación.

A ¿no?- seguí besando su pecho mientras acariciaba su abultado sexo.

Estás jugando con fuego amor- gimió con los ojos cerrados.

Me quiero quemar- me separé y comencé a bajar el cierre del vestido de forma provocativa, quería que me tomara, quería que mi esposo me hiciera el amor.

Eres hermosa…- Se me acercó por la espalda y comenzó a besarme con intensidad por el cuello, mientras seguía quitándome la ropa y dejándome poco a poco desnuda.

Lo deseo…- susurré y lentamente me llevó hasta la cama y me acostó para él terminar sacando su ropa.

Te deseo más…- susurró internándose entre mis piernas y entrando en mí al instante, jadee por el enorme deseo que me inundó, su dureza era grande y me provocaba gran placer.- eres tan calida- gruñó en mi oído con un gemido magistral.

Jake… más… más rápido- le pedí, estaba perdiendo la cabeza con las entradas y salidas- más Jake- se separó un poco y subió una de mis piernas hasta su hombro lo que le permitía una penetración más profunda. Estaba a mil, mi cuerpo ardía era como si estuviese en el mismísimo infierno… Jake comenzó a salir completamente de mi para entrar con una sola estocada profunda, cada vez que lo hacía arqueaba la espalada por la excitación provocada, era brusco pero me gustaba la forma en la que me tocaba, colocó mi otra pierna sobre su hombre y se recostó sobre mi para poder besarme, gemí a más no poder, gemí porque jamás lo había sentido tan dentro de mi, jamás habíamos hecho esta posición… dios Jake me estaba volviendo loca- dios- gemí tan fuerte que causo su gracia, sonrió ególatramente, sabía que su cuerpo provocaba muchas cosas en mi, sabía que esta postura me estaba enloqueciendo, estaba toda doblada pero tan caliente que ya no podía más, Jake tenía la cara distorsionada por la excitación.- por favor…- quería más, necesitaba más.

¿qué mi amor?- preguntó moviéndose lento.

Más… más fuerte… más duro- le pedí, jamás le había hablado así en estos 5 años, pero ahora lo quería, ahora deseaba todo.

Sus deseos son ordenes para mi- y cada una de las penetraciones era más dura y más precisa que la anterior, eran duras y rudas lo que me hizo tensar mis paredes para llegar a un glorioso orgasmo, pero no tan bueno como el que tuve con Edward, me puse un poco seria, no quería pensar en él mientras estaba haciendo el amor con mi esposo. Bajó mis piernas de sus hombros pero no se salio de mi interior, agarré su rostro y lo acerqué para que me besara.- estabas juguetona amor- sonrió sobre mis labios.

Es que te extrañé- y era verdad.

Yo igual…- nos quedamos abrazados sin separarnos ni un centímetro. Me quedé trazando dibujos en su maciza espalda, me gustaba el aroma de su piel, era tan varonil.

Pensé que tardaría más en llegar, pero me equivoqué- sonreímos.

Las necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo- besó mi cuello.

Y yo el suyo- confirmé.

¿has tenido tiempo para pensar lo que te pedí?- preguntó y me puse tensa, no quería tocar el tema.

No mucho- susurré.

Quiero un hijo Bella… y lo quiero luego, no me obligues a hacer nada en tu contra- siguió besándome.

No e sabido nada de… de… aquel hombre- dije con recelo, no quería que se fuese a enojar.

Dame su nombre y lo buscaré yo- dijo besando mi hombro.

Dame unos días… te juro que te haré padre muy pronto ¿ok?- sonrió con tanta felicidad que me contagió, sabía que le dolía que yo tuviese que estar con otro hombre para poder darle otro hijo, pero su amor por esto lo hacía ceder.- igual pienso que deberíamos ir con un especialista y contarle el problema- se puso rígido.

Y que se sepa que Nessie no es biológicamente mía- me miró enojado, acaricié su rostro.

No mi amor… le podemos decir que después de Nessie no nos pudimos volver a embarazar, puedo alejar de ti el problema, puedo decir que soy yo, pero quizás nos pueda dar algo que nos ayude- me miró como si estuviese pensando la idea.- no puedo obligarlo a nada mi vida, pero usted no tiene idea como me gustaría que usted me embarazara, que usted me rodeara de niños tan lindos como usted, con su sonrisa- rió- piénselo ¿por favor?- pregunté besándolo.

¿Qué tienes tu y mi hija que no puedo decirles que no?- sonreí- buscaré un especialista de mi suma confianza para que nos ayude- asentí- pero quiero que sigas buscando a ese hombre porque no tengo tanta fe de que esto funcione ¿ok?- asentí.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: No tienes derecho

Bella POV

Me tuve que vestir porque Jacob quería que trajera a la niña, me regañó al escuchar que ella dormía con mi mamá, me dijo que la niña me necesitaba a mí, que no quería ver que otros estuviesen haciéndome el único trabajo al que me dedicaba. Salí del dormitorio y fui hasta la sala a buscar a la niña.

¿Cómo estás Bella?- preguntó Edward asustándome cuando iba hasta la pieza de mi madre, tal parece que ya se había ido a dormir.

B-bien- dije recomponiendo mi respiración.

¿Cómo lo pasaste?- preguntó con el rostro molesto.

¿perdón?- pregunté sonrojándome ¿Cómo podía estar insinuando esas cosas?

¿Qué como lo pasó con su marido?- preguntó agarrándome bruscamente del brazo.

Me estás dañando- le dije un poco asustada no podían pillarnos montando este espectáculo.

¿significó algo lo que pasó anoche?- preguntó ahora con pena.

Mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada, es mi marido ¿lo logras comprender? No puedo hacer nada contra eso…- me soltó el brazo para luego pasar sus brazos por mi cintura.- Edward…- tenía pavor de que mi esposo decidiera levantarse y nos viese.

Me dejaste esperando- se me comenzó a acercar peligrosamente.

¿después de ver a mi esposo aquí seguiste pensando que iría?- asintió- por favor suéltame, y no, no podía ir…- traté de alejarme pero no me dio tiempo.

¡Te tocó toda la tarde!- su puso rígido.- te hizo lo que yo e añorado por siempre, te hizo el amor tal como yo deseaba hacértelo, te recorrió entera- dijo pasando sus manos por mi cintura y bajándolas a mi trasero.

Edward…- susurré.

Te deseo…- yo también pero jamás me pondría en evidencia de esta forma.

Te juro que estaremos juntos otra vez, solo ten paciencia por favor, paciencia, tengo que llevar a mi hija con su papá…- susurré excitada porque comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Yo soy el padre…

Tengo que llevarla con Jake, necesito irme rápido, además puede venir alguien…- mis manos se fueron hasta su cabello.

Regálame aunque sea un beso- y automáticamente besé sus labios, pasé la lengua por su labio inferior para que me diera acceso y gustoso lo hizo, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a tener su propia excitante lucha, ya que nuestras manos también luchaban por quien tocaba más el cuerpo del otro.- veámonos en la noche… te necesito Bella… nos reencontramos no puedo estar lejos de ti por mucho más- susurró, no puedo negar que mi entrepierna reaccionó a sus palabras, pero no me podía dejar llevar así.

Hoy no… no podemos, solo un poco de paciencia… mmmm- sentí sus labios morder sutilmente la piel de mi hombro- nos veremos mucho, pero si lo hacemos así sin pensarlo nos pueden pillar- susurré.

Te necesitaré esta noche- y me dolió pensar que descargaría su ímpetu con Tanya.

Te recompensaré- susurré en su oído.

Bella…- mi cuerpo se puso helado, me alejé a la velocidad de la luz del cuerpo de Edward, no podía creer que nos hubiese visto- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó extrañado, pero no enojado.

Jasper yo… dios hermano yo…- Edward no pudo decir nada coherente.

Mientras Black no los encuentre y no te haga daño a mi no me importa que se vean, yo se la verdad desde un principio- me puse roja y me alejé de ellos para no tener que mirarlos más, sabía que lo que mi hermano tuviese que decirme me lo diría en privado y punto, también tenía más que claro que él no diría nada porque eso significaría mi muerte.

Bebé- mi niña ya estaba acostadita pero no estaba segura que durmiendo.

¿Y mi papito?- estaba somnolienta.

Te está esperando- estiró sus manitos y yo al instante la tomé.

Llévame- la acurruqué en mi pecho y la tapé con una mantita, cuando salí me encontré con Edward que me miraba como para saber mi estado.

Bella él no va…- pero no lo dejé seguir.

Ahora no- lo corté. Mi hija alzó una manito y la puso en su cara, Edward se emocionó y velozmente se la beso.

Descansa hermosa mía- lo miré sin entender como podía decirle eso, su muestra de amor era impropia, Nessie podía repetir las cosas.

Y tu tío bonito- sonrió pero con pena, el tío no le gustaba y lo tenía claro.- me gustan tus ojos y mi pelo es igual al tuyo- dijo mostrándole lo evidente.

Grandes coincidencias- sonrió.

Hasta mañana- me despedí.

Hasta mañana- se despidió cortésmente. Llevé lo más rápido a mi hija hasta mi cuarto, no quería que Jasper me fuese a interceptar y me preguntara o me pidiera explicación de lo que había visto.

¿Cómo esta la luz de mi vida?- Pregunto Jake acostado en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza despreocupadamente.

Extrañándote papito- dijo consentidamente mientras se pechaba al pecho de su padre, la sonrisa que me dio fue realmente autentica, me estiró la mano y con gusto me acomodé justo a ellos, el cuerpo de mi bebé quedó entre nosotros. Estaba tan cómoda que poco a poco me comencé a quedar dormida, lo último que escuche fue;

Las amo con toda mi alma- sonreí y me dejé ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol me pegaba de llenó en el rostro, me comencé a remover inquieta.

Es un día hermoso mi bella durmiente, con la niña queremos ir al río- escuche que Jake me susurraba por la espalda.

Un rato más…- susurré perezosamente.

Hay que preparar un cesta con cositas ricas, quiero que almorcemos ahí…- era raro en él jamás tenía esos detalles tan comunes y corrientes.

¿de verdad?- me di vuelta para mirarlo fijamente.

Mi niña quiere ir a jugar al río y mi esposa merece distraerse un raro, y que no te extrañe porque un día te prometí intentar ser un mejor padre y esposo- sonrió.

Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso cariño- dije acariciando su rostro, si bien no lo amaba igual que a Edward él era muy importante para mi, será que me resigne como le dije a Edward pero siento que también lo necesito, no puedo no sentir nada por él si era su mujer en todo el sentido de la expresión, no puedo no amarlo un poco si me hacía el amor con cariño, ahora, el amor con el que miraba a mi hija me había hecho perdonar su error aquel día, además ese día se cegó por el alcohol y por la rabia de saber que yo ya había estado con otro hombre, más que mal yo estaba comprometida a él y a pesar de eso me entregué a otro, si no fuese porque eso dejó a mi hija, lo abría lamentado.

Vístete para que vamos, quiero pasar un gran día con mis mujeres- se levantó y logré apreciar su vestimenta, era totalmente casual, constaba de un pantalón corto y una polerita con unas sandalias, se veía muy lindo de esa forma.- ¿Qué miras?- preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo apuesto que es mi esposo- dije poniéndome en pie y acercándome para besarlo.

Me tientas mujer…- dijo separándose- si no me voy ahora no saldremos de este cuarto- me miró con intensidad.

¡Vete!- dije sonriendo y así fue, riendo salió de la habitación. No quise tomarme una ducha pues no valía la pena ya que me metería al río, así que me puse una falda que no era ni tan corta ni tan larga, abajo me había puesto mi traje de baño. Busqué una polera y unas sandalias planitas. Salí de nuestro cuarto con algunas toallas y otra muda de ropa completa para Nessie y un vestido para mí, dejé todo en el salón y fui hasta la cocina donde me encontré a mi hija, a su padre y a Jessica preparando sándwich, me encantó la forma en la que mi esposo ayudaba ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero lo que me encolerizó fue la resbalosa de Jessica que se le acercaba a mi esposo más de lo estrictamente necesario, en un minuto vi a Jacob recorrerla completa con la mirada.- ¿molesto?- pregunté con tono realmente agresivo.

Que dices mi vida…- agregó acercándoseme, pero lo esquivé, fui a buscar una canasta para echar las cosas, fui por algún recipiente para echar refresco y de pasada le di un beso cariñoso a mi bebé que me regaló un "Te amo, mami" le pedí a Jessica que nos hiciera jugo de Naranja y de mala forma lo hizo. Puse fruta, los sándwich, me movía para todos lados hasta que los brazos de Jake me presionaron por la cintura.- mi esposa jamás me había celado ¿Qué pasó mi vida?- lo sentí sonreír mientras besaba mi cuello.

Nada- dije de forma seca.

Mide como le hablas a tu marido- susurró un poco más serio, quizás su paciencia se estaba agotando así que me voltee para mirarlo de frente.

No me gustó como miró a la empleada- dije acariciando su rostro.

¿crees que preferiría a una simple campesina en vez del cuerpo precioso de mi maravillosa esposa?- preguntó con un tono sensual.

No lo sé, dígamelo usted- susurré siguiéndole el juego.

Te amo Isabella, eres el amor de mi vida, desde que te conocí no sentí la necesidad de otro cuerpo, no puedo negar que la miré porque descaradamente se me ofreció pero jamás te engañaría, tengo todo lo que quiero, deseo o necesito justo aquí- dijo mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo, sonriendo lo besé- ¿Cómo podría desear a otra mujer si cuando deseo hacer el amor usted siempre esta dispuesta?- sonreímos, lo volví besar con intensidad, todo esto lo había dicho fuerte pero la niña no lo había logrado escuchar ya que estaba lejos de nosotros, sentí que carraspearon y era mi madre con Edward, el rostro de él estaba congelado, quizás había escuchado las palabras de mi esposo.

Buen día socio- le saludo mi esposo tomando de su mano ¿socio?

Buen día Jacob, Señora Isabella- sentí que recalcó más de lo necesario aquellas palabras.

Buen día Señor Cullen- Saludé y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, luego le preguntaría a mi esposo sobre lo de "socio".

Hola tío Lindo- saludo mi hija y mi esposo la miró como si estuviese celoso.

Hola niña hermosa- le respondió él mientras estiraba su mano y mi niña le daba la suya, caballerosamente Edward le depositó un besito, mi hija tímidamente se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.- veo que van de paseo- agregó mirándome de reojo.

Si… mi hija quiere ir al río y bueno quiero consentir un rato a mi mujer, a ella también le gusta ese río así que iremos, creo que todos necesitamos unos minutos de relajo.- sonrió él mientras me observaba.

Que coincidencia, Edward venía a invitarnos a que fuésemos al río porque iba a hacer una barbacoa especial- sonrió mi madre.

Pues no era lo que pensaba, pero bueno gracias, allá nos veremos entonces.- no me agradaba estar todo el día sometida a la mirada curiosa, furiosa o deseosa de él, quería que esto hubiese sido entre nosotros 3 nada más.

Amor…- susurré, me miró dándome a entender que también lo lamentaba pero que no podía negarse que era de mala educación, además algo me decía que no podía negarse por lo de "socios"

Te juro que te recompensare- susurró muy cerca de mí, sonreí sonrojada.

Te cobraré la palabra- sonreímos y Edward tosió sacándome de la complicidad con mi marido. Mi hija era la más feliz porque iba a poder jugar con sus tíos, sus primos y con sus nuevos amiguitos, así que por ella feliz porque entre más gente mejor. Tomamos todo lo necesario y nos fuimos de inmediato por lo menos podríamos estar un rato a solas.

Papi mira- decía mi hija mientras corría tras muchas mariposas que estaban sobre las flores.

Que lindas hija ¡atrapa una!- le alentó, nosotros íbamos atrás tomados de las manos, él llevaba la cesta con todas las cosas de comer, y yo un bolsito con la ropa.

¡Eso intento papi! ¡Eso intento!- gritaba mientras iba saltando y riendo tras las mariposas, era tan lindo verla crecer día a día, no nos daríamos ni cuenta cuando se convirtiera en toda una señorita, una hermosa niñita.

Crece tan rápido, siento que fue ayer cuando la tuve por primera vez en mis brazos- sonreímos.

Lo recuerdo bien- me abrazó por la cintura.

Quiero volver a sentir eso Bella…- susurró con ternura.

Lo sentirás, te lo juro- lo miré con intensidad, me sonrió. Pasamos un buen rato en el río, Jake le estaba enseñando a nadar a su hija y yo solo disfrutaba de la sensación de mi cuerpo bajo el agua, me dediqué a nadar así como lo hacía hace años, pensé en tantas cosas que pasaron en este río, pensé en la vez que Edward me tomó aquí en el agua, fue tan deliciosa la sensación, cerré los ojos y escuchaba la voz de mi esposo y la insecable risita de mi bebé… dios sabe como me gustaría poder darle un hijo a Jake, me abría gustado poder agradecerle tantos años de protección, quizás tenerlo lo hiciera cambiar más, después de la llegada de Nessie el había cambiado un poco. Amaba a Edward, eso estaba más que claro, jamás dejaría de amarlo, pero no podía engañarme y crear una ilusión en mi cabeza, por mucho que quisiera estar con él, Jacob sería capaz de matarnos o como ya me lo había dicho una vez, él podía intentar sobrevivir sin mi, pero no sin la niña, si me tenía que alejar de mi Nessie me moría. Solo esperaba sinceramente que esto no me dejara consecuencias sentimentales imposibles de borrar, quería volver a embarazarme de él, pero ya no podía pensar en la sola idea de volver a sus brazos de forma permanente, tampoco podía arrancarme, sabía muy bien que Edward no podría alejarse de sus hijos y a fin de cuenta tenía claro que Jake me encontraría hasta en el mismísimo infierno si era necesario.

¿mamita?- me recobré un poco, me había ensimismado en mis pensamientos.

Te quedaste pensando amor- se me acercó mi esposo.

Si…- sonreí.

¿en qué?- preguntó curioso.

En nosotros 3- no mentí del todo, solo en la cantidad de personas. Los abrace y besé para continuar disfrutando del río.

Familia- se escuchó el saludo de mi hermano Emmett, Jake solo asintió pero se volteo a mí para no mirarlo, en cambio Nessie corrió a ver a su tío, de hecho creo más para jugar con su primita.

Me está dando frío- susurré a mi esposo.

Me gustaría no salir para no tener que verle la cara a Emmett, pero no quiero que te pongas morada- nos reímos. A la distancia vi como se acercaban Edward y toda su familia, entre ellos Lauren y los niños. Me puse un vestido holgado y sequé un poco mi cabello para no mojarme, Edward me sonrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, desvié la vista porque terminaría sonrojándome.

¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Emmett de mala forma en dirección a Lauren, los niños se asustaron un poco, miré a Rossi y ella entendió al instante, puso una mano cariñosa sobre su pecho.

¿Por qué le hablas así Emmett?- pregunté acercándome a Lauren y arrebatando de sus brazos a Graciela a la que le llené la carita de besos.

La pregunta es ¿Por qué te acercas tanto a esa ladrona? ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de lo que trata?- Jake se me acercó mirándome tiernamente mientras cargaba a la bebé.

No te permito que te refieras de esa forma a mi hija ¿me oíste?- le preguntó Esme acercándose molesta.

Usted no va…- pero ella no lo dejó seguir.

Usted no sabe como ocurrieron las cosas, así que soy yo quien no le permite esta actitud…- tenía los ojos llorosos.

Yo…- pero de nuevo lo paro.

Usted nada, porque mientras usted se daba la gran vida nosotros estábamos pasándolas negras, así que demos por terminado este tema, nosotros no te estamos pidiendo nada, no te vamos a quitar tu herencia así que no digas nada más- se dio media vuelta y volvió con sus nietos.

Yo… lo siento- miré sin creer que mi hermano pudiese estar disculpándose, incluso todos lo miraron. Jake seguía haciéndole morisquetas a Graciela.

Eres una bebé muy linda- dijo sonriéndole, era tan evidente sus excesivas ganas por ser padre. Lauren me miró con agradecimiento.

No te preocupes, se que todo lo que dices es verdad así que no te preocupes, además no puedo no querer a mis niñitos son iguales a papá- dije dándole vueltas a Graciela y ella se reía infantilmente.

Son iguales- sonrió ella con tanto amor, me di cuenta que de verdad ella lo amó mucho, estiré mi mano y acaricie su mejilla.

Lo amaste ¿verdad?- ella sonrió.

Mucho…- volví a sonreír.

¿puedo?- preguntó Jake y Lauren asintió. Comenzamos a ir todos a la mesa.

Y ustedes ¿Cuándo van a tener más?- preguntó Lauren. Jake sonrió.

Estamos intentándolo- agregó sonriendo y vi a Edward tensarse.

¿así?- preguntó Jasper que estaba recién llegando junto a una Alice panzona.

Si, hace un tiempo lo decidimos, queremos un hermanito o hermanita para mi Nessie- dijo entregándole a Lauren la niña.

¿verdad mami?- preguntó ella con ojitos emocionados, Edward estaba rígido, su rostro reflejaba el enojo que le provocó esto.

Si mi amor- Jake la tomó para que quedara a mi altura.

¿puede ser un niño?- preguntó tiernamente.

Esa es una opción, pero eso solo dios lo sabe- le dijo su papá.

¡QUE BIEN! QUIERO UN HERMANITO- me puse a reír sonoramente, miré de reojo a Edward pero ya no estaba.

Mi amor felicidades, dios quiera los bendiga con una nueva criaturita- me felicitó mamá. Pasamos de mano en mano como si nos estuviesen felicitando porque ya había un bebé. Nos sentamos a la mesa.

Se me olvidaron los limones para la ensalada- dijo mi madre, no habíamos traído empleadas, aquí todas cooperábamos.

¿puedes ir mi amor?- preguntó mi esposo.

Obvio, no le saques los ojos a la niña que puede intentar entrar al agua- me besó tiernamente dándome a entender que estaría al pendiente.- Cuidado amor- le dije a la niña. Me fui hasta la casa para traer los limones, me dijo mamá que estaban en una bolsa.

¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó Edward una vez cerca de la casa.

¿Qué pretendo con qué?- pregunté siguiendo mi camino, quería llegar a la casa.

¿pretendes tener un hijo con tu esposo?- preguntó molesto.

Ya lo escuchaste- le confirmé.

Estamos haciéndolo ¿sabrás de quien es ese bebé? ¿será mío o será del?- preguntó.

Será de él- dije parándome en seco para poder mirarlo.- será de él igual que Nessie, si tengo otro no daré pie a dudas, siempre será un Black y creí lo tenías claro- agregué seria, no quería que sus arranques me trajeran problemas.

¿un Black? Ella es Cullen, Tú, Yo, Mi familia, Tú familia, todos lo sabemos, hasta tu padre lo sabía- me quedé de una pieza.

¿Cómo?- pregunté.

Tu padre sabía de nuestra relación ¿crees que nunca se le habrá pasado por la cabeza que justo 7 meses después de tu matrimonio diste a luz?- ¿Cómo sabía eso si él se fue?

¿Cómo…- no me dejó seguir.

Me lo contó mi padre, cuando el tuyo le preguntó si él era el verdadero padre de Jazz le preguntó si tu hija era mía y él dijo que si ¿Por qué crees que le removía tanto la conciencia? ¿Por qué crees que al desgraciado ese le dolió al final de su vida separarnos?- le pegué una bofetada bien puesta en la mejilla.

No te permito que deshonres la memoria de mi padre insultándolo… no te permito que me critiques y no te permito que te hagas el sentido porque mi hija no lleva tu apellido porque no tienes derecho, así que permiso- me tomó del brazo bruscamente.

¿Qué no tengo derecho?- preguntó exasperado.

No, no lo tienes ni de gritarme, ni de molestarme, ni de pedirme explicaciones, ni de nada- grité también.

Unas simples palabritas, un dinero por aquí y otro por acá y Renesmee se convierte en una Cullen- me dio miedo porque sabía que en este mundo todo se mueve con la plata.

¿piensas decírselo a mi esposo? ¿piensas decirle que mi hija no es del? Pues lo sabe y aún así le dio todo lo que tú le negaste- se sorprendió.

Pero…

Ahora si quieres decirle que eres tu el padre eso si que no te lo permito, de esa forma lo único que lograras será jamás volver a verme ni a Nessie, ambas vamos a sufrir y mi vida esta mejorando un poco, así que mídete y te vuelvo a decir que no tienes derecho a interferir en su felicidad o irrumpir en la poca tranquilidad que tiene mi matrimonio ahora… ahora estoy bien, ahora tengo en mis manos todo lo que necesito para vivir, mantente al margen Edward y si quiero tener otro bebé y quiero que él sea el padre es mi asunto, no me pidas explicaciones- me solté del agarré que aún me tenía en el brazo y me fui hasta la casa por los limones. Sabía que era enfermizo que quisiera que él fuese el padre de mi hijo, pero era mi única salida, si no lo hacia de esta forma Jake querría que procreara con otro hombre.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Furioso

Bella POV

Estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de mi hija, Jake había salido en la mañana a ver unos negocios, se fue no sin antes preguntarme si ya había encontrado al "hombre"… le dije que aún no… saqué unas cuantas frutas y de todas le piqué un poquito.

¿con un esposo tan buen moso y tú sigues pensando en Edward?- preguntó aquella voz insidiosa de Jessica.

¿perdón?- me di vuelta y la vi sonriendo.

Está casado… tiene una hermosa familia, no te metas ahí, o puedes salir mal parada- ¿me amenazó? ¿ella me amenazó?

¿me estás amenazando?- estaba que no daba del enojo.

¿a usted mi señora? Jamás- la ignoré y seguí en lo mío, tomé un vaso, lo llené de leche y después me empecé a alistar para poder irme.

Permiso- aparté.

No juegues con ello, porque Tanya no da más de vuestras miraditas…- me paré en seco, quería golpearla, quería poder echarla y capaz lo haga pero todo a su tiempo.

Gracias por el consejo- me fui hasta el cuarto donde aún estaba mi niñita durmiendo. Dejé su desayuno en el velador y me acerqué para desenrollarla un poco de las sábanas. Acaricié su espaldita, mi bebé… ella era mi más grande tesoro, jamás pensé sentirme tan dependiente a alguien, esta bien, sufrí sin Edward, lloré, agonicé en vida… en minutos quise hasta morir pero mi bebé me trajo a la "vida", ahora me daba cuenta de algo que era tan cierto… las palabras de Jacob eran las mías también… ahora podía vivir sin Edward, pero no sin mi bebé, si jamás lo volvía a ver podría sobrevivir, pero si no volvía a ver a mi niñita yo me moría.- ¿bebé?- me acerqué y besé su cabecita- ¿mi amor?- la acaricie.

Hola- sonrió angelicalmente.

¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunté aún acariciando su espaldita.

Bien mamita- se comenzó a restregar los ojitos, aún con pereza.

Te amo lo sabes ¿verdad?- sonrió con felicidad.

¿sabes que eres la mami más linda?- asentí.- la mami de Perla y Benjamín también es linda, pero es un poco enojona- me extrañó que nombrara a Tanya.

¿Por qué Bebé?- pregunté curiosa.

Porque el otro día reto a sus hijos, les dijo que no quería verlos muy cerca de mi- abrí unos grandes ojos.

¿Cómo?- me acomodé un poco en la cama.

No sé porque pero como que siempre me mira un poquito feo- dijo haciendo el gesto de poquito con sus manos.

No lo creo, a lo mejor esta un poco cansada con los niños… yo tengo solo una niñita loca- dije picando cariñosamente su nariz para bajar un poco la tensión- imagínate ella que tiene dos ¿es para volverse loca?- lo pensó y luego con una gran sonrisa asintió.

¿Y mi papito?- preguntó fingiendo un pucherito.

Fue a trabajar… ¿desayuno?- asintió. Tendría que tener una conversa con esa mujer, ella no era nadie para venir a mirar mal a mi hija o para prohibirle que se juntara con los niños… dios santo son niños ¿Cómo no puede comprender que ellos no son culpable de lo que hacemos los padres? Es una bruja. Acompañé a tomar un baño a mi hija, era una costumbre que quería mantuviéramos por mucho más.

Salimos al jardín y estaban los niños de Edward con la niñera, mientras los niños jugaban, fui al jardín a observar, me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia, de mis primeras horas bajo las estrellas donde me quedaba horas a mirarlas, recuerdos con la familia, con mi papá, él me cargaba, me revolcaba en el suelo quedando llenos de tierra y a veces, cuando estaba recién regado, enlodados completamente, son tantas cosas que me llegan a la cabeza cuando estoy en casa, son tantos recuerdos con Edward también.

De un de repente me percate que venía Jazz, corrí hacia el, lo abrace y lo bese por unos minutos. Sin darme cuanta solté algunas lágrimas y no puedo negarlo, él también las soltó, lloramos juntos.

¿Cómo estas hermano mío?- pregunté como si no lo hubiese visto en siglos y no tan solo ayer en la barbacoa.

Bien, preciosa.- acarició mi rostro.- ¿y tú?- asentí.

¿las cartas?- pregunté porque quería volver a leerlas.

Las tengo en casa, espero no haber cometido una imprudencia pero de las mostré a Alice- sonriendo negué.

Ustedes son como uno… no hay problema- asintió y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón del jardín.

¿Cómo está tu esposa y tu bebito?- sonrió con orgullo.

De lo mejor, Edward la a revisado varias veces y cree que están muy bien ambos que todo va bien y que no hay indicios de que pudiese adelantarse ni nada… mi bebé es fuerte- me acerqué más a su pecho mientras mirábamos a los niños.

Me hace feliz escuchar eso- susurré.

¿te puedo preguntar algo?- asentí- ¿Qué ha pasado con Edward?- me puse rígida.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? Lo que viste el otro día… yo…- …

No te estoy criticando amor- acarició mis mejillas- no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora, solo quiero que sean precavidos, Tanya le a hecho bastantes escenas de celo, Edward ayer quedo un poco extraño, solo quiero… no quiero que ninguno de mis 2 hermanos sufran- sonreí.

Yo… bueno… tu sabes que amo a Edward ¿verdad?- asintió- pero ahora lo necesito… lo necesito porque o si no…- no sabía si contarle era lo más apropiado.

¿Qué pasó?- se acomodó un poco para poder mirarme mejor.

Jacob sabe que Nessie no es suya- abrió unos grandes ojos.

¿Cómo?- se puso pálido.

Bueno… hace poco me lo confesó yo…

¿te golpeo? ¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó mirando mi cuerpo.

Nada- se volvió a sorprender- yo quedé igual cuando me lo confesó y no me dijo nada…- suspiré.

Pero… ¿sabe que es de Edward?- negué.

Jacob no puede tener hijos- se volvió a congelar.

¿Cómo?- abrió unos grandes ojos- pero… pero él… el quiere tener más hijos- asentí con pesar.

Si…- susurré.

¿pero cómo? O sea… bella por más que lo intentes… no van a poder ni niña- sonreí.

Lo sé loquito… yo… es ahí donde entra Edward- me miró sin comprender.

¿Edward?- abrió de nuevo unos grandes ojos cuando por fin lo entendió- ¡¿Edward? ¡¿quieres volver a embarazarte de Edward?- sentí- ¡eso es enfermizo! ¡eso es una porquería!- me asustó su grito.

Necesito que sea de Edward…- susurré bajando la cabeza, era terrible confesar estas cosas a tu hermano, pero si no era con Edward sería con otro y uno que ni siquiera conocía.

¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?- me sentí cohibida.

Si no es con Edward será con cualquier otro- susurré.

¿estarías dispuesta a dormir con un hombre al que no conoces por tener otro hijo?- negué.

Mi esposo así lo dispondría- le aclaré.

¿Cómo?- frunció el seño.

Jacob se empecinó con tener otro hijo y no te negaré que a mi me agrada la idea, pero solo si es de Edward o si fuese de mi esposo… pero en casa él me dijo que quería tener otro pero me explicó que no podía, así que había ubicado a un hombre para que procreara conmigo mientras él nos supervisaba- esta horrorizado- le dije que eso era una asco y él me golpeo por eso me vine para acá- abrió la boca.

¿te golpeo?- asentí.

Cuando me venía me dio permiso para buscar al mismo hombre con el que había estado hace años y poder embarazarme de él si así lo deseaba…. ¿me entiendes? ¿ahora te das cuanta por qué tiene que ser Edward?- asintió y después de decirle eso se marchó sin volver a agregar algo, entendía que se sintiera decepcionado, pero si yo no hacía estoy la única que iba a terminar mal sería yo.

Decidí llamar a la niña para que entráramos, pronto sería la hora del almuerzo. Llevé a los niños al baño para que se lavaran las mano, les avisamos a los Cullen que los niños almorzarían ahí. Salí un momento a buscar limones del árbol, sabía que esas no eran mis labores, pero me encantaba poder hacerlo. Me sentí observada y cuando me giré vi los intensos ojos verdes de Edward mientras se me acercaba.

Hola- susurró con elegancia.

Hola- saludé. Por varios minutos sus ojos se posaron en mi cuello, sus ojos divisaron vestigios del amor que quizás creía quedaba en mi. Vio en mi cuello colgado el collar que me había regalado para mi cumpleaños numero 15. Yo me percate de lo sucedido y solo la toqué como tratando de ocultarlo.

¿aun tienes aquel collar que te regale?- preguntó sorprendido.

¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo?- me sorprendió ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué lo vendí? ¿Qué lo tiré? ¿Qué pensaba?

No lo se, pero creí nunca más volvería a verlo.- bajó la vista, vi en su mano un pequeño paquetito envuelto.

Se que significa mucho para ti- dije desabrochándolo, me acerqué, tome su mano y se lo puse ahí- así que debes tenerlo tú o quizás debes regalárselo a Tanya- Por unos segundos lo tuvo en sus manos y lo miró sin desconcentración, sonrió.

¿Cómo se te ocurre eso mujer? Te lo regale a ti, y contigo se quedara…- volvió a tender su mano y yo agarré el collar.

¿estás seguro?- no quería que se arrepintiera, él tenía el derecho a entregárselo a la mujer con la que compartía su día a día.

Segurísimo…- sonrió.

Es que yo pensé que…- pero no me dejó seguir.

Fui yo el que pensó que ese collar ya no existiría, porque pensé que usted querría deshacerse de todo lo que la vinculara a mí.- sonreí con pesar.

Todo lo contrario Edward. Amaba cada minuto que lo recordaba.- me sinceré. El silencio nos inundo por unos segundos.

¿recuerdas que el otri día te dije que te tenía un obsequio?- preguntó sonriendo, tal parece que le agradaron mis palabras.

Si…- me voltee pata sacar los limones que necesitaba.

Bueno… más que un obsequio es… te quiero devolver algo- me dolió… ¿algo que yo le regalé? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué es?- dejé la canasta en el suelo.

Toma- me lo entregó y me molesté… ¿Por qué quería devolverme algo que le regalé? Quizás para no tener problemas con su esposa. Lo dejé en la canasta y me iba a ir.- ¿no lo abrirás?- curioseo.

¿es algo que te regalé?- pregunté teniendo clara la respuesta.

No… es algo que me llevé y bueno, no es el mismo pero lo compré nuevo para ti- ¿Qué era? Tomé el paquete y lo abrí, era un perfume, pero no cualquiera, era el perfume que usaba cuando estábamos juntos- el día que nos íbamos a ir…- dijo con la mandíbula apretada- yo… bueno ese día me llevé tu perfume, quería recordar tu aroma, así que ahora te lo devuelvo… el otro día me percaté que ya no lo usas ya no hueles igual- sonrojada por la vergüenza no pude evitar no desilusionarme, ya no le gustaba como olía- no me mal interpretes tu aroma es delicioso- dijo con una sonrisa ladina- volví a sonrojarme- pero digamos que tu antiguo aroma me gustaba y me gustaría algún día poder sentir aquel mismo sobre tu piel mientras te hago el amor- tragué en seco y creo me ruboricé en un grado que jamás había experimentado.

Edward yo…- pero no me dejó seguir.

Se que quizás ya no lo puedas usar con cotidianidad porque a él a lo mejor no le gusta, pero algún día que nos podamos juntar me gustaría que lo hicieras- suspiré.

Edward… yo… creo que te dejé bien claro el asunto- bajé la vista.

Te juro que tengo claras las reglas… no me prives de ti, no te prives de amarme- susurró- te juro que ya no volveré a exigirte nada, la verdad la manejaremos solo tu y yo… si algún día volvieses a embarazarte solo dímelo, no voy a exigirte nada, solo no me prives de ellos… por último deseo ser un amigo cercano, me duele y me dolerá que otro ocupe el lugar que con toda mi alma desearía fuese mío, pero quiero que estemos juntos, te amo y lo sabes, solo… juntémonos hoy… necesito tocarte- mi respiración se estaba agitando.- deseo tocarte, besarte, Bella necesito hacerte el amor- susurró acercándoseme pero yo retrocedí un paso, quedó perplejo.

No tienes idea de lo que tus palabras provocan en mi… no sabes como te deseo también, solo… nos pueden ver- cerré los ojos pero lo sentí expulsar el aire relajándose un poco.

¿de verdad?- abrí los ojos- ¿también deseas que nos juntemos?- asentí.

Trataré de que sea hoy, te avisaré ¿ok?- asintió y después de eso me fui. Dios Edward trastornaba mi cuerpo con tan solo hablarme. Nos fuimos todos a almorzar, nos reímos mucho con las locuras de Emmett que no nos dejaba casi ni respirar… era tan infantil. Terminamos y Emmett dijo que llevaría a los niños donde los Cullen que quería hablar con su hermano que ya ni se aparecía por acá para poder consentir todo el día los caprichos de su mujer embarazada.

¿quieres ir? Iremos todos Bella- negué.

Quiero descansar, me iré a recostar un rato si me dan ganas de ir, iré después- todos asintieron. No sé por cuanto rato dormí, solo desperté cuando unas manos me agitaron bruscamente.

¿Qué diablos hiciste Bella?- preguntó enrabiado.

¿Cómo?- ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? Veía borroso pero cuando enfoqué la vista vi que su ojo comenzaba a hincharse y su labio estaba roto ¿Qué pasó? Me paré al instante.

¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE?- me gritó mientras me zamarreaba.

¿Qué? No entiendo ¿Qué te paso?- traté de acercar mi mano pero de un golpe a alejó, me dolió.

¿Qué que pasó? ¿Qué mierda le dijiste a Jasper?- me quedé helada.- lo suponía. Me dio una gran bofetada- seré el hazme reír de todo este mugroso pueblo… el maldito de tu hermano me acuso por ser un poco hombre por no poder embarazarte- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer como Jazz me había traicionado de esta forma.

Yo… cariño yo no quise- me puse en pie para poder disculparme.

¿tu no quisiste? Lo hiciste ¿en qué pensabas?- se dio vuelta agarrando su cabeza- de seguro en nada, porque tienes mierda en ves de cerebro, eres una buena para nada ¡MIRA COMO ME DEJÓ TU HERMANO!- dijo indicando su rostro.

Lo siento- susurré avergonzada.

¿lo sientes?- asentí- lo sentirás más- y me dio vuelta el rostro otra vez con una cachetada, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía estos arranques.- toda tu familia tiene que estarse riendo de mi ¿verdad? ¿lo sabe toda tu familia?- negué- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Solo él- no podía decirle que casi todos saben que Nessie no es suya, me agarró fuerte del brazo- solo él lo juro- susurré.

¿Por qué me hiciste esto? ¿te das cuenta que siempre te golpeo por tu culpa?- asentí, era mejor ceder- te dije que iba a cambiar, ya no quería tener que enseñarte de esta forma, pero tu siempre me obligas… siempre es tu culpa ¡maldita sea!- no quería que me volviera a golpear ya me había acostado con Edward quizás podía estar embarazada.

Perdona- le pedí.

Sácate la ropa- me ordenó, cerré los ojos, esta vez volvería a ser brusco.

Por favor- susurré empezando a llorar.- no me hagas daño- le pedí.

De viste pensarlo antes- me comencé a sacar la ropa lentamente mientras él se sacaba la suya. Me recosté sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados.

No me hagas daño…- hipé, estaba asustada- te lo suplico por favor- se puso sobre mi y de un golpe entró- me tragué el grito de dolor que quise lanzar, eso lo enojaba más, ya lo conocía tan bien, lo mejor de todo es que cuando estaba frustrado o enojadísimo conmigo no duraba mucho. Sentí sus dientes clavándose sobre la piel de mi hombro, de seguro ya me estaba sangrando.

Odio que me traiciones- entraba con furia, no me observaba porque su cara estaba enterrada entre mi cabello y mi cuello, pasó su mano por mi espalada y la llevó hasta mi cabello y lo tomó con furia, me dolía pero no dije nada.

Cariño…- susurré, quería que dejara esto, estábamos tan bien, pasé mis manos por su espalda y las llevé a su rostro pero con una de sus manos libres las alejó.

No me toques- dijo furioso y sus entradas y salidas se hicieron mucho más rápidas.

Me duele Jake- dije con tranquilidad, pero él no me puso atención, puso una mano en el respaldo de la cama para darse más impulso. Con unas cuantas embestidas más y terminó gritando, lo que es yo, lo único que deseaba era que saliera de mi, me dolía mucho. Una vez derramó toda su excitación dentro de mi salió y se acostó sobre su espalada a mi lado.

Eres una perra- susurró, mis ojos se agolparon de lágrimas hace mucho no me trataba así, todo lo que habíamos avanzado se acabó, volvíamos como al principio.

Lo siento, no pensé que pasaría esto- dije con pena.

Una puta, perra…- me puse en posición fetal pero dándole la espalda a él.

Perdón- seguía repitiendo mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir- perdón… perdóname.- gracias a dios se habían llevado a la niña.

Se acabo el Jacob blando ¿me oíste? Se acabó el consentidor, el idiota que te trata como una seda, el que cumple todos tus caprichos, se acabo todo ¿está claro?- asentí.

Esta claro- respondí.

Me puse como un estúpido pensando que eso era lo que te merecías pero ya me di cuenta la clase de mujer que eres, si traicionas de esta forma a tu marido me puedo esperar lo que sea- solo seguí sollozando.

Perdón- volví a repetir.

No me interesa perdonarte, te comenzaré a tratar como te mereces ¿me oíste?- asentí.- tengo que terminar unas cosas acá y luego nos largamos- me estremecí, ya me imaginaba la vida de mierda que me esperaría allá y todo por culpa de mi hermano- ya no te preguntaré tu opinión, buscaré al hombre del que te hable y me darás el hijo que tanto quiero, después de todo me lo merezco- sonreí con pesar- ¿de que mierda te ríes?- preguntó molesto.

Es que…- pero no me dejó seguir, se puso sobre mi pero con cada una de sus piernas en mis costados, agarró con una de sus manos las mías, sabía lo que significaba, con la otra estampó una cachetada en mi boca.

Aprende-a-no-mofarte-de-tu-marido- gruñó y me volvió a pegar, me puse a llorar de forma desesperada, me estaba doliendo mucho aparte me estaba apretando fuerte- te lo e dado todo- me agarró del cabello para mirarme fijamente- te di un hogar, te di un padre para tu hija, TODO.- gritó.

¡Jake!...- volvió a cerrar mi boca con una cachetada, seguí llorando con desesperación, pensé que estos días ya había pasado.

¡No me vuelvas a traicionar porque soy capaz de matarte!- gritó aferrando su mano a mi rostro, me iba a volver a pegar.

¡puede que esté embarazada!- le grité llorando con histeria, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

¿Qué?- preguntó congelado.

No me golpees… no es seguro pero puede ser…- quizás era peor decírselo, quizás me golpearía más.

¿lo encontraste?- preguntó sorprendido y asentí.

No me golpees por favor…- lloré con desesperación.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- se bajó de mi y me acomodó en la cama con delicadeza- dios santo… se que te hice daño- susurró- pero… ¿dañe al bebé?- preguntó con miedo.

Te dije que no sabía si lo estaba, lo vi hace muy poco, pero… puede ser una opción- asintió.

¿quedaron de volver a verse?- curioseo.

Vamos a esperar, quizás no es necesario que lo vuelva a ver- asintió.

Perdóname…- suplicó.

Yo…- agarró su camisa que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de mi rostro.

Perdóname- volvió a repetir.

Si…- susurré.

Te amo ¿lo saber, verdad?- asentí.- jura que me perdonas- pidió.

Te perdono, sabes que siempre lo he hecho- le recordé, seguía limpiado mis heridas.

No te merezco… y no merezco a ese bebé que puede estar creciendo dentro de ti- sonreí pero con pesar.

Ya no te mortifiques- lo abrace y él me respondió con mucho cariño.

Necesito asegurarme que no me dejarás y créeme cuando te digo que estarías en todo tu derecho para hacerlo, te amo mi amor, solo… me descontrolé… perdóname, jamás podría matarte, eso… eso lo dijo por coraje- sonreí.

Lo sé bobo…- y nuevamente perdoné su falta, nuevamente perdoné sus golpes y malas palabras y por sobre todo perdoné que me forzara a hacer el amor él. Me ayudó a ponerme mi pijama y me metí bajo la cama, él se puso sus pantalones y su camisa, para recostarse sobre la cama, me aseguró que unos minutos iría por la niña porque ya era tarde, le pedí por favor que no la trajera, no quería que viera mi rostro hinchado, no era como si no lo hubiese visto, solo no quería que se preocupara. Me prometió que la dejaría dormir con mamá esta noche, pero solo por esta. ¿versión oficial? No se me ocurría ni una mierda para tapar el hecho de que me hubiese golpeado… ¿Qué me golpee el rostro con una puerta? Era tonto a no ser que azotara la cabeza muchas veces en ella… diríamos que me había subido a un caballo y me había caído… que él justo llegó y me encontró.

Espero que no le digas a Jasper que fui yo- negué, ya jamás volvería a confiarle algo tan grande.

No lo volveré a hacer, creo que aprendí la lección- sonrió con pensar. Me dolía el rostro pero logré por fin quedarme dormida.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: ¿Eres Feliz?

Bella POV

Me desperté un poco somnolienta, estiré mi mano y me percaté que el lado de Jacob en la cama estaba desocupado. Me dolía no haber podido por último mandarle una nota a Edward para decirle que no podría juntarme con él por unos días. Me levanté lentamente porque tenía el cuerpo adolorido, pero no era un dolor extraño era como malestar muscular, como cuando se hace mucho ejercicio, bueno el rostro era otra cosa, me dolía con cada una de mis expresiones.

Tomé un baño lentamente y me puse otra vez el pijama, hoy no me quería ni levantar, lo malo era que me estaba dando un poco de hambre. Me acurruqué entre las sábanas y al rato sentí que delicadamente alguien se recostaba a mi lado, pasaron los brazos por mi cuerpo y al mirar me di cuenta que era Jacob, porque sus manos eran morenas.

Perdóname cariño mío… no se vivir sin ti- susurró quizás pensaba que estaba durmiendo- soy un patán pero es que soy tan inseguro- recostó su rostro cariñosamente sobre mi hombro y mejilla- podría ser tu padre y me da pavor que me dejes… pero… no entiendo mi lógica… te amo pero te maltrato, solo sé que no te merezco- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- eres junto a Nessie lo más hermoso que me a pasado en la vida… lo mejor, desde pequeño- como siempre me llenaba de dudas, yo no sabía nada de Jacob, de su infancia, de sus padres, de hecho en la boda no se presentó ni uno de sus familiares- perdona a este maldito que te daña sin querer- su voz se quebró. Me di vuelta para ver su rostro y me percaté que había estado llorando, jamás lo vi así, a parte de por el golpe sus ojos estaban hinchados e irritados. Unos segundos bastaron para que su rostro se descompusiera y lo surcara una capa de dolor, sus ojos se aguaron y se puso a llorar, sabía que todo lo de los golpes eran mi culpa y no porque yo tentara la situación, si no que yo jamás puse un freno en esto, yo lo formé, yo lo dejé seguir con sus malos tratos, forzándome a tener relaciones con él, fui yo quien creo este Jacob sin limites, este que se sulfuraba por poco y no paraba de hacerme daño hasta que en algunas ocasiones me dejaba sangrando, en pocas palabras a este maltratador lo cree yo.

No llores- le pedí con pesar, todo esto era mi culpa…

No quiero que me dejes Bella… no quiero perderte porque te amo con todas mis fuerzas, lo sabes ¿verdad?- pero no me miraba, estaba escondiendo su rostro quizás para que no viese su minuto de debilidad, tomando su rostro lo obligué a mirarme.

Lo sé… ¿podríamos dejar pasar esto?- pregunté dándole un besito cariñoso en sus labios y luego en la nariz.

No me dejes te lo suplico- hipó con gran dolor.

¡Hey!- lo obligué otra vez a mirarme- no te voy a dejar, eres mi esposo y vamos a superar esto ¿ok?- asintió.- no te voy a dejar…

Eres lo más lindo que me dio la vida y jamás seré lo suficientemente digno de ti- me besó y luego nos quedamos acurrucados en la cama, la puerta se abrió y de refilón vi que era Jessica con un jarrón con un arreglo de rosas rojas muy lindas, me sorprendió el ramillete, era muy bonito así que no pensé que tenía que esconderme hasta que Jessica me miró con fingida preocupación.

Niña por dios ¿Qué le pasó en el rostro?- se notaba que estaba feliz porque debía de estar sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Mi esposa sufrió un accidente- se defendió Jake.

Me caí del caballo, no supe subirme y me fui de cara al suelo- se que era una escusa muy pobre pero no nos quedaba de otra, así que tenía que aferrarme a esa idea.

Es una lástima- sonrió cuando mi marido me veía- ¿quiere que le avise a alguien?- sabía a lo que se refería.

No, yo le diré a la familia, no te entrometas, solo trae el desayuno de mi mujer- le dijo con tono duro, miré a Jake y negué, no comprendió.

¿puedes ir tu mismo y pedirle a mi madre que lo haga? No quiero que ella se involucre en mi alimentación, ni en la de nuestra hija- no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz esta perra.

¿Por qué? ¿Te a hecho algo?- la miró y Jessica se enojó, no le agrado que la acusara.

No mi amor, solo… Jessica no tiene buena mano, dile a mi mamá, quiero aprovechar y que me consienta mientras estamos acá, porque luego nos iremos ¿no?- asintió.

¡Retírate y no prepares el desayuno ni de mi mujer ni de mi hija! ¿quedó claro?- dijo mientras la perra estaba parada escuchando quizás para divulgar nuestras conversas.

Si, patrón- susurró.

¿te gustaría quedarte?- miré su pecho y asentí, quería quedarme porque no quería estar lejos de Edward, a parte él me pidió que por favor no lo separara de los niños si es que volvía a embarazarme, tenía que cumplirlo.

Ok…- suspiró- ¿podría entonces pedirle a tu madre si podemos acondicionar otro dormitorio para nosotros y otro para la niña?- asentí con una gran sonrisa.

Gracias- susurré con verdadera alegría.

Quiero que seas feliz Bella… dios santo de verdad que lo quiero, solo… tenme un poco de paciencia ¿por favor?- asentí.

La tendré- sonreí.

Te amo… dime que me amas por favor- pidió cerrando los ojos.

Lo digo con un favor- susurré, quería quitar la tensión del momento.

Lo que desees es tuyo- susurró aún con los ojos cerrados.

Te lo diré solo si me juras que me traerás el más apetitoso de los desayunos- sonrió con esa sonrisita que tanto amaba de él, aquella que siempre le dedicaba a la niña, una realmente verdadera.

Lo traeré- concluyó sonriendo aún.

Te amo entonces- no tanto como a Edward, pero a mi manera.

Tendré que salir, pero júrame que cuando vuelva tu vas a estar- ¿A dónde iba? Y ¿Por qué me pedía eso?

¿te irás por días?- que estuviese aquí me servía para que no dejara entrar a nadie a este dormitorio, ahora tendría que salir y dar la cara y tratar de convencerlos, ni yo creería que después de conversar o discutir con tu cuñado y tu hermana termina con el rostro masacrado no fuese él, pero tendría que pedirles, por último suplicarles que ya no le hicieran nada.

2 a lo más 3- cerró los ojos con preocupación- júrame que no te alejaras de mi, porque estoy a un paso de llevarte- abrió lentamente los ojos.

Llévame- le pedí aunque sabía era caso perdido, siempre se lo pedía y me decía lo mismo.

No puedo mi amor, sabes que lo que hago es complicado, esto no es un juego cariño mío- asentí- no me dejarás ¿verdad?- rozó sus labios con los míos.

Verdad- sonrió.

Te amo mucho Isabella- nos besamos, Jake le fue a pedir a mi madre que me preparara el desayuno, esperó ahí mismo para ser él quien me lo traía, mamá ya está sospechando me dijo Jacob mientras me acomodó la bandeja.

¿crees que lo sepa?- pregunté mientras tomaba leche.

No lo sé, pero creo que tú no le dirás nada ¿verdad?- más que una petición era como una advertencia, negué.

¿Cuándo se irá?- no quería que me dejara.

Ahora, en unos minutos, me quiero ir rápido para volver rápido- sonreí.

Que le valla bien- se me acercó para despedirse con un beso.

No quiero que salgas mucho te puedo pasar algo y puedes poner en peligro al bebé- rodé los ojos- bueno si es que hay un bebé- dijo esperanzado.

Creo que lo hay, pero no te preocupes, ve tranquilo- asintió, tomó unas cosas y las metió en una maleta, se despidió y se marchó, terminé de comer y me dejé caer en la cama, me estaba por quedar dormida cuando sentí unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta.- ¿Quién es?- vi la pequeña cabecita de mi niñita asomarse y sonreí, la necesitaba mucho.

Te e extrañado mucho mamita- dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado, pasó sus pequeñas manitos por mi maltratado rostro- ¿te volviste a golpear con una puerta?- negué.

Me caí- hizo una mueca con su rostro- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunté cariñosamente.

Bien e jugado mucho con Perlita y Benjamín, soy muy simpáticos, además el tío Edward me hace reír mucho y es muy cariñoso, lo hemos pasado muy bien, solo que… bueno todos estábamos un poquito preocupados por ti mamita- volvió a acariciar mi cara delicadamente.

Pero estoy bien, solo estoy reposando- la acaricie.

¿salgamos a jugar?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

Ok, me voy a vestir ¿ya?- asintió, rebusqué en mi armario y saqué un vestido delgado, me fijé por la vestimenta de mi hija que hacia calor- lista- nos tomamos de la mano, me dijo que la familia estaba en el salón así que le pedí que nos fuésemos por la salida de la cocina, nos sentamos en el pasto, bajo el naranjo y comenzamos a dibujar y pintar, el viento era rico y hacía que nuestro cabello se moviera por todos lados, ella comprendió que estaba adolorida así que no me pidió que nos moviéramos, se escuso diciendo que iría a buscar fruta porque le había dado hambre. A lo lejos me percaté que estaba Edward con Tanya y mi hermano Jasper, el último se me comienza a acercar con el seño fruncido, bajé mi mirada.

¿Qué diablos te pasó?- dijo arrodillándose- hijo de perra…- golpeo el suelo.

¿Qué esperabas?- pregunté sin alzar aún mi rostro.

Ahora si que lo mato, cuando vuelva lo voy a matar- dijo furioso.

Esto fue única y exclusivamente por tu culpa- lo miré para confrontarlo.

¿Cómo?- se extrañó.

No pudiste mantenerte al margen ¿verdad? Tenías que meterte en lo que no incumbe- me miró sorprendido, jamás le había reprochado algo, de hecho diría que esta es nuestra primera discusión.

¿Cómo me iba a mantener al margen?- preguntó como si no entendiera lo que le decía.

Debiste hacerlo, debiste no meterte en mi matrimonio, no debiste golpear a mi marido, si estoy con el rostro así- dije indicándome- es por tu imprudencia- iba a refutar pero no lo dejé.- eres igual que todos, solo que te idealicé, ya no volveré a confiar jamás en ti, nunca volveré a contarte alguna confidencia… destruiste todo lo que me costo tanto formar con Jake- confesé con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él te golpea bella, aléjate de él- me aconsejó y lo único que hice fue sonreír.

No lo quiero dejar, atentaste contra la tranquilidad de mi matrimonio, hace años que no me trataba como lo hizo ayer, solo- me puse en pie- aléjate de mi, ya no confío más en ti- le dije mientras me comencé a alejar, sabía que mis palabras lo habían dañado porque éramos muy, pero muy amigos a parte de hermanos. Entré y vi a mi hija sentada en la cocina junto a Jessica y Rosalie, la última me miró con espanto.- cuida a mi hija por favor- ella asintió, iba a decir algo pero le hice señas para que no dijera más- te la encargó- le di un besito en su mejilla y me fui. Me fui hasta el dormitorio, me saqué el vestido y me pije mi pijama, me volví a acostar, no sé porque pero me puse a llorar con mucha pena, no sé que me dolía, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, no puedo mentir que me gustaría que me vida fuese tan diferente pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Con Edward ya no puedo estar y tampoco me pudo alejar de Jake para ir por ahí a vivir sola con mi niña y con el supuesto bebé que viene. Sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormida.

Dios santo…- sentí que susurraban mientras acariciaban mi rostro con delicadeza. No me moví ni un centímetro porque la sensación del roce era muy satisfactoria y a la vez relajante.

Mmmmm…- me desespérese un poquito pero aún sin abrir los ojos.

Perdóname…- susurraron y ahora fue cuando me percaté que era la voz de Edward… ¿ahora por qué me pedía perdón?

¿alguien te vio entrar?- pregunté un poco nerviosa.

No…- miraba intensamente mi rostro mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba las heridas que los golpes habían dejado.

Me caí del caballo… sabes lo pies de hilos que soy- trate de sonreír para que me creyera.

No me mientas…- pidió sin dejar de observarme.

No lo hago… es verdad, intente subirme al caballo pero no me afirmé bien y caí de cara al suelo- me reí- sabes que soy torpe Edward…- negó mientras cerraba los ojos.

¿crees que te creeré una cosa como esa después de lo que me dijo mi hermano?- Jasper… él jamás aprendería la lección.- Me lo dijo antes de que lo regañaras y lo dejaras tan deprimido- me sentí una maldita por hacer sentir mal a mi hermano, pero él me decepcionó.

Si él no hubiese encarado a Jake el jamás me…- no debí… tuve que haber seguido con lo de la caída del caballo.

¿Qué más te hizo?- preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

Solo… me gritó y bueno, esto- indiqué mi rostro, ya lo había dicho, no sacaba nada con seguir negándolo.

Perro mal nacido…- me abrazó como si con eso pudiese protegerme.- ¿Por qué no lo dejas?- preguntó como si la respuesta no lo entendiera jamás.

Porque me buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo… porque… porque si no lo tengo a él no tengo nada y porque de cierta forma nos queremos…- me miró sorprendido- es que tu no entiendes… no entenderás porque tu vida es diferente, pero Jake es inseguro y sabe que él no puede darme nada para retenerme a su lado… él me golpeo porque sintió que su honor se puso en juego y en cierta forma tiene razón… yo jamás debí contarle tanto a Jasper sabiendo como es de protector conmigo… Se que Jake me ama lo que pasa es que sus inmensas ganas por darme cosas lo frustran- me miraba incrédulo.

¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? ¿Cómo puedes excusar que te golpee, que te grite y quizás cuantas cosas más? Porque si te violó al principio estoy seguro que lo puede volver a hacer siempre- me quedé callada- ¿te forzó?- su voz denotó gran nerviosismo.

No… yo… ¿Qué harías tú si amándome como me amas no pudieses darme un hijo? ¿Qué harías si para tener que complacer a tu mujer y tu propio goce por la paternidad tuviese que pedirle a otro que intimara con tu mujer para poder ser padre? ¿Qué crees que sintió Jake cuando le dije que podía ser que estuviese embarazada?- abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

¿estás embarazada?- preguntó sentándose en la cama para poder mirarme mejor.

No… bueno… no lo sé… pero… bueno… igual se lo dije para que dejara de golpearme- su cuerpo se le volvió a tensar.

¿quieres… quieres que te revise?- asentí.

Pero no ahora- dije viendo que se iba a poner en pie- ahora tengo sueño, solo… solo quiero descansar ¿te quedarás?- asintió.- ¿Dónde está mi hija?- le pregunté con ansiedad, me quedé dormida temperando, no la había vuelto a ver.

¿te puedo pedir un gran favor?- asentí.- Cuando estemos solos ¿podríamos decir nuestra hija? O… yo poder decirle ¿"mi hija"?- asentí otra vez pero esta sonriendo, era tan lindo escuchar de sus labios la palabra "nuestra hija"… eso era lo que siempre desee.

Podemos… ¿viste a nuestra hija?- asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La vi… tu madre dijo que se la llevaría porque no quería que nuestra niña siguiera mortificándose por tu rostro, ella sufre con eso- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Lo sé… se que esta situación le hace daño- suspiré apesadumbrada.

Déjalo Bella- sonreí… ojala todo fuese así de simple.

Ok… ¿Qué haría si decidiera dejarlo? ¿Cómo podría mantener a una niña de 5 años y quizás a un bebé que se está formando dentro de mi?- era difícil el tema pero lo vi sonreí, sabía que él volver a embarazarme lo esperanzaba.- se que te gusta la posibilidad, pero de verdad ¿Qué podría hacer?- le volví a preguntar.

Yo te podría ayudar…- susurró.

Tendrías algo así como… ¿2 hogares? ¿Uno seguro con tu mujer y otro esporádico con la zorra de tu amante? No quiero que mi vida se resuma a eso- dije enojada. Me miró sentido por mis palabras.

Sabes que jamás podría pensar una cosa como esa- se defendió.

¿entonces? ¿te irías conmigo?- no respondió.- ¿dejarías tu hogar por formar otro conmigo?- bajó la vista.- es demasiado tarde para nosotros Edward… yo… tengo que acostumbrarme a la vida que me toco… ¿sabes?- me miró curioso- no es tan difícil cuando te acostumbras- estaba horrorizado por mis palabras- no me quiero lamentar Edward… esa es la vida que se escogió para que viviera ya no podemos volver el tiempo, te casaste con Tanya, me casaron con Jake… así es la vida, lo nuestro no era real… quizás no nacimos para poder estar juntos…- cerró los ojos decepcionado.

He soñado tantas veces que lo nuestro tiene remedio… que dios nos da una posibilidad de ser felices- sonreí, sería tan perfecto aquello.- bella yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto te quiero… en cuanto te amo. No puedo seguir en mí casa haciéndome el tonto de esto, estoy recostado en mi cama y miro a Tanya y dios… deseo que seas tú… y me pongo a llorar como un niño- mis ojos se aguaron por sus palabras.- La vida sin ti bella… dios amo con mi alma a todos mis hijos, pero la vida sin ti se me rompe en mil pedazos, jamás podré olvidarte- lo miré con seriedad.

¿te gustaría olvidarme?- pregunté a sabiendas que si la respuesta era positiva mi vida se rompería en pedazos.

No… no quiero poder olvidarte, quiero siempre tenerte metida en mi corazón, quiero siempre tenerme en mi cabeza, quiero que siempre sea a ti a quien ame- sonreí y rompí por fin la distancia que nos separaba, lo besé con intensidad hasta que no podíamos respirar. Nos separamos pero nuestras frentes siguieron en contacto.

Jamás tendremos una posibilidad de ser felices, siempre seremos esto- dije indicándonos- siempre seremos solo amantes- susurré mientras pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas.

Bella…- susurró besando con delicadeza mis mejillas, lo real era que me dolían bastante.

Pero…. También sé que aunque pasaran 10.000 años jamás podría olvidarte- susurré sabiendo que esa era la absoluta y real verdad.

Lo sé mi amor- besó mis labios- lo sé porque es exactamente lo que siento yo… se que aunque nos alejáramos otra vez o pasaran 10.000 años bella, jamás podría olvidarte, podrías negar nuestro amor, podrías exigirme que me alejara de ti de tu vida pero aún así- me abrazaba con intensidad, sentía su cuerpo absolutamente pegado al mío- jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás… bella nunca jamás podría dejar de amarte, has sido y serás mi único y verdadero amo… tengo muy claro y sé que tu cuerpo puede pertenecer de vez por cuando a otro, pero tu corazón y todos tus sentimientos siempre serán solo míos ¿lo tienes claro verdad?- tuve que asentir pues todo era la absoluta verdad.

Como me gustaría que nuestra vida fuese diferente… me gustaría haberme podido casar contigo, que mi padre no te hubiese amenazado esa noche y que nos hubiésemos podido ir… nuestra vida sería tan diferente.- asintió.

A tu pesar mi amor… no puedo arrepentirme porque hoy no tendría a Perlita y Diego- no me dolió su acotación porque era verdad, los hijos lo son todo para un padre, asentí.- tengo tantos lindos recuerdos de nuestra juventud… parece tan lejano pero fue tan solo hace 5 años- suspiré- tus sonrisas inocentes las primeras veces que nos vimos, la mirada penetrante cuando hacíamos el amor o cuando hacemos el amor- me reí con vergüenza, él ahora era tan explicito para expresarse- las locuras en el río cuando nos bañábamos desnudos ¿recuerdas cuando te hice el amor en el río afirmados a una roca?- asentí sonriendo, éramos tan hormonales.

Recuerdo todas las veces que hicimos el amor Edward… son mis mejores experiencias junto a ti- dije poniendo mi rostro sobre su pecho, ya tenía sueño.

Eres hermosa- comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

Te amo- susurré, quería poder desvanecerme en la inconciencia solo pensando en todas esas palabras hermosas que me acababa de decir Edward.

Te amo más- susurró sobre mi oído.

Tendrás que irte ¿verdad?- negó.

Solo si tienes que hacerlo, hazlo cuando me duerma, quiero sentirte conmigo un rato más- le pedí.

Dije que me iba a la ciudad por un negocio que llegaría mañana por la tarde, así que nuestra encubridora de siempre nos ayudará para que nadie entre a tu cuarto- lo miré con la curiosidad tatuada en el rostro, hice todo el esfuerzo para abrir mis ojos y poder verlo.

¿mi madre?- asintió.- wow… solo… solo espero que no cometa una imprudencia, si Jake se entera que eres tu ese hombre me matara- me acurrucó más a su cuerpo… sentía que en cualquier momento caería rendida en la inconciencia, las manos de Edward se aferraban a mi cintura y poco a poco comenzó a trazar círculos sobre mis piernas, quizás quería hacer el amor, eran nuestros únicos minutos solos, pero en realidad estaba muy cansada.

Te amo y me conformo siendo tu amante- fue lo último que escuché porque segundos después caí en la inconciencia.

Me desperté feliz porque Edward estaba a mi lado solo en ropa interior, así que sin hacer ruido me puse en pie, iría a buscar un rico desayuno se lo merecía por haberme acompañado. Me puse una bata y salí de mi cuarto cerrándolo por fuera no quería que nadie pudiese verlo. La cocina estaba vacía, no podía llevar dos cosas de cada una porque podrían sospechar si es que me veía, porque Jake se había ido. Eché bastante fruta picada en un posillo grande.

Hola…- casi quedo pegada en el techo cuando la escuche… dios santo…- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- curioseo Tanya tomando una manzana… ¿Por qué siempre tenían que estar en mi casa?- asentí- ¿Por qué te empeñas en estar cerca de mi esposo?- dijo con un tono enjuiciador ¿Por qué lo preguntaba? ¿Acaso ella… sabía que Edward estaba en mi cuarto?

¿debo responder esa pregunta?- trate de fingir tranquilidad.

Me gustaría- se sentó frente a mí y miró con intensidad lo que estaba preparando.

No te preocupes, ya no me volverás a ver cerca de él- tenía que mentirle, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, pero también sabía que ella no era una buena mujer con mi hija.

No te creo- me miró enojada.

No me interesa que lo hagas- dije de la misma forma, tomé un tazón grande y eché leche.

¿Por qué tanta comida?- curioseo.

Porque tengo mucha hambre- susurré un poco sonrojada.

¿Por qué el rostro golpeado?- sonrió un poco- ¿acaso no le respondes bien a tu marido?- no tenía porque burlarse de mi, pero en fin, yo disfrutaba en silencio teniendo en mi cama a su esposo.

Me caí- agregué enojada.

¿debo creerte?- me alcé de hombros.- ¿Cómo era Martín antes de estar conmigo?- curioseo lo que me dejó helada ¿Por qué lo preguntaba.

Lo que sucede es que no se como es contigo ahora- traté de zafarme, me acerqué nuevamente al agua hervida y llené otra taza de té con miel, sonreí cuando recordé aquellos tiempos con Edward.

Es tal cual lo vez- dijo con melancolía.

Era diferente, lo que no puedo dilucidar es que si para bien o para mal- dije jugando con su humor, ella ya no me caía nada bien.

¿Por qué no hablas enserio?- preguntó enojada, mientras yo calentaba pan.

¿Por qué me debería agradar esta conversa cuando tú no me agradas?- solté sin pensarlo, parecía celosa, así que mejor me medía, puse mermelada en la bandeja y ya tenía todo listo.

Porque se supone lo amabas o lo amas, no se. Pero eso hace pensar que deseas lo mejor para él- era verdad, pero no sabía que decirle.

debo irme lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudarte- la miré sin saber que más agregar, me miró feo.

Lo único que deseo es que te alejes de mi esposo, él me eligió, así que no estorbes en mi matrimonio, no quiera ser mi enemiga Señora Isabella, no me busque, porque si encuentra, se encontrara con su peor enemiga. Te lo recomiendo como la mujer que te quito al hombre que amabas. No juegues con fuego, porque te vas a quemar- me molestó tanto su maldita actitud ¿Quién se creía esa idiota para amenazarme?

No me amenaces, porque si me lo propongo esa risita te puede durar muy poco- me quedó mirando con intensidad, fue chistoso ver como su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco- tienes claro eso ¿verdad?- salí de la cocina, no me interesaba si tenía que decir algo más… me dejó un poco de malas. Dejé la bandeja a un lado y abrí la puerta con la llave que me había llevado.

Pensé que me había dejado encerrado y no volverías- sonreí tratando de esconder mi estado de ánimo.

¿y perderme estar entre tus brazos?- mi voz de tranquilidad salio fingida.

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sentándose en la cama, me acerqué y dejé todo ahí.

No pude repartirlo para dos porque podían verme y además estaba tu esposa en mi cocina- se espantó un poco.

¿Qué le dijiste?- ¿Por qué tenía que decirle algo?

Yo no tenía nada que decirle, fue ella la que me cuestionó- me miró curioso.

¿Cómo?- preguntó tomando un poco de café, sonrió- miel…- me acerqué y lo besé.

Ya no preguntes más- aunque igual quería pedirle un favor.

¿Qué conversaron Bella?- curioseo ignorándome.

Solo quería saber de ti… me amenazó y luego le dije que no riera mucho porque podía durarle poco- hice una mueca, quizás me había pasado pero es que me molestó.

¿de verdad te amenazó?- asentí.

No le puedes decir nada porque tu no debes saberlo- asintió.- solo quiero pedirte un favor- dije.

Sabes que me puedes pedir lo que sea y será tuyo- sonreí mientras acariciaba su rostro, era tan dulce.

Quiero que le pidas que no sea descortés con mí… nuestra hija- me corregí.

¿Cómo?- dejó la taza en la bandeja.

La niña el otro día me dijo que ella la miraba mal, jamás e tratado mal a los de ellas, los trato como los angelitos que son, dile que por favor no se confunda y que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó ¿ok?- me miró enojado.- no te enojes, solo te lo digo porque quiero que se lo pidas la niña se siente mal con su actitud- agregué, no quería que se fuese.

¿Cómo puede tratar mal a la niña? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza esa mujer?- se auto-pregunto furioso.

No te vallas- le pedí.

No me iré boba, lo único que deseo es pasar tiempo contigo mi amor- me abrazo- pero le tendré que reclamar, tampoco voy a permitir que sea insolente contigo, como tampoco permitiría que tu lo fuese con ella- dijo mientras me acomodaba muy cerca para que comiéramos juntos.

Yo no fui insolente con ella, solo me enojó que se burlara de mi- pasó sus manos por mi cintura y las dejó ahí.

Hablaré con ella- asentí- ¿será verdad que se está formado una cosita ahí dentro?- curioseo, lo sentí sonreír.

¿te gustaría que fuese verdad?- asintió.

Me encantaría, se que me dolerá no poder gritarle al mundo que ese bebé es mío, que ese… bueno él, tenga el derecho de tocar tu barriga cuando se le plazca, me dará pena que se repita otra vez la historia de mi padre, porque ya la vivimos con Nessie, pero como te dije en un principio me conformaré con ser un gran amigo de la familia hasta el día que tu te decidas a dejarlo y que los niños puedan ser reconocidos como míos- sonreí.

Pero tu sabes que será nuestro bebé- asintió, seguimos comiendo, al paso de segundos la bandeja estaba completamente vacía.

¿eres feliz?- preguntó mientras nos acomodábamos en la cama, nos miramos con intensidad- ¿eres feliz con esta vida que te obligué a vivir?- sus ojitos se enternecieron.

Soy feliz sabiendo que estarás a mi lado… soy feliz sabiendo que me amas, que amas a nuestra hija y quizás a este futuro bebé- sonreí con verdadero gusto.

Los amo Bella… daría lo que fuese para que nuestra vida hubiese sido diferente- nos dimos un beso intenso, un beso cargado de todo el amor que verdaderamente nos teníamos. Seriamos amantes, no me gustaba esa palabra pero era verdad y era lo único a lo que podríamos optar, sabía que era enfermizo buscarlo para procrear, pero no me quedaba de otra, lo amaba y tener sus hijos en mi vientre para mí era un completo honor.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: La perdida

Bella POV

Ha pasado una semana desde el día maravilloso que tuve con Edward en mi habitación. Los golpes ya estaban yéndose un poco, así que ya no me ocultaba tanto en mi cuarto. El día que Jacob llegó me trajo una anillo hermoso, quería borrar con lo material todo lo que había hecho, debo admitir que ese día tuve mucho miedo porque mientras estábamos todos disfrutando de que mi esposo había vuelto, Jasper apareció y quiso irse a las manos nuevamente.

**Recuerdo…**

Estaba sentada al lado de mi esposo reposando mi cabeza en su hombro, él por mientras acariciaba delicadamente mi espalda. Nos estábamos riendo viendo como mi hermano Emmett jugaba con mi hija y la suya en el suelo tomando té, era chistoso verlo sentado en una pequeña sillita y simulando ser una señora muy amiga de ellas. Vi cuando entró a la sala Edward con Jasper quien se puso a la defensiva automáticamente, mi esposo se tensó.

¿Quién mierda te crees?- gruñó Jasper.

¿se puede saber a qué te refieres?- preguntó mirándome de reojo…

Eres un maricón… a las mujeres no se les pega- mi esposo me miró con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia.

Por la mierda Jasper- me puse en pie al instante.- ¿tienes algún problema mental que no comprendes? Te dije que él no me golpeo ¿Por qué me quieres dejar mal con mi esposo? ¿Qué no te das cuenta lo maldito que estás siendo?- vi a Emmett sacar a las niñas al jardín, no sé con qué escusa.

Eres una tonta por seguir encubriéndolo- dijo molesto.

No estoy encubriendo nada idiota- me miró con grandes ojos- amo a mi esposo y él me ama a mi, jamás, jamás me haría daño menos sabiendo que puedo estar embarazada…- iba a decir algo, pero antes de que cometiera una imprudencia lo callé- eres una decepción para mi… ¿quieres destruir mi matrimonio? ¿quieres alejarme del hombre que amo? Pues no te vamos a dar el lujo, me caí del caballo si no lo creen perfecto, solo quiero decir que si siguen así le pediré a mi esposo que nos vamos a nuestra casa- me di vuelta y vi el orgullo de mi esposo, su sonrisa era gigantesca, tal parece le complacieron mis palabras- amo a mi esposo- recalqué lo más que pude esas palabras y vi a Edward mirarme con molestia.

Y yo a ti mi amor- dijo abrazándome, sus manos descansaron en mi barriga más que plana.

Lo sé mi amor…- me acerqué y lo besé.

Estás cometiendo un error Bella…- susurró Jasper.

Cuida a tu esposa, a mi déjame en paz…- dije altanera y tomando la mano de mi esposo me lo llevé a la pieza, me agradeció el defenderlo y le quedó muy claro que era él quien no quería creer no que yo le hubiese dicho más… estábamos tan a gusto porque de una forma loca nos habíamos extrañado mucho, estoy segura que no deben haber paso ni 5 minutos y ya estábamos haciendo el amor…

**Fin del Recuerdo…**

Dejé de pensar y salí a la terraza me encontré casualmente con Perlita y Nessie jugando, me daba gusto que se llevaran tan bien, era tanto el parecido que me extrañaba que mi esposo no sospechara de algo aunque fuese, aunque quizás solo no me lo decía… me pareció extraño que con ellos no estuviese Benjamín, les pregunte por mi sospecha y me dijeron que hace un rato él había ido a jugar al arrollo y que no tenía ganas de estar con ellas, porque siempre lo dejaban solo por ser más pequeño.

¿Amor?- pregunté a mi hija- ¿Hace cuánto rato fue a jugar en el arrollo?- me daba un poco de miedo que estuviese solito.

Hace mucho ya mami- dijo mirándome con intensidad.

Un mal presentimiento llegó a mi corazón, corrí a toda prisa hasta llegar al lugar. Ahí encontré al niño flotando en el agua, ahogado. Me tire con el dolor en el pecho para tratar de socorrerlo, tomé su cuerpito desvanecido e intenté salir con él, me era difícil pero al fin salí. Me puse a llorar con intensidad mientras intentaba con todos mis esfuerzos resucitarlo, lo que lamentablemente no logré, el pequeño cuerpo de Benjamín Cullen yacía sin vida entre mis brazos. Estaba blanco, como pude lo tome para llevarlo hasta la casa pero de un de repente apareció Edward, cuando Tanya se percato del tan terrible acontecer, me arrebato el cuerpo inerte de los brazos para tratar inútilmente de socorrerlo. A aquella conmovedora escena se incorporó el amor de mi vida. Se arrodillo junto a su mujer viendo toda gota de esfuerzo perdida. Lágrimas amargas corrían por ambos rostros. Mi madre trato de despistar a los niños, para que aquellas almas bellas no presenciaran tan horrible espectáculo. A las horas después se mando a buscar al Dr. Sam, porque le negamos rotundamente a Edward examinarlo. Aquel hombre reviso al pequeño y dio el diagnostico a toda la familia. El niño fue recostado en una cama de los tantos cuartos, el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño resplandecía. Aquel ángel maravilloso, que no me cave duda ya debe estar en el edén junto a nuestro señor Jesucristo.

La noche llegó y el doctor debió administrarle un calmante a Tanya para que pudiese dormir, pues mañana sería un día muy pesado para todos.

Edward estuvo gran parte de la noche junto al cuerpo sin vida de su bebé, dolía verlo tan destruido… dolía tan solo imaginar que algo así le hubiese pasado a mi niña. Aquella escena era desgarradora. Él acariciaba el rostro del niño y no dejaba de llorar. Decidí tomarlo del brazo él se volteo y se aferro a mi cintura, creo no media sus fuerzas pues de vez en cuando perdía completamente el aliento.

Le recomendé que lo mejor sería acostarse un rato, pues el día de mañana estaría cargado de emociones y él debía estar bien para poder apoyar a su esposa. Le ofrecí mi recamara, pues Perlita se acostó junto a su abuelos, que no cabía decir que también estaban destruidos, Alice lloraba desconsolada, dejé a Edward en mi dormitorio Jacob se había ido a ver algunos negocios de nuevo, lamentó lo sucedido, dijo que trataría de resolver todo muy rápido para venir a apoyar la gran perdida de su amigo. Lo ayudé a recostarse, le quite los zapatos, el saco y lo cubrí. Me aproveche un poco de la situación, pues lo besé. Salí y abracé a mi amiga Alice que hace mucho no veía, Jasper también estaba ahí así que acaricié su brazo, se que estaba sufriendo por la perdida de su pequeñito sobrino.

Lo siento tanto- dije.

No puedo entender… ¿Cómo se fue sin que lo viésemos?- hice una mueca de no comprender, mi madre se había ido a acostar con mi hija.

Solo le pregunté a las niñas por él y corriendo fui a tratar de socorrerlo pero no pude- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me duele ver a mi hermana tan destruida- susurró Lauren, los niños también se los habían llevado los abuelos.

Duele todo…- susurré mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro.

No llores…- dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba.

Me quedé un rato más ahí con ellos pero después decidí ir a ver a Edward, cuando entré al cuarto lo vi recostado en la cama con los ojos fijos en el techo mientras los costados de sus ojos estaban mojados.

¿me amas Bella?- preguntó mirándome con intensidad. Desde ese día de la pelea con Jasper no lo había visto. Su voz estaba distorsionada porque había bebido mucho.

Te amo- susurré. Su rostro formó una pequeña sonrisa.

El otro día dijiste que amabas a tu esposo- me recordó, saqué mis zapatos y me acomodé a su lado. Edward estiro su brazo y me acurrucó a su costado.

Lo siento tanto mi amor- susurré, me miró con intensidad y de nuevo se puso a llorar como un bebé, me dio tanta pena que lo acurruqué mucho más a mi… era como… dios santo, quería protegerlo, quería que esto no le hubiese pasado, quería haber puesto más atención a los niños y no haberlo dejado solito…

¿Por qué Bella? Era mi bebé, mi niñito chiquito…- lloraba súper fuerte.

La vida es complicada de entender… no sé responder tu pregunta mi amor- lo besé.

Mi bebé…- hipó, se estaba descontrolando.

Por favor, calma o voy a llamar a Sam para que te de una pastilla- le dije porque tenía que descansar.

No puedo bella… se murió mi bebé… yo… fui un despreocupado, lo dejé solo, yo debí cuidarlos, Tanya debió cuidar a su hijo también, pero tenía que esta peleándome estupideces.- dijo con pesar, el olor a alcohol me descomponía un poco pero no podía alejarlo, sabía que me necesitaba.

No te culpes, eso lo hará todo peor mi vida- me miró con intensidad y sin más comenzó a besarme, maravillada, respondí aquel cariñoso beso. Me comenzó a besar el cuello y poco a poco me quito la ropa. Si quería hacer el amor para olvidar lo haríamos, dejaría que me hiciera lo que se le viniese en ganas.

¿me amas?- preguntó mientras sus labios aprisionaran uno de mis pezones erectos, el otro era torturado por sus dedos.

Te amo, te amo tanto- dije poniendo mis manos sobre su rostro para obligarlo a mirarme.

Ayúdame a olvidar por un rato… ayúdame a sacar esta pena de mi corazón- asentí mientras nos volvíamos a besar pero esta vez con más intensidad, sentí el sabor del licor en su boca, pero no dije nada. Se subió encima de mi y me abrió las piernas para insertarse en mi interior al instante, era tan rico sentirlo dentro de mi, sentir como mis paredes se amoldaban tan bien sobre el sexo de Edward… sus labios recorrían completamente mi cuello, este hombre era el amor de mi vida, por eso hacerlo con él era tan espectacular y placentero. Debo aceptar que todo fue diferente, quizás la pena que inundaba en aquel instante a Edward lo hizo estar un poco brusco. Pero me hizo disfrutar cada segundo de pasión. Cuando ambos terminamos nos acostamos abrazados. Me percaté que Edward aun estaba durmiendo, estaba surcado por una capa de sudor, quizás estaba soñando, acaricié su pecho delicadamente y lo vi despertar, sentí que algo le molestaba, suspiró frustrado y en el instante se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse.

¿Qué sucede amor?- pregunté repentinamente nerviosa.

Esto no debió suceder- me quedé helada ¿Cómo?

¿Qué dices? Hace mucho que lo nuestro sucede ¿Qué pasa?- sabía que le dolía todo esto pero no tenía porque desquitarse conmigo si lo único que yo hacía era apoyarlo, él quiso hacer el amor, yo solo lo dejé.

Eso Bella, que lo que ocurrió anoche... nunca debió haber sucedido… no anoche…- dijo terminando de vestirse.

Edward…- susurré con los ojos llorosos, no pensé que algún día se arrepentiría de hacerme el amor.- ambos estuvimos de acuerdo.- le recordé.

Mi hijo acaba de morir, bebí hasta la inconciencia.- no podía argumentar una cosa así…

No me vengas con la escusa de que estabas borracho, no lo hagas por favor- le pedí molesta.

Te aprovechaste de que no me encontraba emocionalmente bien- ¿Cómo?

¿De que mierda me hablas? Hemos hecho el amor un centenar de veces, no me digas que ahora te bajó la moral- me burle.

No debió pasar eso anoche, no debimos acostarnos cuando recién mi hijo está muerto- sus ojos se pusieron brilloso.

¿Cómo dices?- no entendía el punto exacto de lo que me quería decir.

Eso Isabella, no te hagas la tonta si escuchaste bien lo que te dije. Hoy es el entierro de mi hijo y yo estoy engañando a una destruida mujer, te aprovechaste de la situación- me hablaba como si jamás lo hubiésemos hecho…

Hace mucho que somos amantes no me vengas con esas cosas tu hijo no te esta escuchando…- dije dolida, me miró con odio.

Tu no sabes nada porque TU hija anda aya afuera jugando mientras el MÍO esta muerto, si estuvieses en mi lugar quizás pensaras como yo, si tu hija se hubiese muerto en vez del mío sentirías como yo…- me dolió su comentario.

¿te abría gustado que mi hija se hubiese muerto?- bajó la vista avergonzado.- porque ya establecimos el punto de que es MI hija… ¿te abría gustado que mi hija hubiese ocupado su lugar?- pregunté decepcionada.

Jamás querría eso, estoy un poco nervioso- se sentó en mi cama.

Lárgate de aquí- me miró abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

¿Cómo?- se volteó para mirarme- de verdad lo siento Bella, no quise darte a entender eso, amo a todos mis hijos por igual, Nessie es mi bebé también- trató de tocarme la cara pero corrí su mano con un golpe.

Sal de mi habitación ahora- dije sin mirarlo.

Bella yo…- pero no lo dejé seguir.

Vete con tu esposa y tu hija, no quiero que mi marido te pueda encontrar aquí- recalqué el esposa y marido… ya no podía dejarme llevar otra vez, mi hija también era de él, era ilógico que fuese tan egoísta al decir que mi hija andaba por ahí mientras el del muerto… me dolió su comentario. Sin más Edward salió de mi cuarto dejándome sola y sintiéndome destruida, la ilusión de la vida ya no depara emociones en mí, otra vez Edward me decepcionaba.

Las cosas para la familia no andaban bien. Tanya era solo un cuerpo deambulando por la casa y estrechando en sus brazos el pijama de su hijo. De lo sucedido con Edward no se volvió a hablar, era mejor así, ya había pasado 2 meses y resultó que sí, que efectivamente estaba embarazada. No estábamos llevando mejor con Jake, era sumamente preocupado de mi y lo que más amaba de todo era que ya no se iba por días a sus juntas, ahora solo se tomaba algunas horas para el trabajo y todo el resto del día para su hija, su esposa y su futuro bebé… según él le daba lo mismo lo que fuese el bebé, solo quería que viniese sanito. Edward me miraba con pena, quizás era incomodó para él saberme embarazada y no poder acercárseme.

Jacob llegó a la casa con una enorme bañera de plástico, la cual se debía armar, el mismo lleno de agua la bañera, no debe ser más alta que 20 a 30 cm. Esta idea se le ocurrió para evitar que les continuara llamando la atención el arrollo que dio muerte al pequeño Benja. A los niños les encantó, jugaron todo el día, hasta que se cansaron. Al llegar la hora de sacarlos, llevé a las 3 niñas, Nessie, Perlita y Ursula al baño para que tomaran una ducha, pues jugando con barro podrán imaginar como quedaron, los niños de Lauren se los llevó Esme.

¿Dónde esta Benjamín?- preguntó Nessie.

Él… él esta jugando en este momento- ¿Qué más podía decir?

¿y por qué no esta jugando con nosotros, o es que ya no quiere ser nuestro amigo?- preguntó una muy apenada Perlita.

Como se les ocurre eso- dije cariñosamente, las tres niñas estaban con penita. En ese momento entró al baño Edward.

¿Por qué esas caritas?- preguntó besando a las niñas, mientras que a mi me dio una mirada nerviosa, hace mucho que no estábamos tan cerca.

Es que hecho mucho de menos a mi hermanito, papi.- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Él esta en el cielo con Dios, así que no debes preocuparte mi amor.- me daba ternura la forma en que era.

¿Por qué se lo llevo?- preguntó esta vez Ursula mientras se enjabonaba

Es que…- Edward se puso nervioso.

El señor lo necesitaba, pues estaba aburrido en el cielo y quería la compañía de un niño muy juguetón y Benjita fue el elegido.- traté de sonar segura. Aquello fue lo único que pude decir, pues mi mente quedo completamente en blanco. Perlita rió.

¿y dios seguirá aburrido?- curioseo la niña.

¿Por qué preguntas eso mi amor?- dijo su padre mientras la ayudaba a bañarse, Tanya era un zombi, ya no cuidaba a su hija.

Para que él me lleve a mí también.- quedamos helados.

No vuelvas a decir eso ¿escuchaste?- le pidió su padre con ternura, pero con una gota de preocupación. La pequeña bajo la vista y se vieron correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. -¿Por qué lloras cariño?- preguntó sobreprotectóramente.

Porque mi hermanito me dejo solita- susurró mientras su boquita formaba un puchero.

Pero tu no estas solita, nos tienes a todos nosotros, a tu mamá y a tu papá incondicionalmente.- le dije tratando de reconfortarla.

Mamá ya ni me habla, cuando me acerco a ella me ignora, pasa todo el día llorando.- susurró otra vez ante la mirada curiosa de las otras 2 niñas.

Pero es que tu mamita esta cansada, ha pasado por muchas emociones fuertes y tienes que comprender que hecha un poquito de menos a tu hermano.- le dije otra vez, pero esta acariciando su rostro.

No tengas penita, él debe estar muy bien si esta en el cielo con dios.- dijo mi hija- además puedo pedirle a dios que mi abuelito lo cuide, así sabremos que estará muy bien- sonreí por la ternura y la bondad con la que le hablaba a su amiguita y hermana.

Si, podría ser- dijo Perlita levemente ilusionada.

Sacamos a las niñas de la tina, vino Rossi a vestir a su hija mientras yo vestía a la mía y Edward a la del. Dejamos a las niñas en el suelo y ellas tratando de olvidarse de las penas corrieron hasta la sala con Rossi siguiéndole los talones, su barriga estaba muy pronunciada, se veía preciosa embarazada.

Bella- susurró Edward mientras agarraba delicadamente mi brazo, puso su mano libre sobre mi vientre que aún no crecía nada.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunté de forma distante.

Quiero saber como va nuestro bebé- sonrió con pesar.

No es tuyo, es de Jacob y mío- le dije segura, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, su mirada era de puro dolor.

No me digas una cosa como esa… por favor- suplicó.

Tu dejaste bien claro que son mi hijos- agregué soltándome de su agarró.

Bella… yo… ese día perdí a mi hijo… bella no estaba bien, no sabía bien lo que decía- agregó.

Lo sé…- me rendí, era un gran argumento.

Perdóname, se que te hice daño diciendo esas cosas, solo… estaba destrozado- asentí.

Lo sé… Sam me examinó y dijo que el bebé va de maravilla- sonreí.

Me alegra mucho saberlo… ¿Qué piensas que es?- rió acercándoseme cariñosamente.

Bueno, creo que… algo me dice que es niño- sonrió.

¿verdad?- asentí.

Pero no hay que confiar en mi instinto, porque creí que Nessie era niño también y ahí la ves- sonreímos mientra él me pegaba a su cuerpo.

Hermosa igual que la madre- sonreí.- perdóname… no quise hacerte daño- asentí.

Ok… ¿podemos bajar? Puede que mi esposo aya llegado y suba por mi, no quiero que nos vaya a pillar- le dije mientras me acercaba y besaba delicadamente sus labios.

No sabes cuanto te extrañé- susurró profundizando el beso.

Y yo- dije cuando por fin nos separamos para llenar nuestros pulmones de oxigeno.

Te amo- susurró.

Yo más- bajamos, era mejor no tentar la situación. Bajamos y todos nos sentamos a la mesa, me sorprendió que estuviesen todos, Esme, Carlisle, Lauren, todos los niños estaban sentados en unas mesitas a parte comiendo y riendo entretenidos. Me fijé en Tanya y estaba como diferente, como si poco a poco estuviese volviendo en si, eso era bueno, su hija sufría mucho. Llegó mi esposo y se sentó a mi lado no sin antes darme un gran beso. Me extrañó que Tanya pidiera silencio para poder decir algo a todos, Edward estaba completamente sorprendido, creo que desde que Benjamín murió ella no se dirigía a alguien.

Tengo buenas nuevas- dijo apretando la mano de su esposo.

¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó su madre.

Le pedí a mi madre que llamara a un doctor para que me revisara- agregó como si nada.

Mi amor, soy médico y tu esposo, cuando no te sientas bien pídemelo a mí- dijo acariciando su rostro.

Ok amor- besó sus labios y luego se concentró en nosotros otra vez.

Bueno para con la incertidumbre, cuéntanos hija, nos tienes ansiosos- dijo Carlisle sonriendo de lo lindo, no sé porque pero ya entendía más o menos por donde iba la cosa.

Yo… bueno, lo llamé porque no me sentía bien ¿ok?- todos asentimos.

¿Y?- preguntó mi madre.

Estoy embarazada- susurró, todos abrieron unos grandes ojos, quedamos en shock ¿embarazada? Edward me había dicho que hace mucho no estaba con ella, bueno en intimidad, yo jamás se lo pedí, pero me daba rabia que me mintiera. En el instante Jacob se puso en pie, para ir a felicitarlos.

Todos hemos sido Bendecidos por dios- dijo Jake feliz.

¿Es verdad amor?- preguntó Edward sonriendo en dirección a su esposa.

Así es… el médico me dijo que tengo 4 meses o quizás más y que esta sanito- dijo poniendo una de las manos de Edward sobre su barriga, que ahora que lo decía, ya no se notaba tan plana.

Que felicidad hermosa mía- me sentí mal porque a ella podía acariciarla y podía mostrarse tan feliz en público.

Gracias- dijo ella llorando- se que este bebé no remplazara a nuestro Benjamín, pero se que nos traerá mucha felicidad- él la besó con mucha intensidad, pude ver la gran felicidad que resplandecían, se olvidaron de todos los presentes hasta que su hija se les acercó.

¿y ahora seré de nuevo la hermanita mayor?- sus ojitos brillaban, llevé una de mis manos a mi estómago.

Si mi amor- dijo su padre acariciándole el rostro- ¿estás contenta?- ella asintió feliz.

Si, mucho…- se abrazaron y caí en mi maldita realidad… ellos siempre serían una linda familia, yo solo era la otra, ese era mi lugar en esta historia, me dio pena darme cuenta de aquello, darme cuenta de que los hijos con Tanya siempre tendrían a su verdadero padre y serían Cullen, los míos tendrían un padre que sabía que no eran de él, serían solo Black, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El respirar a cada segundo se me hacía más difícil.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Mi realidad

Bella POV

Llevaba unos días sintiéndome un poco mal, Jake me consentía en todo y me protegía. Con Edward casi nada nos habíamos visto, según decían todos estaba centrado en el embarazo de su esposa y en la reconstrucción completa de su casa, así que por ende ya no tenía tiempo para los demás, no puedo negar que me sentía enormemente mal, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Jake.

En nuestro hijo que viene- mentí.

A cada segundo pienso en ello- me sonrió con autentica felicidad reflejada en los ojos.

¿de verdad te hace feliz esto?- pregunté y rogué a todos los santos que entendiera lo que le estaba preguntando.

Es nuestro mi amor, solo nuestro- sonreí.

Me alegra que pienses de esa forma- me acerqué para quedar sentado en su regazo, él era un hombre muy grande y me hacía sentir protegida entre sus brazos.

No estás feliz, lo noto- susurró mientras besaba cariñosamente mi mejilla y acariciaba mi cabello.

Solo estoy cansada mi amor- posé mi rostro en su pecho. Era verdad no estaba feliz, y creo solo una vez lo fui completamente… con Edward, junto a él todos mis días eran días felices, solo con él podría seguirlo siendo, pero tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarme y lo decía de verdad, tendría que comenzar a aceptar que esta era mi realidad, tenía que entender porque ya no era una niña, Edward y yo jamás volveríamos a esos días felices, ahora había mucho gente entre nosotros que podía salir dañada.

¿Qué puedo hacer para verte feliz?- preguntó cariñosamente, sus manos se aferraron a mi plano vientre.

Estoy embarazada, quizás lo mejor es irnos a nuestra casa- me enderecé un poco para poder verlo a la cara.

Si es lo que deseas lo haremos, solo piénsatelo un poquito más se que amas estas tierras y que te gusta estar con tu madre- sonreí.

Voy a pensarlo y te lo diré, pero pienso que eso es lo mejor, la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar, mis cosas, nuestro cuarto, mi jardín- ambos sonreímos, con todo el tiempo libre que tenía en casa me había esmerado con la ayuda de jardineros en dejar nuestras tierras muy lindas.

Si extrañas casa entonces nos vamos- sonreí- solo quiero que estés segura, mira que no quiero llegar allá y que te den ganas de volver- dio un golpecito cariñoso en mi nariz- además piensa que la niña ahora es feliz con su prima y amiguitos- era verdad, ella ahora era más feliz.

¿te quieres quedar?- me extrañaba que diera tantos argumentos a favor de quedarnos cuando desde un principio era él quien quería salir corriendo de estas tierras.

Eres tu la que lo quiere mi amor, además pienso que allá en tu casa, estabas muy sola, yo trabajo mucho de repente, y no quiero dejarte sola mientras dure el embarazo- especificó.

Con Nessie lo hiciste muy, muy bien- su rostro resplandecía cuando le hablaba sobre sus hijos. Él era un gran hombre.

Mi amor, insisto, haremos lo que tú desees, solo que piénsatelo un poco más ¿ok?- asentí. Nos quedamos bastante rato más abrazándonos cariñosamente. Estábamos viendo como los niños jugaban en el jardín, ahora con lo de Benjamín siempre había alguien cuidándolos y ahora me había tocado a mí y a mi marido. Ambos nos reíamos con las travesuras de los niños. Vi a lo lejos a Edward con Tanya de la mano, me sorprendió cuando su rostro expresó una luz especial cuando me vio, pero ya no me podía hacer más ilusiones con eso, tenía que dejar ir este sentimiento, no sería fácil estando más encima embarazada de él, pero tenía que dejarlo ir o sería solo yo quien terminaría más dañada. Se le acercaron a los niños y vi abrazar cariñosamente a Nessie, me gustó pero me apené porque eso ya no pasaría mucho, me la llevaría.

Hola amigo- saludó una vez estuvo cerca de nosotros- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?- Jake me ayudo a quitarme de su regazo delicadamente para saludarlo, se dieron un abrazo- señora Bella- solo hice un gesto de cabeza.

Cuénteme ¿Cómo va su embarazo?- le preguntó Jake a Tanya, la mujer sonreía con exceso cada vez que pronunciaban el tema de su futuro retoño.

Perfecto, Edward dice que crece según él tiempo indicado, que todo es normal así que estamos muy felices- su mano se aferró a su panza que poco a poco se le iba pronunciando más.

Y usted Bella ¿Cómo va su embarazo?- tomamos asiento, ellos en un sillón frente a nosotros.

No ha estado del todo normal- el rostro de Edward se alarmó bastante- e estado guardando reposo, hubo unos días en que me sentía muy mal- era para que supiera que se desconectó tanto de mi que no tenía idea de nada.

¿pero ahora esta bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Es estrés- le dijo Jake- solo tiene que preocuparse menos por algunas cosas… tiene que descansar, Bella insiste en la idea de volver a casa- ahora sus ojos se abrieron mucho, mi esposo no lo notó porque justo me miró sonriendo, pero Tanya lo notó, lo miraba fijamente y luego me miró a mí con rabia.

¿Por qué se quiere ir Señora Bella?- preguntó preocupado. Jake y su bocota, no quería decirle de esta forma.

Vine a acompañar a mamá porque no lo estaba pasando muy bien pero ahora veo que está rodeada de gente que la hace sonreír mucho, hay niños por todos lados inyectando pura alegría en el ambiente, ya no me necesita, solo quiero descansar y quiero hacerlo en mi hogar- bajé la vista.

Su familia la va a extrañar, Nessita ya se acostumbro aquí, aya estará solita- asentí.

Pero quiero mi tranquilidad y la del bebé- dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre- ella comprenderá porque es inteligente, ella sabrá que eso es lo mejor para su mamá y hermanito- sonreí con un poco de nostalgia.

Y ¿Qué dice el papá?- preguntó Tanya con insidia, Edward la miró de reojo.

¿Qué puedo decir?- preguntó Jake besando tiernamente mis labios- no me queda de otra que complacer a mi bella esposa, lo mejor para ella y nuestro bebé, es por supuesto lo mejor para mi- sonreí por inercia, él era tan hermoso cuando se lo proponía.

¿entonces se irán?- preguntó Edward.

Quiero hablar con la niña, si se poner difícil postergar la ida por unos días más como trato, pero si dios quiere si, extraño mi hogar, mi cuarto, mi jardín- dije contenta.

Ella ama su jardín- susurró Jake mientras me abrazaba.

Será una lástima que se vallan, nuestro negocio era bueno- Jake sonrió con lástima y se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.

¿Qué negocio amor?- acaricie el rostro de mi esposo un poco extrañada de que no me dijera nada.

No era nada mi bella… primero esta tu seguridad y la de él- miré a Edward.

¿Qué negocio?- pregunté otra vez.

Íbamos a montar una Clínica en la zona - miré con grandes ojos a Jake.

Jamás quisiste unirte a nadie para formar una clínica, dijiste que el día que lo hicieras sería solo por tu cuenta- me voltee completamente hacia él.

Se que lo dije, pero Edward es un gran doctor también y confío mucho en él y en sus capacidades, creí una buena idea de montarla con él- ¿confiaba en él? Eso era raro, Jake desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, decía que solo conmigo y con nuestra hija podía sentirse seguro.

Me da lástima estropear el proyecto- negó.

Mi prioridad son ustedes Isabella, no quiero volver a repetirlo, créeme mi amor, eres todo para mi y si tu comodidad está en casa, pues nos iremos a casa- asentí feliz, dios quiera este Jake pueda quedarse para siempre, si fuese así, mi realidad hasta el momento, comenzaría a cambiar poco a poco.

Pero no se irán tan luego ¿verdad? Mañana es mi cumpleaños y haremos una fiesta en mi terminada casa- sonrió con felicidad, se me había olvidado que mañana era su cumpleaños.

No nos iremos mañana mismo, obvio que si nos invita iremos- le sonreí.

Pero solo un rato porque tú necesitas descansar- quedamos en que mañana estaríamos sin falta por la tarde en su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños. La noche pasó rápida y descansé de maravilla, me dormí con el pensamiento de que mañana sería un gran día. No sabía que podía regalarle a Edward, me sentía mal porque no podría salir, aunque quizás había alguien que me podía ayudar.

¿mamá?- pregunté entrando a su recamara.

¿si mi amor?- pasé y la vi frente al espejo cepillando su cabello.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Edward- asintió.

Lo se mi amor ¿Por qué me lo dices?- se volteo para poner toda su atención en mi.

Jake jamás me dejará salir para comprarle un lindo regalo así que pensé que quizás podrías ir tu ¿podrías?- negó.

Tengo algo mejor- dijo dirigiéndose a una pequeño cajoncito con llave, cuando lo abrió mi madre sacó una muy linda cajita.- este era de tu padre y estoy segura que estaría feliz si se lo dieses al padre de tus hijos- lo último lo susurró para que solo yo lo pudiese escuchar.

Pero era de papá, es un recuerdo para ti- cuando lo vi quedé maravillada, era un lindo reloj de bolsillo de oro macizo, era perfecto para él pero no quería abusar de mamá.

Te lo doy con mucho cariño para que se lo des a él… es el regalo perfecto- suspiré feliz, mi madre era única, la abracé con mucho cariño. Sabía que aún era temprano pero quería verlo, quería poder saludarlo.

¿A dónde vas mami?- me preguntó la razón de mi existencia tan linda como siempre.

Voy a ver a Edward ¿sabías que hoy es su cumpleaños?- sus ojos se iluminaron, sabía como le gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños.

¿verdad?- asentí- ¿Qué le vamos a regalar?- le indiqué la caja- ¿podemos ir ya a saludarlo?- asentí.- ¿puedes esperarme un momento?- asentí otra vez y la vi correr a toda prisa hasta el cuarto que mamá le había acondicionado. La seguí muy de tras y la vi sacar de su mesita de pintura un cuadro muy lindo que ella solita había pintado- ¿crees que le guste?- preguntó a la expectativa, asentí sonriéndole.

Le encantará, lo sé mi amor- agarró uno de sus lápices y le escribió una dedicatoria en la parte baja, era un jardín con una linda casita, de hecho se parecía mucho a la casita antigua de Edward.

Vamos- tomó mi mano y me sacó casi a rastras, caminamos mientras íbamos jugando con la niña, a lo lejos vi a todos en el jardín, a penas me vio el rostro de Edward se puso feliz, quizás eran puras ideas mías, pero de cierta forma me ponía feliz, miré los alrededores y no estaba Tanya ni Alice o Jasper.

Hola tío Edward… feliz cumpleaños- le felicitó mi hija mientras estiraba sus manitos para que la tomara, él encantado lo hizo, pude mis manos tras de mi para que no me viese la cajita.

Gracias vida mía- me gustaba el cariño que expresaba por ella- ¿Qué es esa cosita que tienes ahí?- dijo indicando el regalo que Nessita le tenía.

Es un regalito para ti- se lo entregó y los ojos de Edward se enternecieron, era como que tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Es perfecto mi amor- besó cariñosamente su mejilla. A los minutos Nessie le pidió la bajara para ir a jugar con su amiga Perlita que a la vez era su hermana.

Hola Edward- lo miré fijamente.

Hola mi amor- sonreí con pena, era tan lindo escuchar palabras cariñosas salir se sus bellos labios.

Feliz cumpleaños- quería abrazarlo pero no podía.

Gracias…- se volteo hacia su padre y le hizo una seña, Carlisle sonriendo mientras asentía guiñándole un ojo.- vamos- me indicó, caminamos en completo silencio hasta estar frente a su pequeña casita de antaño. Sonreí con pena, eso fue todo lo que un día añoré, ser participe de su vida en esta pequeñita y rústica casita.

Amo esta casita- susurré mientras íbamos entrando.

Y yo… si no fuese porque ya somos muchos en la familia me habría quedado aquí hasta el día de mi muerte- sonreí.

Feliz cumpleaños Edward- dije otra vez mientras extendía mi mano.

No tenías que molestarte- susurró recibiendo la caja, me guió hasta su antiguo cuarto y me senté en la cama a la espera.- es muy lindo Bella no debiste gastar tu dinero en mí amor- susurró acercándose para besarme con intensidad.

¿La verdad?- me miró confundido- era de mi padre, mamá me lo dio, dijo que era el obsequio perfecto para el padre de mis hijos- sonrió.

Es perfecto mi amor, gracias- asentí.

Yo… creo… quizás debamos volver no quiero que tengas problemas con Tanya- susurré con pesar, me gustaría quedarme aquí un rato más.

Tanya no esta, fue a comprar algunas cosas con nuestro hermano y Alice, pasaran horas hasta que lleguen… ¿Jacob tampoco está?- negué.- entonces podemos quedarnos un rato aquí… bueno… solo… si quieres- sonreí.

Quiero- nos abrazamos y nos quedamos recostados un buen rato solo respirando.

Estar entre tus brazos es uno de mis mejores regalos Isabella- sonreí.

Se lo que se siente- sonreí, tratando de relajarme.

Bella… ¿Por qué te quieres ir?- sabía que tarde o temprano me lo iba a preguntar.

Porque ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- susurré.

Tienes que estar conmigo… prometiste que no me alejarías de nuestros hijos- cerré los ojos, sabía que era verdad, pero me dolía estar presenciando su felicidad y conformarme con solo tenerlo por minutos.

Solo estamos juntos por minutos Edward, se que te prometí eso pero no puedo… además, tendrás otro hijo, ya no te hacemos falta aquí- susurré con pena acariciando mi plano vientre, me senté en la cama para poder mirarlo.

¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa como esa? Se que solo puedo brindarte pequeños lapsus de tiempo, no tengo más, pero esos son mis minutos más felices en el día Bella… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te necesito? Que no los necesito…- acarició mi panza- Lo único que hago es tenerte en mi cabeza a cada segundo… lo único que hago es necesitarte a cada instante Bella… bella… Isabella mía- me abrazó- si tu te vas va a quedar todo al descubierto porque te voy a ir a buscar hasta el fin del mundo solo para tenerte en mis brazos y traerte hasta aquí de nuevo- lo miré sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo- te doy mi palabra Bella… te volví a ver y por una gracia de la vida tu me volviste a corresponder, ya no puedo estar sin ti, puedo soportar que él te toque, puedo soportar tocar a una mujer que no amor- se me revolvió el estómago- puedo soportar el no poder registrar a mis hijos, pero Bella, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti y sin ellos- me besó con todo el amor que profesaban sus palabras.

Edward…- quería que me entendiera.

No bella… no te doy permiso para irte…- lo miré incrédula- eres mía, solo mía… y no te autorizo para alejarte de mi ¿te queda claro?- no respondí porque de verdad me extrañaba, él estaba muy, pero muy serio- ¿te queda claro Isabella?- asentí.

Yo…- no supe que decir.

Tu eres mía y no te vas a alejar de mi, te quiero conmigo mi amor… se que es posesiva la forma en la que te hablo, pero quiero que entiendas que Tú eres mía como Yo tuyo- dijo mientras ponía mi mano en su pecho- mi corazón no late si tu estas lejos de mi- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- te quedas ¿ok?- asentí. Me acerqué para poder besarlo con intensidad, lo necesitaba, sus palabras siempre calaban muy dentro de mi, necesita siempre a este hombre y era verdad lo que dijo Jake, estaba segura que una vez llegáramos a nuestro hogar terminaría rogándole para que volviéramos.- quiero hacerte el amor Bella- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

Que nada te detenga- susurré agitada.

Te amo mi amor- dijo mientras me acariciaba completa, comenzó a subir sus manos hasta llegar a los botones de mi vestido, me ayudó a levantarme y lentamente mientras besaba, mordía y lamía mi cuello, sentía ya mi intimidad húmeda.

¡Quítamelo ya!- le supliqué. Sonrió sobre mi piel. Sentí la tela del vestido caer hasta mis pies y con rapidez me acomodé otra vez en la cama para esperarlo. Ya estaba sin pantalón solo quedaba su camisa.

Esta la sacas tu, es excitante verte luchar con los botones- sonreímos y como él dijo mis manos temblaban mientras intentaba despojarlo de esa maldita prenda que me impedía poder disfrutar de su fornido pecho. Ya no me dejó rabiar más y él mismo se la quitó por sobre la cabeza sin necesidad de seguir desabotonándola.

Malvado, me hiciste sufrir por nada- lo reté mientras le daba un pequeñito golpe en su pecho.

Como dije es excitante verte sonrojada y luchando por sacar la prenda- sonreímos. Ambos quedamos completamente desnudos él sobre mi, era excitante verlo y sentirlo sobre mi, su intimidad estaba sobre la mía, estaba retorciéndome del deseo porque sus labios y lengua daban un exquisito placer sobre mis pechos, que de por si ya estaban más sensibles con esto del embarazo.- eres excitante… tan perfecta…- susurró sobre mis cimas.

Ya no me hagas sufrir más- susurré con la voz irreconocible, estaba ardiendo.- el embarazo me tiene muy sensible- le recordé.

¿Qué quieres mi bella?- preguntó mientras restregaba su sexo en mi muy entusiasmada cavidad.

Edward…- le regañé.

Pídelo- susurró mientras seguía torturándome.

Hazme el amor- lloriquee.

No me convences- comenzó a bajar la mano y acariciar mi punto más sensible.

Te necesito… ahora- le informé.

Sigues sin convencerme- susurró, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo forcé a observarme.

Entra en mi ¡ahora!- le ordené y sonriendo entró con un solo golpe, fue la sensación más excitante que se puede experimentar en el mundo. Mi espalda quedó arqueada completamente y sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de mis senos.

Te amo tanto…- susurró a medida que entraba y salía de mi interior, estar con él era lo que más me llenaba, era como si hacerlo con Edward fuese para lo que vine a este mundo, estar en sus manos escuchar sus gemidos, ver sus ojos inundados por el deseo, ver el sudor correr por sus frente, sentir el salado de su piel, ver sus ojos y dientes apretados por la excitación y luego sentirnos gemir con un maravilloso orgasmo era lo que necesitaba para seguir con la farsa de mi matrimonio. Se quedó un rato más sobre mi, yo me dediqué a acariciar su espalada y de vez por cuando pasar mis dedos delicadamente por su trasero durito.

Te amo- le dije con toda la sinceridad que pude, sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y me expresó sin palabras el inmenso amor que también sentía por mi.

Eres lo mejor, junto a todos mis hijos, que me ha pasado en la vida… no me puedes dejar- sonreí mientras suspiraba dándome por vencido.

Ya no me iré, quédate tranquilo- sonrió.

¿vendrás a la fiesta verdad?- asentí, nos volvimos a besar con intensidad y luego él me ayudó a vestirme, llevábamos mucho tiempo solos por ahí, Esme o Lauren podía pensar mal… porque tenía más que claro que Carlisle sabía muy bien lo que estábamos haciendo.- ¿piensas que amo más la idea de que Tanya este embarazada?- me sorprendió su pregunta.

Yo…- no dije nada porque de verdad me dejó sorprendida.

Amo que ambas estén embarazadas, se que es enfermizo y malvado de mi parte porque estoy jugando a dos bandos- asentí.

Igual yo- cerró los ojos.

Pero Bella, te juro que amo que me des un bebito hermoso, con tus ojos, con tu sonrisa maravillosa- comenzó a reír y a hacerme cosquillas.

Edward… por favor…- me estaba quedando sin aire.

¿me amas?- preguntó mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente.

Con mi alma- susurré mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello.

Me da vergüenza bella pero… yo… no tengo nada más que ofrecerte solo mi amor, solo yo completo- sonreí.

Solo eso es lo que quiero… así que… ¿amantes establecidos?- susurré me miró con verdadera pena pero asintió.

Te juro que me gustaría ofrecerte algo más- nos besamos con intensidad y luego de eso nos fuimos para reunirnos con nuestra familia.- la espero en la noche señora Isabella- dijo mientras me sonreía.

Ahí estaré- se me acercó pero mantuvo una distancia prudente porque parte de nuestra familia estaba presente.

Serás la más hermosa- sonreí en complicidad, tomé la mano de mi hija y nos fuimos hasta mi casa, quería buscar algún vestido bonito para lograr impresionarlo. Mi mamá se quedó conmigo toda la tarde buscando el indicado, luego me ayudó a ponerme un maquillaje ligero porque según ella mis colores al natural eran hermosos y sabía que eso le gustaba más a Edward. Al rato mi esposo llegó pero se alistó en otro cuarto. Faltaba aproximadamente una hora para la fiesta y por fin estaba lista.

Me miré muchas veces al espejo pensando que quizás era muy provocador y que mi esposo podía poner el grito en el cielo, pero me sorprendí cuando vi a mi esposo mirándome embobado de arriba abajo.

Si querías provocarme, lo lograste- sonrió mientras se me acercaba y me tomaba de la cintura posesivamente.

Tomare eso como un "Mi amor, te vez hermosísima"- sonreí dándole un pequeño besito.

Te ves irreal- susurró mientras bajaba hasta llegar a mi cuello y lo besaba con intensidad…- te deseo, hace días que no estamos juntos- era verdad, hace unos días que no me tocaba y era porque en sinceridad sentía como que estaba engañando a Edward, por eso solo me permitía besarlo.

Pero ahora no podemos amor- me agarró la cabeza para acercarme y que lo besara- amor me demoré mucho arreglándome- se alejó mirándome con intensidad.

No vamos, simple- susurró mientras bajaba hasta la altura de mis pechos, lo separé al instante antes de que esto se me fuese de las manos.

No Jake…- lo alejé de mi- Quiero distraerme un rato- me fui hasta el espejo y me retoqué el labial.

Hace días que me estás rechazando ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó molesto.

¿te enojarás solo por que no quiero hacerlo ahora? estoy cansada Jake ¿se te olvido que estoy embarazada?- se alejó un poco de mi, sabía que estaba intentando controlarse.

Jamás se me olvidaría que estas embarazada, pero no es que no quieras hacerlo solo "ahora" es que ya no quieres hacerlo "nunca"- me criticó.

No seas dramático- le pedí echándome perfume.

Te sigues viendo con él ¿verdad?- preguntó agarrándome de los brazos con rudeza.

Jake, relájate… si me golpeas te sentirás culpable luego- me miró con gran odio.

Te sigues viendo con él- era una afirmación, el agarre me dolía mucho- ya estás embarazada ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA TE SIGUES VIENDO CON ÉL?- se acercó sulfurado.

Jake no es verdad, me vi solo dos veces con él, te lo dije ¿verdad? Sabías que solo fueron 2 veces, no lo veo, te lo juro, Jake no me vallas a pegar- le supliqué.

No me mientas Isabella porque te puede ir muy mal lo sabes ¿verdad?- asentí no quería tentar mi suerte… dios santo si el supiera que tenía un amante establecido, que hoy mismo había hecho el amor con él y que como siempre, desde el primer día que lo volví a ver, había tocado el cielo con las manos junto a su cuerpo.

Jamás lo haría mi amor, no me mal interpretes es solo que e estado cansada ¿recuerdas el embarazo con Nessie? Pasaba acostada casi todo el día- tal parece que ese recuerdo lo tranquilizó un poco.

No concibo la idea de que pudieses tener un amante… se que yo fui quien te pidió que estuvieses con él pero era solo para concebir a nuestro hijo ¿lo comprendes?- asentí.

No tienes que decirme esas cosas, sabes que te amo a ti y que si estuve con ese hombre fue solo para poder darte este regalito- puse sus manos sobre mi vientre y él sonrió un poquito.

Perdóname mi amor, sabes que me molesto con facilidad- asentí.

Pero hoy te supiste contener- me abrazó con intensidad y sin decir más fuimos al salón para encontrarnos con toda la familia


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: Se acabó

Bella POV

Llegamos a la fiesta después de constantes indirectas por Jake para que no fuésemos y nos quedáramos a hacer el amor. La casa de Edward estaba hermosa, se notaba que se había esmerado mucho en la remodelación. Cuando nos vimos ambos quedamos completamente consternados, él era hermoso. Jake se alejó de mí para ir a conversar con algunos conocidos.

¿no trajo a la niña?- preguntó Carlisle al que me acerqué de inmediato para abrazar cariñosamente.

Estaba cansadita, preferí dejarla en casa- sonrió con pena.

Usted sabe que me gustaría tenerla aquí- asentí- como mi nieta- me asusté un poco, ese tipo de comentarios podía llegar a los oídos de mi esposo.

No diga eso por favor, lo pueden escuchar- susurré, vi de reojo a Edward acercárseme.

Hola Bella- sonreí.

Feliz cumpleaños… otra vez- reímos con picardía, luego sus ojos comenzaron a recorrerme lujuriosamente, se me acercó un poco más.

Eres la más hermosa esta noche…- susurró, me sonrojé, jamás dejarían sus palabras de tener un gran efecto en mi, jamás dejaría de sonrojarme. Me fijé más en Edward y vi que su rostro no estaba del todo relajado.

Te notas un tanto irritando- asintió mientras expulsaba el aire.

Digamos que no e tenido una buena tarde- alce una ceja- dije tarde… tu viniste a mi en la mañana- sonreí.

¿Qué pasó?- tomé una compa con agua, no podía beber nada por orden de mi marido.

Sabes que puedes tomar una copa de vino ¿verdad?- asentí sonriendo.

Lo sé, pero Jake me prohibió, prefiero no tentar mi suerte- se enojó porque su seño se frunció al instante.

Jamás dejé que la golpee, podría hacerla perder a nuestro bebé- susurró lo último y se lo agradecí porque no quería que nadie nos pudiese escuchar.

Sabe que mientras esté él dentro de mi no me puede tocar- dije mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi vientre.

Jamás debería tocarte con brusquedad, eso tú deberías hacérselo entender- asentí, sonaba fácil cuando lo decían, pero en la practica jamás me había resultado.

Ok… está hermosa tu casa- sabía que eso lo distraería.

Gracias, me enorgullece haberla podido reconstruir, se que significa mucho para mi padre y a mi me llena de recuerdos- sonreí, miré a mi esposo conversando tranquilamente y me gustó verlo en sociedad, jamás asistíamos a eventos sociales y por sobre todo jamás me dejaba sola cuando salíamos.

Está hermosa- asintió.

Pero más hermosa estás tú- susurró y nuevamente me sonroje, volvimos al inicio de la plática.

Gracias- susurré.

Me encanta su vestimenta, pero me encantaría más poder quitársela- me gustaba este Edward desinhibido, este que me hablaba sucio o que me excitaba solo con sus palabras. Decidí no contestar porque lo real era que no sabía exactamente que decir.- te necesito otra vez Bella… ¿me acompañas?- pero me puse nerviosa ¿Cómo se lo podía ocurrir que me perdería por ahí con mi marido en la misma casa?

Usted está completamente loco, mi esposo está a unos cuantos metros- susurré.

Pero… puede decirle que va al baño… ¿por favor? Es mi cumpleaños, se supone que en este día la gente se dedica a darte las cosas que tú quieres o deseas… y yo a ti te quiero y te deseo- rodé los ojos ante sus caritas de pena…

No creo sea prudente, esperemos hasta mañana, mi esposo…- se le descomponía el rostro cuando le daba esa vinculación a Jake-… en fin Edward… creo que lo más apropiado es esperar no quiero que Jake nos pueda encontrar o su esposa- bajó la vista vencido y abatido, que manipulador por dios.- No hagas eso- me miró extrañado- ponerme esas caritas de perrito a medio morir- sonrió y volvió a hacerlas.- no me convencerás- mentí porque ya estaba cediendo.

Mientes…- en eso vi a mi esposo ponerse a mi lado.

¿sucede algo?- negué.

Solo conversábamos de la bonita restauración que le hizo a la casa de sus padres, yo la conocí antes- miré a Edward y él entendió el punto, creo que sonrió un poquito- y estaba totalmente destruida, es bonito el resultado Edward- le alabé.

¿Edward?- me miró mi esposo un tanto enojado.

Lo siento amor- tomé su mano cariñosamente- siento haber sido irrespetuosa Don Edward es que de vez en cuando se me olvida el protocolo- sonreí avergonzada y nerviosa, solo esperaba que mi esposo no notara extraño nada.

Disculpa a mi mujer Edward, tiende a ser desubicada algunas veces- Edward asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

Mi amor- llamó Tanya a Edward.

¿si?- preguntó.

El pastel- todos nos acercamos y partieron el pastel no sin antes un gran brindis. Nos volvimos a alejar y en un minuto volví a quedar solo con él.

No me dijiste que era lo que te tenía molesto hace un rato- le recordé.

¿me tutea? Eso es una osadía debería pagar por esa falta- sonreí pero me di cuenta que me estaba tratando de distraer, sucedió lo mismo antes con lo de que podía tomar una copa de vino.

No sé porque creo que me tratas de distraer- sonrió mientras bajaba la vista.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté más que curiosa porque lo había pillado, estaba tratando de ocultarme algo.

No es nada, lo mismo de siempre Bella, Tanya y sus reclamos- no dije ni expresé nada esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

¿Qué te reclamó esta vez?- volví a preguntar.

Nada mujer, no te preocupes- pero no me quedaría tranquila con esa respuesta, así que dejé el platillo del pastel de mala gana sobre la mesa y me di la vuelta decidida a irme- ¡no!- me paré- quédate- pero ¿para qué quedarme si él no estaba dispuesto a confiar en mi? Negué.

No me interesa quedarme…- susurré mientras me iba. Me acerqué a mi esposo y le dije que ya estaba cansada que quería irme, pero le supliqué que él se quedara un rato más, uno vi que lo estaba pasando bien y dos, sabía que si llegábamos juntos a casa insistiría en que hiciéramos el amor y quería aplazar lo que más se me permitiera ese hecho. Me fui caminando lentamente, me había puesto la chaqueta de mi esposo, insistió porque dijo que tenía que hacer bastante frío y acertó.

Me esta pidiendo que nos vamos de aquí- lo escuché decir, me había asustado pero cuando lo reconocí me sentí reconfortada ¿irse de aquí? ¿lejos?

Pero… pero ¿Por qué?- pregunté desesperada.

Porque está casi segura de que nos estamos encontrando secretamente- sonreí por la ironía.

Pero… ¿usted quiere irse?- negó- ¿se irá?- una cosa era querer y la otra deber.

No quiero que ella cometa la imprudencia de decir su teoría a su esposo, si él llegara a enterarse la podría dañar mucho más de lo que en otras ocasiones lo a hecho- cerré los ojos ¿más? ¿existía alguna forma para dañarme más? No podía ser cierto…

No se valla… protéjame usted- asintió.

En eso es en lo que estoy pensando Bella… estoy pensando en su seguridad, pienso que si estoy lejos de aquí sería la mejor opción para protegerla- negué.

Y ¿tú casa? Esta recién reconstruida…- traté de hacerle ver.

La casa es lo que menos me importa… para mi lo más importante eres tú- susurró acercándose bastante…- lo más importante es que nuestros hijos estén sanitos, si Tanya le dice, el bebé- dijo poniendo una mano sobe mi vientre- podría salir muy lastimado o podría hasta no nacer- me asusté mucho.

Se que tu familia es importante, sé que si ella decide irse la seguirás…-no respondió porque sabía yo tenía razón.- ¿se irían lejos? ¿ya no nos podríamos volver a ver?- mi esperanza era que se fuesen dentro de esta misma ciudad.

Quiere que volvamos a Perú a nuestra antigua casa- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Lo entiendo…- suspiré.

Bella te necesito ahora- susurró.

No…- se sorprendió por mi respuesta.- no pasará lo mismo que hace 5 años- arrugó el rostro- no me tomarás para liberarte y después me dejarás para protegerme otra vez… han pasado 5 años… ya no soy tan estúpida- su rostro se enfureció.

Mientras permitas que él hago lo que se le antoje contigo, lo seguirás siendo- asentí con los ojos llorosos.

¿Qué hago? ¿le grito? ¿le exijo que no me golpee o que no me tome por las noches? ¿lo hago enfurecer? Lo único que lograría sería que en un mañana se desquitara con mi hija o con este bebé que viene- acaricié mi vientre.

Dijimos que diríamos nuestros hijos- me reí.

¿nuestros?- asentí- y ¿aun así te irás? ¿sabiendo que son tuyos?- bajó la vista, suspiré- ¿sabes Edward? Hace unos días llegué a una gran conclusión… hay cosas con las que uno puede o no puede vivir, y yo ahora después de años te puedo jurar que puedo vivir sin ti, pero no sin mis hijos… pero para ti toda lejanía no marca diferencia porque igual tienes una familia…- di la vuelta para poder alejarme de él.

¿crees que no pensaría en ustedes? ¿crees que no me lamentaría día y noche por no poder estar aquí?- me alcé de hombros.

No lo sé- seguí caminando.

No me quiero ir pero debo, por ti… por el bebé- excusas, siempre excusas.

Vete Edward… yo ya conseguí lo que necesitaba de ti- me dolía su lejanía, fui cruel porque se irá, porque nos volverá a dejar. Me tomó bruscamente del brazo.

¿solo para eso me querías? ¿solo te querías embarazar?- gritó.

Solo para eso…- quería que sintiera lo que yo.

Eres una…- se quedó completamente en silencio.

Eres tú el que se vuelve a ir, no soy yo la que te deja… cuando yo me quería ir me obligaste a quedarme y ya se lo informé a mi esposo ¿y ahora? Se feliz Edward… se feliz porque yo intentaré con toda mi alma serlo junto a mi esposo y sus hijos- me agarró más fuerte del brazo.

No-son-sus-hijos- dijo furibundo.

Si lo son… suéltame que me lastimas- y así lo hizo, sin más me comencé a alejar.- Buen viaje- finalicé. Llegué hasta la casa y pasé primeramente al cuarto de mamá donde estaba mi hija y la llevé hasta mi cuarto quería poder dormir con ella, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar, saqué mi ropa y me acomodé a su lado, no se en realidad cuanto tiempo me quedé ahí, sin si quiera pensar, dormir, llorar… en sí me quedé no sé cuanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Sentí un poco de sed así que me fui hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua cuando iba cerca escuché respiraciones entrecortadas, sonreí… era tan de noche que debía ser mi hermano Emmett con Rossi, ellos de vez en cuando no se miden, me asomé un poco sabía que era impropio pero me llenó el bichito de la curiosidad. No aguanté ya las lágrimas cuando me percaté que quienes estaban ahí era mi esposo con Jessica, sabía que yo también le era infiel pero tampoco podía dejarme en evidencia, pero lo que más me molestaba era que él me dijera que jamás querría estar con ella o que ya no necesitaba a otra mujer.

Oh dios mío… eres tan grande y grueso- le dijo la muy puta, vi la risita socarrona de Jacob.

Eres tú la estrecha- dijo gimiendo. Me había quedado congelada ahí y no sabía como aun no se percatan de mi presencia porque ya no me estaba escondiendo.

Jacob…- quería haberle gritado o haberle lanzado alguna cosa por la cabeza pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue un quebrado susurró ¿tanto lo quería? ¿tanto me importaba esto? Jacob se alejó al instante de la mujer cuando se percató de mi presencia.

Mi amor…- se notaba que estaba bastante bebido, intentó acercárseme pero no lo dejé porque me fui corriendo, lo último que escuché fue la risita estúpida de la zorra que se estaba tirando a mi esposo.

No hagas escándalo la niña está durmiendo- dije mientras entraba al cuarto pero a él lo dejaba a fuera.

Ábreme la puerta Bella- en su tono veía que me estaba exigiendo, sonreí, era muy cara dura.

¿Qué pasa mamita?- preguntó mi hija aun con los ojitos cerrados.

Nada preciosa, vuélvete a dormir- y al instante lo hizo.

Ábreme la puerta Isabella, no te lo voy a volver a repetir- ¿Quién mierda se creía? Lo pillé tirándose a la cocinera… ¿quería descaradamente dormir aquí?- voy a echar abajo la puerta Isabella- tenía claro que se iba a poner agresivo, así que acomodé a mi hija con una mantita por si tenía que salir corriendo con ella.

Déjanos dormir Jacob- le dije.

Quiero entrar a MÍ cuarto, así que ábreme la puerta- se estaba enfureciendo, dio un golpe tan fuerte en la puerta que dejó a la niña pegada en el techo.

¿Qué pasa mamita?- preguntó con los ojitos llorosos.

Nada Bebé, él papá esta un poquito enojado pero nada más- lo único que rogaba era que mi madre llegara pronto o Emmett.

Estamos solos Isabella, así que si no me abres ahora te vas a arrepentir- me dio un terrible escalofrío.

Jake por favor vete a otro dormitorio- miré a mi hija y sus ojitos demostraban el miedo que esto le provocaba- estás asustando a la niña- le dije otra vez mientras la apretaba más a mi cuerpo.

Entonces ábreme la puerta o si no se asustará más porque voy a tirarla abajo- decidí alejarme un poco de la niña y abrirle la puerta, me fui corriendo de regreso a la cama para poder abrazar a mi hija.

Deja de hacer escándalo por favor, solo acuéstate- le hice espacio para que se acostara.

Nessie a tu cuarto- le dijo a la niña pero ella no quería alejarse de mi- ¡RENESMEE LARGATE A TU CUARTO!- la niña saltó en su lugar.

Corta el escándalo Jake- le pedí un poco más fuerte, todo pasó muy rápido, me arrebató a la niña de los brazos y bruscamente mientras ella lloraba se la llevó a su cuarto y la dejó ahí tirada en la cama llorando con angustia. Como yo lo había seguido cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo me aferró su mano a mi brazo y con rudeza me llevó hasta el dormitorio.- ¡JAMÁS LE VOLVERÁS A PONER UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI HIJA!- le grité molesta- ¡ME ABURRÍ DE TI!- sus ojos se abrieron gigantescamente.

No puedes decir una cosa como esa- dijo a tono normal.

Te lo digo… e tolerado 5 años de puro sufrimiento a tu lado, has abusado de mi, me has golpeado, humillado y ahora engañado, pero yo me hice un juramente Jacob, el día que tu lastimaras a MI hija ya no te lo iba a perdonar jamás esa fue la gota que llenó el vaso, nos vamos a separar Jake- le dije muy segura de todo, su cara lo único que denotaba era sorpresa.

Tu no me puedes dejar, además no lastimé a NUESTRA hija, solo la llevé hasta su cuarto- se defendió.

Aún la siento llorar, déjame ir con ella- me iba a ir pero me agarró del brazo y me tiró a la cama.- no me volverás a tocar- lo empujé bruscamente.

¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- preguntó como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

Te vi teniendo relaciones con la empleada ¿y lo preguntas?- sonrió.

¿Solo se trata de celos?- preguntaba como si lo que vi no fuese nada importante.

Se trata de que me estabas engañando con esa ofrecida ¿Por qué me dijiste la otra vez que ya no necesitabas el cuerpo de otras mujeres?- aún seguía sonriendo.

Bella soy hombre tengo necesidades y tú de unos días acá no me dejas tocarte ni el cabello- se trató de defender.

No te justifiques por favor que eso lo hace todo más horroroso- me puse en pie, me iba a ir del cuarto.

Ven acá a la cama conmigo, te voy a hacer el amor- dijo muy seguro.

No…- se volvió a sorprender- no me volverás a tocar hasta que me pidas perdón por todo lo que me has hecho- se rió.

¿yo tengo que pedirte perdón a ti?- preguntó con ironía.

Por todos estos años- lo miré fijamente.

Eres absurda, eres tú la que siempre me provoca, eres tu la que me lanza a brazos de otras…- lo frené.

¿brazos de otras?- o sea a estado con más que solo con Jessica.

Bella mejor ven a la cama- pidió.

No, ya te lo dije- frunció el ceño.

Me estoy comenzando a enojar Isabella y si no quieres "que siga abusando de ti"- se rió burlesco- quítate la ropa solita y móntate sobre mi solita, me dejaste a medias con la empleada- dijo vulgarmente.

Eres un asqueroso, no mereces todos los sacrificios que he hecho por ti- su rostro se desfiguró, se levantó en segundos y sin más me dio una cachetada que me dejó en el suelo.

Pídeme disculpa y déjate de estupideces- me puso en pie con brusquedad, me di cuenta que me estaba sangrando el labio.

Te vas a arrepentir Jacob Black… llegará el día que te tengas que arrastrar suplicándome perdón- se rió de mi y volvió a darme una cachetada y comenzó a sangrarme la nariz.

Mamita- susurró Nessie con los ojitos llorosos desde la puerta, Jake la miró enojado y se le iba a acercar pero lo empuje y le di una cachetada que se por supuesto que no debió dolerle nada pero que lo dejó bastante sorprendido. Agarré de pasada un pañuelo y tomé entre mis brazos a mi hija, sentí a Jake gritar mi nombre pero no me detuve, me fui corriendo hasta la casita antigua de Edward y Carlisle, sabía que estaba vacía así que entre por la puerta que estaba abierta. Mi niña seguía llorando entre mis brazos, me percaté que en la casita no había nada, no habían camas quizás las habían regalado, así que fui al cuarto que una vez fue de Edward y en su ropero quedaban unas mantas que puse en el suelo para acostar sobre ellas a mi hija y luego con la que ella misma traía la tapé.

Duerme preciosa- susurré mientras acariciaba su cabello.

¿Por qué papá te golpeo?- curioseo.

Yo…- no quería dejarlo mal frente a ella- solo duerme amor por favor… descansa- susurré otra vez.

Pero ¿y si viene papá?- negué.

No… él se quedó durmiendo en casa, duerme tranquilita que aquí estaré yo- aún trataba de parar el sangrado.

Me da miedo la oscuridad- susurró con la vocecita quebrada.

¿me das unos minutos? Iré a ver si hay alguna velita por aquí- no quería alumbrar mucho porque Jacob podía darse cuenta de que estábamos aquí. Fui hasta la cocina y encontré una que iba por la mitad así que la encendí, me lavé un poco el rostro y cuello, por donde había bajado sangre, luego llevé la vela, la puse en el suelo donde estaba yo sentada también- ven conmigo mamita- y así lo hice, me recosté junto a ella, esperé hasta que se quedara dormida para poder ponerme a llorar, besaba su rostro con delicadeza. Mi vida era una porquería y lamentablemente estaba atada de por vida a ese hombre que me maltrata, porque ya ni siquiera tengo la esperanza de algún día poder reconstruir algo con el amor de mi vida, Edward se irá, me dejara sola otra vez y yo tendré otra vez que conformarme con las caricias y la "protección" de mi marido… no tengo nada, solo el amparo de mi madre y jamás podría separarme para venirme aquí, Jake jamás aceptaría esto, él jamás me dejaría tranquila, mi única opción para poder descansar de todo, sería poder irme muy, muy lejos… quizás esa era mi única opción para poder ser feliz con mis hijos.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: Empezando de nuevo

Edward POV

Y sin más se fue, me dejó solo mirando su cuerpo a cada segundo perderse en la distancia. Ella solo me quiso para embarazarse y de esa forma darle otro hijo a ese maricón que tiene como esposo ¿Cómo puede amarlo tanto? Porque esta claro que lo ama o si no, no dejaría que la golpeara, si no lo amara hace mucho que lo habría abandonado, tiene la protección de su familia aquí.

¿Qué haces acá Edward?- preguntó Tanya que con lo del embarazo estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

Tomando aire Tanya- caminé en su dirección para poder entrar a la casa.

¿hasta cuando te arrastraras para que te de un poco de amor?- me paré en seco.

¿a qué te refieres?- pregunté un poco molesto ¿nos estuvo espiando?

Por favor ¿tú crees que yo soy idiota?- preguntó sonriendo con ironía.

Tanya por favor, voy a entrar ya mucho hemos peleado por hoy- me agarró bruscamente del brazo.

Te voy a dejar algo muy en claro Edward Cullen, el día que tu me engañes, el día que tenga la certeza de que lo haces, voy a tomar a mi hija y me iré lejos de ti ¿me oyes?- me sorprendió y me inquietó la sola posibilidad de que alejara a mi niñita Perla de mi lado.

Tanya yo jamás te mentí, jamás te dije que te amaba pero no te voy a engañar eso tenlo claro- le mentí, pero es que era obvio que no podía decirle la verdad, me dejaría. Soltó el agarre en mi brazo y se fue hasta la casa también… me pasé toda la noche pensando y bebiendo. Me dolía que Bella no me quisiera de verdad, dolía que su amor estuviese compartido. Dejé que todos siguieran celebrando mi cumpleaños y me fui hasta mi despacho, vi de reojo a Black un tanto borracho, pero ignoré, lo ignoré antes de que me hirviera más la sangre y me dejara en evidencia, lo único que deseaba era matar a ese animal. Seguí bebiendo ya no me interesaba seguir aquí si a Bella le daba lo mismo mi estadía, lo mejor era encargar estas tierras, trabajarlas, sacarle algún provecho, tomar a mi familia e irme lo más lejos de ella, lamento mucho tener que dejar a mis hijos pero Bella ya dejó claro que no tenía derecho sobre ellos, de hecho que eran hijos del Cerdo de Black. Estaba bastante borracho y bajé como pude, ya no quedaba nadie en la casa, realmente no se a que hora se habían ido. Salí y me paré frente a mi casa y la contemplé, me sentía tan orgulloso de lo que habíamos hecho, era como estar viendo mi casa de la antigüedad, me imaginaba a mi madre saliendo al porche con su libro y yo sentándome en el suelo para contemplarla, me imaginaba a mi padre llegar con leña y luego cuando ellos se besaban. Me sentía decepcionado de la vida, tuve que dejar a la mujer que amaba y que amo, tuve que estar con otra que no deseaba, casarme con ella, tuve dos hijos pero uno se me murió porque no me preocupé por él y ahora estoy perdiendo dos más. Quería estar solo, no quería tener que acostarme al lado de Tanya y que ella me pidiera la tocara. Me fui a mi pequeñita casa, en esa que fui tan feliz cuando ni siquiera tenía dinero, aquella donde pasé momentos inolvidables con mi Bella. Entré sin hacer ruido, aunque no había nadie hasta que me fije que la puerta a la que daba mi antigua pieza estaba entreabierta y había un pequeña luz, me acerqué lentamente y mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vi ahí, frente a mi a mi Bella con nuestra hija en sus brazos.- Bella…- susurré con pena cuando me percaté que estaba tiritando de frío, solo la niña estaba tapada. Fui hasta la habitación de mi padre y Esme, sabía que ahí habían algunas mantas. Volví donde Bella y se la puse encima a las dos porque la manta que cubría a mi hija era muy delgada. Dejé un besó en los cabellos cobrizos de Nessie y fue cuando me horroricé, el labio de Bella y su nariz estaban hinchados y se notaba que habían sangrado, miré su mano y tenía un pañuelo. Cerré los ojos frustrado, cerré los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme porque lo único que quería era ir y matarlo, quería acriminarme ¿Por qué la dañaba? ¿Por qué cuando ella lo ama tanto? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de lo frágil que es? ¿acaso no recordaba que estaba embarazada? Pero claro quizás no le interesaba como el bebé no era del. Me puse frente a ellas en la pared más alejada y me puse a llorar ¿Por qué Charlie se ensañó tanto con nosotros? ¿TE DAS CUENTA AHORA QUE YO ERA MEJOR PARA ELLA? Le pregunté a la nada en mi mente… ¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO LA AMARÍA COMO A NADIE Y QUE JAMÁS LE HABRÍA TOCADO CON BRUSQUEDAD? Seguí llorando, sentía lástima de mi, lástima de mi vida sin ella… sabía que me tendría que alejar otra vez, sabía que de nuevo la tendría que dejar en manos de ese hombre… "pues no te vallas, no la dejes" me aconsejó el corazón… pero debo hacerlo, si me quedo no me podré aguantar a su encanto y Tanya terminará descubriéndonos "¿y si la termina matando?" cerré los ojos instintivamente, yo podía soportar esta vida sin ella sabiendo que en algún lugar del mundo su corazón latía… si ella moría yo moría con ella… "¿entonces?" ¡no me voy! Sentencie… Tanya era mi mujer tenía que acatar lo que yo le pidiera ¡NO NOS IREMOS Y PUNTO! Me quedé toda la noche contemplándola, por mis mejillas aún caían lágrimas por su dolor, más que el mío propio era su dolor, su pena y su sufrimiento el que me mataba, el que me oprimía el pecho. Decidí ir a mi casa un momento era de madrugada así que nadie estaría despierto, me llevé algunas cosas hasta la antigua casa y las dejé en la cocina y luego volví por leña y comencé a calentar la cocina y por sobre todo la casa ya que hacía mucho frío. El que ahora tuviese dinero y empleadas no me impedía poder hacerle un rico desayuno a mi familia y sabía cuando adoraba Bella el pan recién orneado, así que le hice. Puse en el mismo lugar donde estaba la mesa antigua otra chiquitita, tendríamos que sentarnos en el suelo para desayunar. Decidí tomarme un café bien cargado e ir rapidito a cambiarme de ropa, entre a puntillas en el dormitorio y saqué algo más ligero hoy no quería andar de traje, me asee y volví a la casita, Bella y mi hija aún dormía… quizás hasta que hora estuvo peleando con el salvaje. Ordené la pequeña mesita con todo lo necesario y me quedé esperando hasta que aquellas mujeres que tanto amaba despertaran.

Bella POV

Me sentía incomoda pero calentita, que yo recordara no me había tapado, pero en fin, el cuerpecito de mi hija estaba pegadito al mío, sonreí cuando sentí su caricia en mi rostro, pero recordé.

Quedó feito mamita- susurró quedito.

Pasara- dije aún con los ojos cerrados solo sintiendo su caricia.

Te amo- susurró y la miré, sus ojitos se habían aguado y fue en ese instante donde me hice otra promesa, jamás volvería a hacerla llorar, jamás dejaría que su vida estuviese rodeada de malos tratos, mi hija sería feliz como una niñita normal.

Yo te amo más amor de mi vida… te amo infinitamente más- la abracé fuerte para reconfortarla, no quería que llorara quería que sonriera, quería que fuese feliz como cualquier niñita de su edad, lucharía aunque con eso se me fuese la vida en el intento.

Tengo hambre- susurró, me reí cuando su estómago reafirmó lo que mi niña me estaba diciendo, miré por la ventana y me percaté que era temprano, quizás podría ir a decirle a alguna empleada que me preparara algo y me lo trajera para acá.

Arriba señoritas que el desayuno está servido- escuché su inconfundible voz, pero… ¿Qué hacía ahí?

¡Tío bonito!- gritó mi hija y se levantó envuelta en su mantita, me di cuenta que teníamos más mantas encima, ese debió ser él- ¿nos hiciste comidita?- el asintió mientras la tomaba en brazos y la besaba con gran amor, ese amor que en un entonces fue solo mío, ese amor capaz de matar a alguien por ella.

Vamos Bella, ven a desayunar- susurró mirándome con intensidad pero no con rabia o algo parecido, quizás ya se había percatado hace rato de mi rostro, asentí y me puse en pie de a poco, me dolía el cuerpo por haber dormido prácticamente en el suelo. Iba a ordenar las mantas- deja ahí, ven con tu familia- me puse nerviosa de que dijera eso pero mi hija solo sonreía así que no le di más importancia.

Ven con tu familia mamita- dijo mi hija mientras estiraba uno de sus bracitos en mi dirección, le sonreí y me acerqué a ellos, no me había percatado de lo calentita que estaba la casa.

¿pan recién orneado?- pregunté sorprendida.

Por mis manitos- habían tres cojines en el suelo y sobre una mesita de centro estaba nuestro desayuno, era tan dulce Edward, de esta forma yo podría vivir y sería feliz, daría todo mi dinero y las comodidades por poder estar con él, miré alrededor y recordaba tan bien cada cosa que había en cada lugar.

Ven mami- Nessita me trajo a la realidad otra vez, ellos ya estaban sentados así que los imité. Pasamos el desayuno sonriendo felices, pasé un desayuno como pocos en toda mi vida, pero sabía que era de este tipo de desayunos eran los que quería darle a mis hijos, aunque sabía que en esta ecuación no contaría con Edward.

¿Qué pasó?- susurró Edward a mi lado, me fije que la niña estaba jugando con unas muñecas que según eran de Alice, tal parece que en otras habitaciones quedaban más muebles y cosas, no me fijé quizás había una cama y mi hija hubiese dormido más cómoda.

Jake me golpeo- susurré.

Excluyendo lo obvio- lo miré y sonreí.

Lo obvio…- susurré, mientras suspiraba profundamente- lo pillé teniendo relaciones con Jessica- se sorprendió bastante- me encerré en el cuarto para que no entrara pero luego tuve que dejarlo pasar porque la niña estaba asustada- ahora estaba enojado.

¿la niña estaba presente?- asentí suspirando.- ¿te das cuenta que esto esta sobrepasando los limites?- volví a asentir.

Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer…- nadie podía enterarse de mi idea, Edward no podía saber lo que estaba pensado porque o si no me querría ayudar y luego todos sabrían donde estaba.

Puedes dejarlo… bueno echarlo, la casona principal es tu casa también, tu madre te amparará- esa jamás fue una opción.

Me quitaría a la niña- negó enérgicamente.

Tengo personas conocidas podríamos verificar que ella es mi hija, todo quedaría en evidencia, todo el mundo sabe que es mía, saben en que época estuvimos juntos, han pasado 5 años y nunca quedaste embarazada del y basto un encuentro entre nosotros y te volviste a embarazar, lucharé hasta que le pongan el apellido Cullen, el de su verdadero padre Bella- sonreí, como sería de perfecto aquello y también recordé los abogados que me recomendó mi padre para ayudarme con lo de mi matrimonio.

Te juro que lo pensaré… solo quiero que tengas claro- dije mientras acunaba su rostro entre mis manos- que lo que haga será pensando en los que amo, o sea tu y nuestros hijos…- sonrió, se veía tan hermoso, se veía feliz, quería acercarme y besarlo, quería que hiciéramos el amor…

Lo sé… porque todo lo que yo hago es pensando en ustedes también- me abrazó cariñosamente, mi hija sonrió y vino hacia nosotros para sentarse sobre las piernas de Edward. Pasamos un buen rato más juntos hasta que me despedí de él para poder irme a casa, me pidió por favor que me cuidara y que cuidara a nuestros hijos. Llegué con mucho cuidado a la casona y Jake no estaba, mamá dijo que había salido muy temprano por no sé que cosa a la cuidad, así que aproveché mi instante, fui al escritorio de mi padre y saqué todo el efectivo que había en el compartimiento secreto que mi padre tenía, eché todas las fotos en una maletita de mano, menos los documentos, esos se los dejaría a Jasper para que él supiese hacer bien todo, él sabía por medio de las cartas del papá el inmenso amor que sintió por Laurent. Fui al dormitorio por mis joyas y lo justo, no quería que nadie se diese cuenta de mi idea. Llamé un taxista que pudiese esperarme un poco alejado de la hacienda, tenía que llevarme algunas cosas de mi hija, así que con mucho cuidado llevé una maletita con su ropita y se la entregué a él.

Lo espero en la hacienda pero no puede decir que hay una maleta guardada en el auto, necesito una hora para ir a ver a una persona y luego nos encontramos en la entrada ¿ok?- el hombre asintió habiendo entendido el plan. Volví a la hacienda al cuarto donde había dejado a mi hija y me acerqué a ella.- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunté mientras la acariciaba.

Bien mamá ¿Por qué?- me sonrió.

Porque vamos a hacer un paseo- su sonrisita se borró.

¿A dónde vamos mamita?- preguntó curiosa.

Es una sorpresa ¿OK?- no sabía que más decirle, no tenía idea a donde íbamos a ir o que íbamos a hacer, solo sabía que quería alejarla de Jacob, necesitábamos alejarnos, ese hombre ya no respetaba nada ni siquiera el bebé que tanto había deseado.

Ok… ¿puedo llevar una de mis muñecas?- asentí.- ven ¿me acompañas?- tomó mi mano y fuimos a la casa de Edward.

¿Qué deseas en mi casa?- me preguntó la mujer agresivamente.

Deseo ver a Carlisle- él tenía que ver a su nieta una vez más antes de que nos fuésemos, además quería ver si mi suerte me acompañaba y por casualidad volvía a ver a Edward.

Lo llamaré- y me cerró la puerta en la cara, estaba claro que con mi ida la más feliz sería ella. Mi hija se fue a jugar al jardín persiguiendo mariposas y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me tendría que alejar de todos, tendría que dejar de ver a mis hermanos, a mi madre, tendría que alejar a mi hija de todos aquellos que tanto la amaban. Nadie podría conocer al bebé que llevaba dentro de mí, Edward jamás me volvería a hacer el amor.

¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- sentí su aterciopelada voz venir desde la parte trasera de la casa.

Vine a ver a Carlisle, quería platicar un rato con él- le sonreí pero aún sin mirarlo, no quería que notara mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿sucede algo Bella?- negué, limpié mi rostro y lo miré.

No pasa nada, solo quería venir un rato- le sonreí.

¿Por qué no entraste?- se extraño.

No quise incomodar- ya no quería más problemas entre Tanya y Edward, así que mentí.

Bella… yo… te conozco como la palma de mi mano… ¿Qué sucede?- negué.

Iré a médico- sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

¿le pasa algo a nuestro bebé?- y justo en ese momento salio Carlisle.

No grites de esa forma, alguien podría escucharlos- bajamos la mirada avergonzados.- ¿Cómo estas hija?- me abrazo.

¡Abuelito!- gritó mi hija y no sé de donde le nació llamarlo así.

Hola preciosa de mi vida- se besaron con amor y mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- ¿vamos a caminar?- todos asentimos y fuimos a caminar, cuando estábamos lejos de su casa me acerqué y tomé su mano lo que le sorprendió y miró a nuestra hija para hacerme ver que no era buena la cercanía, me alcé de hombros restándole importancia.

¿Qué sucede Bella?- negué.

Te amo…- susurré.

Te amo más mi amor- me aferré más a su brazo.

¡Mamita mira las mariposas!- gritó mi hija sonriendo mientras nos veía y corría con Carlisle para jugar con ellas.

Es única- Edward se puso tras de mi y me abrazó por la cintura dejando reposar sus manos sobre mi vientre.

Si que lo es- sonreí.

No veo la hora de que crezca para ver tu barriga abultadita- y cerré los ojos, otra vez lo privaría de ver a su bebé nacer, pero ahora esto era por todos, si no me alejaba Jacob podría hasta matarnos. Me voltee y sin pensar en nada más lo besé con gran intensidad.

Mira abuelito se besan- sonreí mi hija se notaba en el tono de su vocecita.

Si mi Nessita, tus papitos se besan- y ya no me importaba si mi hija sabía la verdad, ella ya no vería más a Jacob.

Mis papitos se besan- me separé de sus labios porque me estaba quedando sin respiración.

A ti te sucede algo… iré por mi saco y te acompañaré a medico- negué. Vi a mi hija acercársenos y nos hizo señas para que la tomáramos.

Te amo- susurré y besé nuevamente los labios de Edward- te amo y te amaré hasta los últimos días de mi vida- miró con los ojos empañados a Nessie.

Mamita te ama… si ella se casara contigo él no la volverá a golpear ¿verdad?- Edward negó de automáticamente.

Jamás la golpeará otra vez… y jamás te hará nada a ti hija- ella sonrió con satisfacción.

¿ahora tú serás mi papito?- Edward asintió conmovido y la tomó entre sus brazos, nos quedamos abrazados por mucho tiempo hasta que recordé el taxi.

Nos tenemos que ir- le susurré a Edward y esa confesión me dolía demasiado, jamás nos volveríamos a ver.

Vuelve rápido, quiero saber como está nuestro bebé- asentí sin mirarlo, no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar las lágrimas, así que me fui lo más rápido posible, me subí al taxi, mientras nos alejábamos vi a mi madre asomarse junto a Jasper por la puerta principal y me sonrieron de una forma tan linda que sentí que el pecho se me comprimía por el dolor.

Los amo…- susurré mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a mi bebé.

¿Por qué lloras mamita?- preguntó mi bebé acariciando mi rostro para de esa forma borrar las lágrimas.

Iremos de viaje mi amor- sus entrecejo se frunció.

¿de viaje? ¿muy lejos?- asentí, aunque en realidad aún no tenía en mente que era lo que íbamos a hacer.

Creo que si- susurré, no quería que el hombre que manejaba y que nos miraba con duda se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba del todo.

Pero… ¿Cuándo veremos a mi papi Edward?- sonreí por la pena, pena de que ellos no se pudiesen ver más.

No lo se aún mi vida, pero tenemos que irnos por una temporada, por lo menos hasta que nazca tu hermanito- asintió.

Voy a extrañar a todos mucho… y mis juguetes- me reí sonoramente.

Tus juguetes- la acomodé lo más cerca de mi cuerpo para que descansara un minuto. Le pedí al hombre que nos dejara en una hospedería, quería dejar las maletas ahí por si alguien nos veía mientras caminábamos por la plaza. Pagué por una noche ya mañana tendría que tener claro a donde ir, llevé a mi hija a almorzar a un lugar que sabía no era del agrado de Jacob así que él jamás podría aparecer ahí, el lugar era pobre, así que de hecho no podría encontrarme con ningún conocido.

¿Qué haremos ahora mamita?- preguntó mi hija, agarré una servilleta y limpie su naricita que estaba cubierta con salsa.

Aun no lo sé cariño- me alcé de hombros.

Pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendremos que escondernos?- me sorprendió que ella tan pequeñita se diese cuenta que estábamos arrancándonos de su padre.

No nos escondemos hija- traté de mentirle.

Mamita, te conozco y tu labio tiembla cuando mientes- sonreí y bajé la vista, era tan patética, no era capaz de mentirle a mi hijita pequeña.

No sé por cuánto hija, lo único que sé es que por un tiempo no podremos ver a la familia ¿ok? Ya no me hagas más preguntas mi amor que también estoy confundida y necesito pensar- me miró con ojitos tristes- ¿Qué pasó?- acaricié su mejilla y aproveche de borrar una mancha en la comisura de sus labios.

¿nos iremos de la ciudad? Es que a mi me gusta Forks, no me gustaría irme a un lugar donde hiciese mucho calor- sonreí mientras suspiraba abatida, aún no tenía nada en mente.

Los días que pasaban eran desesperantes, nos teníamos que esconder todo el tiempo y cambiarnos de hospedería cada día, tanto Jake como Edward, bueno en si toda la familia había empapelado la ciudad con retratos de mi hija y míos, y por poca plata en esta ciudad son capaces de vender hasta a su propia familia. Mandé a una mujer que aparentaba ser buena mujer a comprar al mercado ropa humilde, quería poder salir a comprar algo de comida sin que nos reconocieran. Tomé la mano de mi hija y la llevé al mercado, cada segundo se me notaba más el embarazo y me daban muchos antojos, hoy tenía ganas de comer manzana, así que fuimos por unas cuantas.

Mira mamita que lindas- mi niña sonriente indicaba unas manzanas rojas que se veían maravillosas, me acerqué a comprar unas cuantas y nos fuimos a sentar al pasto para comer tranquilamente, estábamos un poco retirados de todos.- ¿mamita cuando vamos a volver?- me alcé de hombros mientras mordía nuevamente mi manzana.

Quizás en unos días- tenía que mentirle un poquito, no quería ilusionarla con falsas esperanzas. Nos quedamos unos minutos más, pero ya estaba anocheciendo, así que me puse en pie con dificultad.

¿ya vamos?- preguntó haciendo un pucherito encantador.

Si mi amor, ya es tarde y no queremos enfermarnos ¿verdad?- fue de un segundo a otro cuando lo vi parado a gran distancia de mi pero sus ojos no dejaban de observarme. Me fijé que su rostro estaba como demacrado, tomé a Nessie en mis brazos e intenté correr lo más rápido que podía para no ser alcanzada.

¡BELLA!- gritó Edward como desquiciado.

Mamita es mi papito Edward… déjame conversar con él- pero sin detenerme seguí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

¡MI AMOR POR FAVOR DETENTE!- miré hacia atrás y me estaba por alcanzar, lo único que hice fue ponerme a llorar pensando en mi causa perdida, no valió de nada sacrificar a mi hija si tendría que volver a casa, esta vez Jake terminaría por matarme.

Por favor dios mío, ayúdame…- supliqué con todas mis fuerzas, sabía dentro de mi que desearía correr hacia el otro lado, hacia sus brazos, pero no podía, debía ser fuerte, si tenía contacto con Edward Jake me encontraría.

¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ISABELLA… DETENTE!- de la nada apareció un auto negro, cerré los ojos decepcionada, pero para mi sorpresa la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña niña y una mujer ya de edad que me sonrió autorizándome a subir.

Vamos niña, si te quedas ahí, ese hombre te alcanzará- agregó la mujer que me tomó de la mano y me obligó a entrar al auto. Me voltee para poder ver a Edward y lo vi llorar mientras caía rendido al suelo.

Perdón, te amo mi amor…- susurré con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

No llores por favor mamita que me da penita- susurró mi hija con la perita tiritando.

No llores tu por favor- acaricié su rostro tiernamente.

¿Qué pasó hija?- preguntó la mujer que podría ser como mi abuela.

Nada… solo… ¿podríamos perderlo y luego usted me deja por ahí en cualquier lado?- pero ella negó.

Nada de eso, te llevaré a mi casa por hoy o hasta que se tranquilice todo esto de que te buscan- bajé la vista avergonzada- no puedes andar por ahí en tu estado y con una pequeñita y tan hermosa más encima- Nessie se sonrojó.- ¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?- preguntó sonriendo con ternura.

Soy Renesmee Cullen- sonreí cuando la escuché decir el apellido de Edward- bueno la verdad soy Black, pero no quiero ser más hija de Jacob, quiero ser hija de mi papito Edward- la mujer me miró sin entender.

Una larga historia- susurré acariciando el cabello de mi hija.

Tendremos tiempo en casa mientras estas pequeñitas juegan- mi hija asintió feliz mirando a la niña morenita hermosa. Nos fuimos en completo silencio hasta su casa, la que era una casona muy parecida a la nuestra, era realmente bonita. Blanquita se llamaba la pequeñita, ella se ofreció cariñosamente a mostrarle su dormitorio a mi niña. Me puse nerviosa cuando me quedé sola con la mujer.- ahora tenemos tiempo cariño- miré mis manos, me daba vergüenza contarle mi historia, además en esta sociedad era muy mal visto cuando una mujer engañaba a su marido.

No creo sea prudente, además no quiero abusar de usted- la mujer sonrió tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación.

No abusas… ¿Filomena?- alzo un poco la voz, pero tan solo un poco.

Que se te ofrece Gracia- era una mujer más o menos de la misma edad de la señora que nos ayudo, se notaba que era su criada.

Filomena por favor traerías una taza de té para nuestra huésped- me llamaba enormemente la atención la forma tan amable en la que se trataban- conozco a esta mujer desde siempre, es mi ayudante aquí y la hermana que jamás tuve- sonreí porque era verdad, ellas se miraban con gran amor.

Traeré dos y un poco de galletas que acabo de hornear, además tú no has comido mucho hoy- apuntó a Gracia que asintió sin llevarle la contra.

Te cuida- asintió otra vez.

Y yo la cuido a ella, aquí todos nos cuidamos Isabella, seremos pocos pero una gran familia- me alegró que me incluyera, era muy lindo gesto de su parte, se notaba que era una gran mujer.- se que quizás no quieras contarme lo que a sucedido porque no me tienes confianza, pero quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida tú y vuestros hijos a mi casa- negué.

No puedo abusar.- susurré.

Y no lo haces, quizás la vida te a golpeado y te a hecho desconfiada, pero de verdad yo te ofrezco mi amistad sin nada a cambio, además nuestras niñas se llevaron de maravilla, sonreí viéndolas por el ventanal jugando con unas muñecas.

Gracias- asintió.- me vi en la obligación de huir de mi esposo- me miró con atención.

¿del hombre que encontramos en la plaza?- negué.

De Jacob Black, él es mi esposo, el hombre que encontramos en la plaza es Edward mi único amor y el padre de mis hijos- se sorprendió.- lo siento, se que soy una p…- pero no me dejó seguir.

No mi amor, solo me sorprendió, cuéntame- comencé desde el principio, desde que vi por primera vez a Edward, le conté el sacrificio de casarnos con otras personas y hasta los últimos días que pasé con mi familia, de vez por cuando me caían algunas lágrimas, ella se acomodó a mi lado y me acariciaba el rostro o las manos o la espalda- eso es lo que sucedió, si me quedaba un minuto más con él podía haberme matado, no quiero que le pase nada a él- acaricié mi vientre.

Estando aquí mi amor no te va a pasar nada- pero volví a negar.

Mis ahorros se están acabando, no puedo abusar de usted, solo necesito encontrar un trabajo y luego dejaré de ser una molestia- me miró con ojitos dulces.

Para mi jamás serás una molestia, desde que Ricardo mi hijo y blanquita su esposa, mi otra hija nos dejaron e estado muy solita con mi nieta, para mi sería un placer brindarte amparo y que de pasada tu me brindes tu compañía- no comprendía por qué ellos se habrán ido dejando a la niña con su abuela.

¿Dónde están ellos?- curiosee, sus ojos brillaron.

Espero que en un lugar muy hermoso- mi piel se puso de gallina.

¿Ellos….- asintió.

Ascendieron a la casa de dios hace ya 4 años, mi Blanquita apenas tenía unos 2 añitos.- me dio una gran pena.

Lo siento tanto- sonrió.

Lo sé mi amor, porque eres buena igual que ellos, tienes que quedarte con nosotros, se que quizás no es mucho lo que tengo en esta casa comparado a la hacienda Swan, pero trataré de hacer tu estadía muy grata- negué.

Esta casa es maravillosa, además no deseo abusar de ti, lo juro- no quería que pensara mal de mi.

Hagamos un trato ¿ok?- me dio intriga.

¿Qué tipo de trato?- pregunté.

Trabajarás para mi- sonreí.- serás mi compañía, trabajarás por techo, amparo, comida y mucho amor- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- trabajaras siendo mi amiga por todo lo que necesites ¿ok?- ya no me quedaba de otra, además la forma tan dulce en la que me lo pidió y su mirada tierna eran irresistibles, asentí convencida de que una nueva vida me esperaba.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: Una vida tranquila…

Bella POV

Cada día Gracia se percataba que habían menos afiches pegados por la cuidad. Por un lado me tranquilizaba el saber que podía intentar vivir un poco más tranquila, pero por otro lado eso me indicaba que Edward ya estaba aprendiendo a vivir sin mí.

Ya no alcanzaba a ver mis pies, el embarazo estaba casi culminando, se suponía que era yo quien trabajaba para Gracia y ahora eran ella y Filomena quienes andaban casi sobre mí para impedir que las contracciones o el bebé me pillaran sola. Cada noche pensaba en Edward, en mi familia, pensaba en que por segunda vez estaba privando a Edward conocer a su bebé recién nacido… Nessie todos los días me preguntaba por él, me suplicaba que lo llamara para que viniese a jugar con las mariposas que eran diferentes y más lindas aquí… mi inocente niñita…

Daría lo que fuese por poder llamarlo, pero no debía.

¿Qué haces Bella?- preguntó Filomena trayéndome una tasita de agua de manzanilla.

Estaba pensando, Filo te e pedido por favor que no me trates de esta forma, si quiero algo yo puedo servírmelo- pero negó rotundamente.

Trataré siempre de ayudarte mi amor, además esa pancita no creo te haga el trabajo más fácil.

Gracias- le sonreí porque de verdad que esta barrigota me pesaba mucho, la columna me mataba.

Gracia acaba de llegar, esta en tu cuarto mostrándole ropa de bebé a las niñas- le rogué que no lo hiciera, pero no hubo caso, ella compraría ropa para niño y para niña por si acaso.

¿tenemos que ir?- asintió.

Pero primero tome su agua, la relajará, es una tonelada de ropa- reí pero no de felicidad, reí por la ironía, ella era una muy buena mujer y yo solo le traía problemas.

Ok- comencé a tomarla, sabía deliciosa endulzada con miel, suspiré… aquellos días fueron los mejores de mi existencia, Edward y yo en su cabaña, yo le preparaba el desayuno. Cerré los ojos e imaginé cuando con tanta delicadeza acariciaba mi mejilla.- te amo…- susurré dejándome llevar.

Él también la ama- agregó Filomena lo que me dejó confundida- bueno usted sabe que yo creo que es niño- tocó mi barriga- él también te ama y siente tu amor.- dijo refiriéndose al bebé.

Gracias… y bueno, yo también creo que es un niño- asintió, una vez terminé caminé hasta la recamara de mi hija y mía y me llevé una sorpresa, realmente era demasiada ropa.

Gracia…-susurré con desgana.

Bellita mía… déjanos consentirte… y al bebé- negué pero sonreí, no debía ser desagradecida con ella…

Mujer- me acomodé a su lado y la abracé, ella cumplía el rol de mamá- ¿Qué hubiese sido de mi vida y la de mis hijos sin ustedes?- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, por mis hijos hubiese sido capaz de hasta venderme… vender mi… para… en fin…

Mi amor, ya no te preocupes de eso… por favor solo si te sientes mal avísanos, cualquier dolorcito, por más mínimo que sea ¿ok?- asentí- así nos da tiempo de llamar al médico- y me puse tensa.

Gracia…- ella negó guiñándome un ojo.

Se a quienes no puedo llamar- sonreí pero con pena, daría lo que fuese para poder llamar a Edward y que él asistiera el nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

¿mami?- me llamó mi hija.

¿si bebé?- me acomodé para poder verla.

¿podrías decirle a mi papi Edward que venga para que saqué a mi hermanito de tu barriguita?- sonreía radiantemente, lo que me terminó por partir en dos, quería la felicidad de mi hija, pero también tenía que mantenernos a salvo.

Quizás podamos mi Nessie linda- me ayudó- hay que esperar- mi hija asintió y se distrajo aún mirando las cosas.

¿Abu?- la llamó Blanquita.

¿si cielo?- ella era tan cariñosa.

¿nos podrías llevar a la placita? Queremos jugar un ratito- me daba tanto miedo que salieran de casa, no quería que la fuesen a ver y no poder estar yo ahí.

Vamos mis amores- me guiñó un ojo, ella siempre las llevaba a un lugar alejado del centro donde poca gente transitaba, un lugar lindo según decía mi hija.

Mamita ¿Por qué no vienes?- acaricié mi vientre grande, ya estaba a punto de parir.

No puedo mi amor, tu hermanito podría querer venir en cualquier momento y no puedo caminar mucho- ella asintió resignada como siempre.- diviértete ¿si?- sonrió un poquito.

No te preocupes llevaré a Reinaldo para que me ayude- asentí, eso me dejaba más tranquila, Reinaldo es el chofer y como dice Gracia, parte de la familia, es un hombre alto y corpulento, me deja tranquila saber que él estará rondando por ahí a las niñas. Las fui a dejar al auto miré a Reinaldo como pidiéndole por favor que la cuidara mucho, él asintió sonriendo. Los vi alejarse y volví a la casa, ayudaría a hacer algunas cosas por ahí y por allá.

Me recosté un rato en la cama porque estaba completamente exhausta, pero cuando desperté me encontré con Gracia mirándome con fijación.

¿Dónde está Nessie?- le pregunté con pánico.

Calma mi amor, ella está tomando una ducha- respiré tranquila botando todo el aire que había retenido.

Entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?- acaricié mi vientre me había puesto muy tensa.

Me encontré al papá de los niños- mis ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas… Jacob… me mataría si me encuentra.

Me va a matar… ¿te siguió? ¿está aquí?- sonrió ¿Por qué mierda sonreía? Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos- ¿te ríes de mi desgracia?- me sentí traicionada. Gracia se puso en pie y se acomodó a mi lado.

Mi amor… él no quiere matarte, te ama- negué enérgicamente.

No… Jacob es mentiroso, si me encuentra me mata así embarazada, me voy a tener que ir…- me puse en pie histérica- te engatusó- acaricié a mi bebé, volvió a sonreír.

¿Jacob es el padre de tus hijos? ¿no se suponía que él es estéril?- sonrió otra vez y ahí caí en cuenta, sin creerlo caí sentada en la cama.

¿Edward?- asintió.- pero… pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde lo viste?- sonrió otra vez.

Lo vi en la plaza mi amor, con las niñas fuimos a la plaza- asentí.

¿reconoció a Nessie?- asintió.

Cuando lo vi, lo recordé del día en que nos encontramos por primera vez, cuando escapabas del- solo la miré quería que siguiera hablando.- lo miré a lo lejos y se veía tan… tan… avejentado Bella, la pena irradia de sus ojos- sonrió quizás recordando algo- pero cuando vio los de Nessie parecía como si hubiesen cambiado a la persona, la abrazó, la beso y la acarició como solo algunas personas pueden hacerlo… aquellas que aman de verdad- me volvieron a picar los ojos- quería llevársela, pero le hice ver que de nada serviría, porque no la podría tener él, se supone que el verdadero padre es Black, se conformó- asentí.

¿preguntó por mi?- acarició mi cabello.

¿y lo dudas? Te ama, me suplicó llorando que lo trajera para verte, quiere estar presente cuando nazca el bebé ¿en que influye el que pueda venir a verte?- negué.

Lo pueden seguir, se puede enterar Jacob, entonces mi sacrificio no habría valido la pena- negó.

Me juro que sería cuidadoso- la miré curiosa- me dijo que te preguntara y que después nos juntáramos en la placita para poder darle la respuesta- negué- piénsalo mujer, lo amas ¿Por qué te niegas a estar con él?- tomó cariñosamente mis manos.

Porque tiene familia, una mujer embarazada ¿Qué haré yo ahí? Él jamás se separará de ella ¿seré su amante? ¿me tendré que conformar toda la vida con eso? Haré el amor otra vez con él, me ilusionaré ¿y para qué? Él la volverá a elegir a ella… como siempre- Gracia me abrazó cariñosamente.

Estaba destruido, a pesar de que la aya elegido a ella en alguna ocasión sabes que su corazón es tuyo que te ama y que te desea solo a ti- bajé la vista.

No quiero compartirlo, no quiero saberlo mío y de ella en la intimidad- susurré.

Convérsalo con él- me aconsejó.

¿Qué harías en mi lugar? Solo quiero proteger a mis hijos- sonrió mientras ponía cabello caído tras mi oreja.

Me daría una oportunidad, dejaría que el padre de mis hijos me amara y que los amara a ellos- asentí, era eso lo mismo que yo quería, pero no puedo, me da terror que Jacob y su maldad pueda alcanzar a mis bebes.

Comprendo, pero tu no me entiendes Gracia, no me entiendes porque no estas en mi lugar, te conté todas las barbaridades que ese hombre me hizo, Jacob… no puedo arriesgarme- suspiró rendida.

Siento no haberte convencido, ya no tengo a mis hijos, ahora lo eres tú, solo quiero que seas feliz, mi vida, solo quiero que lo pienses, mi casa es tuya y puedes disponer de ella como desees, si lo amas y él a ti y lo único que puede ofrecerte por ahora es ser tu amante acéptalo, dicen que los amantes son capaces de encender un lugar- me sonrojé, luego de eso depositó un beso en mi frente- estará esperando hasta que alguien le avise en aquella placita, si quieres puedes disponer de Reinaldo- después salió del lugar.

Dios…- suspiré, no podía negar que deseaba con toda mi alma poder ir a verlo, poder besarlo, poder decirle que lo extrañaba con mi alma, pero mis hijos eran la prioridad. Toqué a mi hijo con lentitud pensando en los pros y contra de esta decisión. A los minutos la puerta se abrió y vi a mi hija aparecer con pijama puesto.

¿Cómo estás mami?- le estiré mis brazos para que viniese a mi.

Ahora mucho mejor bebé- besé sus mejillas y luego sus labios.

Hoy soy la niña más feliz del mundo- suspiré, sabía lo que venía.

¿Por qué Ness?- pregunté en un pequeño susurró, de haber estado lejos no me habría escuchado.

Porque vi a mi papito- se alejó un poco- me dijo que te dijera que te ama mucho y que ama a mi hermanito- asentí sintiendo mis ojos húmedos.- ¿mami?- asentí para que preguntara, no quería hablar porque mi voz se quebraría.- ¿tú amas a mi papi Edward?- asentí otra vez.- entonces ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?- suspiré.

Porque…- tosí para acomodar mi voz- porque Jacob podría hacernos mucho daño si se entera- ella negó.

Él no dejaría que nos dañara- suspiré otra vez, cada día mí bebé crecía más, me sentía tan orgullosa de ella.

¿Qué te gustaría, hija?- ella sonrió al instante.

Me gustaría tener a papá con nosotras, me gustaría que nos abrazara y besara… me gustaría que fuésemos una familia- asentí besando su mejilla- y- alargó la letra- me gustaría dormir con blanquita hoy, queremos hacer cosas de niñas- sonreí agraciada por su actitud, entrecerraba los ojos un poquito y estaba sonrojada, volví a besar su mejilla y asentí. Unos minutos más y se fue corriendo mientras reía a carcajadas.

Dios mío…- suspiré poniéndome en pie y sacando un abrigo del armario, me fui hasta la sala donde estaban mis grandes amigas que cuando me vieron sonrieron felices.

¡REINALDO!- gritó Filomena.

¿le sucedió algo a la niña Bella?- preguntó con temor entrando en la sala, todas sonreímos, era la primera vez que lo veíamos tan desesperado.

No tengo nada, Reinaldo- acaricié mi vientre que cada minuto notaba más grande.

Lo siento- recompuso la ropa y su rostro.- ¿para que soy bueno?- sonreí, él era tan protocolar.

¿podrías llevarme a la placita donde siempre llevas a las chicas?- sonrió.

Por supuesta niña- estiró su mano y la tomé, me ayudó a subir al auto, estaba que me orinaba de los nervios, ya estaba sumamente entrada la noche, quizás ya no estaba en el lugar, quizás había tenido que irse a ver a su verdadera familia… me desanimé otra vez.

Ya no piense más niña linda, déjese llevar por los sentimientos…- traté de sonreír un poco- esta es la plaza, niña ¿quiere ir más despacio?- asentí, pero después negué, sonrió.

¿es lejos donde está él?- negó- ¿podría ir caminando?- asintió. Estacionó el auto y me ayudó a bajar, lentamente fuimos caminando hasta que a lo lejos vi una sombra recargada en el banco, estaba como decepcionado, miré a Reinaldo y entendió al instante que hasta ahí podían acompañarme, caminé tan lento pero netamente por mi enorme barrigota, él no me sintió. Vi su cabello rojizo y fue como sentirme en casa, no me di cuenta cuando mi rostro se llenó de lágrimas.

Ya no vino…- susurró para él y lo vi taparse la cara- no… vino…- se puso a llorar y no aguanté más, me senté a su lado y separé sus manos del rostro para que pudiese mirarme. Su rostro realmente estaba demacrado lo cubría una espesa barba, sus ojos parecían como con una tela blanca y sin vida.

No llores más- susurré, trataba de mirarme completamente.

¿Bella?- susurró llorando otra vez- ¿bellita mía?- miró mi vientre y se maravillo.- dios, está tan grande- y sin más se tiró en mis brazos y comenzó a besarme y a abrazarme.- no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo… bien…- me estaba casi dejando sin respiración.

No puedo… res.. pirar…- me soltó en seguida.

Lo siento… ¿estás aquí? ¿ahora? ¿conmigo?- se puso a llorar otra vez y se arrodilló frente a mi.

Aquí estoy… aquí estamos- acaricié mi vientre.

Bella… ¿porqué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?- le iba a responder pero vi a nuestro lado a Reinaldo, Edward se percató de su presencia y se puso a la defensiva.- ¡no te la llevarás! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA ALEJES DE MI!- le gritaba sin parar.

Señor- sonrió Reinaldo- solo venía a decirle que es mejor que vamos a casa, la niña Bella se puede enfermar- Edward negó.

Me la quitarás- agregó ahogado- no te la llevarás- Reinaldo rodó los ojos.

Edward…- susurré.- vendrás con nosotros, se que eres inteligente y a pesar de la noche memorizarás las calles y podrás saber donde vivimos, no me alejaré otra vez, ya estoy aquí, contigo- asintió pero sin creerme mucho, tomé su mano y lo guié hasta el auto, esta noche tendríamos mucho de que conversar…

Se que es más corto que todos los capítulos, pero no había tenido mucho inspiración… chicas les juro que no dejaré las historias, aunque una de ustedes la lea seguiré hasta el final, solo denme un poquito de tiempo…

Se les quiere muchísimo…


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: Desesperado

Edward POV

Estaba buscando unas cosas tras de la casa cuando vi a mi hija revoloteando por ahí mirando las mariposas, sonreí, luego posé mi mirada en Bella, estaba nerviosa.

¿Qué haces aquí Bella?- pregunté dulcemente, sin querer asustarla porque estaba muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Vine a ver a Carlisle, quería platicar un rato con él- la notaba rara, me negaba su mirada eso me olía mal, o quizás se topó con Tanya y esta la trato mal…

¿sucede algo Bella?- sabía que algo sucedía, pero dejaría que ella me lo dijera. Negó enérgicamente y luego de restregar su rostro me miró.

No pasa nada, solo quería venir un rato- trató de distraerme.

¿Por qué no entraste?- sabía que quizás se sentiría incómoda, pero ella era dueña de pasearse por donde quisiera.

No quise incomodar- la miré y su labio temblaba, ella ya no me engañaría más, estaba ocultándome algo.

Bella… yo… te conozco como la palma de mi mano… ¿Qué sucede?- negó.

Iré a médico- y la realidad calló como saco de papas sobre mi espalda, ese bastardo la había hecho perder a nuestro bebé, me sudaron las manos. Instintivamente me acerqué a ella y toqué su barriga.

¿le pasa algo a nuestro bebé?- bella se sonrojó.

No grites de esa forma, alguien podría escucharlos- salté cuando sentí la voz de mi padre, me alejé instintivamente de Bella pensando antes que podía ser otra persona, me avergonzó mi grito- ¿Cómo estas hija?- bella se llevaba muy bien con mi padre, lo que me agradaba mucho. Pasamos un rato conversando hasta que bella nos invitó a dar una vuelta, todos decidimos ir. Admitía que estábamos lejos, pero me sorprendió bastante cuando se me acercó más de lo debido y tomó mi mano, quería alejarme, con la mirada le hice ver que la niña estaba al pendiente de nosotros, no podía permitirme dejar al descubierto todo por descuido, a Nessie por mucho que le agradara podía decirle a Jacob, bella se alzó de hombros restando importancia al asunto, ella no sabía en lo que se metía, no podíamos tentar la suerte hasta que nuestro bebé estuviese sanito y salvo.

¿Qué sucede Bella?- negó nuevamente, ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa su maldita actitud, quizás Jacob quería llevárselas y se estaba despidiendo de mi… ella me lo diría obvio, así que deseche automáticamente esa idea.

Te amo…- susurró para tratar de distraerme y e de admitir lo hizo excelente.

Te amo más mi amor- nos abrazamos aún más fuerte. Vimos jugar a nuestra hija con las mariposas, gritaba sin parar, jamás pensé que pudiese ser tan feliz con niños, e de admitir que jamás pensé ser padre… y jamás pensé poder concebir un hijo con mi Bella, después de que Charlie Swan se ensañara tanto con nosotros.- No veo la hora de que crezca para ver tu barriga abultadita- dije aferrando su barriga, quería poder verla abultadita ya que no tuve ese privilegio con mi niñita. Sentí a Bella tensarse pero lo dejé pasar. Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y mirándome con intensidad me besó. No fue tan solo un beso cualquiera, fue uno lleno de amor y lleno de necesidad, era como si con ese beso quisiese que nos fusionáramos, la amaba y no podría vivir jamás sin ella, sabía que no era justo, sabía que no se lo merecía pero solo podíamos ser amantes y juro que esos serían mis momentos más felices.

Mira abuelito se besan- me puse nervioso pero al sentir que Bella sonreía sobre mis labios.

Si mi Nessita, tus papitos se besan- le dijo mi padre, Bella sonreía con verdadera felicidad, tal parece que ya no le interesaba mucho que la niña se enterara, ojala algún día podamos decirle que yo soy su verdadero padre, no ese asqueroso hijo de perra que maltrata a su madre.

Mis papitos se besan- por fin nos separamos por la banal necesidad de respirar, pero junté mi frente con la de ella, suspiré porque sabía que este actuar no era por nada, sabía que tras todo esto algo raro había.

A ti te sucede algo… iré por mi saco y te acompañaré a medico- no la dejaría sola jamás, pero me detuvo cuando comenzó a negar enérgicamente. Vi a mi hija acercársenos y nos hizo señas para que la tomáramos.

Te amo- susurró y besó nuevamente mis labios- te amo y te amaré hasta los últimos días de mi vida- ¿Qué hago maldita sea? Se que le pasa algo ¿Por qué no me quiere decir? La vi mirar a Nessie y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Mamita te ama… si ella se casara contigo él no la volverá a golpear ¿verdad?- me tragué la bilis, negó automáticamente, él jamás volvería a tocarlas.

Jamás la golpeará otra vez… y jamás te hará nada a ti hija- los hoyuelos de mi bebe se marcaron más y me encanté con su sonrisa.

¿ahora tú serás mi papito?- asentí con los ojos llorosos, conmovido totalmente, con ganas de llorar se la arrebaté a Bella de los brazos.

Nos tenemos que ir- negué no quería, pero el rostro de Bella me hizo suspirar desanimado.

Vuelve rápido, quiero saber como está nuestro bebé- no me miraba cuando asintió, era como si quisiera llorar pero no derramó ni una lágrima. La vi subir al auto y sentí mi estómago apretarse, era una sensación inexplicable, era como… pero decidí dejar de pensar ya no quería llenarme la cabeza de estupideces. La vi una sola vez voltearse, se despidió con la mano.

¿Qué le pasaba a Bella?- preguntó mi padre tan preocupado como yo, negué.

No me lo quiso decir, pero también noté que algo raro le estaba pasando- suspiré.

Será mejor que vamos a la casa, Tanya estaba indignada con la visita, no queremos problemas- aún mirando la lejanía por la que mi bella hermosa junto a nuestros hijos había desaparecido asentí.

No queremos problemas- repetí cansado. Caminamos lentamente hasta nuestra casa y Tanya estaba esperando fuera de la casa a brazos cruzados.- ¿sucede algo?- pregunté tratando de hacerme el desentendido, sabía que ella se había percatado que estuve con Bella.

¿tendría que suceder algo?- me alcé de hombros, miré a mi padre que negó mientras sonreía un poco.

Los dejaré conversar, permiso- y sin más me dejó solo con la neurótica.

¿tendría que sucederme algo, Edward Cullen?- me alcé otra vez de hombros.

No leo la mente para saberlo- me senté en la misma banqueta donde antes estuvo Bella… ¿Qué demonios será lo que le ocurría?... suspiré… solo quería que las horas pasaran rápido para que volviese y me contara como estaba nuestro bebé.

¿me escuchaste?- me gritaba Tanya.

¿perdón?- pregunté enfocándome en ella otra vez.

¿Dónde mierda tienes tu maldita cabeza?- no le respondí, ella hace mucho que ya no me guardaba ni un tipo de respeto- de seguro piensas en la puta Black- la miré incrédulo y fue como si de un segundo a otro hubiese comenzado a ver todo rojo, me paré en el instante y sin medirme la estampé contra la pared.

No-vuelvas-a-referirte-de-bella-como-una-puta- separé cada letra sumamente enfurecido, sentía como si mi saliva fuese ponzoña hirviendo.

No me maltrates- susurró con miedo.

Sabes que no lo haré- sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente.

Me duele- y fue cuando miré sus brazos, mis uñas casi se enterraban en la piel y de paso vi lo que terminó por horrorizarme, su vientre… nuestro hijo, la solté al instante y sin más ella partió corriendo a la casa, pero no me quedaría así, tenía que pedirle perdón, me había pasado con ella, la seguí corriendo hasta la habitación, pero ella fue más ágil y cerró la puerta.

Déjame entrar por favor- supliqué.

No seré otra mujer maltratada, no me harás daño, ni a mí ni a mi bebé- cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en la puerta.

Mi amor por favor abre la puerta, de verdad que no quise hacerte daño, solo… solo no pensé ternura… por favor ábreme la puerta- tenía que intentar ganármela endulzando sus oídos.

Me das miedo- y me dolió, juro que me dolió que dijera eso, yo no era como Black, yo no maltrataba mujeres…

Te lo imploro mi vida, solo… solo abre la puerta, te juro por lo más sagrado… mi amor te juro por la memoria de mi madre que jamás te volveré a tocar con brusquedad, tu sabes que te quiero mucho- sentí como le quitaban el cerrojo a la puerta y me miraba expectante.

Pero la amas y la amaras siempre solo a ella- sus ojos derramaron lágrimas- tu corazón jamás me pertenecerá porque siempre fue de ella- y se dio la vuelta para alejarse un poco de mi.

Déjame mirar tus brazos, quiero ver si te lastimé- no se alejó solo me miraba lo que en si terminaba intimidándome.

Eres hermoso- susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Tu también lo eres- la miré a los ojos. Ella era hermosa, era una mujer realmente preciosa, pero no era mi Bella, no la amaba ni la deseaba como lo hacía con aquella castaña de ojos deslumbrantes, aquellos de chocolate derretido que me miraban con tanto amor y ternura pero a la vez tan sensualmente, no tenía ese sonrojo tan tentador en sus mejillas ni mordía su labio como lo hacía ella. Tanya se me quiso acercar para besarme pero la alejé con delicadeza.

Inténtalo, me lo merezco- susurró- jamás en todos estos años juntos has intentando enamorarte de mi, jamás has intentado olvidarla y dios que me lo merezco, yo no quise esto, yo no quería casarme contigo pero pediste mi mano ¿y para qué? Tan solo para burlarte de mi… para día a día reírte de mi… jamás intentaste siquiera darme un poco de espacio en tu corazón, jamás y me duele porque has sido mi único hombre y del que me enamoré profundamente- me dio pena ver sus ojos llenos de verdad y lágrimas- siempre creí que tendría hijos bajo un lazo tan maravilloso como el amor… siempre quise formar una familia como la que mi padre y mi madre tenían… eso fue lo que siempre anhele con mi alma, pero llegaste tu con esos hombres y lo arruinaste todo… me quitaste todo…- me sentí expuesto de tantas formas.

No me culpes de tantas cosas- susurré alejándome y sentándome en la cama.

Bajaré a ver a la niña- asentí, me gustaba la idea de no hablar más del tema.

Ok…- me tiré a descansar sobre la cama y no sé cuanto tiempo estuve metido en mis pensamientos o dormí, hasta que unos golpes me sacaron de ese estado.- pase- me recompuse un poco.

Hijo, tu hermano quiere hablarte, esta bastante desesperado en la sala- y mis piernas se movieron automáticamente, y sin esperar que más tenía por decirme papá, bajé a verlo.

¿Qué sucede, Hermano?- miró a Tanya y era como decirme sin palabras que ella no debía estar ahí- Tanya ¿podrías darnos un poco de privacidad?- refunfuñando y sintiéndose sumamente ofendida se fue de la sala, esperé hasta verla desaparecer por el segundo piso.- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunté otra vez.

Es Bella- miré la hora en el mismo reloj que ella me había regalado y daban pasado de las 10 de la noche.

¿Qué le pasó?- tomé mi saco, quizás se había sentido mal y tendría que examinarla… o quizás… ese perro mal parido…- ¿la golpeo otra vez?- pero no respondió…- ahora si que lo mato- pero no me dejó salir de la casa, me sostuvo fuertemente del brazo.

Bella no a llegado…- y el mundo se cayó a mis pies…

¿Qué?- susurré.

No a llegado y creo no va a llegar porque mamá acaba de revisar sus cosas y las de la niña y falta mucha ropa, dinero y joyas… creo que se fue- jadee, eso no podía ser posible, Bella me lo hubiese dicho, ella… ella… no…- no se fue… no se escapó- negué frenéticamente, ella no me habría hecho eso… jamás me hubiese dejado, jamás me habría quitado la oportunidad de ver crecer a mis bebés.

Por eso estaba tan rara hoy día- y todo comenzó a calzar como piezas de un rompecabezas.

Me dejó…- susurré con la incredulidad reflejada en mi tono.

Y por mi culpa…- miré a Jasper y no entendía lo que decía- si la hubiese comprendido- se dejó caer totalmente abatido sobre el sillón, con sus manos tapó su rostro- si la hubiese apoyado como el hermano que debía ser… si no lo hubiese encarado él jamás la habría dañado, ellos estaban bien antes de que me entrometiera- aún no era capas de decir algo.

No te culpes hijo, quizás Bella solo se cansó de él, quizás en un tiempo más se comunique con nosotros, contigo hijo- puso su mano en mi hombro para infundirme esperanza.

Esta embarazada y lejos de mi con nuestra hija… esta… ella puede estar pasando hambre… frío- hipé.

No hijo, Jasper dijo que faltaba dinero y joyas, ella debe haber sabido bien lo que hacía, sabes del inmenso amor para con la niña, jamás dejaría que pasara alguna carencia- sin más salí de la casa a toda velocidad.

¿Dónde vas?- gritó Jasper tras de mi.

La voy a ir a buscar toda la noche y por toda la ciudad si es necesario- se apresuró y llegó hasta el otro lado del auto.

Te acompañaré, quizás dos vean más que uno- no pelearía, no tenía ánimos, así que solo asentí.

¿Edward?- Tanya me llamó pero ni siquiera me voltee a mirarla aún que fuese una sola vez.

Dejamos los pies en la calle, preguntamos por todos lados con una fotografía que cargaba siempre conmigo, una de Bella y de mi hija que ella misma me había dado, pero nada, nadie las había visto por ni un lado, conduje hasta la casa del médico tratante de Bella con el que hoy asistiría, pero nada. Ya no daba más y escuchar a Jasper culparse una y otra vez me desquiciaba.

Mi culpa- susurró otra vez.

¡Cierra la boca, maldita sea!- le grité desesperado, me miró con aún más pena- lo siento… pero… no me ayuda tu constante monologo de culpabilidad.

No lo podía creer, pasaban días sin poder verla, ella no nos había dejado ni una pista de su posible paradero, cuando Jacob Black se enteró al igual que yo, comenzó a dejar los pies en la calle, empapelando por la cuidad sus fotos… cada día perdía un poco más las esperanzas de algún día poder abrazarla, de poder besar esos maravillosos labios, jamás sentiría el privilegio de cargar a mis bebés…

Hoy nuevamente salí a buscarla pasé por plazas, unos restaurantes pero nada, me desquiciaba no saber su paradero o por lo menos saber que estaba sana y salva. Llegué al mercado y miraba para todos lados por si lograba reconocerla, pero nada, seguí avanzando, estaba tan cansado que casi, casi arrastraba los pies ¿desde cuando no me bañaba? Había perdido la cuenta de esos días… ¿y dormir? Eso ni pensarlo, así que cuando por fin mis ojos la divisaron pensé que se trataba de un sueño. No podía dejar de mirarla porque un segundo de descuido podía ser mi muerte en vida otra vez. Me comencé a acercar pero a paso tan lento que parecía ni me movía, no quería que se percatara de mi presencia, pero fue inútil, como si me hubiese olido se volteo y su vista quedó prisionera de la mía.

Quería alejarse de mí, así que desesperadamente tomó a nuestra niña en brazos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía para no ser alcanzada, se tropezó un montón de veces con sus propios pies.

¡BELLA!- grité con el alma, quería solamente poder tenerla junto a mí.

Mamita es mi papito Edward… déjame conversar con él- sentí la vocecita de mi hija, por lo menos estaban bien, no estaban enfermas o algo así, a Bella se le podía notar el embarazo.

¡MI AMOR POR FAVOR DETENTE!- miró hacia a mí, la tenía tan cerca, estaba a un paso de alcanzarla, se puso a llorar y eso me desesperó- ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ISABELLA… DETENTE!- vi aparecer un auto negro, dios gracias, ahora si que la alcanzaría por fin, la puerta se abrió y me llevé una gran sorpresa, Isabella y mi bebé se metieron casi corriendo en ese maldito auto negro. Esto no me podía estar pasando, la tuve tan cerca y ahora estaría tan lejos de mi otra vez… sin más fuerzas caí rendido en el suelo y me puse a llorar, la vi voltear y también lloraba, sabía que se estaba sacrificando, sabía que todo esto era para alejarse del maldito perro que la maltrataba, la vi mover los labios, sabía que era un mensaje para mi y daría mi corazón para poder saber lo que me había intentando decir, necesitaba descansar ya no podía más, así que me fui hasta mi auto y como un real zombi conduje hasta casa, entré y sin más me fui a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, cerré la puerta y sin siquiera sacarme los zapatos me dejé caer en la cama.

¿Dónde estabas?- entró preguntando Tanya, pero la ignoré olímpicamente, me dejé caer en un estado donde no estaba profundamente dormido pero tampoco estaba conciente, sentí que Bella por fin estaba conmigo…

Los días seguían pasando y Bella no aparecía, volví todos los días a la misma plaza pero era obvio que ella no se expondría de esa forma. Para que decir como estaba Jasper, Alice tenía que andar tras de él todo momento, estaba casi muerto en vida. No podía dejar de pensarla, la necesitaba, la quería conmigo ¿Cómo estará el bebé? ¿nuestra niña Nessie? ¿Cómo estará ella misma? Me puse en pie y miré por la ventana que daba a la distancia a mi pequeña casita antigua…

Que no daría por habérmela jugado un poco más por ella, merecía todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo… que no habría dado por vivir con ella ahí, por haberle cocinado tanto ese exquisito pan recién orneado que tanto amaba…

Golpee la ventana débilmente.

¿Qué sucede papi?- preguntó mi pequeña Perlita.

Pienso hijita- acerqué una silla a la ventana y me senté para poder acomodar a mi bebé sobre mis piernas.

¿Piensas en el Benjita?- él era mi mayor dolor, en esta vida lo hice todo mal, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Pienso mucho en él, hija- se acurrucó a mi cuerpo y acarició mi rostro cariñosamente.

Lo extraño todavía- sentía lo mismo, mi bebé había dejado el espacio más hondo en mi alma y solo bella y mis hijos lo habían logrado apaciguar.

También hija, también- con uno de sus pequeños deditos limpio una lágrima caído por mi mejilla.

No llores… mi hermanito estará triste si te ve así- asentí- ¿Tía Bella y Nessie también se fueron al cielo?- y mi corazón se apretó dolorosamente ¿Qué sería de mi si las perdía a ellas para siempre? ¿Cómo seguiría?

No mi amor, ellas se fueron por un tiempo- asintió como si entendiera lo que le estaba contando.

Se fueron por culpa del papi de Nessie ¿Verdad?- solo la miré- un día Nessie me contó que escuchó como su papá retaba a tía Bella y que después su carita se ponía moradita- suspiré y todo eso por mi culpa, si ese maldita noche hubiese cumplido mi palabra, si me la hubiese llevado seríamos una bella familia, quizás Perlita y Benja hubiesen sido hijos de mi amada.- ¿alguna vez has retado a la mamá? Yo nunca la e visto su carita dañada, pero ¿has peleado con ella?- besé su mejilla.

Hemos peleado alguna vez hija, pero jamás la e dañado- no le contaría que una vez la había zarandeado.

¿Por qué el tío Jacob golpeaba a la tía Bella?- preguntó como si me estuviese contando un secreto- ¿Qué acaso él no la ama?- negué.

Cuando se ama no se daña, mi vida, yo jamás la habría dañado- susurré más para mi y otra vez como restregándoselo a Charlie Swan.

¿Por qué tu la amas?- cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Yo…

Ya soy grande puedo entender- le sonreí.

Usted dedíquese a ser feliz- piqué su nariz.

¿Si las encuentras me lo dirás?

Serás la primera en saberlo si me lo pides- sonrió y se volvió a abrazar apretadito.

Gracias, papito- besé sus mejillas y su frente y nos quedamos bastante tiempo abrazaditos.

Tienes que almorzar bebé- le susurré y no se movió siquiera un poquito- ¿bebé?- se había quedado completamente dormida, así que con mucho cuidado la recosté en la cama pero despertó.

¿te vas a la calle ya?- preguntó agarrándome de la chaqueta con sus pequeñas manitos.

Iba a ir…- pensé- ¿quieres ir por un algodón de azúcar?- me miró ilusionada.

¿verdad?- asentí- el otro día el abu me llevó a una placita linda, linda ¿me llevas?- asentí.

Preguntaremos al abuelo para saber donde es ¿ok?- sonrió encantada, corrió hasta su dormitorio para ir por un chalequito, a la pasada tomé algún abrigo, quería pasar todo el día con ella así que tenía que llevar algo para abrigarla.

Fuimos no sin antes una molesta plática con Tanya a la placita, quería pasar un ratito con mi hija, ella era la única que lograba tranquilizar mi ansiedad por aquellas desaparecidas. Pasamos una agradable tarde, traté de dedicársela exclusivamente a ella que se lo merecía, ya mucho la había dejado de lado.

Te extrañé papito- y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Te amo princesita mía, te juro que intentaré estar más presente.

El tiempo pasaba y mi angustia aumentaba, habían pasado meses sin saber nada de Bella y mi hija. Creo Bella debería estar ya en los últimos meses de embarazo… embarazo que otra vez no pude presenciar. Tanya ya me había hecho padre otra vez, era una hermosa niña igual a ella no podía negarlo, sus ojos solamente eran los míos, ella era mi pequeña Claire. Sabía que por mis pequeños tesoritos tenía que seguir adelante e intentar paralelamente de encontrarlas, pero no podía estar presente del todo.

¿Cuándo piensas ducharte? O ¿cortarte esa maldita barba?- preguntó agresivamente mi esposa.

¿Cómo esta la niña?- la miré mientras la cargaba, era una cosita tan chiquitita.

Bien- se acomodó en su lado de la cama y dándome la espalda recostó en el otro lado a la niña.

Ponla en medio- le pedí.

Estás borracho- me enojó que se excusara con una mentira.

Sabes que no lo estoy, ponla entre nosotros- le pedí otra vez y de mala gana lo hizo, la acomodó entre nosotros, tomé su manito y me acerqué a besarla.

No la despiertes- exigió.

Si la despierto la cuido- rodó los ojos. Me acerqué a su carita y besé sus mejillas tan rosaditas.

La puedes irritar con esa barba- cerré los ojos frustrado, ella no me dejaba disfrutar estos minutos, después se quejaba. La niña comenzó a mover su cuerpo indicándonos que iba a despertar, una pequeña "o" se marcó en sus labios cuando bostezó.

Hola hija- susurré cuando de poquito fue abriendo los ojitos, me miraba con el seño fruncido.

Ahora comenzará a llorar y seré yo quien cargue con ella- la miré feo.

Relájate un poco- cuando habló Tanya fue como si la niña la hubiese reconocido porque la miró al instante y diría que intentaba tirarle sus brazos- te reconoció- le sonreí pero ella no se puso feliz y sin más y diría que con un poco de brusquedad la tomó y sacó de mala forma su seno para alimentarla, Claire solo la miraba.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunté extrañado por su actuar, cuando la niña nació ella era la más feliz.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con ironía- me da rabia que no te seamos suficientes, estoy segura que darías hasta la vida se mis hijas para encontrarla a ella y ver a esos niños- y me sorprendió su aseveración.

¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa como esa?- era una ridícula.

Porque es verdad, la única hora en la que estas en la casa eres un muerto, con suerte vez a tus hijas y de mí ni hablar, desde meses que no me tocas- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No por eso debes ser absurda o cruel con ella- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y me sentí nuevamente miserable, aparte de no poder ser feliz junto a mi Bella lo único que tenía lo dañaba. Me acerqué y pasé mis brazos por su cuerpo, besé a nuestra hija y luego las mejillas de Tanya.

Sabes que te quiero mucho, lo sabes, solo… estoy preocupado, ella es…

El amor de tu vida- cerré los ojos.

Mi amiga, lo a sido desde siempre y siempre tendrá una parte importante de mi corazón, no seas egoísta en ese sentido por favor- posó sus ojos sobre los míos.

Dime que aunque sea un poco me quieres- asentí.

Te quiero… eres la madre de mis hijas-nos quedamos abrazados hasta que se quedó dormidita la niña, se paró y la puso en su cunita, la arropó.

¿me quieres?- esto se pondría incómodo, asentí- te necesito por favor- negué.- por favor, solo una vez más, una noche dedícamela a mi, se que tus días son para ellas, que te desvives por encontrarlas, solo dedícame una noche, lo merezco- se puso a llorar otra vez.

¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes que soy un maldito- se alzó de hombros.

Quizás porque te amo- cerré los ojos.

Debí dejarte ir… debí dejarte ser feliz- y sentí su llanto.

Pero yo solo quiero ser feliz contigo, con nuestros hijos… jamás debimos haber venido aquí- terminó susurrando mientras se me acercó y besó en los labios.

No hagas esto- susurré.

Pero te necesito… te deseo… tómame por favor, solo eso te pido… solo las noches dedícamelas a mi, lo merezco después de todo lo que me hiciste al principio… por ser obligada a casarme… por matar a mi pa…- pero la besé para no escuchar lo que terminaría diciendo, me subí sobre ella, esto no sería lo mismo que hacerle el amor a Bella pero algo era algo y si Tanya se conformaba con mediocridades… con migajas allá ella. De forma rápida levanté su camisón, bajé mi pantalón de pijama y me enterré en su sexo sin un preámbulo. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por el momento, mi respiración estaba agitada pero era Tanya la única que se sentía en el cuarto, ella casi gritaba de excitación.

Dios… Edward… entiérrate más… te quiero profundo…- sus palabras no me excitaban ni un poquito aunque fuese, pero le di lo que quería, mis estocadas se hicieron profundas, su sexo tragaba completamente el mío. Rasgué la parte superior de su camisón para poder acariciar sus senos- mmm… te amo…- gritó cuando mordisqueé sus cimas.

No grites tanto… despertarás a las niñas- se mordió el labio para hacerme caso.

Dios…- pero fue caso perdido, su sexo me estaba apretando a tal punto de no permitirme casi ni entrar, pero me aferré al cabecero y empujé con fuerza para introducirme otra vez… la clavadas eran casi bestiales pero la miré y a ella le encantaba… como era de diferente a Bella, a ella le gustaba todo más lento, todo más cariñoso y lo que estaba haciendo con Tanya era bestial, la penetraba, apretaba, mordía con demasiada rudeza. Estaba casi por acabar así que penetrándola profundamente unas 2 o 3 veces más me derramé dentro de ella… volví a dejarle todo lo mío dentro de ella… "lo habías prometido" y me espanté al escucharla, era su voz tan clara y precisa "me juraste que ya no la tocabas… me lo habías jurado" miré a Tanya y ella estaba sonriendo satisfecha, total había conseguido lo que quería, aún estaba dentro de ella así que me salí y me acosté dándole la espalda.

¿ves? No es tan difícil meterte entre mis sabanas, no la amas tanto- agregó riéndose de mi.

Cállate…

Siempre consigo lo quiero… lloriqueando un poco siempre me das todo de ti- y me sentí totalmente estúpido.

Necesito dormir Tanya- suspiré.

Ok… total… estoy cansada con ese Sexo tan brutal pero que me encanta- cerré los ojos y vi a Bella mirándome con decepción… "otra vez me fallaste" negué.

No lo hice…- quería poder tocarla.

Si mi amor… me diste sexo duro- cuando sentí su voz Bella desapareció lo que me trajo otra vez a la realidad.

Duérmete Tanya… ya obtuviste lo que querías- la sentí acomodarse en la cama y ya no me volvió a hablar. Este nuevamente sería otro error a pagar si es que la embarazaba y si Bella se enteraba ella jamás querría volver a mi.

Decidí por la mañana llevar otra vez a mi Perlita a la placita que tanto le gustaba, me senté en una banqueta y solo la observé mientras jugaba por todos lados. Compré un periódico al muchacho que estaba en una esquina y me comencé a relajar un minuto. Se sentían más niños jugando, así que sonreí mi hija por fin iba a estar acompañadita, no se veían muchos niños por aquí. Alcé la vista para mirarla y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la reconocí, era mi niña, era mi pequeña bebé, mi Nessita. Tiré el periódico por cualquier lugar y corrí como si fuese a desaparecer si no lo hacía, tenía que tenerla en mis brazos por fin.

¿Ness?- mi voz salió ahogada así que me percaté que estaba llorando.

¿papito?- preguntó ella sonriéndome a más no poder. Estaba muy cerca de ella una mujer de edad ¿Quién sería ella? No lo sé, pero de lo único que estaba claro era que mi hija se vendría conmigo.

¿Cómo has estado bebé?- lloriquee otra vez- ¿estás bien? ¿estás enfermita? ¿tienes hambre?- pero todas mis preguntas eran contestadas con negativas- júrame que estás bien- le pedí autoritariamente mientras besaba desesperadamente sus mejillas.

Estoy bien papi- me centré en la mujer de edad.

¿Quién es usted?- la mujer estiró su mano.

Mi nombre es Gracia- tomé su mano solo un par de segundos, tampoco sería mal educado, pero no me daba buena espina, ella querría quitarme a mi bebé.- ¿usted es Edward verdad? ¿el padre de Ness y del bebé?- miré a mis hijas porque justo en ese momento llegó Perlita a mi lado, asentí a la respuesta de la mujer con las miradas de ambas niñas.

¿Cómo estás Ness?- preguntó Perlita evidentemente feliz.

¿Cómo esta Bella?- miró a las niñas y como en silencio me dijo que las dejara ir a jugar, solté con inseguridad a ambas y las dejé alejarse un poco.- no te alejes de mi- le pedí a Ness quien asintió.

¿hace cuanto no puedes dormir bien Edward? - me miró sonriendo un poco pero de pena.

Desde que desaparecieron- sentí mis ojos humedecerse otra vez, frente a mi estaba la mujer, la única mujer que sabía del paradero de mi hermosa Isabella.- ¿Dónde esta? –pregunté con total seriedad.

Lo siento hijo, pero no puedo decírtelo- si tenía que arrastrarme frente a esta mujer lo haría con tal que me dejara ver una vez más esos perfectos ojos chocolate de mi Isabella.

Por favor Gracia, lo suplico, eres la única que puede aliviar por fin este maldito dolor que tengo en el pecho- bajó la vista apenada con la situación.- Si usted no me dice donde esta me llevaré a mi hija- recapacité lo que le dije- de hecho diga lo que diga me la llevaré igual- le hice saber. Lo que tenía más que claro era que jamás dejaría que se volviera a alejar de mí.

No la podrás tener tú en tu casa o ¿Qué le dirías a Jacob Black? ¿le dirás que tú eres el padre de la niña o del bebé que viene en camino?- negué.- porque de ninguna otra forma podrás tenerla junto a ti, te la llevas y se la tendrás que entregar- algo se me tendría que ocurrir.

La llevaré conmigo- susurré.

Sabes que no podrás, ante la ley del hombre él es el padre biológico de Nessita- aferré ambas manos a mi cabellera, estaba nervioso.

Lo sé-susurré dándome por fin por vencido.

Paciencia hijo, paciencia- asentí.

¿Cómo está Isabella?- curiosee.

Esta bien, cansada ahora con lo del embarazo, pero gracias a dios, ella y los niños están perfectos- asentí sonriendo, por lo menos no estaban enfermas como una vez había pensado.

Llévame con ella, te lo suplico- estaba que me ponía a llorar- quiero verla antes de que de a luz, quiero verla embarazada, no pude verla con Ness no me priven otra vez, quiero estar cuando nazca mi bebé- tomé las manos de la mujer suplicándole.

Tengo que irme porque Bella debe estarse preocupando- negué.

No por favor- quería ir con la niña, pero me lo impidió

La niña no debe verte llorando- limpié mi rostro.

¿Cómo has estado papi?- curioseo mientras acariciaba mi rostro, acomodé a mis dos hijas sobre mis piernas, otra niña muy hermosa se sentó junto a Gracia.

Extrañándote como no tienes idea ¿verdad que la extrañamos amor?- le pregunté a Perlita la que enérgicamente asintió.

Yo también los extraño mucho, mucho pero debo apoyar a mi mamita, no quiero que el hombre le vuelva a golpear- besé tiernamente sus cabezas… eran mi vida, mis hijos, todos por igual, mi bebé que estaba en el cielo, todos junto a Bella eran lo más importante en mi vida.

Ya es tarde y esta comenzando a helar, deberíamos volver a casa- y el pánico se apoderó de mi otra vez- siempre venimos a esta placita ¿verdad niñas?- ambas asintieron- debería llevar a su hija a la casa, podría resfriarse- asentí suspirando desganado, sabía que ya no lograría más.

Las amo hijas- nos fundimos los 3 en un cariñoso abrazo. La mujer se puso en pie y estiró la mano en dirección a la niña, le pidió a un hombre que las llevara hasta el carro y me conversó otra vez.

Trataré de convencerla, se nota que la amas de verdad y se que ella te necesita a su lado en estos momentos- asentí.

Pregúntele por favor, dígale que necesito verla, estaré aquí mismo, primero iré a dejar a la niña y volveré, pídale que venga por mi por favor señora Gracia- asintió sonriendo.

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos y más ¿ok?- sonrió maternalmente y luego se fue a reunir con las niñas en el auto.

¿de nuevo desaparecerá?- preguntó Perlita con los ojos llorosos- yo quiero volver a tenerla como hermanita- la tomé en brazos y comenzamos a alejarnos del lugar hasta llegar a nuestro auto, la acomodé y me fui a manejar.

Trataré de hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla ¿bueno?- asintió, llegamos hasta nuestra casa y divisé a lo lejos a mi padre junto a Esme paseando tomados de las manos.- ¿papá?- me miró.

No quiero molestar a Tanya porque debe estar ocupada con la bebé, así que ¿podrías cuidar a Perlita por mientras?- ellos sonrieron, la amaban con todo el corazón y aunque papá extraña a Nessie no mezclaba como lo hacía yo que no les dedicaba tiempo.

Por supuesto hijo ¿Qué vas a hacer?- me percaté que Perlita sonriendo le diría, pero tomé su mano y bajé para hablarle solo en susurros a su oído.

Lo que vimos tiene que ser un secreto solo entre tú, Nessie y yo, o si no jamás la tendremos de vuelta ¿ok?- asintió, no quería que llegara a oídos de su madre- no puedes decirle nada a mamá ¿vale?- asintió otra vez y no sin antes darme un exquisito besito se fue a los brazos de su abuela la que comprendió que papá quería hablarme en privado.

¿Qué sucedió?- sonreí con demasiado optimismo, quizás ella iría a buscarme, quizás esta misma noche la podría tener entre mis brazos otra vez.

Vi a mi hija- su entrecejo se frunció.

¿perdón?- preguntó sumamente curioso.

A Ness… la vi hoy- sus ojos volvieron a tomar ese brillo especial que perdieron cuando dejaron de ver a su niña Nessie y a nuestra Bella.

¿Dónde hijo?- se aferró a mis brazos.

Calma, está bien y si dios me lo permite hoy mismo tendré a mi mujer en mis brazos- sonrió.

Ten cuidado hijo, su sacrificio debe de valer la pena ¿ok? Jacob Black no se puede enterar de su destino- asentí y dándonos un caluroso abrazo partí a verla conduciendo de vuelta a la placita, me senté en el mismo lugar donde antes estuve con la mujer… dios… hazla venir, apiádate de mi te lo imploro, necesito tenerla entre mis brazos, no soportaré la idea de no volver a ver sus ojos jamás. Me quedé sentado por horas, incluso ya estaba oscureciendo ¿acaso Bella ya no me amaba? ¿ya no me necesitaba como yo a ella? Suspiré… ya no vendría, ya no… aferré mis manos a mi rostro, mi Isabella… mi único y verdadero amor con esto me estaba dejando en claro que ya no me necesitaba. Debo aceptarlo, me puse a llorar… necesitaba verla, necesitaba aferrarme a su barriga, dios quería tener la honra de ver su vientre abultado, quería tomar su mano cuando estuviese luchando por darle la vida a nuestro hijo.

Ya no vino…- volví a llorar- no… vino…- me decepcioné demasiado, necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba sentirla junto a mi, tenerla a mi lado, besarla… la necesitaba ¡maldita sea! Lloré más me asusté un poco cuando se sentaron a mi lado y corrieron mis manos aferradas a mi rostro, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ¿será que por fin perdí el juicio? ¿será que al fin mi mente me muestra lo enloquecido que estoy?

No llores más- la trataba de abarcar completamente, necesitaba saber si estaba bien, si estaba sana.

¿Bella?- mis ojos no aguantaban- ¿bellita mía?- por dios, bajé la vista y nuestro hijo estaba enorme- dios, está tan grande- la había extrañado tanto, la había necesitado tanto- no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo… bien…- la aferré a mi cuerpo, no quería soltarla por el miedo a perderla.

No puedo… res.. pirar…- la separé pero solo lo necesario.

Lo siento…- me disculpé- ¿estás aquí? ¿ahora? ¿conmigo?- caí arrodillado a sus pies sin poder creer que la tenía junto a mi, miré a nuestro bebé y lo acaricié junto con sus manos.

Aquí estoy… aquí estamos- gracias dios… se que no lo merezco pero gracias.

Bella… ¿porqué? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?- necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entender como había sido capaz de alejarse, como me había podido alejar de ellas, un hombre se nos comenzó a acercar y e de admitir que su presencia me puso a la defensiva, no dejaría jamás que nadie me la quitara, no soportaría haberla visto por un rato y que la alejaran de mi otra vez- ¡no te la llevarás! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA ALEJES DE MI!- comencé a gritarle, si tenía que pelear por mi mujer lo haría o quizás… ¿y si era Bella que le había pedido que solo un rato la dejara conmigo y ahora la alejara de mi?

Señor- sonrió el descarado- solo venía a decirle que es mejor que vamos a casa, la niña Bella se puede enfermar- negué al instante, no la dejaría irse, teníamos mucho de que hablar.

Me la quitarás- no podía creer lo vulnerable que me dejaba su presencia, casi sin respiración por el llanto tenía que defenderme y defenderla- no te la llevarás- ¿se mofaba de mi? ¿haciendo morisquetas se burlaba de mí?

Edward…- me llamó el ángel que tenía junto a mi- vendrás con nosotros, se que eres inteligente y a pesar de la noche memorizarás las calles y podrás saber donde vivimos, no me alejaré otra vez, ya estoy aquí, contigo- no creía en sus palabras, quizás en algún momento se escaparía de mi, pero asentí. Sonriéndome tomó mi mano y me llevó por el lugar hasta llegar a un auto, esta noche tendríamos mucho de que conversar…


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Juntos otra vez

Bella POV

Nos fuimos abrazados todo el camino, trataba de distraerlo un poco pero él no cedía, miraba para todos lados memorizando todo.

¡Hey! Estaré cerca de ti tanto como tú desees, no me escaparé ni nada- sonrió.

Te quiero para siempre junto a mi- me acerqué para besar la comisura de sus labios.

Así será entonces…- me apretó a su cuerpo como para no dejarme ir, mientras me acariciaba cariñosamente el vientre tan grande que tenía. No podía negar que tenía un poquito de miedo, sentía cosas bastante diferentes a las que sentí con Ness, me sentía muchísimo más abultada, además había sentido bastantes dolores estos últimos días, por eso que las chicas y Raimundo me cuidaban mucho, ellos creían que en cualquier momento nacía el bebé.

¿has sentido contracción?- asentí.

O sea un malestar no tan fuerte como los de Ness pero este embarazo ha sido muy diferente- me miró curioso.

¿diferente como?- no despegó su mirada de la mía.

No sé, mi siento más grande- hice un gesto de más gordita- como más y casi me cuesta respirar, siento que se me mueve muchísimo, es como si fuesen muchos Ness- sonreímos juntos.

No puedo creer que estamos juntos otra vez… que te tengo a aquí a mi lado, que te puedo tocar… dios esto es tan irreal- me acomodé otra vez sobre su pecho y comencé a inhalar su perfume, ese que me enloquecía.

Estoy aquí… estamos- acaricié mi vientre. Llegamos a la casa y las luces estaban encendidas, en realidad no era tan tarde.

Estoy a su entero servicio señor, sea la hora que sea no dude llamarme- Edward asintió una vez nos bajábamos del auto.

Gracias- Reinaldo hizo un además con la cabeza y se comenzó a alejar de nosotros.- así que este a sido tu nuevo hogar- asentí mientras le indicaba que entráramos- tanto tiempo buscándote y tan cerca de mi- entramos y las mujeres estaban en la sala, ambas se pararon cuando nos vieron entrar.

Hola hija, creo que te fue bien- sonreí.

No sé como podré agradecer el que la convencieras de verdad- ambas sonrieron.

Hazla enormemente feliz, jamás la quiero ver llorar otra vez ¿ok?- asintió velozmente.- Ella es Filomena, mi ayudante en la casa y mi hermana de corazón- Filomena sonrió orgullosa de la presentación.

Es quien me cuida y conciente mis caprichos culinarios… mis antojos- sonreí.

Es un gusto y gracias por cuidarla con amor, lo puedo notar- asintió.

Aquí todos la amamos mucho así que cuídala bien- Edward me atrajo más a mi cuerpo.- pero bueno no los entretendremos más, ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar hija- las miré con vergüenza.

Podemos conversar en el salón o el despacho- Gracia sonrió.

Esta es tu casa, dispone de ella a tu antojo- asentí.

¿No les molesta que…?- no quise seguir.

Es el padre de tus hijos, se que van a conversar en el cuarto y si pasara algo más pues… que viva el amor- me sonrojé a más no poder, pero asentí.

Gracias…- tomé la mano de Edward y lo guié por la enorme casona hasta que quedamos frente a mi cuarto donde habían una cama grande que compartía con mi hija, pero que estaba apunto de abandonarme porque ella quería comenzar a dormir con su amiguita Blanquita.- este es mi cuarto… bueno y de Ness, pero ella esta con la idea de dormir con Blanquita- asintió mientras miraba todo el lugar.

Con la niña del parque- me senté en la cama y me dediqué a observarlo. Estaba observando mi velador, tenía mi maquillaje y mis joyas, se entretuvo mirando la que tantos recuerdos hermosos me traía una en particular.

Siempre la tienes- asentí.

Siempre la tendré, es mi joya favorita- sonrió dejándola en su lugar.

No tienes idea de cómo te extrañé Bella- susurró por fin aproximándose a mi- esto es como un dejavú- sonrió- como nuestra conversación en tu casa cuando nos reencontramos- también me acordé de ello.

Siento haberme alejado así, pero tenía tanto miedo…- suspiré- dios… tengo tanto miedo- alzó con una mano mi rostro.

¿de mi?- negué enérgicamente.

Sabes que eso no es posible, tengo miedo de que la maldad de Jacob nos pueda alcanzar y termine dañándonos a todos, incluso a ti- suspiramos al mismo tiempo.- tenías razón, siempre la tuviste… Jacob hacía lo que se le venía en ganas conmigo, abusaba de mi- su mandíbula se tensó- me golpeaba ¿y sabes? Yo puedo soportarlo, pero Ness o el bebé que viene no… ellos no…- me miraba fijamente.

No pasaran jamás por eso, mientras viva jamás dejaré que los toque y no reciba su merecido- sonreí.

Gracias… eso es todo lo que quiero Edward, si yo algún día falto- comenzó a negar- Edward en la vida nada es seguro, por favor prométeme que si yo algún día falto los cuidarás con tu vida- pero volvió a negar.

No soportaría vivir sin ti- sonreí con ternura mientras se acomodaba de rodillas frente a mi- no podría seguir respirando si no estás conmigo- acaricié su mejilla.

Ya has vivido sin mí y lo has podido soportar- negó.

No me refiero a eso mi Isabella- junto su frente con la mía- yo puedo vivir sabiendo de tu bienestar lejos de mí, pero no podría soportar una vida, un mundo donde tú ya no estuvieses respirando junto a mí- me iba a besar pero no lo dejé, me puse en pie al instante.

No Edward… yo… no quiero- se sorprendió mientras se ponía en pie.

¿No quieres que te bese?- negué- ¿Por qué?- se me acercaba mientras yo retrocedía, ya no pude alejarme más y me dejó arrinconada a la pared pero no tocaba mi cuerpo.

No quiero sufrir- sonrió ladinamente.

Jamás te haría sufrir mi vida- negué.

Te quiero para mí- lo miré con intensidad.

Soy tuyo- negué.

No te quiero compartir con ella, no quiero que me tomes a mi cuando quieras y a ella cuando debas, no lo quiero… se que un día acepté que solo fuésemos amantes, pero ya no quiero… te quiero solo para mi, en exclusividad- sonrió ladinamente otra vez- deja de burlarte de mi, sufro sabiendo que la tomas a ella, que solo soy la puta, la otra- frunció su ceño enojado.

Jamás digas eso otra vez ¿me oyes?- me regañó.

Es que es cierto…- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No llores por favor… tu eres la única mi amor… jamás volveré a tocar otro cuerpo ni tu ¿ok?- sonreí mientras asentía- exclusividad absoluta, te lo juro Isabella- por fin me abrazó- y no es porque desee con mi vida besarte, si no porque de verdad lo digo… te amo Bella y si me lo pides jamás volveré a estar con otra mujer que no seas tu- sonreí.

Es lo que más deseo en esta vida- comenzó a acariciar mi vientre.

Está tan grande- sonreí.

¿Qué crees que será?- le pregunté.

Me gustaría que fuese una hermosa niña otra vez- nos fuimos a sentar a la cama.

¿volviste a ser padre?- lo miré con curiosidad, los niños no tenían la culpa.

Es hermosa… es mi hermosa Claire- sonreí se sentía orgulloso de su nueva bebé- la vieras… Perlita y ella fueron las únicas que me mantuvieron con vida mientras estabas lejos de mí- suspiré, estaba cansada y Edward se percató de aquello.- debes descansar- bostecé.

Si, pesa mucho- le indiqué mi barriga.

Eres el amor de mi vida…- susurró muy cerca de mi mientras me ayudaba a sacarme el vestido- el único verdadero amor de mi vida… no puedo vivir sin ti ni sin mis hijas- me dejó solo en ropa interior y abrió las mantas de la cama.

Reinaldo estará a tu entera disposición- me miró curioso.

¿me debo ir?- sonriendo negué.

No… pero no quiero que tengas problemas por mi- se quitó los zapatos, me miró para saber si era propio que se sacara más ropa, asentí. Se quitó el chaleco, me extrañó que no llevase sus típicos sacos, se quitó el pantalón, me acomodé mientras él se metía en la cama.- quítate la camisa por favor- y lo hizo, dejé descansar mi rostro sobre su pecho y me maraville… dios como lo había extrañado.

Te amo mi vida, jamás lo olvides ¿ok?- asentí- como te extrañé por dios- y me abrazó mucho más fuerte.

No me vayas a quebrar- sonreímos, poco a poco, junto con caricias furtivas me quedé dormida.

¿me extrañaste?- sentí susurrar.

Si… mucho- era mi hija.

Pues Perlita, el abuelito Carlisle y yo te hemos extrañado mucho también- se movió un poco.

Tu… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero no puedes decirle a mamá que te pregunté esto- mi corazón se aceleró ¿Qué preguntaría mi bebé?

Será nuestro secretito- se notaba sonriente.

¿haz visto a mi papi?- Edward quedó en completo silencio por bastante rato- se que es malo que pregunte por él después de cómo a sido con mi mami, pero es mi papito y yo igual lo extraño un poquito, pero solo un poquito- Edward se aclaro la garganta.

Lo e visto- quizás él…

¿me extraña también? ¿me necesita?- ¿Qué le podría contestar Edward? ¿Cómo se podía tranquilizar a una niña que pregunta por su "padre"?

Lo e visto pero no e hablado con el princesita mía- se quedaron en completo silencio por bastante rato- Ness… yo… quiero contarte algo- y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, Edward me observó y sonrió.- es hora Bella- pero negué.

No…- Ness me miró y sonrió.

Hola mamita, mira que sorpresa me diste, mi papito esta aquí- me abrazó fuerte- me lo trajiste mami- la mano de Ness estaba aferrado a la de su padre.

Confórmate con eso- susurré, negó al instante.

No puedo- dejó de mirarme.- lo merezco- dejé de mirarlo.

¿Cómo dormiste hijita?- sonrió.

De maravilla, aunque aún tengo sueño porque me quedé conversando hasta tarde con Blanquita- besé su mejilla mientras estiraba mi mano y acariciaba la mejilla de Edward. Ness merecía saber la verdad y para que decir Edward, él necesitaba ser reconocido como su verdadero padre, pero me daba miedo, tenía miedo de que mi hija me rechazara.

Si quieres puedes dormir un ratito aquí con nosotros- ella sonrió de lo lindo, se dio vuelta y se colgó al cuello de Edward que me miraba fijamente, me tenía nerviosa.

Bella por favor…- dejé de mirarlo mientras negaba, quizás era apropiado esperar un poco más, quizás Ness lo tome mejor cuando comparta arto con su verdadero papá, suspiró. Me recosté otra vez pero un malestar agarrotó mi vientre, descompuse el rostro, me retorcí.- ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?- con delicadeza Edward acomodó el cuerpecito de Ness en la cama mientras rodeaba el lugar para llegar a mi.

Duele- susurré. Comenzó a tocar mi vientre, lo apretaba un poco.

Es una contracción, quizás el bebé ya quiere nacer- pero negué.

Faltan más de un mes aún, no puede ser…- Edward me miró fijamente, creo estaba pensando.

¿Por qué estás tan grande entonces? Si sacamos cuentas aún no debería venir al mundo- me miró nervioso.

Dios Edward…- grité, Ness pegó un tremendo salto y me quedó mirando.

¿Qué sucede mamita?- estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Duele un poquito hija, quizás tu hermanito quiere venir al mundo- traté de sonreír pero lo que quería hacer era retorcerme de dolor.

Mi amor ¿puedes ir a decirle a la Señora Filomena si puede venir a ayudarme?- asintió y velozmente, después de regalarme un besito, salió de la habitación.- estarás bien ¿ok? Te ayudaré a traerlo al mundo- asentí. Dolía más cuando estaba acostada así que le pedí a Edward si podía ayudarme para ponerme en pie un rato, primero me revisó y dijo que faltaba para que el bebé pudiese nacer, faltaba para que pudiese traspasar por mi intimidad.

¿debo caminar un rato?- asintió.

Es la mejor forma para que el bebé baje del todo y tú puedas traerlo al mundo.- Gracia entró pálida a la habitación, jadeaba.

¿Cómo estás mi niñita?- sonreí.

Bien gracias… dios…- me recargué en los brazos de Edward para cargar el peso de la barriga en él.

Debes caminar un poco, debes dilatar para que el bebé pueda nacer- y le hice caso. No podía negar que tenía miedo, no era lógico que el bebé viniera tan pronto.

Tengo miedo Edward- él me miró fijamente.

Todo saldrá bien mi vida, te voy a ayudar- se me estaban aguando los ojos.

Pero se esta adelantando mucho- comencé a retorcerme del dolor.

Ven hija- Gracia me ayudó a sentarme en la cama- no estés nerviosa hija, debes relajarte un poquito- sonreí, se que lo intentaba hacer de buena que era pero no era ella la que estaba sufriendo estos indeseables dolores… dios…

¿Qué necesitarás Edward?- preguntó Filomena muy intranquila.

Agua tibia y paños por favor, muchos paños- Edward se acomodó en la cama también, pero se percató que estaba casi desnudo así que a lo rápido se vistió- debo revisarte otra vez, amor- asentí y volví a abrir las piernas para que me mirara. Me retorcí nuevamente con una contracción que hizo que me doliera hasta la cabeza.

Edward… dios…- Gracia se me acercó una vez le dejó todo lo necesario a Edward en la cama, tomó mi mano.

Apriétame fuerte hija… fuerte…- cerré los ojos.

Ya Bella… estamos listos…- me puse muy nerviosa- en unos minutos tendremos a nuestro bebé aquí…- sonreí, era verdad, tenía que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para por fin tener a mi bebé en mis brazos y por fin poder mirarlo a sus ojitos hermosos. Me pusieron un paño en la cabeza, estaba helado.

¿Dónde está Ness?- estaba ronca.

Con Filomena, ella se encargara de cuidar a las niñas, así que tranquila, hija- suspiré.

Ya Bella…- Edward se acomodó más cerca de mí, tocaba mi intimidad.- debes comenzar a pujar… ¡Ahora!- no se como supo que venía una contracción, pero facilitó un tanto que pujara con mucho ahínco.- descansa, mi amor, descansa un poco- pude relajarme, miré el techo, quería que este minuto pasara rápido.

Lo haces bien, hija, lo haces muy bien- sonreí, como ya lo había dicho, Gracia estaba ocupando en mi vida el rol de mi madre… me dio un poco de pena, me habría gustado que Renee estuviese aquí junto a mí.

Otra vez Bella… queda poquito- acomodaron más paños por mi rostro y volví a pujar con todas mis fuerzas mientras apretaba la mano de mi amiga.- ya puedo ver la cabecita, mi amor, ya veo a nuestro bebé- sonreí pero no me detuve, seguí pujando con todas mis fuerzas.- dale un poco más, solo un poco y luego el trabajo es mío- y obedecí. El cuerpo me ardía quería que esto acabara rápido, me sentía como flotando.

Tengo sed…- susurré.

Pronto amor, pronto- pujé la ultima vez y luego sentí que Edward me desgarraba por dentro, unos segundos y el llanto incontrolable de mi bebé se escuchó por toda la habitación, me sentía tan completa ahora… mi sacrificio había valido totalmente la pena, jamás Jacob lograría dañarnos.

Es una niña- susurró Gracia, sonreí a pesar de que deseaba un niño, amaba la idea de otra nenita por aquí o por allá.

Una nena, mi amor, una hermosa pequeñita más- Edward la había limpiado para que pudiese respirar bien y ahora me la había puesto sobre el pecho… dios… era igual a Edward.

Es hermosa…- susurré, su cabello era igual al de mi Ness cuando nació. La besé, mi pequeña bebé, no paraba de llorar, así que Edward me recomendó darle un poco de pecho, me ayudaron a acomodarme mientras Edward quería seguir trabajando conmigo pero un dolor punzante me volvió a atravesar, igual como al principio… dios…- ¡Edward!- grité, Gracia me quitó a la niña inmediatamente de los brazos, las miré sin comprender nada.- ¿Qué pasa?- estaba desesperada, el dolor me estaba matando.

No lo sé amor… ¿Cómo duele?- preguntó.

Como si viniese otro- los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca se abrió creo de la impresión.

¿crees que viene otro mi vida?- le preguntó Gracia.

No lo sé, pero duele como al principio como desde que empezamos esto- me agarré nuevamente la barriga.

Ok… quizás… ¿viene otro?- ahora la cara atónita de Edward fue remplazada por una de felicidad absoluta- ¿me darás 2 bebés de una vez cariño?- sonreía- de veras pujar otra vez, se que estás cansadita, pero quizás viene otro bebe, mi vida- asentí acomodándome mejor otra vez. ¿otro bebé? ¿podrá ser cierto? Wow… si que habíamos hecho con ganas el amor, sonreí con picardía lo que para Edward no pasó desapercibido.- concéntrate cariño…- agregó sonriendo. Comenzamos una vez más con todo con más dolores y pujar mucho, aún sentía el llanto de mi bebé quería poder atenderla rápido así que tenía que terminar con esto, puje lo más fuerte que pude y me permití relajarme un rato.- viene… otro…- miré a Edward anonadada- veo su cabeza Bella- sonreí.

Dale amor, dale hija mía, tienes que hacer nacer a tu otro bebé- necesitaba expulsar este dolor, ya estaba cansada, así que puje aún más fuerte para por fin poder terminar con el parto, una vez más sentí que Edward me quitaba algo desde adentro, solo se sentía un silencio abismante.

¿Qué pasa Edward?- me acomodé- ¿está bien?- me iba a poner a llorar, aún no se sentía llorar mi segundo bebé. Edward se puso en pie y se alejó de mí.

Vamos hijo…- lo sentí susurrar, o sea ¿era un niño?- lucha por favor- me estaba descontrolando.

¿Qué pasa con mi hijo?- grité y de un momento a otro un llanto estridente retumbó por toda la habitación… por fin pude respirar tranquila, Edward se volteo con mi bebé en sus brazos, sus ojos estaban empañados.

Es niño…- ya no retuve más las lágrimas ¿un niño y una niña? Dios…

Dámelos… a los dos…- necesitaba tenerlos para saber que eran reales, me acomodé en la cama y me dieron a mis dos hijos. No se como los abarqué a ambos pero lo hice.- dios…- miré a Edward y también estaba llorando.

Nuestros hijos Bella… nuestros- asentí, esta vez dejaría que él los registrara como suyos, era lo justo.

Dos…- ambos estaban tranquilos mirándome- hola hijos…- me miraban fijamente, estaba tan emocionada, era increíble sentirme más madre aún.

¿Cómo les pondrán?- preguntó Gracia. Ya lo tenía más que claro.

Ella se va a llamar Amanda- asintieron- y mi hijo- sonreí, jamás pensé que la vida me bendeciría con dos bebés- él se llamará Edward… igual que su padre- Edward por fin se permitió venir con nosotros, me abrazo y me besó con intensidad, luego a nuestros hijos.

Amanda y Edward- lo pensó un poco- … me gusta- sonreí.

Y ambos Cullen…- me miró con fijación- irás a registrarlos ¿ok?- asintió- esta vez si serán tuyos completamente- ambos nos pusimos a llorar, si esto era lo que me esperaba para el resto de mi vida, feliz lo aceptaba- papá me dejó el nombre de un abogado de su entera confianza, quiero que vallas con él, dijo que podría ayudarme con lo de mi matrimonio y lo del apellido de la niña, hoy comprendí que no puedo seguir viviendo en una mentira, Ness es tuya y quiero quedar libre, no quiero que tu te sientas presionado, quiero solo yo separarme de ese hombre que me hizo tanto daño- asintió a todo lo que yo le iba diciendo- quiero que me des tiempo, porque le diremos a Ness ¿Ok?- tomó a su hija.

Gracias Bella… que sean míos de verdad es todo lo que e soñado…- miró a sus hijos- Ambos son hermosos- sonreí.

Son iguales a ti- pero negó.

Sus colores son los míos, pero ambos tienen tu belleza- creo que me sonrojé. Edward había terminado de atenderme, habían alejado a los bebés de mí por unos minutos, me acomodaron en la cama.

¿Puedes traerme a Nessi?- le pedí a Gracia, no quería que Edward se alejara de mi.

¿puede venir Blanquita? Estoy segura que querrá conocerlos- sonreí.

Eso no se pregunta- quería descansar un rato pero primero quería a mi familia junto a mí. Me recosté un poco más, miraba a mis bebés y a mi Edward.

Gracias…- susurró Edward- de verdad, por mis hijos- este era nuestro nuevo empezar.

Edward yo se que estás feliz, pero cuando llegues a tu casa tienes que fingir un poco, nadie puede enterarse que sabes donde estamos, no puede llegar a Jacob, él podría hacernos mucho daño- acariciaba mi rostro- él te podría sacar la verdad- negó.

Estarán bien porque los voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario- sonreí sobre sus labios, porque nos volvimos a besar.

¿mami?- mi niñita estaba en la puerta comiendo sus uñas.

Pasa mi amor- entró casi corriendo pero se detuvo cuando se percató que habían dos bebés.

¿Cuál es mi hermanito mami?- sonreí con ternura.

Ambos- abrió unos ojitos muy grandes.

¿los dos?- preguntó con sus deditos también, asentí.

Así es hija- le respondió Edward- dentro de tu mamita habían dos bebes, una niña y un niño- estaba bastante asombrada.

Wow… y son hermosos ¿viste que sirvió que abu Gracia comprara ropita para niño y niña?- miré a mi gran amiga y le sonreí con verdadero agradecimiento, por ella hoy mis bebes se veían hermosos con sus ropitas.

Ven aquí- le pedí que se acomodara con nosotros… fue mágico haber ido por Edward hoy, no me arrepentía porque había podido verme embarazada que fue lo que siempre quiso y pudo traer a sus hijos al mundo. Nos acostamos los 5 en la cama, mis bebés estaban completamente dormiditos, Ness sonreía bastante, Edward estaba emocionado y yo… si un día creí ser feliz fue una mentira, porque hoy, aquí, con mi familia cerquita… era mi minuto de felicidad absoluta, jamás olvidaría este día.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola chicas… ayer me acabo de enterar por Hildiux que hay una muchacha llamada Reneesme Vulturi que me plagio mi historia Una nueva oportunidad, fue tan patuda que con el mismo nombre de la historia y el mismo nombre del capitulo lo subió y realmente no se que hacer, lleva solo un capitulo pero siento tanta rabia que e llegado a pensar en suspender todas mis historias para por si acaso hay alguien más que este subiendo mis historias como suyas se jodan… de verdad chicas no tengo idea que hacer, le deje un RR y e mandaba mensajes a su privado, ella dice que subirá capítulos mes a mes y me doy cuenta que si ella lo hace yo no tengo nada que hacer… como ya les dije me da rabia y me da pena porque a las personas que nos gusta escribir dedicamos mucho tiempo a esto como para que venga una persona tan cara dura y ocupe nuestras ideas y vilmente nos publique como una creación de ellas es una falta de respeto absoluta, así que de verdad chicas es una pena pero estoy pensando seriamente no seguir ni una de mis historias… de ante mano sin aún tener una idea fija en mente me despido y les doy las gracias a las muchas muchachas que me siguen de forma respetuosa… RENEESME VULTURI SI TE LLEGA ESTE MENSAJE TE PIDO UNA VEZ MÁS POR FAVOR QUE BAJES MI HISTORIA, QUE RESPETES LA ORIGINALIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS Y COMIENCES A CREAR POR TI MISMA…

Teresa o EsmedeCullen


End file.
